la noche más fría
by lezamab01
Summary: por muy duro que sea todas las cosas que pasan nos enseñan algo
1. prologo

Cuando se es joven,adolescente específicamente se dice que la actitud de las personas ronda en la egolatría,te sientes invencible que incluso una bala no te podría causar ninguna herida.

Tus problemas son lo peor del mundo, nadie sufre como tu,el fin del mundo ocurre todos los dias a tu alrededor,nadie te entiende,tus padres son lo peor,nunca nadie paso por lo que pasas tu...nadie nunca amo como tu y nunca seras capaz de superar ese amor.

Nunca tuve una actitud muy acorde a mi edad,y aun asi no estuve exenta de los cambio de humor y sufrires de los pre-adultos,nunca me gusto ser la mártir de la historia o alguien a quien le guste dar lastima,pero tal vez sin mentir aquellos fueron los peores años de mi vida.

Soy shizuru y esta es la historia de como cuando piensas que todo va mal lo mas seguro es que podria ser peor,pero no dejo que pensar cuando mas oscuro esta es por que ya casi va a amanecer


	2. capitulo 1

Me encantaría decir que era un día nublado y que la lluvia caía a cántaros aquel día que parecía que mi vida se había acabado.

pero no era así, por más que quiera darle un toque dramático a mi historia,

era el dia mas soleado y agradable de la temporada los pájaros cantaban ,los gatos maullaban, los perros ladraban y mi padre me gritaba a la cara la vergüenza que había traído a esta familia ,mi madre no dejaba dé llorar y yo sólo agachaba la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en que había hecho mal, dijo que no quería volver a verme más y que no volviera nunca a esa casa ni a ninguna otra de su propiedad que me olvidara del brillante futuro que había preparado para mi,que no quería saber más nada de mi y a empujones me sacaron de la casa,no tuve tiempo ni de agarrar la pequeña maleta que había llevado ni mi bolso

Me quedé parada frente a la puerta lo que pareció una eternidad no entendía que acababa de pasar,no cometí ningún error,al menos eso creía yo

Era evidente que el no pensaba lo mismo.

Rememore en mi mente los sucesos previos ,

tan pronto me levanté bajé a desayunar ,llegue a casa ya muy entrada la noche tras un largo viaje por lo que mis padres estaban ya dormidos y no quise despertarlos, sabían que venía pero adelante el viaje un día para darles una sorpresa.

Entre a la cocina en donde se encontraba una chica de servicio que al verme se puso muy nerviosa,busque una fruta mientras ella sin verme a los ojos dijo

-señorita sus padres la esperan en el comedor a desayunar -

Y salió casi corriendo como si fuera a explotar la cocina

Madrugue para despertarlos con un abrazo sorpresa ,pero la sorpresa me la dieron ellos a mi…

Al entrar al cuarto sonreí al ver a mis padres pero mi sonrisa se apagó al darme cuenta que el ambiente era tan tenso que parecía que mi madre contenía la respiración.

Efectivamente el desayuno estaba servido pero nadie comía ,al entrar antes de decir nada mi padre me fulmino con la mirada y con la voz más áspera con la que se hubiera dirigido nunca a mi dijo

-siéntate -

-Que pasa pa…-dije antes de que mi padre me interrumpiera

-llego a mis oídos un rumor de lo más escandaloso -me dio una mirada muy severa -se dice que tienes un amorio con una mujer, -

La cara de natsuki vino a mi mente y me sorprendí no por la acusación si no por que creyeran que ella y yo teníamos algo

-papá de que estas hablando-dije

-¿¡¡¡ESTAS ENAMORADA DE UNA MUJER!!!?

gritó tan fuerte que mi madre comenzó a llorar

¿que se suponía que hiciera? ¿mentir?

Mire en dirección a mi madre por una respuesta sólo para darme cuenta que sin importar lo que contestará el ya sabía mi respuesta y por tanto ya había tomado una decisión y por eso mi madre no paraba de llorar

-papa dejame que te expli…- me dio una bofetada que me sacudio hasta el alma,de allí todo pasó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en la calle.

Después de la eternidad que pase mirando la puerta y pensando en lo que había pasado toque el timbre hasta que dejó de sonar,comencé a gritar

Si tuviéramos vecinos seguro estarían encantados con la escena, pero la propiedad era lo suficientemente grande para que nadie además de los que estaban en la casa pudieran notar lo que allí pasaba.

Me senté en la calle cansada,hambrienta y sedienta ,el sol se ponía y yo no había probado bocado ni bebida en todo el dia ,no sabía que iba a pasar no conocía tanto a mis padres,siempre trabajando,siempre viajando,yo siempre en internados y escuelas muy lejos,no sabía que se suponía que podía pasar en esta situación ,ni siquiera sabía que había pasado allí dentro.


	3. capítulo 2

muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ,excelente dia para todos!!

Comencé a caminar no se cuanto tiempo camine ,no sabía que pensar,que sentir o como actuar,que debo hacer ahora,tal vez no estaba conciente de mi propia situación ,tenía que comer o beber algo,la noche ya había caído y no había comido nada comenzaba a sentirme debil y mareada pero no traía un centavo conmigo,no traía teléfono ,cartera ,identificaciones,todos mis cosas estaban en mi maleta y bolso ,a quien podría llamar no tengo a nadie a quien pueda llamar "amigo" en los alrededores incluso si lo tuviera esta maldita era de la tecnología nos hizo dependientes de los dispositivos móviles ,no sabia ningún número telefónico de memoria

No podía permitirme sentir desesperación mire al cielo por respuesta divina y vi un letrero fluorescente "casa de empeño" sólo traía conmigo lo que vestía y cargaba ,un par de aretes, un reloj y dos anillos,nada fino de diseñador pero algún valor monetario tendrían esos metales ,después de un rato y de convencer al encargado del establecimiento que no eran artefactos robados me dieron lo que correspondía al "precio justo" según su criminal criterio,espero que arda en el infierno aquel ladronzuelo ,no era ni la mitad del valor que yo consideraba para aquellos objetos sin valor sentimental para mi ,pero... ¿que sabía yo de dinero?

nada,no sabía nada,nunca me preocupe antes por eso,que duró admitir y en una situación tan complicada lo poco que sabes de la vida

un ruido en mi estómago me recordó lo hambrienta que estaba,busque dónde comer ,nada caro,no sabía cuanto tiempo me iba a durar el dinero que recién conseguía

Una vez mi estómago lleno y ya con la mente clara sin hambre y sin sed,sin ese dolor de cabeza que había tenido todo el dia, mi garganta estaba cerrada de tanto gritar y mi ropa estaba sucia por haberme sentado en el suelo , levante la cara del plato vacío y vi mi propio reflejo en la ventana del local ...comenze a llorar,me Di cuenta que no estaba tan lejos de casa y que si quisieran ya habrían enviado por mi,pero no lo hicieron

Ya no eran horas en las que una joven podría caminar sola por la calle,mi padre de verdad me había abandonado, ya no le importaba que podría pasarme,y mi madre...no hizo ni el menor movimiento para detenerlo o ayudarme,las lágrimas siguieron rodando por mis mejillas hasta que pensé que no quedaba ni una más que llorar,tristeza y decepción llenaron mi corazón ,la soledad más amarga me inundó¿que voy a hacer ahora?

,la noche ya estaba bien entrada poca gente transitaba por la calle una voz muy dulce me sacó de mi transe -lo siento señorita estamos por cerrar- me levanté con mucho esfuerzo mis piernas se sentían muy pesadas estaba tan cansada

camine un par de cuadras sin rumbo hasta que pase por una esquina donde estaba un grupo de hombres comenzaron al momento a tirarme piropos yo los ignore pero ellos insistieron incluso comenzaron a seguirme,camine más rápido y más rápido,cada vez escuchaba sus pasos más cerca sentía su voz en mi oído ,mis piernas estaban cansadas pero sólo de imaginar las cosas que podrían hacerme sacaba fuerza de Dios sabe donde,en un un movimiento digno de las gimnastas olímpicas salte una cerca en dos movimientos y luego otra, escuche gritos y maldiciones y seguí corriendo hasta que creí que estaba a salvo

Me senté en una banca y contemple mi alrededor ,nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad no me sonaban ni de broma el nombre de las calles ,no era una zona comercial por lo que no se veía ningún hotel o Posada en la cercanía,pensé en mis opciones y recordé que mis cosas habían sido enviados a un departamento en la ciudad donde se suponía comenzaría la Universidad en menos de un mes,nunca había estado allí pero conocía la dirección,me dispuse a llegar a la estación de tren,pensar en un avión con mi presupuesto hubiera sido una tontería ,y por estúpido que suene no tenía ni idea donde estaba la estación de autobuses

Camine cerca de media hora antes de poder ver una avenida transitada,tome un taxi que no fue barato para que me llevara a la muy lejana estación de tren ,compré mi pasaje para la salida más cercana ,faltaban cerca de tres horas,me senté en la sala de espera,vi a muchas personas dormir muy incómodamente en sus asientos no quería dormirme podría perder el tren ,pero todo lo vivido en el día había dejado estragos en mi ,el último pensamiento que tuve fueron las palabras de mi padre ,las últimas que me dijo antes de tirarme a la calle

"sucia lesbiana"


	4. capítulo 3

Desperté muy agitada y sudando tuve un mal sueño pero no podía recordarlo,me levanté de un brinco de mi asiento al notar que me había quedado dormida, mire hacia el enorme reloj de la sala y vi con alivio que aún faltaban 45 min ,fui al baño a lavarme la cara y vi un recipiente de cafe con el logo de la compañía de trenes "sírvase" tome un vaso y me queme la boca por lo caliente que estaba,eso era justo lo que me hacía falta para salir de esta idea que me rondaba,que todo esto es una pesadilla,que no me está pasando a mi,que aún dormia en mi habitación de la casa de mis padres ,pero el dolor se sintió muy Real

Volví a sentarme en la sala de espera ,antes de darme cuenta ya llamaban mi salida ,me sequé las lágrimas y me dirigí a la plataforma era un viaje algo largo así que dormí gran parte de el, desperté algo más de una hora antes de llegar a mi destino mis pensamientos eran más que nada ideas de que podía hacer,¿conseguir un trabajo?¿que va a pasar con mis estudios?con lo poco o más bien nada que sabía hacer mis opciones eran más bien limitadas ,tenía excelentes calificaciones Pero supongo que no me van a pagar por dar discursos de historia o resolver ecuaciones,supongo que debí haber tomado cursos extras,cualquier cosa que ayudará a ganarme la vida,pero nunca siquiera me pasó por la mente que un curso de contabilidad o cualquier otra cosa séria de vida o muerte

No dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza las palabras de mi padre -sucia lesbiana- se repetían como una canción horrible en mi mente-lesbiana-

¿lo era ?Nunca lo había pensado y por primera vez en las últimas 24 horas pensé en natsuki, una sonrisa irónica se posó en mis labios ,quién lo diría hacía no más de una semana me juraba a mi misma de nunca sentiría un dolor como el de su rechazo y que nunca iba a dejar de pensar en ella

-lesbiana-la voz de mi padre insistente me taladraba el pensamiento ,¿lo era?

nunca estuve particularmente interesada en nadie pero supongo que admirar la galanura de un chico o admitir la belleza de alguna chica es algo que todos hacen

cuando la conocí no fue de gran atención para mi,era bonita, pero no la chica más hermosa que allá conocido ,y su personalidad alejaba a cualquiera que intentará acercarse,mala en los estudios pero buena en los deportes los profesores le ayudaban a pasar sus materias siempre y cuando acudiera a diversas competencias ,nos hicimos amigas con el tiempo por causa de mai que ayudaba en el Consejo estudiantil para conseguir algunos créditos extras, no entiendo hasta el dia de hoy como una chica tan alegre como ella podía ser tan íntima con la "princesa de hielo",coincidimos en más de una reunión, los saludos se hicieron charlas y las charlas en largas conversaciones ,no era la atleta cabeza hueca que yo tenía en mente ,era algo vaga pero no tonta.

antes de darme cuenta suspiraba al pensar en ella y miraba con ansias a la ventana con ilusión de poder verla

Nunca tuve intención de confesarle mis sentimientos y mucho menos aspire a que compartiéramos una relación,si no fuera por esa araña intrigosa de nao.

le lleno la cabeza de ideas,le dijo de mis sentimientos,que estaba enamorada de ella ,invento cosas , como que yo tenía un altar en mi habitación con fotos suyas o que la espiaba mientras dormía, incluso que tenía ropa interior suya ¡QUE ME TOCABA PENSANDO EN ELLA¡,yo no tenía ni siquiera una foto suya y nunca estuve por las noches en su casa ,pero fue tan convincente con sus calumnias que natsuki le creyo, se alejo de mi y yo no sabía por qué ,cuando por fin la confronte,me sorprendió y me dolió que creyera todo eso de mi ,estaba ofendida ,desmenti todo, pero cuando me pregunto acerca de mi amor no pude negarlo,sería como negar que estaba viva,que respiraba.

le dije que la amaba pero casi al mismo tiempo le dije que no esperaba que correspondiera a mis sentimientos que lo único que quería de ella era su amistad

se quedo callada lo que me parece una eternidad miro al suelo y dijo que podíamos seguir siendo amigas

que mentira más cruel,fue la última vez que tuvimos una conversación,me evitaba descaradamente y cuando le era inevitable toparse conmigo sólo nos saludabamos con obvia incomodidad,me resigné a su rechazo,a mirarla a la distancia y a morir lentamente por dentro ,a marchitarme como los árboles en otoño.

con la agonía de mi fallido primer amor terminó el año escolar,me iba a la Universidad en menos de un mes así que decidí ir a llorar mi pérdida a casa de mis padres,que mala idea fue esa ,debi haber ido con haruka al viaje escolar de fin de cursos...es verdad ...haruka ...debo hablar con ella

Muchas gracias por leer ,excelente fin se semana para todos


	5. capítulo 4

Al llegar a la ciudad,no sabía a dónde ir ,sólo conocía la dirección,no sabía si era lejos o si era a la vuelta de la esquina,la única vez que estuve aquí vine como lo hacen los hijos de papi ,en avión,fui a la Universidad a hacer el recorrido y a llenar formas y papeleo,debí darme el tiempo de conocer la ciudad,debí haber hecho tantas cosas,pero no las hice

Lo más lógico en esta situación era preguntar,pedí indicaciones ,tal vez era muy lejos las primeras personas a las que pregunté no tenían idea del lugar,me acerqué al módulo donde por fin me ayudaron y me dieron unos panfletos con las rutas del metro los cuales me fueron útiles,el pasaje de tren había sido un duro golpe a mi economía así que pagar un taxi hubiera sido impensable,me desayune un hotdog que distaba mucho de haber sido sabroso ,no se podía pedir mucho de las delicias culinarias de las estaciones del metro

al parecer no recordaba exactamente bien la dirección porque me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla,ya en el barrio camine varias cuadras,según una anciana a quien pregunte ,era un par de manzanas más abajo,conforme me fui acercando, me di cuenta que a menos que hubieran matado a alguien en el departamento,jamás podría pagar una renta en este barrio yo sola,menos en mi situación.

Tenía dolor de estómago,la comida callejera y yo no éramos muy buenas amigas,pude ver el edificio que me fue señalado como el que busco,que agradable hubiera sido vivir aquí,espere alrededor de una hora por el encargado,cuando pensé que mi situación iba a mejorar aunque sea un poco todo se me vino abajo

El la renta del departamento fue cancelada y el depósito devuelto,mis cosas nunca estuvieron aquí,entonces ¿donde estaban mis cosas?

¿por que mi padre haría algo así?,¿hace cuando que hizo esto?

El encargado no sabía más,no podía ayudarme,salí del edificio más apesadumbrado de lo que entre,esta pena me estaba matando,me olvide de mi dolor de estómago y de mi dolor de pies ,envejeci al menos 10 años en aquella hora,me eché a llorar desconsoladamente ,que iba a hacer ahora,yo esperaba poder quedarme allí al menos ese mes que se supone ya estaba pagado buscaría un trabajo para mudarme a un lugar más barato,¿por que me hiciste esto papá?¿por que? ¿que voy a hacer ahora?

estuve sentada en ese parque durante horas llorando,cuando por fin use mi cabeza y pude pensar no llegue a otra solución , necesitaba un trabajo inmediatamente ,ya comenzaba a caer la tarde así que me Apresure a llegar al distrito comercial,necesitaba un trabajo ,cualquiera

en la estación del metro me lave la cara e intenté quitar el polvo de mi ropa, trate de ordenar mi cabello,lucir lo mejor que pudiera ,busque y busque ,había muchos empleos,pero en todos me pedían referencias y documentación personal,yo no tenía nada de eso ,la noche cayó y los negocios comenzaron a cerrar,la tristeza y desesperanza me inundaban,me senté de nuevo en la calle a llorar,no tenía suficiente dinero para volver a casa y arrastrarme a los pies de mi padre, rogar a mi madre que interviniera por mi , rogar su perdón por algo que no hice

Ahora lloraba por mi estupidez, debí quedarme afuera de la casa, tarde o temprano saldrían y resolveriamos esta situación ,que tonta fui al pensar que podría salir de esto sola,que encontraría la solución

un ruido me saco de mi estupor,el inconfundible sonido de los tacones al caminar,un grupo de chicas venían por la calle,vestidas de manera muy llamativa,ropas muy brillantes cortas y ajustadas,este no era un buen barrio para estar a esta hora ,recordé la noche anterior,los tipos que me persiguieron

me levanté y caminé buscando una posada,un hostal,algo barato donde poder quedarme y ya no estar en la calle,en una esquina que doble muy apresurada por la oscuridad,me topé de frente con una chica,intenté disculparme pero sonrió y dijo:

-Hola nena,¿necesitas compañía?

Mi subconsciente me traicionó y por impulso dije

-lo que necesito es un trabajo

Me tomó del brazo muy confianzudamente y después de mirarme de arriba a abajo dijo

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso bebé


	6. capítulo 5

muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ,no se preocupen no todo sera tragedia en la historia saludos y excelente dia para todos,sin mas aqui el capitulo de hoy

Conforme pasa el tiempo,la memoria va deteriorándose ,los rostros ,los nombres,el lugar ,el tiempo,los detalles van perdiéndose en la bruma del olvido ,pero aquel día,aquel momento en especial no lo olvidaría nunca ,fue en ese momento que el diablo me picó el trasero con su tridente, intentando empujarme al vacío…

-Hola nena,¿necesitas compañía?

Mi subconsciente me traicionó y por impulso dije:

-lo que necesito es un trabajo

Me tomó del brazo muy confianzudamente y después de mirarme de arriba a abajo dijo

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso bebé

La mire directamente a los ojos con la mente en blanco,eran verdes como los de natsuki,pero más claros,antes de poder decir nada el sonar de una sirena me despertó del trance,en menos de un segundo estábamos rodeadas de policías, era una redada,pasó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta que estaba pasando estaba esposada en una patrulla nos llevaron a la estación.

Detenida por el delito de prostitución,mi día no podría ser peor,en cuanto trate de aclarar que yo no me vendía que sólo caminaba buscando donde dormir, todas comenzaron a gritar copiando mi historia,tuve que pasar la noche allí,no podían mantenernos allí más de 24 horas pues no fuimos atrapadas en flagrante delito,ni teníamos acusación de nadie,di un nombre falso como todas al parecer,no creo que Safari,roxane, Tiffany o tundra fueran nombres muy comunes en este país además no traía encima ninguna documentación que me desmintiera.

pensé que al menos no estaba en la calle, arriesgandome a no se que cosas parecía relativamente seguro aquí solo había chicas en la celda ,me senté en un rincón intentando dormir pero el ruido era mucho,las risas el olor a cigarro y orines no me ayudaban nada,tuve conversaciones sin sentido con algunas de las chicas y con una anciana que no dejaba de llamarme "forastera" tal vez porque al parecer todos en la celda se conocían al menos de vista ,"clientes frecuentes" pensé ,pasada la medianoche llegó un grupo de alguna fe, nos dieron un sermón sobre el pecado ,el camino correcto y que nunca era tarde para tomar la palabra de Dios como el verdadero camino, nos dieron algo de comida que a mi estómago le valió como el más delicioso de los manjares.

la anciana me contó algunas cosas de su pasado como si hablara al aire o con la pared,tal vez no me hablaba a mi,pero yo escuchaba,que fue militar ,que peleó en una guerra,no parecía tan anciana así que no supe de qué guerra hablaba ,que la habían herido y mandado a casa y que ahora vivía de los cheques del Gobierno ,pero tenia mas bien la apariencia de una indigente que divagaba,comenzó a contar como la hirieron mostró una cicatriz en la pierna ,no parecía ser de bala ,era más bien una cortada algo grande tal vez no mentía, su testimonio comenzó a sonarme muy poco disparatado,contó algunas anécdotas de su entrenamiento y su servicio,no tenía la apariencia de alguien muy ruda,yo parecía ser más alta que ella aunque bueno ella ya era una anciana,tal vez en su juventud fue diferente, pero mi mente lo único que entendía de todo eso que contaba era "comida y techo gratis" mis opciones eran limitadas y no estábamos actualmente en ninguna guerra así que el riesgo no era grande ,no sabía hacer nada ni entendía al parecer nada de la vida,tal vez debí pensarlo mejor reconsiderar ,pedir ayuda ,más de alguna personas me habría ayudado,pero no podía ver más allá del horrible día que había tenido,hacía ya más de dos días que no tenía una comida decente ni me había bañado o cambiado mi ropa,estaba hecha un desastre y con lágrimas en los ojos allí en medio de toda esa mugre, desgracia y tristeza tome la decisión más importante de mi vida

Me uniría a la milicia

Pensé que el hecho de que esa mujer estuviera allí contando sus historias era una señal de lo divino de que ese era el camino que debía tomar,pero ahora que lo pienso pudieron haber sido los hombres y mujeres de fe ,llamandome a unirme al camino de Dios o la chica de vida galante ofreciéndome ayuda con un trabajo.

Dormí muy poco o más bien casi nada ,nos dieron en la estación un café y algunas galletas un grupo diferente de religiosos o el mismo no lo recuerdo ,me soltaron alrededor del mediodía,parecía que por fin se daban cuenta que las chicas y yo no compartiamos profesión. camine hasta encontrar la estación del metro, estuve unos minutos trazando mi ruta de transbordos para poder llegar a la Universidad,cuando vine al recorrido traje mis papeles personales como requisito para la inscripción pensé con tristeza que si ya no iba a estudiar allí no tendría porque haber problema con que me los devolvieran y con la congoja inundando mi alma me fui con rumbo a la Universidad, a renunciar completamente al futuro que siempre pensé que era para mi


	7. capitulo 6

Entre tanto y tanto ,mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar,en lo que me había ocurrido en los últimos días ,en mi padre en mi madre ,en natsuki, incluso en haruka con quien tenía una extraña relación de amienemigas y por alguna razón me sentía en el deber de contarle por lo que estaba pasando como si ella fuera a hacer por mi lo que yo no podía .

se anunció mi parada y al bajar estaba casi desierto, la estación era únicamente estudiantil y al no ser período de clase estaba vacía,tuve miedo de que no hubiera nadie quien pudiera ayudarme con mi asunto, pero conforme avance en el campus pude notar que si había gente aunque muy poca,me detuve frente a un pizarrón de anuncios y tome algunos folletos de becas y préstamos estudiantiles,pero ya todos estaban vencidos,los tome aun así,si era capaz de salir del agujero en el que me había arrojado mi padre podría retomar mi vida el siguiente año ,comenzaba a ser positiva,supongo que una noche en la cárcel conociendo las historias de otras personas te cambian la perspectiva,y con mi decisión de unirme al Ejército me sentía menos ahogada con respecto al futuro.

Me quedé parada en un corredor mirando al final un letrero que decía "duchas" el simple hecho de pasarme un jabón y agua hizo que me olvidara de todo lo demás,el baño estaba desierto y no había agua en las tuberías,es curioso que ahora lo compare,pero sentí más horrible abrir el grifo y que no saliera agua que cuando me echaron de casa,tal vez con forme pasa el tiempo algunas emociones se van aminorando.

al llegar a rectoría no parecía haber nadie pero la puerta estaba abierta,llamé y nadie me respondió, estaba por irme derrotada cuando note que habia un ventilador prendido asi que tal vez estuvieran en hora de comer me senté en una banca como por media hasta que aparecieron dos mujeres que con sólo verlas parecían el jing y el jing,la maldad y la bondad convertidas en personas apele mi sentido común y me dirigí a la bondad ,le expliqué mi necesidad ,pero la maldad metió su cuchara y dijo que no podían ayudarme porque ellas no eran de archivo al querer protestar me tropecé con un bote de basura y unas cáscaras de fruta aterrizaron en la blusa de la maldad , me gritó una cantidad de improperios que ya no recuerdo pero me dio la oportunidad de hablar a solas con la bondad pues fue a limpiarse.

Una vez a solas volví a decirle mi necesidad pero esta vez explicando superficialmente mi situación,toque su corazón me imagino por que accedió a ayudarme,me pidió acompañarla a otro edificio que era donde se guardaban los archivos,me senté a esperar en lo que ella buscaba, me ofrecí a ayudar pero dijo que sería muy inadecuado permitirme hurgar en las cosas de la escuela lo recuerdo perfectamente porque aquella fue la charla más vergonzosa de mi vida :

-entonces …¿pasaste la noche detenida? Dijo mientras buscaba en una gaveta

\- si- dije con vergüenza

\- señorita fujino no quiero ser grosera,pero si ya lo noto aquí no hay ventanas y la verdad huele muy mal

Me dio tanta vergüenza que seguro me puse roja de los pies a la cabeza ,estaba por salir y decir que esperaba afuera cuando se acercó y me dio unas llaves

-toma son del cuarto de servicio ,allí puedes tomar un baño y lavar tu ropa

Me sonrió de una manera tan brillante que pensé que era un ángel

Fue como el paraíso,habían sido días calurosos ,me tomé mi tiempo ,no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a tener el lujo de poder tomar un baño,lave mi ropa y la toalla con que había secado mi cuerpo y cabello y al cabo de una hora volví fresca,nueva y renovada así a cualquiera le vuelven las ganas de vivir,al volver No estaba en el archivo así que fui a rectoría a buscarla ,la maldad la estaba riñendo por haberme ayudado pude escuchar su nombre "yukariko" ella solo sonreía ,al verme salió y me dio una carpeta,abusando mucho de su confianza le pedí un último favor, sonrió y me dijo que sí pero que en este momento sería problemático por su compañera ,me pidió esperar a que se fuera, ronde la zona hasta que vi que se iba que fue poco más de una hora me acerqué a la oficina y ya me esperaba ,me dio un papel y dijo

-en el expediente no habia ningun numero personal pero si un número particular lo guarde y le rogué que me dejará pagarle ese favor ,con mi raquítica economía me atreví a invitarla a comer ,no fue demasiado ,comimos unos ramen en un puesto cerca de la universidad así que eran más o menos accesibles le di una reverencia por el gran favor que me había hecho y así me fui después de toparme con aquel ángel.

algunos años después tuve la oportunidad de conocerla más personalmente y saber más de ella,había sido monja pero se enamoró de un académico y abandono sus votos por amor,tuvieron dos hijos y soy madrina de uno de ellos.


	8. capítulo 7

No fue difícil llegar al cuartel militar ,antes de entrar Me detuve en una caseta telefónica , el número que me había conseguido yukariko era de la casa de haruka, llamé y las primeras dos veces nadie contestó,a la tercera contestó su madre,en ese momento entendí el carácter tan arrebatador de haruka,seguro venía de su madre ,haruka obviamente no estaba ,estaba en el campamento ,su madre me dio su número de celular ,lo tuve que memorizar por que no tenía con que apuntar ,llamé al menos unas 10 veces, pero siempre me contestaba lo mismo "número fuera del área de servicio " , al entrar a la base me preguntaron al menos 30 veces si estaba segura de querer hacerlo, supongo que tenía la apariencia de cualquier cosa menos de militar,llene muchos papeles y aprovechando la tinta,anoté el teléfono de haruka en el mismo papel que el otro ,me dijeron que tenía que presentarme el día siguiente a exámenes físicos,no tenía idea que tuviera que hacer algo así, yo quería quedarme no tenía a donde ir ,me explicaron que dé aprobar la prueba física tendría que superar un entrenamiento militar de 3 meses sin contacto con el mundo exterior así que tendría que despedirme de mis seres queridos ,yo ya no tenía a nadie,no se me permitió quedarme tuve que irme y volver al día siguiente.

aquella fue la noche más difícil de mi vida, ya no tenía dinero para quedarme en algún hotel y apenas comí un hot dog en un parque, no me alcanzó el presupuesto para más,camine por el centro hasta que comenzó a quedarse desierto ,en algún momento unos tipos comenzaron a seguirme sin que me diera cuenta ,supongo que para asegurarse que estaba sola,cuando cruce por un callejón me empujaron entre los 3 al fondo ,nunca había tenido tanto miedo,comencé a llorar y a gritar pero uno de ellos me sujetó y otro me tapo la boca con su mano mientras el otro comenzaba a acariciarme de manera lujuriosa,mordi la mano del que me mantenía callada y respondió golpeandome tan fuerte que me partió el labio y luego me golpeó en el estómago, sacó una navaja y la puso muy cerca de mi rostro dijo que si volvía a hacer algo asi me rebanaria en pedacitos,me pusieron contra una pared me tocaron por encima de la ropa hasta que uno de ellos me arrancó la blusa y dijo "yo primero" los otros se pusieron violentos y comenzaron a discutir por quien sería el primero mientras yo lloraba e intentaba gritar ,como si fuera un rayo metálico,cayó un golpe sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos y quedó en el suelo aturdido,era un hombre anciano con un tubo que intentaba ayudarme ,yo caí al suelo en medio de la pelea y allí me quedé hecha un ovillo muerta de miedo,fui tan cobarde y por mi cobardía aquel hombre murió esa noche,uno de los tipos lo apuñaló en el abdomen y se desangró antes de llegar al hospital,incluso en estos días ,en mis sueños puedo ver como sus ojos se apagaban y la vida se escapaba de ellos,nunca he podido perdonarme por eso.

Meses después Atraparon a uno de los tipos y con el tiempo delató a sus cómplices tuve que identificarlos y declarar en el juicio,los condenaron por asesinato e intento de violación ,uno de ellos murió en una riña en prisión,otro cumple cadena perpetua y supe que al último le negaron la libertad bajo palabra .

Pase la noche en observación en el hospital,tuve una crisis nerviosa , me curaron el labio y los rasguños , mis manos y mi ropa estaban cubiertas de sangre así que me dejaron tomar un baño y me dieron un viejo uniforme de hospital,me dieron de alta antes del amanecer

Me senté afuera de la base hasta que llegó la hora que me habían marcado,antes de decidirme a entrar intenté llamar a haruka una vez más ,pero lo mismo "el número está fuera del área de servicio", colgué y después de meditarlo un rato marque un número que me sabía de memoria ,sonó 3 veces y luego la voz de mi madre dijo "¿hola?"-No dije nada

-"Shizuru…¿eres tu?" recordé con lágrimas en mis ojos lo que me había ocurrido en los últimos días y como ella no hizo nada para detener a mi padre ,colgué sin decir una palabra y ese fue mi último contacto con el mundo antes de irme por más de 3 meses


	9. capítulo 8

Las pruebas físicas fueron un verdadero tormento,me dolía la cara y el estómago por la noche anterior,pero lo que más me dolía era el alma,la soledad en la que me encontraba,la gran parte del día la pasamos en exámenes físicos ,éramos al menos 50 personas quienes hacíamos las pruebas ese día ,pude escuchar muchos comentarios de que seguro no iba a lograrlo,que parecía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, y era verdad,me sentí a punto de desfallecer en muchas ocasiones pero me forzaba a seguir adelante,ellos no sabían que tenía que hacerlo ,que no tenía a donde ir ,no tenía otra opción ,al final del día menos de la mitad del grupo pasó la prueba física ,nos dejaron descansar en un habitación después de comer,el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormida hasta que el sonar de mi nombre me despertó,me estaban llamando,en aquel tiempo yo no sabía de rangos ni el respeto con el que debía contestar así que sólo dije "si" un par de hombres me recomendaron hacer un examen escrito no pregunté para que sólo acepte pensando que si eso me ayudaba a quedarme lo haría.

al anochecer nos dieron uniformes y nos enviaron a asearnos y a dormir ,el dia siguiente partimos al cuartel donde tomaríamos el entrenamiento,fue la primera vez que tuve que bañarme en presencia de otras personas, nunca hice deporte en la escuela así que esto era nuevo para mi,creo que nunca me habían visto el trasero nadie más que mi padres de bebé y una que otra naná ,pero supuse que así sería en adelante así que trate de hacerlo con la mayor naturalidad posible, en la dormitorio había dos chicas además de mi,pero no hablé con ninguna ,parecían estar igual de ofuscadas que yo,al menos cansadas,y con los mismos deseos de dormir, antes del amanecer sonaron las trompetas y tuvimos que levantarnos ,después de la rutina militar matutina ,me llamaron a verme con el oficial médico el cual me obligó a tomar una decisión muy importante para mi vida en menos de un minuto,dijo que fui considerada para la escuela de oficiales médicos por mis resultados en las pruebas que wsta era un oportuniad aue no se le daba a muchos ,me habló de la beca,el pago y el servicio que debía prestar, muchos años al servicio del Ejército a cambio de pagarme una carrera,no sabía qué decir era una decisión muy importante,pero me presionó a decidir ,en menos de 10 min salían los transportes al entrenamiento y así como si fuera cualquier cosa decidí , acepte entregar una parte de mi vida en servicio a cambio de comida techo y educación, si me lo hubieran preguntado después del entrenamiento basico , habría declinado sin dudas,fueron 12 semanas del más extenuante acondicionamiento físico,todas las noches pensaba que se me iban a caer los brazos o que al despertar mis piernas ya no iban a responder ,tenía pesadillas con frecuencia de la noche en que me atacaron ,aprendí con devoción el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la defensa personal, y los primeros auxilios ,nunca más iba a volver a ser una víctima ,no permitiría jamás que nadie muriera por mi causa.

Hice buena relación con mi escuadrón pero en especial con una chica llamada aoi,ella era muy entusiasta de la milicia ,venía de una larga tradición militar y al ser la única hija de su padre no quería decepcionar lo , nadie sabía con certeza mi situación , sólo decía que había reñido con mis padres y había terminado allí,conté sólo algunas partes de los días antes de llegar a la base, la historia de la noche que pase por prostitución en prisión era la favorita de todos,aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de mi .

Con el tiempo intenté perdonar a mis padres ,pero la forma tan repentina y brusca en la que me echaron a la calle y todo lo que pase por su causa no me lo permitió, mi corazón se llenó de resentimiento,yo no merecía nada de eso, no entendía cómo fue que supieron de mis sentimientos por natsuki o por que pensaban que teniamos una relacion,pero el tiempo pone todo en su lugar.

Dos semanas antes de terminar el entrenamiento llegó una carta para mi,me sorprendí mucho por que nadie sabía que estaba allí,al abrirla sólo había 3 palabras escritas y algo de dinero "ven a verme" era de mi abuela.

La última vez que supe de ella ,tenía 7 años,ella y mi madre pelearon por culpa de mi padre y mi madre decidió poner su matrimonio por encima de su madre,nunca más volvió a visitarnos ,mi madre Me dijo que se había ido al extranjero y que no volvería ,sólo me enviaba regalos en Navidad y mi cumpleaños,al terminar el entrenamiento Me dieron 4 días para ver a mis seres queridos antes de tener que presentarme en la escuela de oficiales médicos ,compré algo de ropa y un pasaje a la ciudad que marcaba la carta.

me disculpo por adelantado o atrasado no se xD por la ortografia,algunos capitulos los escribo en el celular

excelente dia para todos, gracias por leer


	10. capitulo 9

Me sorprendió saber que la dirección de la carta era un lugar de reposo para personas de la tercera edad,en recepción pregunté por mi abuela,estaba jugando cartas con otras mujeres en el patio, por el lugar en el que se encontraba yo esperaba

Encontrar a una mujer muy anciano y enferma ,pero al verla se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que la vi,salvo su cabello,que ahora era completamente blanco y no gris como la última vez ,me acerqué y al verme se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa muy grande"mi niña" dijo me abrazó y me vio de pies a cabeza dijo que esperaba verme vistiendo el uniforme,pero la verdad nunca me sentí cómoda usándolo en mis días libres ,cuando le pregunté cómo me encontró sólo dijo "no tengo nada más que hacer con mi dinero " supongo que contrató a alguien , mi madre le dijo que habíamos tenido una discusión y que me había ido de la casa,que mentira,le conté todo,la razón de mi "partida" los días que pasé en la calle incluso el incidente del callejón,con lágrimas en los ojos me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que todas las partes en las que me había roto se volvieron a unir,me dijo las palabras de amor que yo tanto necesitaba,lloro de impotencia por haber aceptado que mi madre nos alejara y no haberme podido ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba,lloro no porque se avergonzara de mí ,si no por que me esperaba una vida de marginación,incluso en los tiempos en los que vivimos la gente no me aceptaría, derramó lágrimas por las batallas que tendría que enfrentar de ahora en adelante.

me contó la razón de su disputa con mi madre ,mi padre.

En la última visita que nos hizo yo tenía 7 años,me había ido a dormir,y mis padres peleaban acalorada mente,mi padre había llegado enfadado del trabajo,habían ascendido a su primo en vez de a el ,mi madre trató de hacerlo sentir mejor pero él respondió atacando diciendo cosas hirientes como si fuera su culpa,"una mujer inútil como tu que no es capaz de darme un hijo varón" era algo que siempre repetía en cada discucion, mi abuela salió a la defensa de mi madre,pero mi madre defendía a mi padre y el final de la noche mi abuela se iba para nunca volver ,mi madre la castigó alejándome de ella,yo pensé que ella se había alejado de mi

Mi abuela nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que mis padres se casaran,mi padre siempre pensó que le hacía un favor a mi madre casándose con ella,alguien sin apellido casándose con un fujino,si era un fujino, pero no de la rama principal,trabajaba en la compañía de la familia pero no en un puesto de gran relevancia , su ambición lo segaba siempre ,deseando más de lo que podía conseguir ,lamiendo las botas a sus familiares más poderosos para escalar a lo mas alto,anteponiendo su apellido y el que dirán ante todo, la mejor educación para mi para que estuviera a la altura de su apellido,el siempre quiso un hijo pero después de nacer yo mi madre enfermó y tuvo que conformarse conmigo,ahora entiendo por que me presionaba tanto a dar el máximo ,a ser la mejor, siempre que estaba en casa me daba largos sermones de la importancia que tenía que fuera la mejor, y supongo que así poder presumir el estupendo trabajo que hacía,yo no conocia ese lado de mi padre,pero nunca antes hice nada que le causará decepción ni que le provocará disgustos , siempre pensé que la actitud pasiva de mi madre era cosa de su carácter dócil y yo no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa más que cuando había vacaciones escolares,mi padre nunca fue cariñoso pero pensé que era parte de su rudo temple,solo ponia su mano en mi hombro o me daba una palmada y decía que no esperaba menos de mi,supuse que a su modo me quería soy su hija después de todo.

dijo que ella misma se había hospedado en la casa de descanso,después de la pelea con mi madre se volvió una anciana sola y allí encontró compañía,la ventaja de estar allí por voluntad era que podía ir y venir cuando ella quisiera era como un hotel 4 estrellas según sus palabras ,mi madre llamaba una vez al mes para "asegurarse que siguiera viva"

Me quedé con ella hasta que fue tiempo de irme ,le conté lo de la escuela de médicos,y dijo que no tenía que hacerlo sí no quería que ella podía ayudarme con mis estudios,que tenía sus ahorros y de ser necesario vendería su casa que de todas maneras nadie vivía allí, no quería ser una carga,yo sabía que no era rica,mi abuelo murió antes de que yo naciera y ella recibía su pensión

Me marché más decidida que antes ,mi abuela se convirtió en mi punto de apoyo y ahora sentía que hacía esto por decisión,y no porque no tuviera opción,la última noche que estuve con mi abuela llamé a haruka ,sonó tres veces y luego en un grito que casi me revienta el tímpano dijo

-¡QUIEN ES!

llamé de un teléfono público así que no tenía el número registrado

-ara haruka-san debería ser menos grosera al contestar el teléfono

-¡¿bubuzuke?!


	11. capítulo 10

Me encontré con haruka en una estación del tren ,no tenía suficiente tiempo para ir hasta la ciudad donde ella estaba,así que nos reunimos en un punto medio,mi tren se retrasó así que tuve que cambiarme al uniforme en caso de llegar aun más tarde , en cuanto me vio abrió la boca hasta el suelo, aún me causa gracia recordar su expresión ...

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS USANDO!?¡

le conté a gran escala lo que había ocurrido, estaba muy molesta pero consigo misma ,por no haber podido responder cuando acudí a ella ,llamo a mi casa buscándome después de que mi celular la mandara a buzon mil veces ,mis padres solo le dijeron "ella no está aquí" cuando iniciaron las clases y yo no apareci pensó que algo no andaba bien y mis padres seguían dando negativas de mi hasta que dejaron de atender el teléfono, pensó que algo malo me había pasado incluso me reporto a personas desaparecidas , no me podía creer lo de la escuela militar incluso creyó que le estaba jugando una mala broma hasta que le mostré mi orden de presentarme al servicio médico,tuve que despedirme con la promesa de hablar con más calma en cuanto pudiera.

La vida en la escuela ,se me iba muy rápido tenía muy poco tiempo libre,y solía invertirlo en estudiar,el día comenzaba a las 5 am y terminamos las actividades cerca de las 8 pm,teníamos libre el domingo y parte del sábado,trataba de visitar a mi abuela al menos una vez al mes pero a veces la carga de los estudios era mucha y eran viajes relámpago por la distancia ,la llamaba todas las semanas y ella entendía,a veces venía ella a la ciudad y así podíamos pasear en los alrededores,me enviaba dinero una vez al mes,y aunque le expliqué que no lo necesitaba ya que la beca cubría el costo total de los estudios y un extra para gastos personales , vestíamos uniformes que nos proporcionaban , comíamos y vivíamos dentro del cuartel, así que no tenía gastos ,no dejo de enviarlo aun así.

El mi primer año fue difícil para mí, todo el tiempo tenía tanta ira en mi interior,tenía pesadillas con el incidente del callejón ,intentaba ocupar mi mente en los libros y trataba de sacar mi frustración con el deporte , competi en taekwondo para los eventos deportivos de la base ,no llegue a las finales pero supongo que podría darle una paliza a cualquier Civil y así fue,un fin de semana salimos a festejar que los exámenes habían terminado y que las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina,el festejo terminó en un bar donde mis compañeros bebieron de más y siguieron la fiesta en un lugar "menos apropiado " para nosotras las chicas, algunas volvieron ,otras se fueron,yo me quede con kanzaki reito quien en aquel tiempo era algo así como mi novio y harada chie quien tenía toda la intención de beber toda la noche, un tipo intentó propasarse con chie cuando reito fue al baño ,en su cara vi reflejados a los tres atacantes del callejón ,casi por reflejo o instinto me le fui encima ,para cuando reito volvió la gente intentaba quitarme de encima de el sin conseguirlo ,lo noquee desde la primer golpe pero mi miedo e ira me habían cegado quería acabar con él ,el incidente llegó a la base y fui castigada ,pase todas las vacaciones arrestada y se me prohibió competir otra vez ,mis planes de visitar a haruka y hacer un viaje con mi abuela se vieron frustrados,con el dinero que mi abuela enviaba comencé a ver a un psicólogo en mis días libres una vez que me levantaron el castigo, me ayudó mucho a superar el trauma y la culpa que me estaba consumiendo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo comencé a sonreír genuinamente y a ser feliz.

Reito y yo tomamos juntos el entrenamiento básico así que al llegar a la escuela médica era la única persona que conocía,no fue difícil hacernos amigos ,y con el tiempo el se interesó en mí y comenzó a cortejar me ,yo no le decía que si, pero tampoco que le decía que no, hasta después del altercado del bar formalizamos una relación,incluso conoció a mi abuela cosa que a ella no le hizo la menor gracia ,ya que según ella había entendido el problema que tuve con mis padres era que no me gustaban los hombres .

Reito era el hombre perfecto,detallista, romántico ,siempre pensaba en mí antes que todo y como estábamos en la misma situación no me presionaba a más,era una amante tierno y gentil,intrépido y curioso, feroz y posesivo cuando tenía que serlo,el problema de reito no era de él era más bien mío,el era hombre.


	12. capítulo 11

Mi relación con reito término por petición suya,si así es, reito me dejo,sus padres estaban presionando porque sus calificaciones habían bajado y estaba a punto de ser dado de baja con deshonra,dejamos de hablar por mucho tiempo,cuando estuvo fuera de peligro intentó que reanudaramos la relación pero yo me negué, no por despecho ni nada por el estilo,sólo que nunca tuve un genuino interés romántico por el,quedamos como amigos,lo cual fue mejor para ambos.

La carga estudiantil era mucha ,mezclado con los deberes militares no dejaba mucho tiempo para nada,después de lo de reito,decidí no engañarme más a mi misma,tuve muchas relaciones esporádicas con diferentes chicas por supuesto que en secreto, ,no estaba muy segura de cómo se tomaba en la base las "conductas indecorosas",pero las chicas son muy complicadas exigían atención y tiempo que yo no tenia,por lo que nunca tuve nada serio con nadie ,hasta que un día buscando un libro que no teníamos en la escuela conocí a asami sato en la librería,su belleza era notable pero el aura sensual que la envolvía me flecho en un segundo,fuimos amigas por meses hasta que estuve segura que sus intenciones iban más allá de la amistad e hice mi movimiento,me rechazo.

No quiso ser mi novia pero si que tuviéramos una relación y así comenzamos con el "más que amigas,menos que novias" como solía describirnos ,nos escribíamos cartas y salíamos a tomar café,ver alguna película o "quitarnos mutuamente el estrés" una vez al mes, a veces más a veces menos, ella tampoco gozaba de mucho tiempo libre ,estudiaba ingeniería mecánica y trabajaba para su padre en su compañía así que era perfecta para mi,el problema de asami era su ex,korra.

Era bastante obvio que ellas estaban enamoradas una de la otra,pero asami no estaba muy agusto con la personalidad infantil e inmadura de korra,siempre era como un fantasma que aparecía cuando menos lo esperábamos,no pasaba mucho tiempo en la ciudad,hacia trabajo humanitario para alguna fundación ,yo sabía que había vuelto por que asami desaparecía y luego volvía a aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado,pero no podía hacer una escena o pintarme mis moños porque técnicamente no éramos una pareja,korra sabía de mi,y en las tres o cuatro veces que nos topamos se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no hacer una escena y partirme la cara ,y yo lo agradecí pues habría tenido que defenderme y ya había tenido problemas por pelear en el bar por lo que estaba condicionada.

Lo mío con asami terminó hace un par de meses,es mi último año de escuela tiempo de mis residencias y fui asignada a un hospital militar en otra ciudad ,ciudad en donde vivía haruka.

Nuestro "rompimiento" si es que se le puede llamar así fue como cualquier otro día…

-Me voy la próxima semana a hacer mis residencias en el hospital central-dije mientras terminaba de vestirme como hablando con la pared pues asami estaba en la ducha

-vaya,eso eso es algo lejos ,es una pena nos divertimos mucho-dijo saliendo completamente desnuda del baño,terminamos de vestirnos en silencio tomé mis cosas y me encamine a la puerta,

-a sido un verdadero placer-dijo y me dio la mano como si fuera un socio de negocios,sonreí,estreche su mano y dije

-prometeme que me dejaras ser tu madrina cuando te cases con korra-me miró sorprendida,luego sería y al final divertida y me respondió

-No creo que a korra le haga mucha gracia-sonrió y terminamos por darnos el último beso,hacía ya tiempo que me había resignado a que asami nunca me iba a mirar como miraba a korra pero la "relación" que teníamos me era muy conveniente así que me conforme con eso.

Y así a los pocos días parti a una nueva ciudad ,mi abuela se mudó a una casa de reposo en la nueva ciudad,por la distancia me sería imposible visitarla en la anterior,además ahora tenía más tiempo libre para pasar con ella.

Haruka y yo nos veíamos como mínimo dos veces por mes ,a veces varias veces por semana según mi horario lo permitiera, hace unos días reito me llamó pidiéndome un favor,necesitaba pareja para la boda de su hermana, para persuadirme invito a haruka también,como tenía ese fin de semana libre según mi calendario de turnos ,acepte.

A Pesar de que reito y yo éramos muy buenos amigos , nunca tuve la intención de contarle sobre mis preferencias,después de todo fuimos una pareja y no quería herirlo,pero la vida no cumple caprichos y lo descubrió por culpa de haruka quien es muy poco discreta,a principio lo tomó mal ,pero con el tiempo lo aceptó más que nada por su hermana quien también era gey ,cuando por fin me devolvió la palabra me dijo "es bueno saber después de todo que el problema no era yo"

Hace unos minutos me llamó haruka

-bubuzuke,ya te llegó la invitación de la boda?-dijo muy seria por lo que me dio curiosidad

-mmmmm creo que si,aquí está- la abrí y comencé a leerla

" En este día tan importante para nuestra familia nos complace invitarle a acompañarnos con su presencia el dia de nuestra boda

Minagi mikoto tokiha mai

X día en tal lugar blablabla ..."

-¿tokiha mai?-dije-vaya que el mundo es muy pequeño-

-bubuzuke…¿no crees que ella vaya a estar allí?

Y por primera vez en varios años pensé en ella

-Natsuki…

Muchas gracias por leer,como podrán notar a partir de este capítulo la historia comienza a ser en tiempo presente

Saludos a todos


	13. capítulo 12

-ella y tokiha eran muy amigas en el bachillerato aunque también puede que ya no estén en contacto-dijo haruka

-estas ahí bubuzuke?

-voy a estar bien haruka ,ha pasado mucho tiempo,ya lo he superado- y no mentía hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella que su nombre sonó desconocido en mis labios,aunque tal vez verla reviva el viejo dolor de la desilusión de mi primer amor.

El tiempo se fue muy rápido,pensé más en que me iba a poner que en quienes irían a la fiesta,era una boda gey así que si me aplicaba podría conseguir muchos números telefónicos y tal vez hasta compañía,desde asami he estado en sequía, adaptarme a mi nueva vida no fue fácil y no me quedaba mucho tiempo para salir

El esperado día llegó, sería un viaje de 3 dias,al llegar a la estación reito ya estaba esperándome ,se notaba algo nervioso ,llegamos a su casa ,antes de bajar del auto dijo…

-shizuru espera!

-Qué pasa-dije yo

-shizuru hay algo que no te he dicho

-mi familia cree que traería a mi novia-

-¿Y por que no la haz traído?-dije de lo más inocente,me miro con ojos de perro atropellado y supe que era lo que tramaba

-No no no no no no no¡NO!

-shizuru por favor te prometo que no va a pasar nada raro,después les diré que terminamos y nunca más tendrás de venir aquí,te lo juro!

-reito pudiste traer a cualquiera como pareja y me haces viajar por horas desde otra ciudad ¡¿para venir a mentir a tus padres?!

-Tu no eres como cualquiera ,eres la chica más hermosa e inteligente que conozco,la más culta,la más ...¿ya dije hermosa?,además eres mi única amiga,nadie más me haría un favor así,por favor…

-Me arruinas el fin de semana, tenía pensado divertirme ,conocer a alguien,aquí habrá muchas personas, incluíso tener sexo

-Yo puedo tener sexo contigo si tu quieres-dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo de manera coqueta

-No digas tonterías reito ,ese barco ya zarpó

-por favor ,haré lo que tu quieras te lo prometo

-mmmmm,por que no sólo te consigues una novia como cualquier chico normal

-las mujeres son muy problemáticas ,además desde que tu me dejaste perdí toda mi seguridad con las chicas-dijo fingiendo algunas lágrimas

-si mal no recuerdo tu me dejaste a mi

-menudencias semánticas shizuru,vamos sólo hazme este favor y nunca más en la vida te volveré a pedir nada

-eso dijiste cuando,te presente a zonrria

-eso más que un favor fue una maldición,la chica era horrible

-te parecía muy bella cuando me suplicabas que te la presentará

-y gracias a eso ahora se que la belleza física no lo es todo,vamos shizuru,¡te pagaré!

-¿con dinero?¿cuánto vas a pegarme?

-¡¿vas a cobrarme?! No pensé que tan poco valiera mi amistad para ti!-dijo volviendo a fingir lágrimas

-No te hagas la víctima aquí ¡que no lo eres!

-vamos shizuru sólo será esta vez te lo prometo

-mmmm,vas a deberme un favor

-te debere dos-dijo y sonrió muy ampliamente al saberse triunfador

Bajamos del auto y muy caballeroso tomo mi maleta y me ofreció su mano,yo entorné los ojos

-vamos cariño-dijo mientras sonreía, comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano hacia la casa

Sus padres me recibieron muy bien estaban emocionados pues era la primera vez que reito traia una chica a casa me hicieron muchas preguntas, sobre mi ,sobre mi familia ,de cómo nos conocimos,

yo omitia muchos detalles y daba respuestas muy vagas,no sabía que les había dicho reito,en algún punto me preguntaron por mi apellido,dije que no tenía nada que ver con los famosos "fujino" , todo iba bien,les parecía una chica encantadora,no había tanta gente en la casa a un, almorzamos los padres de reito ,yo y algunos otros de sus familiares,todos intentaban ponerlo en ridículo conmigo contando viejas historias de él ,su madre incluso me mostro algunas de sus fotos cuando era un niño y algunas de cuando era bebe ,el ensayo sería hasta la noche pues aun esperaban a sus abuelos y algunos invitados importantes,aún no veía a mai ni a la hermana reito y como si las hubiera invocado sólo por pensar en ellas aparecieron,llegaban en una camioneta cargada de flores,

Al llegar mikoto reito nos presentó,era como reito ,pelo negro ojos dorados pero más linda,no quise ser grosera y preguntar por que no compartían el apellido,parecía muy joven para estar a punto de casarse,¿será que se me está yendo el tren?

Un bulto de flores se acercaba y reito hablo

-tokiha permíteme Que te presenté a shizuru fujino mi novia

-¿fujino?-apartó las flores de su cara y me vio por primera vez

-!No puede ser! shizuru!-puso las flores en el piso y me abrazo-pero que gusto me da verte,ha pasado tanto tiempo que gusto

-reito se sorprendió al darse cuenta que nos conocíamos-y se puso nerviosos al sentir su mentira tambalearse

-fuimos al mismo bachillerato "amor"- dije y sonreí al notar su nerviosismo,eso no afectaba su mentira

Antes de seguir la conversación un hombre llamó a mai y a mikoto,tenían que terminar con las flores así que se fueron prometiendo terminar más tarde con la conversación.

gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

setsuna m,en respuesta a tu comentario como dije en un capitulo pasado,natsuki se alejo de shizuru cuando supo de sus sentimientos por ella.

excelente fin de semana a todos y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, saludos


	14. capítulo 13

El resto de la tarde transcurrió muy normal,mai y mikoto estaban muy ocupadas así que no hablamos.

Llegaron más familiares de los que habían confirmado así que por la falta de habitaciones tuve que compartir la de reito,haruka y yukino vendrían sólo a la boda asi que llegarán pasado mañana ,no sé a qué hora ,así que no tenía muchas personas con quien hablar reito estaba muy ocupado y yo platicaba con su padre

-¿cuando piensan casarse reito y tu?-casi me atragantó con la Botana que tenía en la boca ,habían servido una muestra de prueba del banquete y yo "ayudaba" a darle el visto bueno

-Pues...por el momento no es posible,la beca estudiantil exige que durante el tiempo que dure la carrera debemos mantenernos solteros y sin descendencia-me lo saque de la manga

-Pero el próximo año terminarán su residencia y serán libres de casarse,reito es el hermano mayor,lo correcto es que fuera el primero en casarse

-Bueno señor a decir verdad nosotros…-no me dejo terminar

-¡ha! Lo sabía,tienen planes de casarse

-señor nosotros no…-antes de poder terminar llego la madre de reito

-querida ellos van a casarse pronto!-dijo sin siquiera escucharme

-Que alegría!-dijo y me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me rompe las costillas

-señora no es lo que cree-dije ya un poco desesperada

-oooo ya veo reito no se decide a dar el paso,pero no te preocupes,antes de terminar el fin de semana estarán comprometidos te lo prometo!

Y se fue llevándose a su esposo, fui rápido a buscar a reito tenía que parar esto ya,

Lo encontré pasando lista en una bodega de la bebida para la boda

-reito tus padres creen que quiero que me pidas matrimonio-dejó de ver su lista y me miro extrañado

-por qué iban a creer algo así?-dijo quitándose la camisa,hacia mucho calor allí

-mal interpretaron todo lo que dije,Ponte la ropa alguien podría venir y pensar mal

-No te preocupes cariño estamos por casarnos,pensarán que somos una pareja muy enamorada que no puede dejar de tocarse mutuamente -dijo mientras intentaba abrazarme

-aniue mama te está bus…¡¡hay disculpen no sabía que estaban ocupados!!-dijo mikoto quien entraba y se tapaba los ojos mientras se iba corriendo como una niña pequeña

-No entiendo como va a casarse si es tan inocente-dijo reito mientras se ponía la camisa de vuelta

-tal vez tokiha va a quitarle su inocencia muy pronto -dije muy divertida

-No me hagas pensar en eso por favor,voy a ver a mi madre,tal vez quiera darme el anillo de la abuela-dijo mientras caminábamos rumbo a la casa,el sonido de una motocicleta,rompió la paz y el aura de campo que emitía la propiedad, voltie al igual que reito en dirección al ruido y vimos como se estacionaba una moto deportiva conducida por una curvilínea chica de traje negro de piel muy ceñido al cuerpo,como si fuera una película ,en cámara lenta vimos como se bajaba de la moto

-tantas curvas y yo sin frenos-dijo reito mirando con deseo a la chica

Se comenzó a quitar los guantes y luego la chaqueta

-Yo si le daba hasta para llevar -dije dejándome llevar por el momento

Cuando por fin se quitaba el casco una larga melena azul asomaba y comenzaba a ondear con el viento

Me quedé más fría que los muertos de la morgue

-No puede ser-dije y mi corazón se estrujó como si fuera a colapsar,me hizo falta el aire y cuando estaba a punto de decir otra cosa un golpe en la cabeza me dejo en el suelo.

Todo se vio borroso mientras recuperaba el conocimiento,pude ver a mi alrededor a reito a sus padres a mikoto a mai y a unos ojos verdes que ya hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado

-dejenla tomar aire -gritaba la madre de reito muy exaltada

-cariño ¿estas bien? -dijo reito con genuina preocupación

-¿cariño?-dijo natsuki y pude escuchar su voz por primera vez en años,no había cambiado sólo se escuchaba más madura

-¿donde estoy?¿que pasó?-dije muy desorientada

-¡¡hay no ,justo cuando están por comprometerse!!-dijo la mamá de reito más alterada aún

-¿comprometerse?-dijo mai confundida

-¿es por el bebé? Dijo mikoto

-¿¡BEBE!?dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-hace un rato cuando fui a buscar a reito los encontré haciendo bebés en la bodega-dijo haciendo que las mejillas de todos se pusieran coloradas,volví a desmayarme y desperté en la habitación.

Reito estaba sentado a un lado de la cama,

-¿te sientes bien?-dijo mirándome muy preocupado

-¿que pasó?dije sobandome el chichón que me había quedado

-un tonto dejo dejo caer una lámpara por quedarsele viendo a kuga-dijo mientras me daba un vaso de agua

-¿kuga?

-la madrina de mai, no sabía que se conocían

-fuimos al mismo bachillerato-dije como si nada intentando levantarme

-¿sólo eso?,pensé que eran amigas

-se le fue encima a golpes al chico que te golpeó con la lámpara, creo que le rompió la nariz

-vaya,siempre tan intensa-dije sosteniéndome con la pared pues estuve apunto de perder el equilibrio

-vino a verte hace un rato,pero todavía no despertabas-dijo reito sosteniéndome para no caer- deberíamos ir al hospital,no está bien que hayas perdido el conocimiento debemos hacerte revisar-accedí pues al ser médicos,sabía que con la salud no se juega,gracias a eso no tuve que ver a natsuki en toda lo que restaba del la tarde y aunque nos perdimos el ensayo de la boda llegamos a tiempo para la cena.

muchas gracias por sus cometarios,me animan con la historia,

gracias por leer,hasta la proxima,excelente fin de semana a todos


	15. capítulo 14

Ya estaban todos sentados y cenando cuando volvimos,al entrar en el salón la madre de reito nos hizo una señal con la mano y nos sentamos a un lado de mai y mikoto,natsuki estaba frente a nosotros y me veía muy intensamente,al voltear nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le dije

-Que tal natsuki,es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo-dije mientras le sonreia,me miró muy sorprendida como si no esperará que le hablara

-Hola shizu…-y antes de terminar fue interrumpida por los padres de reito que nos bombardeaban con preguntas con respecto a las pruebas del hospital,no volvimos a hablar en la cena,no hubo oportunidad, pero me era imposible no notar que no me despegó la mirada en todo ese tiempo,me excusé y me fui a la habitación, todavía no me sentía muy bien,reito me acompañó pero volvió a la reunión que se escuchaba muy animada aun varias horas después,me bañe y me acosté a dormir,y antes de quedarme dormida sonrei,mi corazón no se aceleró ,ni me fue incómodo,estaba contenta de saber que ya lo había superado,y con esa paz en mi interior,dormí plácidamente .

A la mañana siguiente desperté algo tarde y con un reito borracho abrazado a mi cintura, trate de no despertarlo pero ni pasandole con una aplanadora encima habría sucedido,roncaba como un oso, me arregle y baje a desayunar, en la cocina estaban mai y mikoto muy acarameladas preparando el desayuno, trate de pasar desapercibida pero fue inútil

-shizuru por favor quédate,desayuna con nosotras -dijo mai quien hacía panqueques,iba a declinar pero mi estómago rugió llevándome la contraria así que me senté y tome algo de fruta y jugo de naranja,mai me acercó un plató con panqueques y comenzamos a comer mientras charlabamos

-donde conociste a reito-dijo mai acercándose el vaso de jugo

-en la escuela, no no, miento,nos conocimos en el entrenamiento básico

-¿entrenamiento basico?...¿ERES MILITAR TAMBIÉN?

-Pues soy estudiante igual que el,pero si somos militares supongo

-vaya,jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ti, pensé que se habían conocido en otro lugar ,supuse que trabajabas para tu familia

-si bueno,las cosas no salieron como esperaba- dije bajando la mirada al recordar las cosas por las que había pasado.

Sono un teléfono,era el de mikoto,Habló por primera vez pues sólo estaba escuchando la conversación -disculpenme tengo que contestar- dijo y salió de la habitación

-lamentó mucho que hayas tenido que encontrarte con natsuki aquí,después de lo que pasó-dijo mai aprovechando la soledad en la que nos habíamos quedado

-lo sabe- pensé

-No tienes que disculparte mai,ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no importa,el pasado es pasado

-Es una lástima que digas eso por que a decir verd…

-amor ya llego tu hermano-dijo mikoto entrando de nuevo a la habitación

Mai salió a por el y me quedé sola con mikoto por un momento,me disponía a iniciar una conversación de el clima o cualquier otra cosa con mi "cuñada" pero ella comenzó a hablar primero

\- la primera vez que escuché tu nombre-hizo una pausa para masticar,bebió algo de jugo y continuo-fue de la boca de natsuki,nunca pensé que cuando te conociera sería como la prometida de mi hermano-

y dale con eso del compromiso

-Me sorprendí mucho que fueras la misma shizuru

-Bueno,el mundo es muy pequeño al parecer -dije por educación más que nada

-¿amas mucho a mi hermano?-dijo mirándome a los ojos como intentando encontrar la respuesta en ellos

-Bueno,reito es un tipo muy guapo y de modales muy pulcros, cualquiera caería con sus encantos-dije y sonreí bajando la vista a mi plato

-si todos sabemos que en un niño muy bonito y educando,pero eso no fue lo que te pregunté-dijo haciendo que levantara la mirada,sus ojos no eran duros y su semblante era relajado,no parecía que quisiera intimidarme,antes de poder contestar mai estaba de regreso y nos presentaba a su hermano y a la novia de este,el desayuno continuo de lo más tranquilo pero por dentro la duda me estaba matando,¿que habrá querido decir mai ?y ¿a donde quería llegar mikoto con todo eso?¿será que ya sabe de nuestra mentira?

volví a la habitación a despertar a reito,había mucho que hacer y su madre me envío a llamarlo,arrancarlo de la cama fue toda una faena ,tuve que meterlo a bañar y como me moje por las maniobras tuve que bañarme después que el,no encontré un secador de pelo en la habitación así que envíe a reito a buscar uno,salió sin camiseta y con el pelo mojado a tocar la puerta más próxima

-Hola buenos días,disculpa ¿tendrás un secador de pelo?,shizuru se niega a vestirse con el pelo mojado

-si,espera- dijo la voz de natsuki, entorné los ojos,de todas las personas se lo tenía que pedir a ella específicamente,cuando salimos de la habitación ella ya no estaba en la suya así que tuve que guardar su secador

Estuvimos ocupados casi todo el dia con cosas de la boda por la tarde por fin estuvo todo listo,me encontré con mai en la cocina y me dijo que si tenía un momento le encantaría hablar conmigo en otro lugar ,allí había mucha gente,yo iba rumbo al baño así que quedamos de vernos en la sombra de un gran árbol en el patio

Al llegar al árbol pude ver a natsuki sentada frente a él en el pasto,me quedé parada,estaba por irme pero ella me escuchó

-por favor no te vayas-dijo mirándome con súplica

\--o-o-p

muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encantan,hasta la proxima


	16. capitulo 15

-estoy buscando a mai ,dijo que quería hablar conmigo-dije continuando mi camino hacia el árbol

-Yo le pedí a mai que te trajera aquí,no la odies por esto por favor

-por qué habría de hacerlo-dije sonriendo y sentandome a unos dos metros de ella-

-pensé que no vendrías si te lo pedía yo

-si lo hubiera hecho…-dije de lo más tranquila

Me miraba tan intensamente que pensé que podía ver mi alma o leer mi mente,trate de no pensar en pechos o traseros pero terminé pensando en pechos y traseros,no cambió su expresión así que no podía leer mi mente y pensar en eso me hizo reír, cosa que hizo terminar el silencio que comenzaba a ser incómodo

-shizuru...quiero pedirte perdón...por lo que pasó en la escuela,no supe como reaccionar y mi inmadurez hizo que acabara nuestra amistad-dijo sin rodeos y directo al punto desviando la mirada,cerré los ojos y suspire,por unos segundos volvía a ser la adolescente triste a quien le acababan de romper el corazón,pero volví a la realidad y al presente...

-eso ya quedó en el pasado natsuki,no tengo nada que perdonarte-dije levantándome dispuesta a irme

-hablemos luego natsuki, tengo que salir un rato con reito-dije mientras me sacudía el polvo

-deberías dejar a ese tipo shizuru,no te merece-dijo mirándome de manera severa

-No sería la primera vez que salgo con alguien asi-dije yo sonriendo y dándome la vuelta para irme

Reito me vio venir de con natsuki y tan pronto nos subimos al auto comenzó a hablar

-esa chica si que es complicada, anoche se me estaba insinuando y en cuanto yo comencé a coquetearle se volvió dura como una roca

-¿se te insinuó?-dije de lo más extrañada,natsuki no era del tipo resbalosa,pero a pasado mucho tiempo,la gente cambia

-si! Me preguntó si lo nuestro era algo serio y cuanto tiempo llevábamos juntos,si te amaba si tu me amabas a mi,muchas cosas era obvio que quería saber si estaba dispuesto a engañarte

entorné los ojos,comprendí eso de "no te merece"

-y supongo que a ti no se te ocurrió mejor idea que hacerme ver como una cornuda

-lo nuestro tiene que acabar,no eres tu soy yo,yo que quiero acostarme con esa hermosa peli azul antes que el fin de semana termine

-Yo no quería que empezará en primer lugar-dije ya algo exasperada

-se acabó,dire que me acoste e con una desnudista,tu te enteraste y terminamos,no haremos un escandalo porque somos gente adulta y no queremos arruinar la boda de mi hermana, llegamos

No hice más comentarios pues yo quería acabar con esta farsa antes de que empezará

Arribamos a la estación donde haruka y yukino ya estaban esperándonos

-¿está aquí bubuzuke?-dijo haruka tan pronto me vio y sin siquiera saludarme

-si lo está pero hablemos de eso despues-dije ayudándoles con su equipaje

-¿quién está aquí?-dijo reito muy curioso después de saludar a yukino

-mis ganas de acostarme con alguien-dije sin nada más en mente

-shizuru ya hablamos de eso,yo podría..-dijo sonriendo coquetamente,sólo sonreí

-la despedida es esta noche,te buscaremos alguien con quien acostarte-dijo haruka como si fuera cosa de salir a preguntar a la calle,tuvimos charla sin sentido en el auto poniéndonos al día de lo último en nuestras vidas,tan pronto llegamos a la casa haruka se bajó y fue directo a hablar con una chica que estaba entregando unas cajas

-¡oye tu!,eres bonita,¿te gustaría acostarte con mi amiga?-dijo casi gritando y señalandome con el dedo,la chica volteó a verme y sonrió pero antes de poder contestar reito gritó muy fuerte y se le fue encima a haruka tapándole la boca,cosa que asustó a la chica y se fue corriendo

-¡por Dios haruka no hagas eso!-dijo muy alarmado reito para después explicarle nuestro "noviazgo ",entramos a la casa y una vez estuvimos solas seguimos hablando

-debes estar loca bubuzuke,así nadie por aquí va acostarse contigo-

-Que obsesión la tuya por que me acueste con alguien haruka,nunca te había preocupado tanto

-No quiero que pienses en dormir con la delincuente,por eso tengo prisa por encontrarte a alguien más-su declaración fue directo a mi corazón ,haruka de verdad se preocupaba por mi.

-No te preocupes,eso ya está en el pasado-dije y me Di la vuelta para irme

El día se nos fue en charla sin sentido y en presentaciones,yukino es una chica muy seria pero es agradable estar con ella,supongo que es lo que se describe como confiable,no entiendo como esta con alguien como haruka,son completamente opuestas,pero con sólo verlas sabes lo mucho que se aman,sólo falta que salgan corazones en el aire ,antes de salir por la noche ya estaban algo ebrios reito y mikoto incluso haruka ,mai me pidio que fuera con ellas pero me escuse diciendo que no quería dejar solas a haruka y yukino con reito y los invitados de mikoto en la despedida,pero era mentira,quería divertirme con mis amigos

La noche llegó muy pronto,estaba buscando a haruka para irnos a la despedida y la encontré en el patio hablando con natsuki ,parecían muy serias así que espere hasta que parecía que la conversación había terminado para llamarla

-¿de que hablaban?

-quiere que vayas con ellas,y acepte,yukino conducirá para nosotros

-¿Que?¿por que?¡yo no quiero ir con ellas!

-Bueno no vayas si no quieres,si la pelirroja muere en un accidente el día de su boda será tu culpa

-demonios haruka,esperaba tener algo de acción

-Es una despedida de soltera,no creo que te juzguen por engañar a tu "novio"-dijo riéndose de mi y de la tonta situación en la que había metido

-No voy a acostarme con nadie está fin de semana-dije con una triste lágrima rodando por mi mejilla

-eso lo decidiste tu en el momento en el que aceptaste ser la novia falsa de kanzaki.

Natsuki estaba parada con mai a un lado de la camioneta esperando por mi,esta iba a ser una larga noche


	17. capítulo 16

Salimos en una camioneta un grupo de amigas de Mai,Natsuki y yo,sólo las conocía a ellas,y al parecer Natsuki conocía a más de una pero no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar con nadie,se la pasó hablando por teléfono todo el camino,tal vez intentaba conseguir una streeper, ella era la madrina después de todo

Llegamos a un bar muy concurrido ,directamente al área privada,todas tenían conversaciones de recuerdos con Mai, algunas historias eran graciosas algunas tristes,yo estaba en un rincón,escurrida en un sofá tomando una aburrida botella de agua en una despedida de soltera

-Que triste te ves -dijo Natsuki poniéndome una nueva botella enfrente

-y así me siento

-¿algún motivo en especial?

-Bueno... estoy bebiendo agua en un bar... en una despedida de soltera-dije muy muy fastidiada

-vamos afuera un momento-dijo Natsuki muy cerca de mi oído a pesar de que yo podía oírla muy bien,me levanté con la intención de acompañarla y en ese preciso momento llegaron 3 chicas voluptuosas con uniformes de Policía muy dispuestas a hacer cumplir la ley,me quedé al menos 20 min de dolorosa tortura,me imaginé acostándome con una de las chicas o incluso con las 3,por culpa de Reito no podía acostarme con nadie este fin de semana,mejor salí de allí,fui al estacionamiento del bar me senté un momento en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cerca,al pasar unos 15 min de placentera soledad una voz detrás de mí me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

-¿Me puedo sentar?-preguntó a pesar de ya estar sentada

-No veo por qué no-dije volteando a verla,que preciosidad

-¿quieres un cigarro?-me ofreció su cajetilla

-gracias,no fumo

-¿te molesta si fumo?-lo dijo a pesar de que ya había encendido su cigarro

-No adelante

-¿eres muy bonita,porque estas sola?

-por idiota-dije con verdadera sinceridad

-No pareces idiota,conozco muchos idiotas y tu no parecer una-sonreí ¿me estara coqueteando?

-si tal vez-dije mientras intentaba detallarla sin que se diera cuenta,no funcionó

-¿te gusta lo que ves?

-lo siento yo no…-miro su reloj y antes de decir yo cualquier cosa dijo

-¿tengo media hora ,tienes auto?-parpadee un par de veces como no creyendo que estaba pasando hasta que el cerebro me coordino respondí

-si claro -hice sonar la alarma de la camioneta más para saber donde estaba que para presumir ,pues yo no había estacionado la camioneta asi que no sabia muy bien donde estaba

Caminamos lento y en silencio rumbo a la camioneta,nos paramos a un costado ,abrió la puerta de atrás,tiró su cigarro al piso y lo apago con el pie,yo estaba muy nerviosa a decir verdad nunca había hecho algo así y no sabía que hacer,bueno sí sabía,pero no sabía cómo iniciarlo-vamos-dijo sonriendo y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos mientras se acercaba

-no muerdo-dijo besándome por fin, fue lento al principio pero fue cobrando intensidad,cuando comenzó a tocarme tuve una ráfaga de desconfianza,era como si buscara algo en mis bolsillos por lo que la aparte y levanté la vista y voltee para todos lados y puede ver como 3 tipos ya estaban rodeando el auto despues de eso todo pasó muy rápido

Con más fuerza de la que pretendía usar me desenrede a la chica del cuello y la arroje,tropezó y cayó,se levantó gritando improperios y se fue en la dirección del más grande de los tipos que venía por detrás de la camioneta

-vaya vaya no te pongas dificil primor solo queremos el vehículo-dijo una vez que la chica estuvo detrás de el

-habla por ti,tal vez yo me divierta un poco-dijo uno de los que venían por la parte de enfrente ,el otro solo río como declarando su empatía por ese plan,mi mente me llevó de regreso a aquella noche en el callejón

-¡NO!-grité más para mi que para ellos,no iba a ser una víctima nunca más,y al más puro estilo de van-damme di una patada de taekwondo enganchada con giro,dándole justo en la cara derribando al sujeto que venía solo,no se lo esperaba así que quedó muy aturdido en el suelo,la chica se asustó y salió corriendo -maldita perra-gritó el otro abalanzándose sobre mí intento tomarme del cuello, me lo safe muy rápido con el codo,le di un puñetazo que no pareció dolerle nada y como si mi sentido arácnido me lo gritara hice el rostro un poco hacia atrás para ver pasar una cuchilla frente a mis ojos que me hizo un pequeño corte en la nariz,el otro tipo había sacado una navaja y había comenzado a atacarme ,por casi nada esquive un puñetazo que fue a dar a la venta del coche de a lado rompiendola,demonios estos tipos no estan jugando van con todo y yo estoy completamente fuera de forma mis reflejos responden muy lento,no puedo ganarle a los dos,menos a los tres,el tipo del suelo parece intentar levantarse,se escucha un

-!!HEY!!,uno grupo de chicos que fumaban fuera del bar se acercaban alertados por mi grito,aproveche la distracción de los tipos y lanze otra patada dándole en la nariz al de la navaja que casi cae al suelo pero se apoyó en una mano dispuesto a responder mi ataque pero los chicos ya estaban aquí,eran más pequeños pero eran 6, uno traía un arma, los asaltantes intentaron salir corriendo pero los chicos los atacaron a palos, y los sometieron con una pistola que por supuesto era ilegal ,los amarraron con las agujetas de sus zapatos y algunos sinchos,en lo que llegó la Policía y una ambulancia,se acercó uno y me pidió que no comentará nada del arma ,por el ruido y alboroto que se hizo al comenzar a sonar las sirenas toda la gente salió del bar entre ellos mi grupo de acompañantes


	18. capítulo 17

-por Dios ¡¿Shizuru?!-grito Mai abriéndose paso entre los curiosos al darse cuenta que era yo la que estaba siendo atendida por la ambulancia

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Natsuki tomándome de la mano que me acababan de terminar de revisar-¿estas bien?-dijo con evidente preocupación

-si creo que si,un pequeño corte-dije señalando mi nariz-y un moretón-dije sacando mi mano de entre las suyas y mostrandola

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto Mai

-aquel tipo-dije señalando al de la nariz rota-tiene la cara muy dura-

-intentaron robar su vehículo y ella se defendió,al menos esa es la versión oficial-dijo un oficial que se acercaba a nuestra posición

-señorita necesito que me de sus datos en caso de cualquier represalia-dijo un Policía que sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo

-¡¿represalia?!¿esta loco? ¡ellos la atacaron!-dijo Natsuki señalando con enojo a los tipos que ya subían a la patrulla

-si,pero su amiga le rompió la quijada a aquel tipo-señaló al tipo que subían a la ambulancia,esposado a la camilla y completamente inconsciente -si tiene secuelas o muere usted podría estar en problemas así que muestreme una identificacion,dígame sus datos o tendra que acompañarme a la Jefatura-no quería saber más del asunto simplemente quería desaparecer de aquí así que le dije sólo lo que necesitaba saber

-teniente Shizuru fujino, oficial médico de las fuerzas armadas

-Bueno,eso lo resuelve todo-dijo y se fue guardando sus cosas después de anotar mi número de registro ,mai que no entendía que pasó pregunto

-¿por que se fue?-quería abandonar el asunto inmediatamente así que sólo dije

-como parte de las fuerzas armadas no estoy obligada a comparecer ante la justicia civil-y se me hizo la boca de huarache, si,técnicamente soy parte de la milicia,pero muchos militares consideran a los oficiales médicos como "civiles con uniforme"

Por más que las dije que siguieran con su fiesta no quisieron continuar los ánimos se habían perdido,así que las lleve a un hotel donde pasarian la noche y se prepararian para la boda,nadie tuvo la delicadeza de avisarme de esto y no recordaba como volver sola pense en un taxi pero no llevaba llaves de una casa que no era mía,Reito había dejado su teléfono para que no los molestaran ,así que lo más lógico era quedarme allí también,no había habitaciones sencillas disponibles así que alquile una doble con una idea en mente.

El telefono sonó dos veces antes de que Haruka contestara,le conté a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado,se ofreció a venir,no quería que estuviera sola,y la verdad no quería estar sola,pero le dije que por favor no le dijeran a Mikoto,ya había arruinado la fiesta de mai no quería arruinar la de ella también,Haruka y Yukino iban a quedarse en un hotel cercano así que sólo dijeron que estaban cansadas y se fueron de la fiesta,después de hacer la llamada fui al bar,necesitaba un trago,no acostumbro beber más que una copa a dos,desde la pelea del bar hace años,no quiero meterme en problemas,sólo me queda este año para graduarme y no quiero dar penurias a mi abuela.

Era el bar de un hotel así que estaba calmado,tal vez abría 20 personas en todo el lugar y la música no estaba fuerte,me senté en la barra dispuesta a pedir una cerveza,pero comenzaba a dolerme la cara necesitaba algo fuerte , pedi un tequila que me bebí de un trago y luego una cerveza que me bebí con paciencia

-¿noche difícil?- me dijo el cantinero sin mirarme mientras limpiaba con un trapo algunos vasos

-nada que no pueda superar- sonrió y siguió en lo suyo,no quería entablar una conversación con el y lo entendió muy bien,supongo que es parte de su trabajo ayudar a las pobres almas necesitadas que llegan en busca de ahogar sus penas en alcohol,pero yo no era una de ellas,yo sólo quería beber mi trago he irme a dormir,estuve así unos minutos mirando sólo mi caso y mi reflejo deformado en el cristal hasta que una voz me saco de mi trance

-¿puedo acompañarte?-dijo Natsuki sentándose a mi lado y haciendo una seña al cantinero para que se acercará

-quiero lo mismo que ella-le trajeron su cerveza le dio un trago y me vio,yo no había dicho ni una palabra desde Que llego

-fui a buscarte a tu habitación-

¿Cómo supo cual era mi cuarto?,yo no se lo dije

-Bueno...Yo…

-creí que no querías estar sola-

Tenía razón,no quería ,pero ella no era la compañía que tenía en mente

-no tienes que hablar si no quieres,podemos sólo sentarnos aquí a beber una cerveza

-lo siento,no pretendía guardar silencio,sólo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos-nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que ella lo rompió

-lamentó que se haya terminado lo tuyo con Reito-

ara,¿se terminó?

-No quiero hablar de eso…-y no quería,no sabía que le había dicho para empezar,seguro intentando seducirla,eres un perro Reito

-eres muy amable al ser su acompañante en la boda a pesar de que rompieron

-si,bueno,primero que nada reito y yo somos amigos,no quiero hacer un escándalo y arruinar la boda

-Que madura eres,yo me hubiera ido en ese mismo momento

-suena justo a lo que tu harías,huir de la situación- bebí un trago a mi cerveza y con el rabillo del ojo pude ver como se removía en su asiento y se incomodaba,estuvimos en silencio un rato mas,parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atrevía o no sabía como hacerlo,jugó con el vaso en sus manos hasta que se animó a hablar otra vez


	19. capítulo 18

-he cambiado Shizuru,ya no soy aquella niña-dijo Natsuki mirándome muy seria, yo sólo quería beber mi cerveza ,no escuchar la historia de su vida

-Que bien por ti Natsuki crecer y madurar es parte de estar vivo,todos cambiamos,la vida nos hace cambiar-dije más filosófica de lo que quería y voltee a ver a Natsuki por primera vez desde que llegó,se veía algo colorada,seguro bebió mucho en la fiesta,mi cerveza se terminó con este último trago que di ,me disponía a irme pero Natsuki insistió en que la dejará invitarme una cerveza,lo pensé un segundo antes de aceptar,supongo que no habrá problema ya que dormiré aquí

-¿donde vives?-me preguntó

-en ciudad central

-qué coincidencia...¿a que te dedicas?

-pensé que ya lo sabrías

-No me gusta chismosear con otras personas-sonreí

-soy residente de cirugía en el hospital militar de ciudad central

-nunca pensé que serías una doctora

\- Ni yo-dije en tono melancólico,cerré un momento los ojos y recordé los sucesos que me llevaron hasta allí

-eres la primera doctora que conozco,¿puedo tener tu número?-hizo una pausa esperando mi respuesta y luego como que reconsidero su petición -Digo por si tengo una duda médica que resolver- se ponía más colorada de lo que estaba

-lamento decepcionarte pero no tengo celular

-mmmm,como podría comunicarme contigo...para mis dudas médicas claro

-Natsuki si estas enferma es más rápido que vayas a un médico cercano en vez de buscarme para resolver tus dudas-dije más en broma que nada,pero ella pareció muy triste con mi respuesta

-ya veo…-dijo y entorné los ojos

-puedes llamar al hospital-dije compadeciendome de sus dudas médicas,le dicte el número que ella guardó en su celular-o escribirme una carta-dije y me reí un poco

-si claro por supuesto-dijo más emocionada de lo que esperaba dispuesta a anotar mi dirección

-estoy jugando Natsuki-en realidad si tenía teléfono fijo, en mi departamento, pero ese número sólo lo tenía mi abuela Haruka y Reito,a quienes consideraba muy cercanos,no pasaba mucho tiempo allí así que nadie nunca llamaba,pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital,la casa de reposo de mi abuela y en la base cuando tenía deberes militares

-Shizuru quisiera verte-se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba

-¿y no nos estamos viendo ahora?

-sí...no...No Me refiero a eso,quiero verte otra vez-parecía un tomate,ya no debería beber más

-claro,cuando quieras-dije muy casual,su rostro parecía iluminarse

-¿Qué haces aquí delincuente?-dijo Haruka casi gritando,muy propio de ella-no la abrumes,déjala en paz-

-No seas grosera Haruka-chan-dijo Yukino mirando para todos lados en el bar

-Suzushiro-dijo Natsuki volteando a ver a las recién llegadas

-pareces scarface-dijo después de mirarme riéndose de mí

-No exageres "Haruka-chan",sólo es un pequeño corte-dije a modo de burla

-sólo Yukino puede llamarme así bubuzuke

-¿tomamos una mesa?-dijo Yukino después de señalar una mesa libre en un rincón

-Yo sólo quiero beber mi cerveza he irme a dormir,estoy cansada-dije dando un trago grande a mi cerveza con el propósito de terminarla

-no me sacaste de una fiesta para irte a dormir,vamos beberemos y lloraras en mi hombro tus tragedias de esta noche-me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme rumbo a la mesa

-estoy cansada Haruka,quiero descansar

-vas a descansar cuando te mueras-llegamos a la mesa y una mesera se acercó a atendernos

-quiero un whisky ¿tu quieres algo Yukino?

-quisiera pero voy a conducir de regreso

-si no les molesta,alquilé una habitación doble pueden quedarse conmigo-dije y eso hizo que se le iluminara el rostro a Yukino

-entonces traiga la botella-dijo Yukino sonriendo con cara de mucha sed

-Yo quiero otra cerveza-dije

-Yo igual- dijo Natsuki

-¿Que tal la despedida de soltera?-pregunté por hacer conversación

-Mikoto no quería saber nada de chicas,está entregada en cuerpo y alma a Mai,y Reito quería cojerse a todas las prostitutas que se le cruzaban-Natsuki bufo e hizo una cara de enojada,no parecía agradarle el comentario de Haruka llegaron las bebidas y Haruka comenzó a preparar un vaso para Yukino y una para ella-no se como pudiste salir con un tipo así,me hace dudar de tu inteligencia

-Bueno a veces uno no piensa bien las cosas,todos fuimos jóvenes y tontos

-¿donde cuando se conocen tu y Reito?-dijo Natsuki

-desde el entrenamiento básico,mmmm son unos mas de 5 años

-¿y desde cuándo salían?…

-No se tal vez un año después

-4 años saliendo juntos,vaya es mucho tiempo

-a no terminamos hace mucho-sentí una patada en mi pierna y voltee a ver a Haruka quien me mato silenciosamente con la mirada,demonios ya lo había olvidado,maldito alcohol

Natsuki me miraba muy confundida

-Bueno,lo que pasa es que nuestra relación fue muy intermitente,estábamos muy ocupados con la escuela y los deberes militares,no se si cuente como salir en realidad- antes de seguir interrumpió Haruka mi monólogo

-esto es un interrogatorio o que dejala en paz delincuente que no ves que está traumatizada por la golpiza que le dieron

-¿golpiza? No me dieron ningún golpe,incluso fuera de práctica y con reflejos lentos no pudieron tocarme,esto-dije levantando mi mano vendada-fue por que el tipo ese tenía la cara muy dura y esto-dije señalando la cortada en mi nariz-fue apenas un rozon

-No presumas soldado universal

-pero…- di un trago a mi cerveza y me puse más sería-si no fuera por los chicos que llegaron a ayudarme…

-pudo haber sido como el callejón...o peor…-dijo Haruka poniéndose sería también

-¡Haruka-chan!-dijo Yukino llamando la atención a Haruka,eran temas muy sensibles y Natsuki quien era prácticamente una extraña ahora para nosotros estaba oyendo

-¿callejón?¿que callejón?¿que pasó con ese callejón?-dijo Natsuki curiosa dándose cuenta del cambio en el ambiente,me miraba,miraba a Haruka y luego a Yukino como esperando que comenzaramos a hablar,pero nadie decía nada,sólo desviaba la mirada


	20. capítulo 19

todas nos pusimos muy serias yo no quería hablar de eso y menos con Natsuki,comenzó un silencio incómodo

-esta bien,si no quieren comentarlo lo entiendo-dijo Natsuki acabando su cerveza de un sólo trago,se levantó y dijo que iba al baño,se tropezó con la silla y se tambaleaba al caminar,evidentemente está muy ebria

-creo que le gustas-dijo Haruka

-¿ que? ¿a quien?¿Natsuki?No bromees Haruka-dije yo incrédula bebiendo de mi cerveza

-No es broma,solo tienes que ver como te mira-me quedé con la boca abierta

-la sorprendí mirandote en la tarde y le dije que no iba a permitir que te hiciera daño otra vez

-Haruka no…-me interrumpió

-dijo que lo último que quería era lastimarte y que estaba arrepentida de lo que pasó en el pasado,que el tiempo la ayudó a darse cuenta de el error que cometio y blablabla,patrañas,alejate de ella bubuzuke que yo no voy a secar tus lágrimas si te rompe el corazón

-Que tierna eres Haruka,me conmueve tu leal amistad-dije con el afán de hacerle una burla-pero no te preocupes,eso quedó en el pasado,no tengo interés en ella,al menos no románticamente,además recuerda que hasta hoy era la novia de Reito

-a ¿ya terminaron?-dijo Yukino bebiendo de un sólo golpe su cuarto whisky,tenía mucha sed creo

-al parecer Reito esta interesado en Natsuki y le dijo que lo nuestro acabo seguramente buscando acostarse con ella

-No se como te involucras con gente tan despreciable bubuzuke

-Reito es un buen amigo y en su tiempo fue un excelente novio,no tengo quejas de el en lo personal,le tengo gran estima como amigo

-si si ya sabemos que lo amas,casate con el demonios-dijo haruka recargandose en la silla evidentemente fastidiada

-No te pongas celosa amor-dijo Yukino tocando la rodilla de Haruka,cosa que la hizo sonrojar

-No estoy celosa-dijo entre dientes acabando de golpe su trago

-Haruka,tu eres más valiosa para mi ,mas que ninguna otra persona después de mi abuela ,tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida ,no se que haría sin ti y tu amistad-dije atreviendome a intentar darle una abrazo,me sorprendió que lo permitiera,incluso que respondiera a mi abrazo

-No te pongas sentimental bubuzuke,Cuéntame que pasó con el incidente del estacionamiento

-por Dios no se lo digan a nadie-dije tapandome el rostro para después contarle el por que estaba en la camioneta cuando aparecieron los chicos

-jajajajajajajajajajajaj-parecia que Haruka estaba por tener un ataque,incluso comenzó a ahogarse

-esas cosas no le pasan a cualquiera-dijo Yukino riéndose dé mi también

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-Haruka seguía en su ataque de risa

-si si ríete de mi desgracia-dije terminando mi cerveza

-jajajajajajajajajaja-Haruka había incluso comenzado a golpear la mesa

-pero que idiota eres jajajajajajaja- reia agarrándose el estómago y agitando los pies,pude ver como Natsuki regresaba despacio intentando no chocar con el mobiliario sin conseguirlo

-de que se ríen tanto-se sentó haciendo una seña a la mesera

-de lo idiota que soy por salir con Reito-dije con la intension de dejar de lado el tema,y dándole una pequeña patada a Haruka para que se callara,no quería que Natsuki supiera lo de la chica

-tu no eres idiota Shizuru,eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido-dijo hablando con las palabras cortadas de lo ebria que estaba y tomando mi mano muy cariñosamente, Haruka y Yukino que nos miraban con burla sólo se cuchicheaban algo en el oído y rieron

-¡ja¡ necesitas ampliar tu círculo social delincuente-dijo Haruka quien ya había terminado su ataque de risa,la mesera llego

-otras dos cerve...-la interrumpi

-Natsuki no deberías beber más,mañana debes estar presentable para Mai ,si no te molesta pidamos algo de comer,tengo hambre-no tenía hambre pero si Natsuki era igual de testaruda que antes,iba a luchar con el hecho que yo le dijera qué hacer,se quedó callada unos segundos como decidiendo que hacer

-esta bien-dijo desviando la mirada y haciendo un puchero

\- disculpe tiene algo para comer-pregunté sonriendo a la chica

-lo lamento pero a esta hora el cocinero ya no está trabajando,pero si gustan, a ún par de calles venden unas hamburguesas que no están nada mal y trabajan las 24 horas,podría pedir que les traigan algunas-que joven tan amable

-¿te parece bien Natsuki?Haruka ,Yukino¿ quieren algo?

-Nosotros estamos bien,sólo traiga algunos bocadillos o botanas por favor-

-lo que sea-dijo Natsuki como haciendo un berrinche cruzándose de brazos

-dos hamburguesas de tamaño regular con todo una con mucha mayonesa¿ o me equivoco Natsuki?

-No,está bien,mucha mayonesa-me miro como sorprendida de que lo hubiera recordado

-¿algo para tomar?

-Yo quiero otra cerveza y para ella un agua mineral con limon-había que hidratarla para que se le bajara la borrachera,Natsuki no se quejó,que obediente estaba actuando ,la chica volvió con las bebidas y las botanas además de un trago extra lo puso frente a Natsuki y dijo que un chico en la barra se lo enviaba señalando en su dirección,Natsuki ni siquiera volteó a verlo

-gracias pero no lo quiero,devuelvalo y diga que no estoy interesada-le dijo a la chica y le dio un billete de propina

-cuánta frialdad delincuente,al menos dale una sonrisa el chico

-No estoy interesada en los chicos-dijo para después mirarme con intensidad


	21. capítulo 20

Sentí un escalofrío,pero no un escalofrío de los buenos y emocionantes,fue un escalofrío de peligro de esos que gritan que corras en la dirección contraria, tal vez Haruka tenía razón,Natsuki estaba interesada en mi,tal vez yo estaba mal interpretando el contexto de los eventos,pero mis años de experiencia me decían lo contrario, me está lanzando el calzón a la cara y ahora yo tengo que ver la manera de hacerme la loca hacer como que no lo noto,mientras ella no confirme verbalmente su interés en mi son meras suposiciones ,no quería esta clase de tensión entre nosotras,no quería nada entre nosotras para ser más específica,pero ¿de qué me preocupo? No supe de ella en años y tal vez no vuelva a verla nunca,simplemente voy a ignorar la situación y esperar que la boda termine

-voy al baño-dijo Haruka quien notó que se había formado un silencio incomodo-acompáñame bubuzuke-Haruka la super amiga salva el día otra vez

No dije nada sólo me levanté y comencé a caminar detrás de ella rumbo al baño,llegamos en silencio hasta el baño,hasta cerrarse completamente la puerta ninguna hizo comentario alguno,pero una vez cerrada la puerta Haruka estalló en una carcajada y yo no sabía el motivo

-no puedo creer lo que está pasando bubuzuke,la delincuente se te está embarrando con mucho descaro-dijo cuando terminó de reírse y entrando al baño a orinar

-si bueno yo pensaba hacer como que no lo notaba,lo cual es muy difícil si tu lo dices con todas sus letras

-alejate a 20 kilómetros de ella bubuzuke-dijo desde el baño con la puerta cerrada

-No te preocupes por ella Haruka,después de la boda,tal vez no vuelva a verla ni a oír de ella

-estoy sorprendida-salió del baño y lavándose las manos siguió hablado -en la escuela,huyó despavorida en cuanto la araña que era Nao la puso al tanto de tus sentimientos y ahora casi se lanza desnuda en tus brazos

-supongo que el alcohol está ayudando mucho,también estoy sorprendida,Natsuki no solía ser así,pero supongo que todos cambiamos-dije poniéndome nostálgica y pensando en los días que pasé en la calle,el callejón y la sangre en mis manos,verte los ojos y respire tranquila buscando calma,ya había pasado

-lo he pensado-me miro a los ojos y sacándome de mis pensamientos me tomo de las mano,exagerado el momento,también debe estar ebria

-acuestate con ella

-¡¿QUE!?

-si tienes razón,tal vez no vuelvas a verla,sacate esa espina

-No tengo ninguna espina Haruka

-Bueno hazlo por venganza,te rompió el corazón

-ella no me rompió el corazón,me lo rompí yo sola,ella no tiene la culpa de no haberme amado

-pero ahora ella es la que se arroja a tus brazos,debe ser el destino intentando enmendar alguna de tus muchas tragedias

-grandes han sido mis tragedias,pero no por eso me aprovechare de una chica ebria

-¡¡¡ohh si !!!¡¡¡como sería la primera vez!!!-dijo con mucho sarcasmo y soltando mis manos para cruzar los brazos

-No es el caso,no quiero,se que me arrepentire

-y como nunca te has arrepentido de estar con ninguna chica seguro tu vida no podrá continuar-comenzó a mirarse al espejo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje y seguía lanzando disparos de sarcasmo que daban justo en el blanco

un buen amigo es aquel al que le das las armas para destruirte,pero por amor y lealtad no lo hace,pero ahh como joroba…

-No,ya no quiero seguir con el tema

-Bueno,como quieras,pero después no estés quejándote que no te tienes sexo y que te haz vuelto virgen por cicatrización

-a este paso van a canonizarme cuando me muera -entre al baño,ya que estaba aquí tenía que aprovechar

-Santa Shizuru, patrona de los solitarios-comenzó a reírse de nuevo a mis expensas-bubuzuke me encanta verte,siempre me rio contigo

-¿conmigo o de mi?

-No importa,y pensar que pude haber estado todo el fin de semana en una reunión familiar aburridisima

-tu al menos tienes familia-dije más triste de lo que pretendía

-¿que has sabido de tus padres ? - suspire,una punzada en mi pecho,esto si era dolor genuino

-nada en realidad,mi madre envió unas flores a mi abuela por su cumpleaños

-entonces sabe dónde está tu abuela,y debe suponer que tu estas detrás de él hecho que se haya mudado

-pues si lo sabe o no es cosa de solo suponer ,no es que estemos escondiendonos ,pero han pasado años y nunca intentó contactarnos,a mi abuela nunca la llamo,solo las flores,ya ni para saber si vive o ya murio como cuando estaba en la casa de reposo

-Que fríos tus padres,¿y tu no has intentado buscarlos?

-Yo no me fui,ellos me echaron ,no quiero que me cierren la puerta en la cara así que me evito la fatiga y la pena

-No los necesitas,me tienes a mi y a tu abuela,no hace falta más

salimos del baño y al llegar a la mesa Yukino y Natsuki terminaban una conversación que no me moleste en preguntar,Yukino le dio una tarjeta

La mesera llegó con nuestra orden y comimos en silencio hasta que Yukino hablo

-Kuga-San me decía que está interesada en trabajar para industrias futuro,le decía que tu conoces personalmente a la señorita Sato-dijo más como en tono de burla que como informativo

-hace mucho que no hablo con ella,no se si todavía caigo en la categoría de "conocida"-no quería entrar en ese tema

-vamos bubuzuke,todos aquí sabemos que eres más que eso

-Yo no-Natsuki pareció molesta por no estar al tanto de la situación y de ser excluida otra vez en la conversación

-Bueno delincuente tu no estas para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo per…-no la deje ni terminar

-¡¡HARUKA¡¡-levante la voz más de lo que quería,pero no quiero mi vida personal ventilada,Asami es una herida que todavía me duele

-diablos bubuzuke me asustas, no digas así mi nombre

-por favor déjalo ya-

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Natsuki con cara de mucha curiosidad

-nada que sea de tu incumbencia-ya me había molestado la situación,ser el centro de la burla no le agrada a nadie

Natsuki puso cara de pocos amigos,se levantó y se fue sin decir nada,no volvió

o-o-o-o

muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, hasta la proxima


	22. capitulo 21

-Fuiste muy grosera Shizuru-dijo Yukino después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo

-la grosera fue Haruka,mira que ventilar así mi vida personal-bebí mi cerveza de golpe

-discúlpame-dejó su vaso aún lado -no voy a beber más,ya me puse muy impertinente

Le hice una seña a la mesera,para que me trajera otra cerveza

-lo lamento Shizuru,fue mi culpa por traer a la señorita sato a tema-dijo Yukino bebiendo su whisky de un trago

-ya basta de las disculpas ya pasó

Llego la mesera con mi cerveza y nos informó que faltaba cerca de una hora para cerrar

-deberíamos comenzar a irnos-Haruka comenzaba a aburrirse ya que no estaba bebiendo

-déjame terminar esta cerveza-ya comenzaba a darme sueño,la boda era a medio día así que podíamos dormir suficiente tiempo,platicamos de nada en particular hasta que termine ni cerveza,Yukino y Haruka habían comenzado a ponerse cariñosas,ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ofrecerles mi habitación,trajeron la botella sin terminar del bar y se encerraron en el baño de la habitación, no me dejaron ni tomar una ducha,tuve que taparle los oídos con las almohadas para no escuchar los ruidos que hacían,el sueño terminó por vencerme.

Desperté cerca de las 10 de la mañana,Haruka y Yukino dormían en la cama de a lado,me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido y toma una ducha que tanta falta me hacía,cuando salí ya estaban levantadas y esperando que saliera,Yukino estaba roja como un tomate y nisiquiera me miro a los ojos dijo "buenos días"entre dientes y apenas audible anoche era más alcohol que persona,supongo que está avergonzada de pensar que las escuche,Haruka ni me habló,tenía resaca seguro,yo también tenía un poco,bajamos a almorzar en el Buffett del hotel

vaya,que dolor de cabeza,nos trajeron un remedio local para la resaca y salimos

Ellas a su hotel y yo en un taxi a la casa de Reito,no vi a mai ni a Natsuki hasta la boda,había mucha gente por todos lados corriendo y tan ocupados que nadie noto que me escurría hasta la habitación de Reito a quien todavía encontré durmiendo

-despierta bello durmiente-le arranqué las cobijas de encima,estaba en ropa interior,tenía marcas de besos por todo el cuerpo, y la apariencia de que había rodado por un risco

-falta cerca de una hora para la boda y tu todavía durmiendo -se levantó arrastrando los pies y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos como si se le fuera a caer, vómito al menos 15 min antes de ducharse y en menos de otros 15 ya estaba listo y apresurandome

-Shizuru que te paso-dijo despues de mirarme con atencion por primera vez

-te lo contare mas tarde,vamonos

en el camino a la carpa donde se iba a llevar a cabo la boda platicamos a grandes rasgos de cómo nos fue en la noche y sobre el final de nuestra reciente relación

-Natsuki me informó de nuestro reciente rompimiento-se asustó eso no se lo esperaba

-¿y que le dijiste?-sonando muy alarmado me detuvo y me tomo de los brazos

-pues que antes que nada éramos amigos y que no íbamos a hacer un escándalo que arruinara la boda de tu hermana

-eres una santa Shizuru-me abrazó y quiso besarme en la boca pero me hice a un lado y el beso aterrizó en mi mejilla

-recuerda que nuestro amor a terminado querido mío-dije tocándole la mejilla cariñosamente para luego pellizcarla,pude ver chupetones que se veían bajo su traje y comencé a acomodarlo para cubrirlo

-se puede ver que te divertiste mucho anoche

-si bueno,nada que no haya hecho antes-dijo inflándose como pavo real-y a ti que tal te fue-dijo señalando con su dedo el corte de mi nariz

-nada bien-iba comenzar a contarle pero comenzó a sonar el cuarteto de cuerdas alertando a todos que la boda estaba por comenzar

Entramos antes que Mikoto,a quien su padre traía del brazo ,se veia muy linda y angelical con su kimono blanco me hizo pensar que en cualquier momento iba a llegar la Policía a llevarse a tokiha por abuso de menores ,entró Natsuki luciendo hermosa en su vestido color pastel de madrina del brazo de un chaperón a quien ni el rostro le mire,comencé a pensar en lo que Haruka me dijo,trate de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente,pero comencé a imaginarla desnuda conmigo y en la cama y de allí ya no me saque la idea de la mente

-Que sexy es Kuga,no puedo creer que me haya rechazado-dijo Reito bajito,pero suficientemente alto como para que yo pudiera oírlo

-¿te rechazó,no me digas?-dije con mucho sarcasmo

-dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien-antes de yo poder decir nada comenzó la marcha nupcial y Mai entraba del brazo de su hermano,con un vestido blanco que la hacía lucir muy sexy con un escote pronunciado haciendo lucir su despampanante pecho,sentí envidia por un momento de mikoto y se me fueron los ojos escaneando lo sexy que era mai, la vista es natural,cuando por fin despegue la vista de Tokiha pude ver que Natsuki me observaba desde hacía quien sabe cuanto

No puse mucha atención a la boda,me la pase pensando en Natsuki,bueno más bien en su descaro,se me resbaló toda la noche y resulta que está saliendo con alguien,¡¿PUES QUIEN CREE QUE SOY YO?!,¡¿UNA CUALQUIERA?!


	23. capítulo 22

-las declaró esposa y esposa,puede besar a la novia-dijo lo que yo creía era un ministro sacándome de mis pensamientos,todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir vitorear y chiflar comencé a aplaudir y pude ver que Natsuki estaba mirándome otra vez,que descarada,desvíe la mirada para ver que Yukino y Haruka estaban al final de los asientos,no noté desde cuando llegaron

La boda término y nos invitaron a pasar a otra parte de la casa para un cóctel antes de la

Recepción que era más tarde

Fui a la habitación de Reito para tener un poco de soledad,pero terminé quedándome dormida.

Tuve un sueño del pasado,un día en el campo con mi madre,me llevó al lago a nadar,estaba yo con mi traje de baño amarillo con patitos y mi pequeña sombrilla,acabábamos de comer así que mi madre no me permitió entrar al agua,vi unos patitos cerca del muelle y me acerque "como los de mi traje"pense y quise agarrarlos pero cada vez nadaban más lejos y así estirandome termine cayendo al agua por el muelle ,mi madre que se había distraído leyendo su libro recién noto por el chapoteo que había caído,fue menos de un minuto antes de que me sacaran pero al ser yo una niña casi me ahogo

Desperté de golpe como si me estuviera ahogando de mi sueño

Me senté un momento en la cama intentando calmarme y recordando las palabras de mi madre de regreso a casa

"a veces queremos las cosas porque admiramos su belleza sin pensar en que podemos salir heridos"pensé en Natsuki y lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido de madrina,el destino me daba su respuesta ante mi duda

Tome un baño para quitarme lo adormilada y salí de nuevo a la fiesta me moría de hambre así tome un plato y me acerqué a la mesa de aperitivos,allí me encontré con la mamá de Reito que me volvía a hacer halagos de la increíble nuera que iba a ser,esto tenía que acabar

-señora,lo siento mucho,pero…-como se lo digo,veo sus ojos soñadores,pero me imagino dándole el sí a Reito frente al altar por no querer decepcionar a su madre

-señora Reito y yo terminamos

-¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué?

-Por favor no grité,no quiero hacer un escándalo

-¿Qué pasó querida?-dijo ya más despacio para que sólo yo la escuchara

-ya teníamos problemas anteriores,pero anoche me engañó y ya no voy a tolerarlo más-me lo saque de la manga recordando las marcas que traía Reito

-o cariño…-no supo qué decir o hacer la señora,tome sus manos entre las mías

-No se preocupe señora no voy a hacer un escándalo,por favor no se lo diga a nadie,en especial a Reito,le prometí que no se los diría para no darles preocupaciones

-¡bubuzuke!-antes de poder decir nada mi "suegra"Haruka me llamaba y yo acudía veloz como el rayo para safarme de la situación

-donde estabas bubuzuke,te estuve buscando

-fui a tener un encuentro con mi pasado

-¿estabas con la delincuente?

-Que insistencia la tuya con ella Haruka,no,fui a dormir un rato,estaba muy cansada,platicamos de sus vidas de la mía,de como iba con mis residencias

-pues he participado ya en algunas operaciones grandes y mi jefe de residentes me a dejado hacer algunas menores yo misma,pero lo mas mmm entretenido,no se me ocurre otra palabra, es cuando me tocan turno de consultas,no puedo decir nada conciso por ética profesional, pero de verdad pasa de todo en los consultorios,es menos estresante que urgencias o menos cansado que cirugía,pero es entretenido y refrescante ver gente nueva

-es fabuloso que disfrutes tu trabajo bubuzuke,para ser sincera estaba un poco preocupada,de que fueras miserable e infeliz por las circunstancias que te llevaron a donde estas,me mantenía despierta en las noches pensar que un día te colgarias con una tanga en el closet cansada de llevar una vida que no deseabas

-¿una tanga?¿en el closet?,vaya que tienes imaginación Haruka-me reí tomando una copa de un mesero que pasaba por enfrente de nosotros, casi me atragantó con los bocadillos de la risa

-a mi me pareces más del tipo que se pegaría un tiro Shizuru-dijo Yukino para mi sorpresa

-pues yo creo que tu te prenderías fuego o algo así algo que alargue tu dolor Yukino,tantos años con Haruka sólo me dicen que te encanta la tortura y sufrir

-Yo soy un encanto bubuzuke-abrazo a Yukino con un brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-si ya puedo verlo-sonreí,a pesar de la imagen que proyectan,ellas son muy cariñosas , de verdad, quisiera encontrar a alguien así

Nos invitaron a pasar a la recepción,estaban por servir la comida ,como la pareja de Reito me tuve que sentar en la mesa principal,Natsuki me echo miradas que yo ignoraba hasta que se sentó,al menos me daba la espalda y ya no tenía que ocuparme en ignorarla,todavía me sorprende su desvergüenza ,debería disculparme con ella por lo de anoche,estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni atención ponía a la conversación de los Kanzaki,sólo sonreía y asentía y así hasta que la cena terminó y comenzaron los brindis,Natsuki dio un emotivo discurso del cariño que le tenía mai y de lo importante que es su amistad para su vida,de lo importante que es el amor y todo eso Mirando en mi dirección, pero yo volteaba a cualquier otro lado viendo las moscas pasar o contando los hilos del mantel,después el papá de Mikoto dio un brindis de la importancia de comprometerse y que cuando se ama lo importante que es perdonar para después mirarme sentada a un lado de Reito,su madre me miraba sonriente y después miraban a Reito como esperando algo y entonces su madre dijo "ahora cariño" y sentí como si fueran a saltarme encima me levanté por reflejo y todos los presentes voltearon a verme por la tensión del momento

-a...yo… voy al baño-y salí volando, seguro mi "suegra" tenía organizada la reconciliación e incluso el compromiso probablemente ,ya no quiero problemas,ya no quiero saber nada de nadie de aquí , tal vez no debí haber venido y pensar que tuve que cambiar una guardia para poder venir los 3 días,tendré que trabajar como loca cuando vuelva,fui a la habitación a recoger mis cosas,me puse unos jeans y como si fuera un ladrón me escabullí con mi pequeña maleta hasta llegar a la salida sin que nadie que me conociera me viera, o al menos eso creía yo…

-¿vas a algún lado?-del susto caí sobre el arbusto en el que intentaba esconderme


	24. capítulo 23

-demonios Mai casi me matas del susto-intentaba salir del arbusto sin conseguirlo

-dame la mano,te ayudo-me dio ambas manos para ayudarme a levantarme

-entonces…¿vas a algún lado?

-a...Yo...Tengo Que irme…

-¿a hurtadillas en la obscuridad?

-Bueno...si

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-a no,no quisiera que te fueras de tu fiesta

-esta bien,necesito un respiro,a sido un día largo-saco unas llaves de su escote y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-vamos,no voy a decírselo a nadie-yo que me había quedado parada decidiendo si era buena idea o no termine por seguirla,ya en el vehículo le dije que me llevará a la estación

fuimos la mayor parte del camino en silencio

-Shizuru,tu vives en ciudad central ¿verdad?

-si ,así es

-estaría bien,si me mantengo en contacto contigo-puse cara de duda pero ella siguió hablando-me ofrecieron un trabajo en x restaurante-Mai era cheff

-o que bien,nunca he comido allí pero es muy conocido

-Mikoto y yo lo hablamos y voy a aceptarlo,nos mudaremos el próximo mes,pero no conozco a nadie allá y sería bueno tener una cara conocida

-claro que si Mai-le Di la dirección del hospital y el teléfono del área de residentes, le dije que era más fácil encontrarme allí que en mi apartamento,si es que se le puede llamar así al agujero en el que vivo,debería mudarme,cuando salí de la escuela militar a vivir allí no sabía cuánto dinero gastaría o cuánto me pagarían así que busque algo barato y cerca del hospital,pero ahora que ya estoy acomodada estoy segura que puedo pagar algo mejor,incluso podría vivir con la abuela,esa idea me hizo sonreír,definitivamente voy a hacerlo,mai me sacó de mis pensamientos

-lamentó mucho que este fin de semana haya sido una experiencia tan incómoda para ti

-de donde sacas eso Mai, para nada

-estabas huyendo en medio de la noche a escondidas,eso habla de lo mucho que te estabas divirtiendo-sonrió como burlándose de la situación-lamento mucho que hayas tenido que encontrarte con Natsuki,debió ser incómodo

-No fue por eso mai,Natsuki no tuvo nada que ver con eso

-¿nada?¿segura?¿ni un poco?-sus preguntas me confundieron pero no le preste atención

-todo es culpa de Reito,es un idiota

-a si,Mikoto me dijo que rompieron,lo siento mucho

-No lo sientas,me disculpo si por alguna razón las moleste o las incomode en este día tan importante para ustedes-llegamos a la estación y compré un pasaje,por suerte había una salida en media hora,tendría que hacer un transbordo,pero era mejor que esperar 6 horas hasta la próxima

-tengo que irme,ya casi es hora de que Mikoto y yo nos vayamos

-les deseo lo mejor Mai, a ti y a tu esposa,nos estaremos viendo pronto

-si eso espero,Shizuru...dale una oportunidad a Natsuki,puede ser algo idiota,pero sus sentimientos son genuinos-se dio la vuelta y se fue muy rápido,dejándome con la duda de por que mal ayudaría a Natsuki a ser infiel,bueno, es su amiga después de todo de lo que quiso decir,no le di mucha importancia,tal vez no vuelva a ver a Natsuki nunca.

Dormí en el viaje pero es incomodo dormir sentada,llegue un par de horas antes de amanecer así que dormir hasta pasado el mediodía,me levanté a tomar un te y una tostada,mi guardia comenzaba por la noche así que decidí ir a visitar a mi abuela,fuimos a comer al restaurante donde trabajaría Mai, la comida fue gloriosa platicamos de mi fin de semana de como me había hecho la herida de mi nariz,mentí,dije que me caí,me dio un sermón de lo descuidada que soy,omiti algunas partes,pero sí le dije que había encontrado a Natsuki, al parece al igual que Haruka pensé que ese encuentro me iba a mover el tapete o algo asi,no le dije del falso noviazgo con reito porque no lo creí relevante,además Reito no le caí muy bien a mi abuela

-abuela,qué te parecería vivir conmigo-nos estaban sirviendo el postre mientras hablábamos

-¿en esa caja de zapatos que llamas tu hogar?compadece a esta pobre vieja,¡ni siquiera tiene elevador y es el cuarto piso¡

-No abuela,en otro lugar,ya acomode mis gastos y según mi presupuesto puedo pagar algo mejor

-¿como una suite presidencial? siempre quise pasar mis últimos años con servicio a la habitación y un par de jóvenes fornidos abanicandome-mi abuela estaba lejos de ser una tierna viejecita

-cuando sea jefa de cirugía tal vez,pero por ahora estaba pensando en un apartamento de dos habitaciones o algo asi

-ustedes los jóvenes sólo piensan en sus cuartitos de 2x2,me encantaría vivir contigo mi niña,pero no en una ratonera,busquemos una casa

-No lo sé abuela,tal vez no pueda pagar la renta de una casa

-¿quien habló de rentar?

-¿comprar?vaya,tengo algo de dinero ahorrado,pero no creo que sea suficiente ni para la pintura

-pues da la casualidad cariño que-dijo haciendo una pausa y buscando algo en su bolso,sacó una tarjeta de presentación-este hombre vino a verme y dijo que una compañía Telefónica está interesada en comprar los terrenos de esa zona donde está mi propiedad

-abuela eso no es necesario,si la vendes van a demoler tu casa para poner antenas Telefónicas o algo asi

-ya tomé mi decisión cariño,además no tengo muchas opciones,la mayoría de los vecinos ya vendido y si como dices ponen antenas Telefónicas,nunca podré rentarla o venderla,me informe con un viejo amigo que era abogado y dice que es un trato justo

-abuela no quiero que gastes tu dinero así en mi,estos es algo que quiero hacer por ti

-mira tomalo por este lado,cuando me muera,tú vas a pagar todos mis gastos funerarios

-Que no van a ser ni el 10% del valor de una casa - mire mi reloj-tengo que trabajar abuela,hablaremos después de esto,en unos días cuando tenga tiempo libre,salgamos a buscar lugares de venta o renta,y veremos que pasa

-No seas terca Shizuru-casi nunca me llamaba por mi nombre

-hablaremos después de esto-la acompañe hasta la casa de retiro y me fui a trabajar

Fue una semana muy dura,tuve que hacer guardias dobles para pagar el favor que me hicieron para poder ir a la boda,y cuando pensé que ya podía irme a casa,Sarada una compañera se lastimó una rodilla al caer de la bicicleta y tuvimos que cubrir su turno entre todos,llevaba ya varios días en el hospital ,sin bañarme y a medio dormir, mi jefe me mandó a casa a descansar pero tenía que volver al día siguiente,la lesión de Sarada se complicó , tuvieron que operar su rodilla y hasta que mandaran un reemplazo,teníamos que seguir cubriendola,no hice más que dormir y comer en mi corto descanso,incluso dormi de camino al hospital,volví al trabajo y antes de terminar mi guardia,nos llamaron a la sala de juntas para presentarnos al reemplazo temporal de Sarada

0-0-0-0

muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios,he estado algo ocupada asi que voy a subir los capitulos no tan seguidos a partir de ahora.

saludos


	25. capítulo 24

Desde que entré a la sala sonreí,vi una cara conocida

-ya, ya calmense -el jefe de residentes levantaba las manos para llamar nuestra atención-ella es Harada Chie,estará temporalmente con nosotros hasta que Sarada se reincorpore a la plantilla

-un placer conocerlos a todos,estoy a su disposición- repaso la vista por la habitación intentando ver las caras de todos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron,sonrió

\- puse el nuevo rol de guardias en el pizarrón,para que lo revisen, Harada ven conmigo.

Y así terminó la corta reunión,fui a ver mis turnos y por los cambios tenía dos días libres,me fui a los vestidores lista para irme,antes de salir una voz me llamo

-¡Shizuru!-voltee,era Chie,llego a mi lado y me abrazo-me alegra verte-me apretó más de la cuenta,casi me saca el aire pero aún así respondí su abrazo

-a mi también me alegra verte-y me alegraba de verdad,era lo más cercano a una amiga que tuve en la escuela

-¿ya te vas? Comamos algo

-claro

Fuimos a un puesto de comida rápida cercano,barato pero sabroso,yo solía comer allí.

Hablamos de los viejos tiempos en la escuela,y de que ella sólo estaría allí un par de meses,lo que tardará sarada en reincorporarse,no tenía donde quedarse,llegó ayer por la noche y había dejado sus cosas en un hotel mientras buscaba,le ofrecí quedarse en mi apartamento,de todas maneras yo no pasaba mucho tiempo allí y nuestras guardias según el rol no coincidían,estaba anocheciendo así que fuimos por sus cosas al hotel y las llevamos a mi casa,de camino pasamos a comprar un futon, pero acordamos que podía dormir en la cama cuando yo no estuviera,y entre viejas historias y risas pasamos un rato agradable mientras cenábamos pizza,nos fuimos a dormir porque ella tenía guardia temprano,fue reconfortante,el poco tiempo que pasaba aquí lo pase sola,era divertido tener compañía.

Al despertar ella ya no estaba,desayune y me vestí cómoda para ir a buscar a mi abuela,pase a comprar todos los periódicos que tuvieran anuncios de arrendamiento y el titular en algunos de ellos llamo mi atención "nueva sede de industrias futuro" ,"4000 empleos temporales y 2000 permanentes por la construcción de una nueva nave de industrias futuro", "industrias futuro se expande","nuevo proyecto se los Sato", en algunos venían fotos de Asami con su padre, suspire y seguí mi camino a encontrarme con mi abuela ,la sorpresa que me lleve al llegar a buscarla…

-¿un auto abuela?¿compraste un auto?-creo que está en la crisis de los 70

-¿No te parece hermoso?mi bebé…-apoyó su cabeza en el auto y comenzó a acariciarlo

-pues esta algo…viejo y descolorido

-¿viejo?¡es un clásico cariño! es un camaro del 69 siempre quise tener uno-volvió a acariciarlo con ojos soñadores

-le hace falta algo de pintura-le Di la vuelta y mire por la ventana-los asientos estas desechos abuela,espero que no hayas gastado mucho dinero en el

-eso es lo de menos mi amor ven mira-sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y lo encendió,yo no se mucho de autos,pero encendió a la primera y sonaba como los autos de la peliculas de rapido y furioso-ayer vinieron a arreglar el motor y hacerle la afinación,el fin de semana se lo van a llevar para pintarlo,le hace falta cariño,pero yo se lo voy a dar-volvía a acariciarlo,estaba enamorada de él,de eso no había duda así que no iba a matar su ilusión

-pues si a ti te hace feliz abuela-dije y por fin subi al auto

-vamos cariño,busquemos donde vivir.-piso a fondo el acelerador y salimos disparadas

-tranquila abuela,quiero vivir al menos hasta los 50-me agarré y me puse inmediatamente el cinturón de seguridad

-No compré este auto para andar despacio cariño-volvió a acelerar, el auto dio otro tirón que me hizo pegarme a mi asiento.

Pasamos todo el dia viendo lugares,apartamentos, casas,entre más céntricos,más caros eran,así que dejamos de buscar en el centro y comenzamos a buscar en las afueras,los precios eran más accesibles ,pero ninguno fue completamente de nuestro agrado,mi abuela estaba dispuesta a comprar una casa así que no se molestaba en mirar los apartamentos ,dimos el dia por perdido,mañana sólo veremos algunas casas en un suburbio,quiero dormir suficiente antes de mi guardia,conduje de regreso a la casa de retiro ya que mi abuela estaba cansada,decía que el embrague del coche estaba muy duro y le dolía la pierna,al llegar a mi apartamento,vi mi maleta en un rincón,ni siquiera había sacado mis cosas y ya hacía más de una semana,comencé a sacar las cosas para guardarlas y un secador de pelo salió de entre mis pocas prendas

-No puede ser-suspire,olvidé devolverlo,lo puse en un cajón y me fui a bañar.

Bajo el agua de la regadera decidí que tenía que devolverlo,yo podría ser de todo,pero no una ladrona.

Fuimos sólo a ver dos casas,ambas gustaron mucho a mi abuela,ya que tenían patio y una incluso tenía piscina,estaban disponibles para compra o renta,pero no tomamos ninguna decisión ya que mi abuela estaba empecinada en pagar por ella,pero yo no quería que gastará así su dinero,valían más de lo que le habían dado en la venta de su casa así que tendría que invertir sus ahorras,y no quiero que por mi se quede sin dinero,fuimos a ún centro comercial a comer,antes de volver a la casa de retiro,tenía guardia por la noche así que quería dormir un poco,

-cariño acompáñame al área de tecnología,quiero comprar un teléfono celular

\- el futuro nos alcanzó-dije antes de darle una mordida a mi deliciosa hamburguesa

-No te burles de esta vieja,mis amigas tienen redes sociales y quiero estar en contacto con ellas,podrían morir mañana y nunca lo sabría

-No digas eso abuela,suena a que eres una persona horrible

-Yo podría morir mañana y nadie lo sabría más que tu,es importante la comunicación,tu deberías comprar uno también,eres joven,debes estar en la onda cariño

-No vas a morir abuela

-eso tu no lo sabes,ya hasta hice mi testamento

-¿vas a dejarme tu colección de estampillas?

-y mi colección de lencería también

-¿tienes lencería?

-no-me dio un golpe en el brazo-ni estampillas-me miró obviamente molesta por el tono de burla en mi comentario-compra un celular cariño,por mi

-si abuela, tal vez debería -recordé todas las veces que que Haruka me había dicho que ya comprara un celular,incluso en el trabajo me lo habían pedido ,supongo que el momento llegó.

Ambos escogimos galaxys de última generación insistí en pagar por ellos,no eran tan caros,además llevaba tiempo ahorrando para comprarle algo lindo a mi abuela,la chica de la tienda los configuro y todo el camino de regreso mi abuela me ignoró por buscar a sus amigas en facebook

Me fui a casa a descansar,puse el teléfono a cargar antes de irme a dormir.

Aproveché el camino al trabajo para enviarle mensajes a Haruka y Reito desde mi nuevo teléfono para que guardarán mi contacto,al llegar al trabajo dejé mi nuevo número telefónico en la oficina de personal para cualquier cosa y di el número de mi abuela como contacto de emergencia

-Que bueno que ya tiene un número donde comunicarnos con usted-Sakura,de personal siempre era algo mmmm…"dificil"-ayer recibió una llamada pero no dejaron ningún mensaje,si vuelven a llamar le daré su número personal si no le molesta

-¿una llamada?¿de quien?

-No lo se,no dejó mensaje,era una chica

-¿una chica?...esta bien de mi número

-muy bien señorita,porque aquí no es caseta telefónica,estos número son para usarlos en caso de emergencia no para charlas casuales con sus amigos

-lo siento mucho-que vergüenza,¿quién sería? Me gustaría saber para agradecer por las vergüenzas que me hace pasar.


	26. capitulo 25

En los vestidores me topé con Chie que ya se iba,le di mi nuevo número y una copia de las llaves que había sacado para ella,fue un turno algo relajado,me tocó hacer urgencias y estuvo tranquila la noche,por la mañana me tocaron consultas,en el almuerzo,me topé en cafetería con Sora de la recepción y dijo que alguien había venido a buscarme hace dos dias y que ella le dijo que estaba de descanso hasta el dia de hoy.

-¿te dijo su nombre?

-No pero era una chica muy bonita ,su rostro se me hizo familiar pero no se de donde- puso el dedo en su barbilla como queriendo recordar,la llamaron por el altavoz y tuvo que irse así que no me dijo más.

-¿será la misma que llamó?-recordé haberle dado el número a Natsuki -¿será Natsuki?.

Al final de mi guardia tuve que hacer las rondas de un compañero que había avisado que llegaría tarde,así que salí más de una hora tarde,estaba por irme,estaba muy cansada solo quería cenar y dormir,cuando me estaba vistiendo,sólo mi localizador

-¡maldición!-pensé lo peor,que tenía que hacer doble turno o algo así, pero no,me llamaban a recepción

-¿recepción?-fui de muy mala gana, una vez allí,me acerqué al mostrador

-señorita me llamaron a recepción

-a sí doctora,una persona pregunta por usted

-¿mmm?-levantó la mirada buscando donde se había ido la persona en cuestión,recorrió toda la sala hasta que dirigió la mirada a la máquina de sodas

-por alli-señaló con el brazo-aquella señorita la está buscando-yo que ya había seguido su dedo con la mirada, me quedé de piedra,tuve el instinto primario de supervivencia de huir, pero mis pies se sintieron como si fueran gelatina

todavía no me ha visto,puedo irme

Y así lo hice ,me fui como alma que lleva el diablo,corriendo como niña pequeña que huye del monstruo bajo su cama. lejos del hospital en la estación del metro, me di cuenta que posiblemente ella era la persona que fue antes a buscarme y que si había ido antes y fue hoy,iría otra vez,y que tarde o temprano tendría que confrontarla

-Qué haces aquí...Asami- cuando me fui para venir aquí,realmente pensé que no volvería a verla,han pasado meses y cuando pensé que podía seguir adelante aparece y me hace darme cuenta de todo el daño que deje que me hiciera no es cosa del pasado, si,yo acepté la pseudo relación que teníamos, pero eso no quiere decir que no me doliera que no me quisiera,era mejor tener eso que nada.

suspire y tome la resolución de volver al hospital,a mal paso darle prisa.

Llegue a la recepción y no la vi por ningún lado,así que me acerqué al mostrador

-disculpa…¿la chica que vino a buscarme se fue?

-saliste corriendo,pensé que era una usurera o algo así que venía a romperte las piernas por una deuda de juego- que graciosa ella- no te vio cuando viniste así que le dije que seguramente ya te habrias ido…- me miraba intensamente como si fuera a explotar por preguntarme algo y por fin lo hizo-¿dormiste con su chica o algo así y viene a golpearte?

Desde que volví de la boda por los moratones en mi mano y el corte de mi nariz, comenzaron a correr rumores sobre mi en el hospital,que era de la yakuza,que participaba en peleas callejeras,que un esposo celoso me había encontrado con su mujer en la cama,que tenía deudas de juego,y muchos más,algunos más escandalosos que otros,tuve que hacer un informe del incidente al encargado del hospital , informe que verificaron con la Policía local de aquel lugar para descartar cualquier conducta ilegal de mi parte que pudiera poner en peligro la honorabilidad de esta organización, incluso me dio un sermón de que mi "vida personal " refiriéndose a mi orientación sexual seguramente,debe quedarse en casa,ya que aquí venimos a servir y cumplir con el deber a la nación,que aún no me graduaba y que en este lugar un pequeño error es lo que separaba a los exitosos de los que se quedan en el camino,que tenía mucho talento,destacaba,que no cometiera el error de tomar una mala decisión que acabará con el esfuerzo hecho hasta ahora.

-¿entonces doctora?-la chica de recepción me sacaba de mis pensamientos

-nada de eso es...es una vieja amiga

Me di la vuelta y me fui,me encontré con Chie en casa quien ya había hecho la cena,fue agradable la comida casera y la compañía,pero estaba muy cansada así que me fui a dormir,al despertar Chie se había ido ya, durante la cena le platique mi plan de irme a vivir con mi abuela,y de lo caras que son las casas,me habló de los créditos hipotecarios a los que tenemos derecho,y lo tome muy enserio,no es que tenga pensado hacer una carrera en la milicia pero por haber estudiado con una beca tendría que "pagar" con 12 años de servicio de todos modos,según Chie podría pagar el crédito en 10 años,así que con esa idea me levanté y me fui rumbo a la base a asuntos civiles,mi abuela me esperaba, tarde más de lo que creí, así que la llamé y le dije que tenía un asunto personal que resolver,estuve todo el dia en la base,pero puede firmar el crédito y era suficiente para la casa a pagar en 10 años.

Al llegar a la casa tome un baño rápido y tome mi celular sin mirarlo,en la base no están permitidos así que lo deje,ya en la estación me dispuse a revisarlo, tenía algunos mensajes de Haruka de reclamo por haberlas abandonado en la boda,una llamada perdida de Reito y 4 llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido,pensé en devolver la llamada,pero el sólo pensar que podría ser Asami me hizo considerarlo,todavía no sabía cómo enfrentar este asunto.

Me encontré con mi abuela para cenar juntas,estaba muy contenta por su amado coche,le había comprado unos rines y se la pasó casi toda la cena hablando de cómo "volaba" en el coche,la acompañe de regreso a la casa de retiro y quedamos que en mi proximo día libre veríamos una casa que le había dicho su amiga en las afueras.

Al llegar a la casa mi teléfono celular sonó cuando me estaba bañando ,al salir del baño mire el número desconocido por al menos 10 min,hasta que tome el valor de hacer la llamada.

-a mal paso darle prisa- pulse "llamar" ,timbro dos veces antes de que contestarán

-¿Hola?- al escuchar la voz al otro lado la reconocí inmediatamente y suspire pensando " ay por Dios que alivió"

-Hola-dije

-lamentó haber llamado tantas veces,espero no haberte molestado,pero es que nunca contestaste

-si,no te preocupes-yo todavía estaba agradecida que no fuera Asami

-pensé que tal vez me habían dado un número equivocado

-¿dado?

-si,te llamé al número que me diste del hospital y me dieron este número,la mujer estaba algo amargada a decir verdad fue muy grosera

-lamentó eso-recordé que le había dado el número de personal del hospital -y…¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno...en nada en particular...sólo quería saludar

-pues hola

-Hola…

-Natsuki si no te molesta hablemos después,tengo que madrugar y estoy muy cansada

-si...esta bien

-cuidate-estaba por colgar cuando

-Es...espera!

-¿si?...

-...-no decía nada

-¿mmm?-intenté alentarla a seguir

-Shizuru...te gustaría…¿puedo verte?

-si claro,por qué no-estaba tan metida en lo de Asami que no me di cuenta de la situación

-¿Que tal si vamos al cine?

-¿el cine?- ¡Diablos no! me Di cuenta por fin,no podía ir al cine con ella,eso sería como una cita y aunque no lo dijera esas eran sus intenciones,¡SINVERGÜENZA!

\- o a comer si tu quieres…-se dio cuenta que me quedé callada mucho tiempo

-a comer esta bien-uno come con los amigos,está bien

-¿mañana?-cuánta prisa tiene por ser infiel

-tengo guardia, no puedo-se escuchó un bip-bip

-tengo otra llamada,es importante, tengo que irme,luego te llamo para agendar nuestra cita

-está bien- y colgó.

Cita,ya lo dijo,voy a parar en seco este asunto, a nadie le gusta que le vean la cara, no le di más vueltas al asunto,estaba cansada y estresada de los tediosos trámites burocráticos que tuve que hacer así que me fui a dormir.

o-0-0-0-0

hola que tal,me disculpo por los errores,escribo desde diferentes dispositivos y lo subo a mi Drive, al final del dia subo el capitulo desde la app de ,tal vez alli resida el hecho que tarde mas para reflejarse en la red.

me encanta que comenten,me animan a dejar de hacer otras cosas para ponerme a escribir,voy algunos capitulos adelantada,pero a veces tengo bloqueos mentales,en mi mente yo tengo claro a donde va la historia,pero aveces no encuentro como llegar de un punto a otro.

¡¡Excelente fin de semana a todos!!


	27. capitulo 26

Fue una guardia muy pesada,hubo un accidente de autobuses y llegaron muchas urgencias,nadie murió afortunadamente,pude participar en varias operaciones y por eso a pesar de estar muy cansada me sentía muy contenta,al finalizar me topé con Chie en los vestidores ,también se iba a casa, así que salimos juntas íbamos tan ensimismadas en la plática de los casos que habíamos atendido hoy que no vi a Asami hasta que me tomó del brazo

-Eres la persona más difícil de encontrar de toda la ciudad- me quedé hecha piedra, no supe que decir o hacer era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido,justo como mi corazón-hola Chie-dijo Asami con una gran sonrisa

-Que tal Asami-sonrio tambien Chie-me voy a casa Shizuru,no te agotes mucho-dijo esto con una sonrisa pícara - tenemos guardia por la noche -y se fue la muy traidora dejándome abandonada

-Hola hermosa-dijo Asami mirándome a los ojos y soltando mi brazo

-Hola…-los ratones me habían comido la lengua

-te vas a casa¿ cierto?,desayunemos,-dijo más como una declaración que como una pregunta

-claro…-mi cerebro estaba en modo zombi obediente

Caminamos en silencio hasta un restaurante cercano al hospital,pedí café,panqueques y huevos,tenía mucha hambre,comer me haría subir el azúcar y tal vez así mi cerebro despierte de este transe en el que había entrado,Asami habló por fin y rompió este silencio que para mi estaba resultando tan incómodo

-¿Haz pensado en llamar...cuándo tienes tiempo?

unto mantequilla en el pan que trajo el mesero cuando vino a tomar la orden

-...porque yo siempre lo hago.

yo sólo la miraba,no sabía qué decir

-...pero no tengo ningún número al cual llamarte,sólo sabía que te encontraría en el hospital central.

Hizo una pausa para comer el pan que tenía en la mano y como esperando que yo dijera algo,pero no lo hice, así que siguió hablando ella.

-llegue hace un par de semanas,mi padre me puso al frente de la nueva sede y

fábrica,dice que estoy lista,voy a supervisar el proyecto

De nuevo hizo una pausa,dándome la oportunidad de expresar mi opinión,pero yo seguía muda,suspiró

-...estoy muy emocionada,es mi primera vez a cargo,es una gran responsabilidad pero estoy agradecida que mi padre confíe en mí para esto…-otra pausa y yo igual...muda -me estoy quedando en un departamento del centro,está a 15 min del hospital…-

Me dio una mirada indescifrable con lo último que dijo,yo por fin hice algo,me levanté y dije

-Me voy…- y cuando estaba a punto de irme llego el mesero con toda la comida que pedi

-¿y yo tendré que comer todo esto sola?-dijo ella aprovechando la oportunidad que la situación le dio

-voy al baño…-y fui,me eche agua en la cara antes de comenzar a hablar con el espejo

-estas actuando como una idiota Shizuru,ella no te hizo nada-suspire me lave las manos y sali

-disculpa Asami,tuve una noche muy pesada y estoy muy cansada-dije cambiando la actitud a la defensiva y de alerta que estaba teniendo hace nada

-Que alivió...yo tengo la idea de que tu y yo estamos en buenos términos, ya comenzaba a darme miedo que no fuera así

-si...disculpame -comencé a comer

-te llevaré a tu casa después de terminar,para que puedas descansar.

Hablamos el resto del desayuno del proyecto de industrias futuro, de cómo me iba en el trabajo, de mi abuela y su padre ,ella parecía muy empeñada en no sacar el tema de korra y por no querer saber yo tampoco toqué el tema.

Caminamos de regreso al hospital donde ella había dejado su auto,y me llevo a mi casa,seguimos hablando de lo mismo,trabajo y de porque estaba Chie quedándose conmigo,ambas también parecíamos muy empeñadas en no hablar de nuestra vieja pseudo relación,una vez en mi edificio...

-está muy lejos del hospital,¿tienes auto?

-no tengo,más que nada por seguridad,la mayoría del tiempo termino muy cansada y no quisiera tener un accidente

-ya veo-baje del vehículo y me disponía a despedirme pero hablo primero que yo -déjame acompañarte-y bajo tras de mi y yo seguí hablando mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-la estación está a 10 min a pie de aquí y me deja a dos cuadras del hospital,es muy práctico

-¿No tiene elevador tu edificio?-dijo tomándose de las barandas al pasar el segundo piso

-cuando llegué aquí tome lo que encontré,no conocía la ciudad así que no tenía mucha idea de que buscar al pensar en vivienda,pero mi abuela y yo estamos buscando otro lugar

-vaya,por fin van a vivir juntas-llegamos a mi puerta

-aquí es,bueno fue un gusto saludarte Asami-y le extendí la mano así como ella lo hizo al despedirnos la última vez que nos vimos

-lamento haberte quitado dos horas de sueño -tomó la mano que le extendi y lo hizo un abrazo

-cuidate mucho -correspondi su abrazo muy brevemente y la empuje ligeramente para dar por terminado el abrazo

-No lo hagas sonar como si fuera una despedida-dijo sin soltarme completamente - por que no lo es…-se inclinó y me beso

El beso duró apenas nada,no lo correspondi,pero tampoco la aparte

-la próxima vez encontrémonos cuando tengas más tiempo... -se apartó y busco algo en sus bolsillos -toma - me dio una tarjeta -es mi número personal,por favor Llámame.

yo estaba todavía procesando el besos y la situación,por pura inercia tome la tarjeta.

Asami se fue y yo me quedé allí parada como tonta frente a la puerta,por fin entré después de varios minutos,me di un baño rápido y me acosté tratando de no hacer ruido pues Chie ya dormía en el futon,cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir pero mi mente no me lo permitía,¿por que me beso?,no vino a buscarme en plan de amiga,si fuese así,¿por que me besaría?¿será que quiere retomar la "relación"?,digo,termino por que tuve que irme,no porque hayamos tenido diferencias o algo por el estilo,si fuera así,¿voy a aceptar? Tal vez no sea buena idea,volver con los ex nunca en buena idea,bueno,ella no es mi ex,nunca fuimos novias,así que debe estar bien entonces.

Y con eso en mente el cansancio terminó por vencer a mis pensamientos .

Al despertar un olor a comida me hizo levantarme e ir a la cocina,Chie estaba haciendo comida,al verme me invitó a sentarme

-¡justo a tiempo!adelante Shizuru,siéntate,vamos a comer

-Chie,no es necesario que cocines

-Me dejas vivir aquí,algo debo devolverte,también hice para llevar -dijo agitando unas bolsas de papel que puso en la barra

-gracias…

-No,gracias a ti...y…¿Que tal te fue con Asami?-dijo sonriendo de manera picara dándole un sentido sexual a su pregunta

-No paso nada Chie,no te hagas ideas

-Que aburrida eres Shizuru,yo en tu lugar le hubiera saltado encima,después de todo este tiempo en abstinencia me sorprende que no te hayas quitado la ropa tan pronto la viste

-que fácil suena para ti…-mi debate mental volvía

-¡por qué lo es! ,hace nada te acostabas con ella,si vino a buscarte es porque quiere repetirlo,no le des tantas vueltas Shizuru,es lógica, nadie vuelve por la amistad de su ex

-No es mi ex...nunca fuimos…-me interrumpió

-ya se ya se , pero el punto es el mismo.

pasó todo la comida y camino a trabajo diciendome las mil y un razones de por que esto era bueno para mi,tantas que hizo que lo creyera.

Al finalizar mi Guardia era de noche otra vez,tendría el dia libre mañana así que podía salir,tome mi celular de mi casillero después de terminar de cambiarme dispuesta a llamar a Asami,pero al verlo vi que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido y un mensaje que decía "Llámame cuando estés libre",debe ser Natsuki,olvide guardar su contacto,la llamé y sonó varias veces hasta que me mandó a buzón

-debe ser el destino que me quedé con ese lindo secador de pelo -dije guardando mi celular y comencé a caminar con dirección a la salida una vez en la estación volví a sacar mi celular para llamar a Asami pero antes de marcar comenzó a sonar en mis manos,número desconocido

-¿Hola?-contesté

-disculpame no alcance a contestar por el ruido, tuve que salir-se escuchaba música y mucho alboroto a lo lejos

-No te preocupes

-sobre nuestra cita…-otra vez esa horrible palabra- cuando estarás libre

-mañana,pero veré a mi abuela…-el subterráneo llegó haciendo mucho ruido

-¿estás en una estación?-dijo ella dándose cuenta del ruido-Si no estas ocupada ¿qué te parece si cenamos?

-¿ahora?-eran las 20:25,iba a cenar de todos modos-bueno,esta bien,donde nos vemos

-nos vemos afuera de la estación plaza central te espero allí estoy muy cerca-y me colgó sin darme la oportunidad de negarme,guarde su contacto,ya estaba segura que era ella.

No tarde más de 15 min en llegar a la estación y allí estaba ella esperándome,vestía ropa cómoda pero formal y lo que parecía ser un gafete colgando de su cuello

-Hola Natsuki

-Hola Shiz...Que gusto verte otra vez-no me llamaban así desde el bachillerato ,un dejo de nostalgia hizo latir más rápido mi corazón, ¿habrían sido las cosas diferentes si Natsuki me hubiera amado?,tal vez no.

0-0-0-0

ay les va otro por que gano mi mexico


	28. capitulo 27

Natsuki platicaba mientras caminábamos frente a los puestos de comida intentando decidir qué cenar , había ido a tomar unos tragos con sus compañeros de trabajos en un lugar cercano,por alguna razón nunca pensé que ella viviera también en ciudad central,pero es la ciudad más grande del país,mucha gente vive aquí

-No tenías que irte de tu reunión por mi,no era necesario que te molestaras de esa manera

-No fue molestia Shizuru , estaba por irme de todos modos cuando llamaste.

No pude evitar notar que su aliento tenía un ligero olor a alcohol

-Qué te parece allí-dijo señalando un local de ramen donde había notablemente más gente que en todos los demás

-espero que valga la pena la espera- dije pues Natsuki ya estaba ordenando,más que una pregunta su "que tal alli"fue una declaración.

Estuvimos de pie unos 15 min hasta que una mesa se desocupo y nos sentamos allí,Natsuki no dejaba de hablar,yo sólo asentía y decía sí o no cuando me hacía una pregunta,no recordaba que fuera tan parlanchina,más bien la recuerdo callada,taciturna,una chica osca de temperamento algo voluble,pero esta,es como si fuera otra persona.

Me habló de la universidad a la que fue,la misma ciudad que Mai, estudió ingeniería mecánica, se especializó en diseño ,hizo sus prácticas en la empresa para la que trabaja ahora,llego a la ciudad hace unos meses,para trabajar en el proyecto de industrias futuro,su empresa está a cargo del diseño e instalación de las líneas de ensamblaje de la nueva fábrica,estaba muy emocionada porque hace unas semanas llegó la señorita Sato y estaban trabajando en conjunto ,le pareció brillante, la admiraba y esperaba algún día trabajar directamente para industrias futuro,recordé lo que dijeron en el bar,¡Eso es! Yukino y Haruka le dijeron que yo conocía a Asami,por eso está aquí...Pero si ella ya la conoció como dijo,¿entonces que quiere de mí?

-¿y entonces?-me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Entonces que?

-¿por que te fuiste

-¿me fui?¿de donde?

-Shizuru ¿me estás escuchando? ¡De la boda!,¡de la boda Shizuru!,te estuve buscando y ya no pude encontrarte

-aaa de la boda...bueno tenía que trabajar,y...mmmm...Reito me puso en una situación difícil que me resultó muy incómodo

-pensé que por su amistad no querías hacer un escándalo

-¡y así era¡ pero su madre me lo puso muy difícil

-pero todo es tu culpa Shizuru-nos servían la comida por fin después de 40 min -no debiste aceptar fingir ser su novia.

Me tomó por sorpresa,abrí la boca pero no pude decir nada y la volví a cerrar,ella seguía como si nada comenzando a comer

-si, lo se -dijo llevándose los fideos a la boca como adivinando la pregunta en mis ojos

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-hamndifiebeidnekd-hablaba con comida en la boca no pude entenderle nada

-No te entiendo nada Natsuki-paso el bocado y aclaró la voz

\- Haruka me lo dijo- por dentro sentía la llama de la traición ardiendo por venganza pero respondí de lo más casual

-ya veo…-comencé a comer,había esperado mucho como para comer comida fría

-por qué aceptaste algo así,kanzaki es un imbécil,se la pasó acosandome todo el fin de semana,tuve que inventar que salía con alguien para que me dejará en paz y aún así siguió molestando - así que es mentira…

\- Reito y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo

-No podía creer que alguien como tu saliera con un imbécil como ese Shizuru

\- deja de decirle imbécil y aún que te parezca sorprendente fuimos novios mucho tiempo,y fue un gran novio,todo lo que se puede pedir en un hombre…- cambio su rostro a uno evidentemente molesto - pero eso fue hace ya varios años, sólo somos amigos ahora y lo estimó mucho ,así que no lo insultes más por favor.

Estuvimos en silencio el resto de la cena,no dijo más,su semblante era el de alguien molesto,esta si era la Natsuki que yo recordaba.

pago por la cena y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la estación igual en silencio,a la mitad del camino por fin rompió el silencio

-déjame llevarte a tu casa-miró su reloj -es muy tarde

mire mi reloj,eran más de las 10,pero aún hay subterráneo

-No te molestes,aún puedo llegar en el subterráneo

-por favor Shizuru…-dijo con súplica en sus ojos

-esta bien…-caminamos a un estacionamiento cercano y para mi sorpresa su vehículo era una moto

-toma,póntelo tú-me daba su casco y yo me lo puse

-te haz subido a una antes,¿sabes como hacerlo?-dijo algo fanfarrón

-claro,si lo he hecho -Asami tenía una motocicleta antigua que le regaló su padre

-mmmm -pareció decepcionada y subió para luego preguntarme dónde vivía,le expliqué lo mejor se podía como llegar y subimos

-agárrate fuerte -dijo y encendió el motor,yo me agarré de la parte de atrás de la moto,antes de arrancar volteo a ver porque no me tomaba de ella,al ver que me sostuve de la parte de atrás pareció decepcionada y por fin arrancó,fue más de media hora hasta llegar a mi edificio,estaciono y apago la moto,espero a que yo bajara y luego bajo ella,me quite el casco y se lo devolví

-está muy lejos del hospital ¿no tienes auto?-sentí como si fuera y dejavu

\- la estación está muy cerca -señale en la dirección en la que se encontraba

\- te acompañare -dijo disponiéndose a seguirme pero yo no me moví,resultaba muy desconcertante la similitud de ambos escenarios,recordé en que terminó lo de Asami y decidí que iba a evitar a toda costa que subiera,pero entonces mi memoria trajo a mi mente que aún tengo su secador de pelo,¡maldito secador de pelo!,comencé a caminar hacia el edificio,si hace algún comentario del nulo elevador juro que me tiro por las escaleras.

-Shizuru…- ¡ay no!,me prepare para lanzarme al vacío -quiero disculparme contigo

-¿por qué? -dije con seria duda

-No era mi intención molestarte en la boda,disculpame si alguna de mis acciones te hizo sentir incómoda

-aaa por eso…-dije muy bajito,apenas audible para mi -no te preocupes Natsuki,ya pasó

\- de verdad no esperaba encontrarme contigo allí,y para ser sincera estoy muy contenta de que haya pasado

-para mi también fue una sorpresa - mentira,desde que vi el nombre de tokiha estaba casi segura que ella estaría allí

\- a sido muy agradable tenerte de vuelta en mi vida y me encantaría que así se quedara,así que...por favor no me alejes,ni intentes apartarte -debe decirlo por la todas las veces que la hicimos a un lado en el bar

-Natsuki yo no…

-por favor déjame terminar

-...-hice silencio esperando que siguiera

-se que que lo que hice en el bachillerato es la causa de que nos alejaramos,y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento,eras una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y fue hasta que estuviste lejos que me di cuenta la falta que me hacías,tal vez sea mucho pedir de mi parte,pero déjame ganarme un lugar cerca de ti,no me refiero a inmediatamente,no quiero presionarte ,déjame demostrarte que valgo la pena -al parecer había terminado,llegamos a mi puerta,no era una declaración de amor,que era lo que me venía imaginando desde que comenzó y me tenía tan nerviosa,simplemente me pedía amistad,y bueno no es que me sobren amigos

-esta bien Natsuki-

-¡gracias! - y me abrazo sorprendiéndome,al notar que me tense en vez de corresponder su abrazo se apartó

-lo siento…¿fue demasiado?-hice una mueca como dándole la razón - bueno,me voy ,no quiero quitarte más tiempo…-jugaba con sus manos como no sabiendo qué hacer con ellas para terminar por darse la vuelta y caminar por donde llegamos,antes de llegar a la escalera recordé su secador

\- ¡Natsuki espera!

-¿si? - dijo caminando de regreso en mi dirección mientras yo abría la puerta

-espera…- dije entrando y dejando mi mochila en el sofá y las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta,me dirigí al closet y busque en los cajones hasta que lo encontré,volvía a la puerta donde estaba ella esperando

\- toma,lamentó no haberlo devuelto antes

\- vaya, lo había olvidado

-descansa Natsuki

-espero verte pronto Shizuru…¿cuando estarás libre?

-mmmm mañana,pero ya tengo algo que hacer

-Bueno,es fin de semana,si te desocupas Llámame y hacemos algo

-está bien -despues de que se fue tome un baño y me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansada.


	29. capitulo 28

Desperté algo tarde,Chie dormía en el futón, así que trate de no hacer ruido,me vestí, tome un te con una tostada y me fui a buscar a mi abuela,la encontré montada en su auto tomándose fotos como si fuera una adolescente,ya lo habían pintado,un negro brillante que lo hacía ver espectacular,entendí cómo es que funciona el maquillaje para algunas mujeres,no hay belleza que algo de pintura no pueda resaltar,me hizo tomarle fotos de todos los algunos posibles,cuando por fin pudo subir el capó mi teléfono comenzó a sonar,era Haruka,insistiendo en vernos,tenía mucho que decirme por haberlas abandonado en la fiesta, le dije que estaba con mi abuela y dijo que las esperara allí,mi abuela espero paciente toda la llamada subida en el capó, esperando que siguiera tomando sus fotos.

Haruka tardó cerca de una hora para llegar,espera que no sentí pues en medio de la sesión de fotos no tuve tiempo de mirar el reloj ,llegó junto a Yukino y nos invitaron a almorzar por la molestia,antes de que Haruka abriera la boca ,le hice saber que mi abuela no sabía las "desventuras " que me hizo pasar Reito a si que se guardará sus reclamos para después, la primera media hora del encuentro se la dedicaron hablar del auto de mi abuela ,nos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante cerca de la casa de retiro y estuvimos platicando de las nuevas,mi abuela se alegraba de ver a Haruka, y Yukino le caía muy bien,se estuvieron poniendo al día gran parte del almuerzo pero tan pronto mi abuela nos dejo solas para ir al baño,Haruka vacío todo lo que le estaba oprimiendo su ronco pecho,cuando por fin se cansó yo no dije nada,no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones,esperando que fuera una respuesta Haruka me veía con ojos expectantes,hasta Yukino había puesto atención a lo que iba a decir.

-Asami está en la ciudad… -dije no teniendo otra cosa en mente ,Haruka y Yukino se quedaron calladas,tenían mil preguntas en los ojos pero parecía que no se decidían por ninguna así que seguí hablando -fue a verme al hospital…- seguí comiendo al notar que mi abuela regresaba,ambas supieron disimular muy bien y seguir con el ambiente cuando volvió mi abuela,se fueron pero Haruka me hizo prometer que nos encontraríamos antes de terminar el dia.

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad en el auto de mi abuela,hacía la casa que íbamos a ver,mi abuela no perdía oportunidad de hacer sonar el motor en cada oportunidad que tenía,incluso traía puestas unas gafas de sol.

Al llegar esperamos al menos media hora antes de que llegara la mujer de la inmobiliaria,la propiedad parecía muy grande,una cerca de al menos dos metros la rodeaba por lo que no podía ver nada hacia adentro,la reja estaba cubierta por maleza,la mujer llegó disculpándose por la tardanza y por fin entramos a la propiedad,pude ver por primera vez lo grande que era caminamos al menos 100 metros por un sendero de gravilla antes de llegar a la casa,mire para todos lados,la casa era más o menos grande,tenía un enorme patio con árboles, garaje y lo que parecía ser una bodega separada de la casa,el precio del anuncio debía estar mal,un error de impresión,seguro le hacía falta un cero o algo asi,seguimos recorriendo la casa,tenía 5 habitaciones,sótano,recibidor , una gran cocina con una barra,dos baños completos arriba y medio baño abajo,mi departamento podía caber 4 veces aquí fácilmente,me resbalé con un charco que había en la habitación principal y me sostuve de la pared, mi mano se llenó de polvo del color de la pared,pude notar que la pintura no era de la mejor calidad,tal vez sólo la pintaron para que se viera mejor para la venta,levanté la mirada y note que el charco venía del techo,seguí caminando por la casa y vi con más detalle que las paredes tenías muchos desgastes que intentaron ser camuflados con la pintura,mi abuela platicaba alegremente con la mujer de todas las plantas que pensaba plantar,mandaría a hacer un pabellón en el patio para recibir a sus amigas y tomar el te,ella ya parecía haber tomado su decisión así que me acerqué a la mujer y pregunté mi duda del precio

-No,no,el precio es correcto-dijo después de revisar su carpeta.

Yo metí mis manos en los bolsillos pensando como externar mis dudas

-¿Se cometió algún delito aquí?¿alguien murió en la propiedad? -mi abuela se asustó por mi comentario y se llevó las manos a la cara

-¿disculpe?-contestó la mujer entre la sorpresa y la burla

-si ya sabe, ¿alguna razón por la que el precio es tan bajo?

la mujer reviso entre sus papeles,y dijo que esperamos,que revisará la situación legal de la propiedad y salió con dirección a su auto mientras hacía una llamada

-cariño no debes ser tan grosera-dijo mi abuela evidentemente enojada

-se que estamos lejos del centro abuela,pero una propiedad así de grande no puede costar tan poco a menos que tengo algo sucio que esconder,se que tal vez en tu pueblo natal te parezca un precio razonable,pero aquí en la ciudad no se manejan esos precios abuela,no te molestes conmigo,no quisiera que en un par de años viniera un gángster recién salido de la cárcel a sacarnos de su casa.mi abuela sonrió,pudo darse cuenta por lo que dije que al igual que ella estaba interesada en la casa.

Después de unos minutos la mujer volvió con una laptop y un termo de té,nos ofreció un té y galletas mientras ella verificaba unos archivos que había pedido que le enviaran,se disculpó por saber tan poco de la propiedad,pero le habían pasado la venta recién la semana pasada y éramos las primeras personas que pedían verla.

Después de varios minutos nos llamó a mi abuela y a mi que habíamos salido a recorrer el patio.

-bien mire señorita,según la inmobiliaria,la casa está en un juicio de herencia,el dueño original murió y al no haber un testamento el juzgado ordenó la venta de varias propiedades, entre ellas está y el dinero se dividirá entre los herederos

-ya veo- dije observando los archivos que me mostraba en su computadora,ella siguió hablando

-la casa a estado sola al menos 20 años,necesita reparaciones y la propiedad mantenimiento -recordé la gotera del techo,los desgastes en la pared y la pintura barata- esta el la última propiedad pendiente por vender y los dueños están dispuesto a dar un descuento del 10 % si la venta se concreta antes del fin de mes,en un papel me escribió el que sería el nuevo precio de venta ,era más o menos el 75% del total del crédito que había conseguido,podía pagarla, así que hable del crédito,dijo que tenía que verificarlo y salió de nuevo a hablar por teléfono, mi abuela estaba muy molesta conmigo,ella tenía pensado pagar por la casa y no le hable de ningún crédito, peleamos al menos 10 min,hasta que me hizo aceptar que ella pagaría por las reparaciones,la mujer volvió y dijo que el crédito era aceptable,pero que yo tenía que hacer los arreglos con el Banco,me dio su tarjeta y dijo que cuando el dinero estuviera disponible la llamara y arreglariamos la venta.

Mi abuela condujo como una loca,yo tenía pensado hacer el trámite otro día pero ella sentía que si esperábamos un día más alguien más compraría la casa,tuvimos que pasar a mi apartamento por los papeles del crédito,ella espero en el auto, odiaba las escaleras.

Metí la llave y la giré,pero al empujar la puerta no abrió por que estaba puesto el pasador

-¡¿que demonios?!- toque la puerta más fuerte de lo que quería,al otro lado se escuchaban murmullos y luego unos pasos acelerados,Chie medio abrió la puerta enredada en una sábana sin dejarme entrar.

-¡Shizuru!,que sorpresa,no te esperaba hasta más tarde - inmediatamente al verla supe lo que estaba pasando

\- sólo vine por unos papeles -dije intentando ver hacia adentro pero ella me tapó la vista con su cuerpo

-papeles,claro,dime donde están y yo te los doy- sonreí ante lo gracioso de la situación

-segundo cajón de mi closet,folder verde

-si,espera aquí por favor- y me cerró la puerta de mi propio departamento en la cara,se escucharon cuchicheos y risas y luego volvió con los papeles

\- aquí están,son estos ¿verdad? -me extendió la mano con el folder,los revise para verificar que estuvieran todos

-si,volveré más tarde- y me di la vuelta para irme

-¿más tarde?¿ a qué hora?- recordé que tenía que ver a Haruka

-en la noche,te enviaré un mensaje cuando venga de regreso

-¡genial! ,hasta luego - Cerró la puerta y yo me fui.

Estuvimos al menos tres horas en el Banco todavía no salíamos pero ya había firmado los papeles y mi abuela ya había llamado a la inmobiliaria,arreglaron una cita para el lunes para firmar los papeles de compra-venta.


	30. capitulo29

Fuimos a comer y le pedí que me acompañara a comprar un regalo para yosuke,mi ahijado,pronto sería su cumpleaños y al no poder ir a verlo quería enviarle algo,escogimos una pista con muchos autos y conduje de regreso a la casa de reposo,mi abuela quería comenzar a hacer sus maletas, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo dia, me sente en la banca de un parque decidiendo si iba a ver a Haruka o no,se que se lo prometí pero estoy cansada y quiero dormir,mañana tengo que trabajar, decidí verla al final y me dirigí a la estación, la llame,estaba en su departamento así que me dirigí allí,al llegar no sé qué estaría haciendo que tardó para abrir la puerta,Yukino no estaba con ella así que me decepcione un poco ,ella siempre funge de intermediaria en nuestras discusiones.

Me sirvió algo de te y nos sentamos en el balcón,me hizo contarle dos veces con detalle cómo fue mi encuentro con Asami,repitiendo varias partes que le parecían interesantes,se quedó un rato callada,dio un trago a su cerveza y por fin me dio su opinión

-No hay lugar para la duda bubuzuke,te quiere empujar el columpio

\- eso ya lo sabía…- dije algo decaída

-¿ entonces por qué suenas tan deprimida?Sato es muy hermosa y tiene un cuerpo de tentación

\- si, si,lo se, pero no se si quiero volver a lo mismo,tropezar con la misma piedra o como sea que se diga

\- mmmm ya veo…-se levantó y fue por otra cerveza a la cocina y espere a que volviera para seguir con mi sentir

-siento que cuando llegué aquí ,tenía la oportunidad de dejar todo eso atrás y empezar de nuevo…se, que todo el daño que resultó de esa relación si es que le puedo llamar así,me lo hice yo sola,Asami nunca me mintió ni engaño,ella dijo lo que quería y estaba después a ofrecer,y yo lo acepte,cualquier dolor que resultó de eso surgió de mi deseo de querer más...ya no quiero eso

\- eres demasiado buena Bubuzuke,dale algo de responsabilidad a Sato

-supongo que es su culpa por ser tan perfecta,

-¿culpa de que? -bebió a su cerveza

-...que me haya enamorado de ella - Haruka hizo silencio estaba sorprendida por mi declaración,estuvo así por algunos segundos,como pensando qué decir

-es...la primera vez que te oigo decirlo...que estas enamorada de ella,digo,lo sabía,pero tu estabas como en un estado de negación que parecía hacerte feliz

-pero ya se terminó Haruka

-se terminó…¿estas segura?

-¿sabes que?,te hace falta salir-miró su reloj -esperame ,estaré lista en un instante-no tardó ni media hora,salió de la habitación vistiendo muy casual y tomo sus llaves

-vamos

-tengo que trabajar temprano

-No dije que fuéramos a pasar la noche fuera,vamos

-Haruka,yo no…

-¡Demonios!..¡deja de quejarte y levanta tu trasero de esa silla!

a empujones me subió a su auto y nos dirigimos al centro

-unos amigos me hablaron de un bar de ambiente al que va la gente en busca de algo casual-mire mi reloj

-No son ni las 7,quien va a un bar a las 7

-los desesperados

Al llegar al bar a pesar de que fuera aún brillaba el dia,adentro estaba muy oscuro y brillaba una luz roja algo opaca,al entrar todos voltearon a vernos,si había 30 personas era decir mucho,nos sentamos en la barra y Haruka miro para todos lados,el cantinero se acercó y Haruka ordenó

-dos cervezas…

-mañana tengo que…

-demonios bubuzuke, ya deja de quejarte-se dirigió al cantinero-una sin alcohol.

-¿Qué te parece ella ...o ella... o ella- Haruka me hacía ver en varias direcciones,al ser las únicas en la barra,éramos el centro de atención,me sentía como un pedazo de carne asediado por un montón de lobos hambrientos

-tenemos ganadora-dijo haruka haciéndome voltear a una cabina donde había 4 chicas,una pelirroja muy hermosa estaba viéndome y al encontrarse nuestras miradas sonrió,yo desvíe la mirada

-debe venir acompañada,son 4 deben venir en pareja -dije muy aguafiestas a pesar de haberla considerado hermosa

-No lo creo, lleva varios minutos mirando tu trasero,espera aquí- y se fue rumbo a la cabina dejándome sola a la merced de quien sea,no podía oír nada,sólo ver,se acercó a la mesa le dio la mano a todas las chicas,me imagino que se presentó,luego comenzó a hablar con la pelirroja,la chica pareció sorprendía luego comenzó a reír,volteó a verme y pude notar que me detalló de la cabeza a los pies,luego volvió a ver a Haruka le dijo algo y Haruka negó con la cabeza y las manos muy frenéticamente se dijeron más y luego la chica asintió,Haruka parecía estarle explicando algo,la chica volvió a reír y sacó su cartera de la chaqueta,saco algo de ella y se lo mostró a Haruka,esta tomo una foto con su celular y se la devolvió,luego se dieron la mano y volvieron a reír,la chica se levantó dejando que Haruka se sentará en su lugar y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección,me dio ansiedad y cuando se sentó a mi lado sentí como si mi lengua se hubiera pegado a mi paladar

-Hola Shizuru

-Ho...hola-dije muy apenas y entre dientes

-se que no vas a beber a si que voy a dejar que me invites un trago- le hizo señas al cantinero y le pidió un whisky,saque dinero de mi bolsillo y lo pague,todavía me sentía muy tensa así que pedí uno también,supongo que un trago no es nada, en cuanto me lo dieron lo bebí de un sólo golpe ,hablamos unos 15 minutos,del clima, del bar,de lo bueno que era el whisky y la pregunta llegó

-entonces…¿nos vamos? -dijo muy cerca de mi oído,me tense de la cabeza a los pies,puso su mano sobre la mía y la subió lentamente hasta mi hombro y me susurro al oído

-eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…- y lo decidí.

A partir de allí todo fue más fácil,no era la primera vez que salía a buscar chicas,me tenía tensa y nerviosa lo atropellado que fue todo,lo rápido que sucedió.

Salimos y tomamos un taxi,fuimos a un hotel a no más de 20 min del bar,íbamos en silencio hasta que tomó mi mano y me hizo voltear a verla,acarició mi rostro y me beso,todo fue muy frenético en cuanto llegamos al hotel,después de toda la actividad física que tuvimos ambas estábamos desplomadas en la cama,desnudas,despojadas de toda fuerza,mis ojos se cerraban por el cansancio pero con mis últimas fuerzas me levanté y comencé a recoger mi ropa

\- lo siento,tengo que irme

\- lo se...que triste ver que te vas,esperaba en el fondo que te quedarás- no conteste,parecía que se lo decía a la nada,pues no me miro en ningún momento, me dirigí al baño esperando tomar una ducha rápida ,pero al estar por terminar escuché como se abría la puerta y entraba para hacerme compañía,lo hicimos una última vez en el baño,salimos y comencé a vestirme cuando estaba por irme me despedí de ella

-fue un placer…

-crystal...Me llamo crystal

-fue un placer crystal.

Tome un taxi eran más de las 11 y quería llegar pronto a casa,al llegar a casa,tome otro baño y me acosté,me quedé dormida inmediatamente.

A pesar de haber dormido Menos de ocho horas me sentía completamente relajada y llena de vida,los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba haciendo el dia tan agradable,sentía como si me hubiera quitado toda carga y tensión de mi cuerpo,me sentía tan liviana que podía incluso bailar en los pasillos del hospital,todos parecían notar mi buen humor y no evitaron hacer comentarios al respecto,me asignaron hacer el seguimiento de una mujer que había sido operada de la cadera por una caída,en cuanto entre a la habitación me llevé una gran sorpresa,pude ver a Aoi sentada leyendo una revista junto a la cama ,era la madre de Aoi mi antigua compañera del entrenamiento la paciente de la cirugía de cadera,fue agradable,incluso almorzamos juntas,hizo una carrera militar,servía en el Ejército,pero pidió una baja temporal para cuidar de su madre,le di mi número celular para poder estar en contacto.

Tuve que trabajar un turno extra,hacia falta personal en urgencias,al salir por fin a pesar de estar fatigada y tener más de 48 horas sin dormir adecuadamente aún conservaba mi buen humor,y mi abuela pudo notarlo cuando pase por ella para ir a firmar los papeles de compra de la casa,mi abuela pidió a su amigo abogado quien la ayudó con la venta de su casa que nos acompañará para que revisará que todo estuviera en orden,fue algo realmente rápido,ya todos los papeles estaban listos y en cuanto el abogado los aprobó firme, ahora teníamos un hogar.

0-0-0-0

puedo ver que algunos comentarios tardan varios días en aparecer ¿por que sera?


	31. capítulo 30

Las próximas semanas se fueron muy rápido,mis días libres los pasaba yendo y viniendo de la casa y el apartamento,mi abuela contrató a un grupo de hombres que llegaron a trabajar el mismo día que compramos la casa,gaste el resto del tiempo en comprar aparatos y muebles para la casa,sólo lo indispensable, lo demás lo iríamos comprando de a poco,pero mi abuela tenía otros planes,claro, a escondidas de mi ,en realidad yo no tenía muebles,el departamento, lo rente amueblado a excepción de la cama nada era mío,hable con mi casero de dejar pronto el departamento y no tuvo problema con que Chie lo rentara.

Apenas tenía tiempo para nada,hable varias veces por teléfono con Haruka e incluso escuché los reclamos de abandono de Reito después de haber ignorado sus llamadas por semanas.

El último día que estuve en el departamento,estaba sacando mis cosas en cajas por lo que la puerta estaba abierta,escuché que tocaron y sin mirar dije

-¡adelante!

-vaya¿te mudas?- caminaba en mi dirección entre las cajas

-¡Natsuki! Que sorpresa-

-Bueno no llamaste nunca,estaba preocupada de que estuvieras evitandome

-No,no ,nada de eso,he estado muy ocupada,con la casa y los arreglos

-déjame ayudarte…-me ayudó a terminar de guardar las cosas,le platique toda la travesía que fue comprar la casa y la pesadilla que estaba resultando la mudanza,cuando por fin termine sacamos las cajas al pasillo y cerré la puerta con llave,bajamos las cajas de a poco y se sorprendió al ver el auto

-¡vaya! ,¡mira ese auto!- dejó la caja que traía en sus manos para poder observar mejor,lo habían término de renovar,incluso los asientos que ahora eran de peluche de leopardo,mi abuela tenía gustos muy exóticos -no pensé que fueras del tipo que persona que gusta de estos autos-seguía asombrada,incluso había subido a sentir los asientos

-No lo soy, es de mi abuela,que rápido Olvidaste que no tengo auto

-es verdad-bajo y comenzamos a subir las cajas al auto

-gracias por la ayuda Natsuki,espero verte pronto

-¿que?¡no!yo voy contigo,quiero saber donde es tu casa nueva y así no puedas evitarme de nuevo

-No estaba evitandote, ya te lo dije, estaba ocupada,que hay de tu moto tendrías que volver por ella - voltee para todos lados buscándola sin verla

-está en el taller,vine en el subterráneo...así que...-subió al auto- asunto resuelto.

Al llegar a la casa Haruka le ayudaba a mi abuela a llevar unas cosas ,un enorme camión estaba estacionado en el jardín y bajaban muchas cosas que se me hacían familiares pero no sabía de dónde,hasta que bajaron un enorme espejo con un marco tallado de rosas, estas son las cosas de la casa de mi abuela.

Baje del auto y detrás de mi Natsuki,que miraba los alrededores,Haruka que la vio,vino y me llevo con ella con la excusa de que no sabía donde poner unas cosas

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-dijo una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos

-vino a ayud…

-No,no,me refiero a que hace aquí

-Bueno…-le conté que me había llamado,que habíamos cenado,y la declaración de según yo pura amistad que me había ofrecido

-la delincuente es más astuta de lo que parece

-¿eh?-no entendía qué quería decir

-obviamente su estrategia de lanzarse sobre ti no funcionó,

Ahora va por camino de la amistad y cuando menos lo esperes…-me tomó silenciosamente por los hombros y luego gritó -¡¡va a enterrar sus garras hasta el fondo de tu corazón!!

-le das demasiadas vueltas Haruka

-escucha mi sabio consejo bubuzuke,el amor es un sentimiento que los ojos no saben ocultar…

-Bueno...dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso

-pero que respuesta más relajada-dijo cruzándose de brazos,se acercó peligrosamente a mi,mirándome directamente a los ojos -has vuelto al bar…

-¡¿EH!? ¡¿cómo lo sabes?!

-Tu me lo acabas de confirmar, idiota - tomó una caja que estaba en el piso

-ten cuidado bubuzuke, podrían pegarte una enfermedad

-No te preocupes Haruka, no es como si estuviera yendo a la ero-zone a buscar chicas

-al menos las prostitutas tienen tarjeta de salud bubuzuke -y se fue con su caja al segundo piso.

Salí y Natsuki estaba bajando las cajas del coche,mi abuela que salió con una recipiente de limonada para los hombres de la mudanza al verme se acerco a nosotras y nos dio un vaso de limonada

-abuela está es Natsuki...una vieja amiga -mi abuela vio a Natsuki detenidamente y le tomo la mano que le ofrecía

-mucho gusto señora ,Natsuki kuga

-debo admitir Kuga-san que no eres lo que esperaba,aunque no se en realidad que estaba esperando

-sólo Natsuki está bien,lamento decepcionarla señora,no sé qué le habrá dicho Shizuru de mi- dijo evidentemente apenada, yo me quedé con la boca abierta sin saber que decir al grosero comentario de mi abuela

\- en realidad ella no dice mucho de nadie,pero tenía mucha expectación por la persona que hizo lesbiana a mi nieta

\- ¡¡ABUELA POR DIOS!! - me sonroje fuertemente y Natsuki se puso roja hasta la nuca y las orejas

\- es broma Natsuki-chan -dijo mi abuela riendo disfrutando de la situación que había creado -eres muy bonita ¿no lo crees cariño? -volteó a verme pidiendo mi opinión

-si, lo es abuela...deja ya de bromear - voltee a ver a Natsuki quien se había puesto más roja aún de lo que ya estaba

-tomen su limonada cariño,se va a calentar -regreso por donde vino dejándonos solas otra vez,bebimos la limonada y comenzamos a subir las cajas al que sería mi cuarto,pasamos el resto de la tarde acomodando cosas y sacando cajas,pedí comida para cenar y cenamos en la barra de la cocina.

-cuando tenga un día libre,seguiremos ordenando la casa abuela,no quiero que vayas a caerte o lastimarte,tu habitacion y tu baño ya están listos,el resto de la casa lo haremos por partes

-cariño pero no me gusta tener tantas cosas mal puestas por todos lados

-si no le molesta,yo podría venir,mañana a ayudarla,puede que el día siguiente también,

-No quiero molestarte Natsuki -dije desechando por completo su ofrecimiento

-No es molestia,es fin de semana de todas maneras,estamos teniendo problemas en el trabajo y el proyecto está detenido

-pero seguramente una chica tan hermosa como tu quiere gastar su fin de semana en salir con un apuesto muchacho -dijo mi abuela tomando la mano de Natsuki,Haruka y yo miramos al mismo tiempo a Natsuki expectantes por su respuesta,Natsuki sin dejar de mirar tiernamente a mi abuela le dijo

\- oh no señora, no salgo con nadie,suelo pasar los fines de semana jugando videojuegos-soltó su mano y siguió comiendo -además no me gustan los muchachos -Haruka y yo que de alguna manera ya imaginábamos su respuesta sólo nos miramos entre nosotras y seguimos comiendo

-oh...Shizuru cariño,¿no tienen ustedes ninguna amiga que guste de los muchachos?-Haruka y yo nos miramos y luego explotamos en carcajadas,el resto de la cena giró en torno a nuestro nulo interés hacia los hombres.

Caminaba por la gravilla rumbo al auto,me ofrecí a llevar a Natsuki a la estación,Haruka quien pudo haberlo hecho por mi pues también se iba ,incluso le quedaba de paso,ni siquiera lo comentó,antes de subir a su auto me hizo unas señas que no entendí cuando se iba.

-¿Quieres manejarlo Natsuki?

-¡POR SUPUESTO! - corrió como si fuera una niña pequeña a subirse al auto y lo encendió inmediatamente

-escucha ese bebé -dijo refiriéndose al motor

\- ya comienzas a sonar como mi abuela

\- oh cariño deberías tener amigas más normales -hizo un además como si sostuviera un bastón e imitando la voz de una anciana

-basta...mi abuela no es tan vieja - dije tapandome la boca para esconder la sonrisa que me había provocado.- vamos se hace tarde.

Condujo unos 5 min en silencio pero mirándome con el rabillo del ojo hasta que se dispuso a hablar

-Shizuru...No quiero ser grosera,pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta personal

-¿de que?

-¿dónde están tus padres? - se hizo silencio y una punzada me atravesó el corazón,eche la cabeza hacia atrás y me tape la cara con la mano,pensé en no decirle, en evadir el tema, o simplemente decir que no quería hablar de eso, pero mañana iría a casa,se lo diría mi abuela o aún peor,Haruka,y vaya que Haruka exagera bastante la historia.

-a decir verdad…- se lo conté todo,la pelea con mis padres,las noches que pase en la calle,la cárcel y las prostitutas...la noche en el callejón...y como fue que me hice médico militar ,Natsuki lloró silenciosamente toda la historia,pero no dijo una palabra hasta que hube terminado

-debiste acudir a mi...yo te habría ayudado…

-hacía meses que no me dirigías la palabra…

-¡eso no importa yo te...!

-basta Natsuki...para bien o para mal ya pasó,está en el pasado -siguió llorando por alguna razón que no comprendo,no había lástima en sus ojos,no se que había allí

-Yo…-Gimoteo y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -yo nunca más voy a dejarte sola Shizuru,nunca más,te lo prometo...te lo juro,incluso si tu no me quieres cerca,yo nunca voy a dejarte...así que dé ahora en adelante-me tomó cariñosamente la mano para después abrazarme- si necesitas algo,lo que sea,incluso si es bajar una lata de la alacena,Llámame y sin importar lo que esté haciendo,lo dejaré y vendré a ayudarte -apesar el aura melancólica de la situación no pude evitar detallar su figura en el abrazo

-Yo soy más alta que tu Natsuki así que no creo que lo de la alacena sea necesario -a Natsuki No pareció hacerle gracias mi chiste pues mantenía el semblante serio

-Prometelo Shizuru…-el subterráneo llegaba a la plataforma

-vas a perder el viaje Natsuki…

-Prometelo…

-lo prometo -deshizo - el abrazo y me dio un corto besos en la mejilla

-es una promesa -sonrió,se dio la vuelta y corrió para no perder el subterráneo,me quedé mirando hasta que este ya no era visible en la plataforma,la sensación cálida de su abrazo y el beso aún perduraban en mi cuerpo.


	32. capitulo 31

Había estado tan ocupada con los asuntos personales y el estrés del trabajo,que no noté que Chie y Aoi habían comenzado a almorzar juntas,en más de una ocasión las vi en los pasillos muy juntas una de la otra y la situación me atropelló cuando las encontré besándose en el almacén,sonrojadas y acomodándose la ropa, se disculpaban evidentemente apenadas,sólo sonreí tome lo que buscaba y me fui dejándolas en lo suyo,más tarde cuando me encontré con Chie a solas ,le advertí del riesgo que fue,alguien más pudo haberlas encontrado.

\- lo se Shizuru,lo se ,no se en que estaba pensando -sonreí

-Yo sé en qué estabas pensando,y obviamente no era en que alguien iba a sorprenderte-sonrió y se acomodó los lentes en símbolo de derrota

-tengo un paciente,nos vemos más tarde-comenzó a caminar y luego regresó -Shizuru espera..

-¿mmm?

-deberías llamar a Asami,a estado atiborrando mi buzón de mensajes y llamadas preguntando por ti

-mmmm…le hubieras dado mi número

-No sabía si habían peleado,además por algo no se lo diste tu,pensé que no me correspondía

-gracias Chie…-se fue a seguir haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo,yo sabía que no tenían pacientes,estábamos entregando el turno.

Una vez estuve lista para irme llamé a Asami,sonó varias veces hasta que me mandó a buzón,volví a marcar y fue lo mismo,debe estar ocupada,le envíe un mensaje.

"Llámame cuando estés libre.Shizuru"

Justo después de terminar de enviar el mensaje sonó el teléfono,era mi abuela.

-¿cariño?

-sí abuela,que sucede

-¿ya vienes a casa?

\- sí ,estoy por salir del hospital

-¡Que bien!,¿podrías pasar por algunos platos y vasos desechables?

-mmmm ¿si?...¿por que?

-han venido las chicas y vamos a hacer una parrillada

-ya veo...está bien- vi que Chie venía saliendo-¿puedo llevar una amiga?-no quería pasar la noche entre mujeres mayores que se ocupaban de que "consiguiera un buen hombre" no todas las abuelas son como la mía

-las que quieras cariño,hay mucha comida.

Colgué y fui a decirle a Chie quien aceptó enseguida,todo el camino hablamos sobre su reciente relación con Aoi, pude ver por el brillo de sus ojos que a pesar de haber pasado tan poco tiempo,estaba realmente enamorada, sono decaída,al salir el tema de la alta de la madre de Aoi,obviamente Aoi, tendría que irse,pero luego sonrió y dijo "encontraremos la manera,el amor siempre encuentra la manera",definitivamente Chie ya pensaba en su "para siempre".

Al llegar a casa,pude notar muchos autos,incluido el de Haruka, la reja está abierta así que esperaban más invitados por que yo tenía llave,mi teléfono sonó mientras caminábamos por el patio rumbo a la casa,Chie me decía lo bonita que era la propiedad

-lo siento tengo contestar

-esta bien- se quedó parada a unos pasos de mi,me imagino que no quería llegar sola a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie

-¿Hola?

-quiero hablar,en persona..-eso no era una pregunta

-Asami…-Chie volteo a verme cuando escucho su nombre y caminó un poco más para darme algo más de intimidad imagino

-¿donde estas ahora?

-en casa

-voy para allá,envíame la dirección-colgó,sin darme tiempo de objetar su petición,le envíe un mensaje.

"No es un buen momento,mi abuela tiene visitas"

No había terminado de meter el teléfono en mi bolsillo cuando llegó un mensaje

"No voy a causar problemas,sólo quiero hablarte 10 min,y me iré"

-Que pasa Shizuru -me preguntaba Chie que ya comenzaba a impacientarse,el olor a comida era delicioso y ambas estábamos hambrientas

-Asami quiere venir,a hablar conmigo -tenía toda la intención de dejar el asunto, guarde mi teléfono y comencé a caminar

-deberías,hablar con ella,no es por exagerar,pero me a estado llamando al menos 15 veces al dia y eso sin contar los mensajes,no va a dejarte en paz,sólo arregla este asunto antes de que llegue a una demanda por acoso- Chie a veces podía irse a los extremos- ,si no quieres nada que ver con ella,dicelo y ya-pero tenía razón,y como si fuera un profeta llegaron muchos mensajes que hicieron estremecer mi bolsillo,ni siquiera los leí,eran todos de Asami,escribí la dirección rápido y la envíe guarde mi teléfono y llegamos a la casa por fin.

Había al menos 40 personas allí,reconocí a algunos amigos de la casa de reposo de la abuela pero a la mayoría de la gente no la conocía ,Haruka y Yukino estaban cerca de la parrilla donde estaba Natsuki haciendo la comida,me acerqué primero a mis amigas.

-Haruka,yukino ¿recuerdan a Chie?

-¡por supuesto! -Haruka parecía feliz de verla

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Harada-san -yukino siempre tan respetuosa

-Natsuki,ella es Harada Chie,una amiga de la Universidad y compañera de trabajo

-Chie ella es Natsuki kuga,una vieja amiga del bachillerato

-un placer- dijeron al unísono y se estrecharon la mano,mi abuela que me vio llegar y me hizo señas con la mano para que fuera hasta donde estaba ella

-Siéntete como en casa Chie por favor- la abuela me presento con los desconocidos,resulta que todos eran vecinos nuestros,al parecer la reunión era para algo así como presentarnos en sociedad, tuve que presentarme con todos y con todos tuve que fingir que me interesaban al menos un poco sus vidas,incluso me senté a cenar con unos de ellos,pasaron cerca de dos horas y seguía sin poder volver con las chicas quienes ya estaban muy animadas y riendo como si fueran amigas de siempre,incluso Natsuki reía con ellas,entonces vi al piso y pude ver que guardaban un whisky bajo una silla,ahora veo de donde salió tan repentina amistad.

Todo ese tiempo no deje de mirar mi celular y estar inquieta y ansiosa, esperando en que en cualquier momento aparecería,incluso si viniera del otro lado de la ciudad Asami ya debería estar aquí,tal vez al final decidió no venir.

Al pasar las 11 de la noche los invitados comenzaron a irse, y por fin pude volver con las chicas,me ayudaron a recoger entre bromas,mi abuela les pidió quedarse antes de ir a dormir pues ya era muy tarde,al parecer tenían pensado acabar la botella así que aceptaron,entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el saloncito,que era lo más lejano del cuarto de la abuela,no quería molestarla con el ruido,Haruka estaba contando una anécdota de cuando estaba en la Universidad y de pronto el sonido de una motocicleta rompió el silencio nocturno del vecindario,el sonido se detuvo justo enfrente y en menos de 30 segundos comenzó a sonar mi celular, un mensaje.

"estoy afuera"

Todas voltearon a verme cuando me levanté y dije que iba a salir un momento

-disculpenme un minuto

-¿Shizuru es muy tarde quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Natsuki preocupada

-No te preocupes Natsuki,no tardaré nada- camine lentamente por la gravilla mientras pensaba qué actitud tomaría Asami,sonaba molesta y autoritaria por teléfono,levanté la vista y pude verla recargada en la moto que su padre le había regalado,aún usaba el casco y los lentes de seguridad,abrí la reja y le pedí que entrara,la calle estaba muy solitaria,empujó su moto no más de 5 metros dentro de la propiedad,nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que se quitó el casco y los lentes,su pelo ondeaba con el viento al sentirse liberado de su prisión,que sexy es ,pude ver por primera vez sus verdes ojos después de semanas,fue un alivio,mi corazón se aceleró,pero sólo un poco,mis manos no temblaban como antes.

-es muy tarde,pensé que no vendrías

-Yo también pensé en no venir...fui muy grosera por teléfono,estoy avergonzada -parecía buscar algo en su chaqueta -lamentó si estoy siendo una molestia para ti,pero las cosas no están salieron como esperaba -estiró su mano y me ofreció lo que sacó de su chaqueta- te traje esto -me dio dos rosas,nunca antes me había dado flores

-gracias…

-habla conmigo Shizuru…-tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro

-¿Que quieres Asami?

-te quiero a ti -sonó decidida y me vio directo a los ojos,suspire -¿que quieres tu Shizuru? - No contesté,no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía

-¿ya cenaste Asami?

-aún no…

-entremos

-No quiero molestar,tienes visitas -ambas miramos hacia la casa y vimos a las chicas asomadas a la ventana,quienes al ver que mirábamos inmediatamente se escondieron

-No eres molestia -comencé a caminar rumbo a la casa pero tomó mi mano y me detuvo

-Shizuru,no me des más largas por favor,vine con el único propósito de resolver este asunto

-¿Qué hay de Korra?¿ella sabe que estás aquí?

-No lo se y no importa,se terminó Shizuru-me tome unos segundos que se hicieron minutos para pensar en la situación -por favor di algo Shizuru…

\- Te amo...Asami,estoy enamorada de ti - se sorprendió mucho,obviamente no esperaba esa confesión de mi parte y fue lo que ayudó a darme cuenta,incluso en este momento en que le decía que la amaba,no me miraba con el mismo amor con el que la vi mirar a Korra

-Yo también te amo Shizuru -miente-más de lo que te imaginas -se acercó a mí y me beso,lo permití porque también lo deseaba así que correspondí al beso que fue cada vez más apasionado,en medio del beso,fui consciente que Asami sería capaz de decir cualquier cosa incluso mentiras para hacerme volver a su lado,la ventaja es que ahora yo tenía el control.

El beso termino y Asami me abrazo

-te prometo que está vez va a ser diferente -otra mentira

-No es necesario que prometas nada,no es que vayamos a comenzar a salir o algo así -de nuevo había sorpresa en su expresión

-entonces qué es esto Shizuru- ahora molestia

-No pongamos etiquetas, vamos adentro,te daré algo de comer - camino tras de mi evidentemente disgustada,al entrar fue bastante obvio que nos estaban espiando y al acercarnos intentaron disimular

-chicas¿ recuerdan a Asami?,Natsuki me habías dicho que ya la habías conocido

-señorita Kuga que sorpresa,no sabía que era amiga de Shizuru

-sólo Natsuki está bien señorita Sato,nos conocemos hace muchísimo tiempo -Natsuki tenía una cara tristeza que era imposible no notar,parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-entonces solo Asami está bien

-imposible señorita Sato usted es la jefa de mi jefe -que rígida estaba siendo Natsuki - tengo que irme,disculpen -¿que no iba a quedarse?

-¡¡espera Natsuki !!- salí caminando tras ella pero al notarme comenzó a correr

-¡¿pero qué demonios!?¿piensas que puedes huir de mi? -comencé a correr tras ella -¡TENGO ENTRENAMIENTO MILITAR! grité antes de saltarle encima y derribarla cual jugador de rugby

-¡¡dejame Shizuru!! -dijo mientras forcejeabamos en el suelo

-¡¿DONDE VAS NATSUKI?! ¡es muy tarde! ¡Ni Siquiera tienes tu motocicleta!

-por favor suéltame Shizuru...Por favor…-se llevó los brazos al rostro y comenzó a llorar.


	33. Capítulo 32

-¡¡lo siento!! ¡¿te lastime?! -baje de ella que cada vez lloraba más -disculpame Natsuki dime donde te duele te revisare

-ya déjame por favor…-dijo muy bajito en medio de un río de lágrimas

-dime donde te duele por favor,voy a revisarte

-¡¡Me duele aquí!! -señaló su pecho después de sentarse

-¡¿El pecho?! podrías tener una costilla rota déjame ver..-intenté tocarla pero apartó bruscamente mi mano

-¡No seas tonta! -después de unos segundos de silencio donde me debatí que hacer,opté por disculparme

-perdoname Natsuki,no debí derribarte así,no sé en qué estaba pensando ,lo siento tant…

-Ya deja de disculparte…-se levantó muy enojada con toda la intención de irse, se sacudió un poco el polvo y la tierra de la caída y comenzó a caminar,su expresión me era indescifrable,estaba molesta,tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos estaban tristes ,yo aún en el suelo le dije..

-lo prometiste Natsuki…-se quedó parada dándome la espalda,pero no dijo nada -hace apenas unos días…lo prometiste

-necesito pensar Shizuru...sólo necesito estar sola ahora

-pero es muy tarde Natsuki

-vendré mañana,para hablar,necesito pensar ahora

-esta bien...toma-saqué las llaves el auto de mi bolsillo y se las aventé -no quiero que te arriesgues es muy tarde -yo sabía de primera mano lo peligrosa que era la calle -además necesito garantía de que volverás- las tomo y las miro detenidamente

-estas no son las llaves del auto de tu abuela

-si lo son,saque una copia para emergencias -camine para abrir la reja y ella se fue con dirección al auto,lo encendió y una vez estuvo en la reja se detuvo a mi altura

-Shizuru...tu...y ella…¿están saliendo?-Haruka tenía razón...el amor es un sentimiento que los ojos no saben ocultar,y a Natsuki la estaba matando pensar que estaba con Asami

-vuelve antes del medio día Natsuki,iré a hacer unas compras con mi abuela -no movió el auto ni un centímetro,quería mi respuesta -No...No estamos saliendo - se fue sin decir nada,volví a la casa donde las chicas ya intentaban embriagar a Asami

-¿Que hay con la delincuente? -dijo Haruka después de asomarse tras de mí y no verla

-tenía algo que hacer...voy a calentar algo de comida -le mandé un texto a Natsuki,olvide por completo que estuvo bebiendo,debí ofrecerme a llevarla,o convencerla de que se quedara ¡Diablos!.Me contestó el texto casi 40 min después,estaba ya en casa.

Después de cenar siguieron bebiendo, sólo tomé una cerveza,estaba tan cansada que seguro me daba una congestión alcohólica si bebía algo más,terminaron la botella pasadas las 3 am,después de arreglar las habitaciones extras entre Asami y yo subimos a Chie quien estaba muy muy ebria

-¿puedo quedarme contigo?-se acerco peligrosamente a mi,rodeando mi cintura y besando mi cuello

-mi abuela está a dos puertas...-no vamos a hacer ruido...no mucho…- me beso por fin y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos en medio del beso ¿están saliendo? ,el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Natsuki vino a mi mente haciendo que me detuviera

-¿que pasa? -me pregunto al darse cuenta que no seguí correspondiendo a su beso

-Yo...No...estoy muy cansada Asami,quiero dormir

-solo será un momento -seguía besando mi cuello -la quite como pude de mi y la aleje

\- voy a dormir,duerme tú también - entre en mi cuarto y puse seguro a la puerta,cuando creía que se había ido salí a hurtadillas a tomar un baño rápido,volví a mi habitación no sin antes hacer una advertencia a Yukino y Haruka de que respetarán mi casa,siempre se ponen cariñosas cuando beben.

Puse el seguro y me avente a la cama el sueño me vencía y cuando me disponía a dormir

-¿por que el seguro bebe? -Asami salió de un rincón oscuro de la habitación y hablando muy bajito -no me digas que es por mi...

-aaaa no,es que…

-¿hay fantasma en la casa? -se subió a la cama y sobre mi, me había puesto un pijama veraniega así que había más piel al alcance de su mano cosa que no desaprovechó

-Asami ve a tu habitación mi abuela va a escucharnos

-entonces ya no hables…-me beso y así me hizo guardar silencio,después de algo de forcejeo termine sucumbiendo a su encanto y a lo bien que conocía mi cuerpo,supo dónde tocar y hacer para hacerme ceder.

Al amanecer yo aún estaba despierta,sentía una culpa indescriptible y ni siquiera sabía por qué ¿será esto lo que llaman cruda moral? Que horror, podría lanzarme frente a un camión y no me haría sentir mejor,mire a mi lado y Asami dormía tranquilamente ,tenía que salir de aquí,no puedo ni verla sin que mi culpa incremente.

Cuando me disponía a tratar de levantarme se escuchó el vibrar de un teléfono,revise el mío,no era

-Asami...Asami...tu teléfono está sonando

-¿eh?¿Que?-parecía desorientada y con algo de resaca

-Tu teléfono -lo señale para que lo viera ,lo levantó y puede ver que decía "papá",al verlo contestó de inmediato

-¿Hola?...si papá...buenos días...No no...Ya casi lo resuelvo...falta firmar los nuevos planos...si fue un gran error...si papa lo despedí...está bien...estaré allí...que tengas buen día...también te quiero -colgó y volví a meter la cabeza en la almohada

-No ha amanecido aún y mi papá ya está trabajando

-Asami por favor vístete y ve a tu cuarto,mi abuela no tarda en despertar y no se que decirle si nos ve así aquí

-pensé que tu abuela era muy liberal

-No te burles y vete por favor-comencé a recoger su ropa del suelo y a dársela,la conciencia me estaba matando no podía ver la un segundo más,comenzó a vestirse en silencio y con los ojos cerrados,arrastrando los pies salió silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta la habitación que le había dado,no eran las 7 aún así que volví a intentar dormir y lo conseguí en soledad,desperté pasado el mediodía y no escuché ruido en ningún lado de la casa,vi mi celular y tenia dos mensajes de Asami "tome tus llaves,las puse en el cajón de tu mesita" y "te llamare cuando este libre", me asomé por la ventana y el auto de mi abuela ya estaba aquí pero el auto de Haruka no,ni la motocicleta de Asami,fui a la habitación de Chie y roncaba como un oso,no quise molestarla así que baje a la cocina por un te y pude ver que mi abuela y Natsuki comían en la mesa del jardín muy animadamente,aún estaba en pijama así que me puse una bata y salí a acompañarles

-buenos días cariño,¿has dormido bien?

-No del todo bien,pero algo es algo

-buen día Natsuki -se sonrojó pues al sentarme la bata se me abrió y pudo ver mi revelador pijama,no podía verla a los ojos,sentía como si le hubiera mentido,si,dije que no salía con Asami,lo que técnicamente no era mentira porque no estamos saliendo,pero el pensar que dormí con ella solo unas horas después de ver llorar a Natsuki de esa manera me hacía sentir como una basura

-buenas…-respondió apenas audible

-cuando volvamos de las compras duerme otro rato cariño,tienes que trabajar por la noche,no me gusta pensar que no duermes lo suficiente

-sí abuela -comí en silencio,mi abuela y Natsuki hablaban de las plantas que iba a ayudarle a sembrar,que amigas se estaban volviendo,Natsuki no tiene familia,tal vez mi abuela la hace sentir el calor de un hogar ,mi abuela podía hacer sentir cómodo y querido a cualquiera ,me disculpe para subir a arreglarme,quería apurarme para dormir otro poco al volver,desperté a Chie le ofrecí el baño del pasillo y que bajara a desayunar,tome una ducha en el baño de mi abuela,me puse algo casual y baje,Chie estaba terminando de desayunar,nos subimos las 4 al auto y pase a dejarlas a la estación

-Shizuru,¿a que hora empieza tu trabajo?

-a las 9

-pasaré por ti,voy a ir por mi moto al taller,tenemos una charla pendiente

-esta bien…-Chie que estaba en medio de salir de su resaca ni se enteró de lo que pasaba y mi abuela estaba en su teléfono,después de hacer las compras y comer algo,regresamos a casa y volví a dormir.

Desperté pasadas las 7 así que tome un baño rápido,arregle mis cosas personales y baje a cenar con mi abuela.

Mi abuela cantaba en la cocina,no me escucho bajar,había puesto la mesa para uno mientras terminaba de cocinar,No había pensado,en la soledad en la que estará cuando no esté yo en casa,trabajo mucho tiempo y la mayoría del tiempo que pase aquí será durmiendo,tal vez fue muy egoísta de mi parte pedirle que viviéramos juntas, en la casa de retiro nunca estaba sola,hice algo de ruido ligero para no asustarla saludando de repente

-¿cariño vas a cenar?

-si abuela,déjame poner yo la mesa -puse la mesa y serví la cena y hablamos de la posibilidad de que alguien más viviera aquí

-¿Hablas de rentar los cuartos vacíos?

-No necesariamente abuela,tal vez alguna amiga tuya que busque habitación,alguna estudiante,no se,podría ayudarnos con los gastos

-No sería mala idea,pero pensar en dejar entrar desconocidos a mi casa me da algo de miedo

-pues tendríamos que entrevistarlos,pedirles referencias,cosas así

-discutamoslo después cariño,ya llegaron por ti -mi abuela con una sonrisa cómplice y después de terminar su bocado me decía... -Natsuki es una chica muy hermosa y noble Shizuru,a pesar de esa apariencia de chica ruda,en los pocos días que tengo de conocerla a demostrado ser muy amable y tener un gran corazón …-bebio algo de agua-además creo que siente algo por ti,te mira con unos ojitos de cachorro abandonado tan tiernos,dale una oportunidad cariño - mis mejillas se colorearon,hasta mi abuela podía ver lo que yo muy empeñada trataba de ignorar.

No hablamos al encontrarnos sólo nos saludamos y subí a la moto,condujo hasta el hospital y una vez allí estacionamos y nos sentamos en una banca ,faltaba una hora para mi entrada,hablamos de las reparaciones de su moto hasta que pareció que tomó el valor de sacar el tema que quería tratar .

-Shizuru…¿que hacía Asami Sato en tu casa en mitad de la noche?-suspire

-es una larga historia Natsuki…

-¿podrías intentar resumir la?,tenemos 40 min -miro su celular

-Bueno lo más resumido que se me ocurre es que...Asami es mi ex...o algo así

-¿o algo así? - estaba evidentemente molesta,hasta celosa me atrevería a decir.

-si...bueno…- le conté el tipo de "relación" que tenía con Asami y le hable también de Korra,nunca la había visto tan enojada,comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro murmurando no sé qué cosas,me miraba con el rabillo del ojo y bufaba

-¡¿COMO PUSISTE PERMITIR ESO SHIZURU?! ¡¡QUE TE HICIERA SU CONCUBINA!! ¡¡SU QUERIDA!!

-suena muy feo si lo dices de ese modo Natsuki,teníamos un acuerdo que me era muy conveniente,no era la otra de nadie,simplemente no teniamos ningún compromiso

\- ¡ ENTONCES ERAS SU PU…! -levanté la vista y la vi tan severamente que no pudo ni terminar su oración -lo siento…

-No te conté esto para que me juzgaras Natsuki,fue mi elección.

-No puedo creer que alguien como tu pueda aceptar algo así...siempre he pensado que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo,inteligente,hermosa,valiente,capaz,responsable,pareciera que no le temes a nada -parecía que Natsuki estaba describiendo a otra persona,porque yo no me sentía para nada de esa manera -además salvas vidas Shizuru,eres cirujana ¡POR DIOS!,ayudas a las personas,por muy rica y heredera de lo que sea que fuera Asami Sato no tiene el derecho de menospreciarte así,tú vales más que eso,mereces a alguien que te ame de corazón

\- a veces el corazón...No nos deja elegir Natsuki - estaba en silencio, como sopesando hacia donde llevaba la conversación

-...¿la amas? -parecía que pronunciar esas palabras le dolió más de lo que pudo haber dolido caer de un barranco.


	34. capítulo 33

Me miraba con ojos tristes,como temiendo mi respuesta.

-No lo se…no lo se Natsuki…- hace un tiempo habria contestado fácilmente que si,sin dudar,pero en estos días y después de lo que a pasado,ya no estoy segura de querer algo así,Natsuki metió sus manos en los bolsillos y suspiró

-Yo te amo Shizuru -levanté la vista muy sorprendida,debo admitirlo ,nunca pensé que alguna vez me lo fuera a decir,Natsuki había tomado una actitud tan pasiva que pensé que iba a ser feliz siendo mi amiga para siempre -cuando regresaste a mi vida pensé que era el destino dándome otra oportunidad,me dije a mi misma que está vez no iba a dejarte ir...en la boda me rechazabas tan obviamente que pensé en desistir,era evidente que no estabas interesada en mi,pero de nuevo me dije que no iba dejarte ir,si me cerrabas la puerta me metería en tu corazón aunque fuera por la ventana...pero si tu amas a alguien más Shizuru…¿que hago yo si amas a alguien más? -pero parecía que se lo decía al viento,ni siquiera me estaba viendo,pero sabía que yo la veía a ella,sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas ,estaba callada,como esperando que yo dijera algo,la aparición de Asami debió darle en lo más profundo,

no sabía qué decir,así que sólo me levanté de donde estaba sentada,fui a su lado, la tomé entre mis brazos y la bese,el beso la tomó completamente por sorpresa pero me correspondió inmediatamente,la sentí temblar en mi abrazo así que la sostuve más fuerte,solía pasar mucho tiempo imaginando el sabor que tendrían sus labios y lo cálido que sería su abrazo,me quedé embelesada con esta nueva sensación que no fui consciente del lugar hasta que alguien pasó a nuestro lado aclarándose la garganta

-coff coff -me separé del beso y pude ver que Chie pasaba riendo y me hacía señas con su reloj,se me hacía tarde

-lo siento Natsuki tengo que irme -tomé mis cosas de la banca y camine muy rápido al hospital, voltee un segundo antes de entrar y Natsuki todavía estaba parada en el mismo lugar sin mover un músculo.

Estaba en los vestidores cambiandome y podía sentir el rojo en mis mejillas ¿por qué la besé ? La pregunta se repetía y se repetía en mi cabeza,podía sentir mi corazón aún latiendo más fuerte de lo normal ,no sabía por qué la había besado.

Fue un turno tranquilo,sospechosamente tranquilo,me tocó hacer urgencias y no hubo más 5 urgencias menores ,en toda la mañana no pude sacarme de la mente el beso que compartí con Natsuki,me descubria tocando mis labios o suspirando, Cuando fui a almorzar,me acerqué a la barra que estaba vacía,vi que toda la gente estaba parada alrededor de la televisión así que me acerqué a ver que veían,en todos los canales de noticias estaba la misma cosa, "sismo sacude el país" , "miles de muertos y desaparecidos" , "las aguas se retiran ante inminente tsunami ", fue en la zona más alejada del país que era también la más pobre y poblada por eso no lo sentimos aquí, en menos de media hora comenzaron a sonar los localizadores de todos, era un llamado a todo el personal médico disponible al auditorio,muy en el fondo yo sabía para dónde iba esto,asi que deje mi comida y fui rápido a los vestidores antes de ir a la junta,quería llamar a mi abuela,pero no pude llegar,me topé al jefe de camino y me llevo con el al auditorio,era lo que me temía,el jefe leyó un comunicado oficial de la base militar,especialista voluntarios serían enviados a la zona de desastre, se ofrecieron más de 10 pero solo tenía autorizado enviar 5,para que el hospital pudiera operar con el mínimo personal, cuando pensé que me había librado, leyó el final de comunicado,"todos los residentes en prácticas han sido asignados a servicio activo y deben presentarse a la base militar antes de las 0600" teníamos el resto del día libre para "ordenar nuestros asuntos"

-tenemos que irnos antes del anochecer a más tardar -Chie me sacaba de mi transe,todavía no terminaba de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando

-¿que? -dije de la manera más tonta que se puedan imaginar

-la base está a varias horas de aquí,tenemos que salir a más tardar al anochecer,si llegamos tarde seremos penalizadas

\- ah… si -comenzó a caminar pero volteo y me vio parada en el mismo lugar, chasqueo los dedos frente a mi cara varias veces

-¡Shizuru reacciona!...ve a casa,empaca,habla con tu abuela,te veré en la estación en unas horas

-si...si -fui al vestidor y tome mis cosas,tarde mucho para llegar a casa,mi abuela no estaba,la busqué por todas partes,su celular estaba en la cocina,me apresure a empacar,no había mucho que llevar sólo una mochila con mis objetos personales,salí a buscar a mi abuela a casa de los vecinos,la encontré tomando el te a 3 casas de la nuestra, le conté rápidamente lo que había pasado, se preocupó mucho,incluso lloró de angustia,porque no sabía a dónde me iba ni cuando iba a volver,yo misma no lo sabía.

Camino a la estación llame a Haruka, le conté lo que había pasado,le pedí que cuidara de mi abuela ,mi abuela me llevó a la estación donde ya estaba Chie,faltaba poco para que saliera el tren, así que llame a Natsuki,llevaba todo el dia pensando en ella,no quería irme sin avisarle ,no contestó, tal vez no sabía qué decir o lo más lógico estaría ocupada,deje un mensaje

-Natsuki,tengo que irme…fui llamada a servicio para cubrir la zona de desastre,tal vez sean un par de semanas puede que un mes,no lo se,hasta mañana me informaran,Natsuki…-quería decirle algo del beso,de su confesión,pero no supe que -el tren está llegando ,cuida de mi abuela,por favor,no quiero que este sola,tal vez en mucho pedir pero,dijiste que me ayudarias con cualquier cosa,Cuidate,deje mi tarjeta de crédito en la mesita de mi habitación,por si necesitan cualquier cosa,tengo que irme…

Apague mi celular y se lo entregue a mi abuela,nos despedimos entre lágrimas y subí al tren.

Llegamos a la base pasada la media noche,había tanta gente allí...nos registramos,nos dieron uniformes y placas metálicas de identificación ,cuando me puse la placa en el cuello,con mi numero de registro y mi nombre,me imaginé en un féretro cubierto con una bandera,algún alto mando del ejército,dando la mano a mi abuela y agradeciendo mi fiel servicio a mi nación,comencé a llorar,lágrimas silenciosas,un miedo inexplicable me invadió y no se iba, trataba de calmarme a mí misma,no iba a la guerra iba en labor humanitaria,a ayudar en un zona de desastre,nos llamaron a la armería,nos entregaron a cada uno un arma de mano y no pude más,comencé a tener una crisis nerviosa y a gritar, ¡¡porque me daban armas si se supone que iba a ayudar!! entre varios me sujetaron y me llevaron a área médica,me pusieron un sedante y cuando desperté ya había amanecido.

No había nadie en la enfermería,me senté en la cama y agache la cabeza para tomarla entre mis manos,la placa salió de entre mi ropa por la posición y comenzó a colgar frente a mi cara,volví a llorar,imaginar a mi abuela sola llorando frente a un agujero al que le echaban tierra me destrozaba el corazón…

-despiertas justo a tiempo,estamos por irnos -una voz en lo lejano del área médica me sacó de mi miseria- deja de llorar...¿es tu primera vez en servicio?-una mujer de cabello castaño terminaba de ponerse su uniforme y tomaba sus cosas que estaban justo a sus pies -rápido,toma tus cosas están por alla -me señaló un rincón, al ver que no me movía ni un milímetro hizo valer su autoridad-¡No es una sugerencia teniente! ,¡ES UNA ORDEN!-tome mis cosas y la seguí lo más rápido que pude,sólo quedaban unos 4 camiones que aún estaban en la base -asegúrate de en qué lista estás,sube tus cosas y vuelve aquí para terminar de subir los suministros.

Fui asignada a la unidad médica número 29,que será enviada al área afectada por el Tsunami,subí mis cosas al camión de mi unidad y ayude a subir muchas cajas a varios camiones,herramientas,instrumental médico,víveres,y agua,mucha agua,al terminar el camión nos llevó,llevó al aeropuerto donde aviones militares,esperaban por los últimos que éramos nosotros,de nuevo,bajamos las cosas del camión para subirlas al avión,en la última hora hice más ejercicio que en los últimos 5 años,al estar en el avión cada uno tomamos un lugar y nos pusimos los arneses de seguridad,esto distaba mucho de ser un cómodo avión de pasajeros.

-Capitan Youko Sagisawa oficial médico a cargo de la unidad médica número 29,reportaron directamente para mi -nos miró a casa uno a la cara y después siguió su discurso -se que para muchos de ustedes es la primeras vez en servicio activo,no se preocupen,las armas son protocolo militar,nuestras labores serán enteramente médicas,pero algunas veces tendremos que hacer más cosas,ayudar en labores de limpieza y rescate,armar los campamentos,transportación, etcétera ,muchas veces en las zonas de desastre,la gente se encuentra pasando por momentos difíciles,lo han perdido todo,incluso seres queridos,entran en estado de desesperación y muchas veces la desesperación lleva a hacer cosas que no harían en una situación normal,para eso son las armas,espero que no tengamos que usarlas,no deben tener miedo,estamos aquí para ayudar,llegaremos en algunas horas,traten de dormir,serán días largos y muy difíciles,mantengámonos hidratados y traten de no saltarse ninguna comida,un médico enfermo no ayuda a nadie -su discurso logró tranquilizar a más de uno,incluyendome,trate de dormir pero no pude,el avión hacía un ruido espantoso,al estar cerca de la zona,todos nos asomamos a las pocas ventanas disponibles,que horrible,kilómetros y kilómetros de devastación,pocos edificios casas o árboles aún estaban en pie ,no podía diferenciarse la playa del resto del terreno,había escombros por todos lados, al llegar a tierra la cosa se puso peor ,el avión no podía aterrizar cerca,así que tuvimos que caminar,cargamos los suministros en los camiones hasta el tope y caminamos hasta que estuvieran de regreso,había tanta gente que intentaba alejarse de la zona que no podíamos pasar por los senderos y caminos,tuvimos que evitarlos ,me dolían los pies y estábamos cubiertos de barro hasta las rodillas cuando por fin llegaron los camiones,la noche cayó antes de que pudiéramos llegar al campamento,no porque estuviera lejos,si no porque entre más cerca estábamos del área afectaba,más destruidos estaban los caminos,no había luz y muy poca gente estaba aún en la zona,fuera de las luces que había en las carpas improvisadas como un hospital no se podía ver nada,sólo una negra y penetrante oscuridad,además de un silencio más allá del alboroto de las carpas que carcomía el alma, nos pusimos manos a la obra apenas llegar,había tantos heridos,atendí al menos 50 personas antes de que amaneció,muchos no sobrevivieron,trataba de apurarme lo más que podía pero al llegar con algunos ya habían fallecido,nunca había perdido tantos pacientes y todo eso hizo mella en mí,la situación me superó por mucho,toda la noche estuve en un llanto silencioso y constante,pero no me permití que eso obstaculizara mi trabajo,a pesar de no poder dejar de llorar,los heridos no dejaban de llegar,al igual que los muertos,madres ,padres,hijos, había un aura de pena y calamidad en el ambiente que amedrentaba incluso al más fuerte.

o-0-0-0

he notado que algunos errores que ya habia corregido al pasarlos a la app,vuelven a aparecer,no se si se autocorregira.

me disculpo por los errores,gracias por sus comentarios


	35. capítulo 34

Conforme las horas pasaban,eran cada vez menos heridos y más muertos,la esperanza se iba perdiendo, cuando la situación en el improvisado hospital se volvió menos ajetreada ,salimos en helicópteros a buscar heridos atrapados en los escombros,el agua había retrocedido por lo que bajamos cerca de la playa, a buscar a pie, era casi imposible caminar en medio de los escombros,pero el ruido del helicóptero no nos habría permitido escuchar si alguien gritaba por ayuda,estuvimos callados sin decir una palabra,esperando escuchar las súplicas que no llegaban ,después de todo el dia,al menos en mi grupo sólo encontramos muertos, habían pasado ya dos días y no había siquiera pensado en comunicarme con mi abuela,apenas comi y bebi y no había dormido nada ,se me ordenó asearme comer y dormir apropiadamente.

Dormí apenas un par de horas,hubo una pequeña réplica del sismo que nos hizo tener que mover a los heridos a zonas más seguras fueron 4 dias de ir y venir,dia y noche,los muertos aumentaban,la situación ya era insalubre para todos,el olor entre más cerca se estaba de la playa era insoportable,cuando por fin terminamos, la mayoría del personal médico fue sacado de la zona y puesto es varios pequeños hospitales que habían sido improvisados,no había luz y no podíamos usar los pocos recursos en necesidades personales,me tome 5 min para escribir una carta rápida a mi abuela,informando mi estado, mi ubicación y los datos a donde podía escribirme.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses,después de restablecer la energía y las comunicaciones ,llamaba cada que podía a mi abuela,aveces incluso hablaba con Natsuki o Haruka que se encontraban en ese momento con mi abuela,Natsuki se mudó a mi casa,para que mi abuela estuviera menos tiempo sola,cosa que importó poco cuando llegó una nueva vecina que inmediatamente se hizo amiga de mi abuela ,siempre estaban juntas tomando el té,haciendo compras o haciendo jardinería,viendo programas de concursos o cualquier cosas que hicieran la gente de la tercera edad,siempre me hablaba de ella,en la última llamada que hice,Natsuki me habló de una oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho de industrias futuro,estaba emocionada,siempre soñó con trabajar para industrias futuro,pero estaba reacia a aceptar la oferta y en el fondo yo sabía por qué,Asami

-debes aceptar Natsuki,es lo que siempre quisiste,hazlo por mi…

-¿por ti?...es por ti que no lo aceptó Shizuru

-vamos Natsuki,no es como si estuvieras salvando mi honor rechazando una oferta de trabajo,tómalo de este modo,tu proyecto está por terminar,si no aceptas el trabajo tendrás que irte o quedarte sin trabajo

-...la señorita Sato me a preguntado por ti

-¿a si?...-no habia pensado en Asami para nada-tengo que irme Natsuki mi tiempo está por terminar

-¿cuando vas a volver Shizuru? Kanzaki vino la semana pasada a visitar a Mikoto

-No lo se Natsuki,están retirando poco a poco las unidades médicas,Chie ya se fue a casa… ya tengo que irme,me están mirando muy feo los que están tras de mí en la fila

-te extraño mucho Shizuru...tu abuela también

-también te extraño...a las dos,adiós tengo que colgar

-cuídate -las primeras veces que hablamos fue muy incómodo,ninguna hablaba del beso o de su confesión y con el tiempo hicimos un pacto silencioso de no hablar de eso,o al menos eso creo yo,ayudo bastante a la comunicación.

Un par de semanas después nos dieron aviso que volveríamos a casa,todos en mi unidad salimos a celebrar a una choza que había sido improvisada como un bar,el alcohol no era de primera pero ante la situación no podíamos pedir mucho,bebimos ,cantamos,bailamos,reímos,lloramos,agradecimos y nos lamentamos por lo que perdimos,a pesar de haberme prometido no beber de más en el pasado,este día me embriague hasta que no supe de mi,desperté al día siguiente en la tienda de la capitana Sagisawa,quien seguro me había rescatado de la vergüenza que estaba haciendo.

-No pensé que fueras de las cantan con coreografía teniente Fujino -me ofrecía una taza de café ,sentía un martilleo taladrante en mi cabeza

-¿cantar con coreografía?

-¿no lo recuerdas? -se reía de mí como recordando mi vergüenza,debía ser verdad -¿Nada?¿ni un poco?

-No...yo no ¡ay que dolor !-me sostuve la cabeza -¿dónde estamos?¿qué hora es? -volvió a sonreír,sabía algo que yo no

-en mi tienda- miró su reloj -aún faltan un par de horas para nuestro último turno,después de entregar todo nos iremos,ve a empacar ,duerme un poco,no querrás retrasar nuestra partida por no haberte preparado - me senté en la cama y note que estaba en ropa interior,me sonroje por mi recién descubierta desnudez

-toma algo de mi ropa -me entregó unos pantalones y un playera -vomitaste sobre tu ropa,la lleve a la lavandería -que vergüenza,podía sentir como mis mejillas comenzaron a encenderse

-lo siento tanto capitán,darle tantas molestias- me levanté a ponerme el pantalón y todo se movió, el alcohol todavía inundaba mi sistema,casi me caigo,pero la capitana me sostuvo ,su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mía y me susurró al oído

\- No no ,molestia ninguna,fue todo un placer...¿segura que no recuerdas nada...Shizuru? - nunca me había llamado por mi nombre,al menos no que yo recuerde...No puede ser...No me digas que...ella...y yo… ¡Ay por Dios! ,ahora si sentía mi rostro arder -bueno,no se puede hacer nada si lo haz olvidado -,se asomó afuera y miro para ambos lados

-vete antes de que alguien te vea,y no olvides teniente que este... -puso su dedo en mi boca - ...será nuestro secreto -

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, y cuidando que nadie me viera

-¡no puedo creerlo!,no debí beber tanto,¡hay no¡ ¡hay no! - hablaba por lo bajo de camino a darme un baño,de nuevo esta cruda moral ,el rostro de Natsuki venía a mi mente,ahora sí la había traicionado ,hacía semanas que era consciente de mi atracción por ella,no pensaba en nada más,incluso había tenido sueños con ella y no todos habían sido precisamente inocentes,la culpa me estaba consumiendo,fue un día de lo más incómodo, estuve casi todo el turno inventariando y cargando camiones con la capitana y dos compañeros más sin mencionar la horrible resaca que tenía ,ella fue toda profesional,no me dirijio la palabra a menos que fuera militarmente necesario,como siempre,en el viaje de regreso a la base casi todos dormimos,y al llegar cada quien fue por su lado,breves despedidas,todos estaban ansiosos por ir a casa y un breve discurso de adiós de la capitana, y fue todo,me sentí utilizada

-no me dio ni las gracias,pero que tonta ¿que esperaba? ¿un apretón de manos? O si gracias por el sexo ,que boba sueno

la gente me miraba raro por hablar sola en el aeropuerto,me console a mi misma con que no podía recordarlo,y si no lo recuerdo no paso ,esa mentira piadosa aligeraba mi cargo de conciencia,además dijo que era nuestro secreto así que nadie más debio saberlo y así cerré el asunto y la culpa fue disipándose poco a poco al ser sustituida por ansiedad y emoción,volvía a casa.

Por fin pude volver a casa ,más de 4 meses después,volví un día antes de lo esperado porque decidí volver por mi cuenta en avión,sentía mi corazón acelerando y bombeando en mi pecho, bum bum bum bum ,me sudaban las manos,sólo una cosa tenía en mi mente; quiero verla...quiero verla,al llegar a casa puede ver desde afuera los cambios,cerca restaurada y pintada , mucho trabajo de jardinería,incluso teníamos césped ahora y un pabellón en el que vi a mi abuela tomando el té con otra mujer mayor,la nueva vecina imagino,el ruido de mis pisadas en la gravilla las alertó de mi llegada,hubo mucha emoción, abrazos e incluso lágrimas y risas,pero una decepción ;Natsuki no estaba en casa,pero claro eso era obvio,era medio día ,debía estar trabajando, pase algunas horas platicando con mi abuela y su amiga, estaba algo molesta,le había arruinado la sorpresa,tenia pensado hacerme un pastel, había cosas que no quería contar porque son cosas que símplemente no se cuentan,me hicieron algo de comer y fue lo más delicioso que había comido en meses, me dio pesadez la comida,había sido un largo viaje así que fui a dormir,mi abuela no me despertó así que dormí muchísimo,tener una cama suave y cómoda ayudó mucho a mi descanso.

Desperté a las 3 de la mañana,me asomé a la ventana y la moto de Natsuki estaba afuera,tuve unas ganas locas de ir a despertarla,pero no sabía cuál era su cuarto

-quiero verla… - susurre apenas audible para mí,Tape mis ojos con mi cara y después de intentar dormir de nuevo sin conseguirlo opte por levantarme a comer algo,mi estómago parecía un animal salvaje con todo el ruido que estaba haciendo,junto a mi cama estaba mi teléfono celular,lo encendí y baje,trate de hacer el menor ruido posible ,el teléfono no encendió así que lo conecte en la cocina y me dispuse a buscar algo en el refrigerador ,había sobras de de la comida y algunas cosas más,estaba tan hambrienta que lo calente todo,comí en silencio y revisando mi teléfono,tenía muchos mensajes de la compañía de servicio móvil,algunos de la compañeros del trabajo deseándome suerte en el viaje y 5 mensajes de Asami,todos de los días en que me fui " ¿cuando podemos vernos? ¿estás ocupada? ¿porque no contestas mis llamadas ? ¿estas molesta?,y el último que decía "Avísame cuando vuelvas",voy a cerrar este asunto hoy mismo,teclee un mensaje que envíe inmediatamente "volví" no me importó la hora ,ya lo leerá cuando despierte,salí a sentarme afuera no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, me senté en el porche y contemple lo grande que era la propiedad comparado con la casa

-deberíamos tener un perro…-estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuché los pasos tras de mi

-Yo también lo creo - la voz de Natsuki me tomó por sorpresa,tanto que me caí de donde estaba sentada, mi plato junto con la poca comida que quedaba en él salió volando por todos lados

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡que susto! ¡pudo haberme dado un infarto! -tenía mi mano en el pecho como reflejo involuntario intentando desacelerar mi corazón

-lo lamento mucho,no fue mi intención asustarte -me ofrecía una mano -pude ver sus ojos tan verdes después de todo este tiempo,su pelo desarreglado y sus ojos algo hinchados por la madrugada hacían que mi corazón latiera aún más rápido, tal vez sea el susto que me causó,no lo se ,tome la mano que me ofrecía y una sensación cálida recorrió todo mi cuerpo seguido de un escalofrío que me enchino la piel,yo no tenía duda,esto que sentía era más que " la soledad de estar lejos " como la llamaban mis compañeros de unidad - ¿estas bien?-me ayudaba a quitarme algunos pedazos de comida que me había caído encima

-si,si,sólo me duele un poco el trasero por la caída -me sobaba los glúteos con la mano

-puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres… -estiró su mano como si fuera a poner su mano en mi trasero donde tenía yo la mía,me sonroje fuertemente y la sorpresa hizo que se me enredara la lengua juntos con las palabras en la boca,ella comenzó a reír al ver mi reacción

-es broma Shizuru - reía a mi costa y yo todavía estaba que no lo creía,se estaba burlando de mí ,mi cara debía ser un poema porque lejos de terminar, comenzaba a reírse más fuerte,incluso se inclinó y se agarró el estómago en una sonora carcajada ,yo seguí sacudiendome la comida,la deje que terminara su momento de burla, verla reír incluso si era de mi, me alegraba tanto el corazón, deseaba tanto verla

-lo siento tanto Shizuru,no puede resistirme

-esta bien Natsuki -me acerque a ella con la intención de abrazarla

-te he extrañado tanto Shizuru… -la estreche entre mis brazos,correspondió inmediatamente mi abrazo,me preguntó si los sentimientos de Natsuki son los mismos, en el abrazo, pude sentir que su corazón latía igual de rápido que el mio.

0-0-0

muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios,me encantan,excelente fin de semana a todos


	36. capítulo 35

Tuve el deseo incontrolable de besarla, pero no sabía si me iba rechazar ,me tome el tiempo de oler su cabello y recordé lo que Natsuki me dijo en el hospital antes de que me fuera "decidí que no iba a dejarte ir",

\- no voy a dejarte ir Natsuki…- se separó inmediatamente del abrazo sin alejarse completamente ,estaba sorprendida de mis palabras pero no sabía si mi mensaje le había llegado,me incline poco a poco acercándome a sus labios ,cuando vi que ella también se acercaba cerré los ojos segura de que iba a corresponder mi beso,podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios,todo estaba como en cámara lenta, cuando ya podía sentir el rose de sus labios con los míos…

\- ¡¡¡FUERA DE MI PROPIEDAD!!! -mi abuela salió ondeando una escoba como si fuera una espada con tanta bravura que gritamos muy fuerte, brincamos del susto y nos separamos inmediatamente

-¡abuela por Dios casi me matas del susto!

-aaaa cariño son ustedes,pensé que algún ladrón se había metido a la casa

-baja esa escoba -todavía la sostenía lista para atacar -nos asustaste abuela…¿verdad Natsuki?...¿Natsuki? -mire para todos lados y pude verla escondida en un arbusto,vaya,que valiente compañía-sal de allí Natsuki,la ayude a levantarse,también se quejaba del susto,no pudimos continuar en lo que estábamos mi abuela se ofreció a hacernos panqueques para bajarnos el susto.

Y allí estábamos las 3 de mañana comiendo panqueques y discutiendo tener un perro

-esta decidió entonces,iremos al refugio -mi abuela levantaba su tenedor en señal de poder

-tengo que arreglarme se me hará tarde -Natsuki se levantaba de la barra y se iba

-abuela,qué te parece si hacemos un viaje corto,tengo un par de días libres antes de volver al hospital

-claro cariño a donde quieras,¿a donde iremos?

-quiero ver a mis padres…- se hizo silencio,mi abuela parecía querer decirme muchas cosas, intentaba tal vez adivinar mis razones con su poder jedi o algo así porque no preguntó nada sólo asintió

-está bien cariño, pero partiremos mañana,tengo organizada una reunión hoy en la casa

-¿con que motivó abuela?

-¿como que con que motivó cariño? ¡porque volviste! -trate de disuadirla pero insistió con que todo estaba organizado y termine por ceder,los abuelos suelen ser muy testarudos,después de hablar de algunas cosas pendientes de la casa,pagos,recibos,compras,gastos mi abuela por fin decía lo que parecía oprimirle el pecho desde hacía ya un rato

-lamento haberlas interrumpido cariño…-hacía una pausa dramática para tomar algo de café - en tan íntimo momento - y yo que que ilusamente pensé que no nos había visto,me sentí como una adolescente a quien atraparon besando a un chico en el porche ,me sonroje por lo absurdo de la situación, y trata de disimular bebiendo algo de café,¿que debía hacer?¿hacerme la loca?¿agarrar al toro por los cuernos? ,si algo me había enseñado mi reciente y corta experiencia en servicio era que la vida es un segundo,así como empieza, termina,no hay tiempo para arrepentimiento o dudas

-No te preocupes abuela,después podemos continuar- sonreí y lleve un bocado a los labios

-ohh ya veo - al parecer mi abuela esperaba hacer un chiste de mi,pero mi falta de vergüenza la dejó sin argumentos o eso pensaba yo

-pero por favor que sea en tu cuarto cariño,el de Natsuki está junto al mío y no quisiera escuchar sus gemidos y esas cosas mientras tomo mi siesta - me cortó la lengua con su argumento, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, no pude más que sonrojarme y escupir lo que tenía en la boca pues me había empezado a ahogar y en ese preciso momento Natsuki apareció con su ropa de trabajo y su mochila encontrando a mi abuela en sonora carcajada y a mi con un ataque de tos y roja como una señal de alto,parecía no entender lo que pasaba nos miró muy extrañada como esperando una explicación pero nadie decía nada,

-Tu teléfono está sonando Shizuru -camino a tomar mi celular y al ver la pantalla su semblante cambió totalmente, se había ensombreció, frunció el ceño y puse el teléfono a mi lado en la barra,yo ni lo vi,voltee a ver Natsuki que parecía estar a punto de irse

-¿Natsuki?

-tengo que irme -dijo tan fría y distante y el ambiente se sintió gélido ,evidentemente estaba molesta,eran las 7,tengo entendido que industrias futuro empieza jornada a las 9,salió e inmediatamente encendió la moto y se fue

-¿qué le pasa? - mi abuela que terminaba de reírse,se asomaba a la ventana

-No lo se abuela

-olvidó su almuerzo - dijo mi abuela señalando una bolsa de papel que no había notado

-¿le haces el almuerzo a Natsuki abuela? -abrí la bolsa con curiosidad para ver que había,una manzana,un sándwich,un yogurt,un recipiente con fruta y una barra de cereales

-si,desde que comenzó con el trabajo nuevo está muy ocupada

-abuela me voy a poner celosa, a mi no me hacías el almuerzo -dijo haciendo un puchero

-pero tu comes muy bien cariño,eres una doctora,sabes de alimentación ,Natsuki-chan come mucha comida basura, me preocupa su salud

-ya veo…

-a partir de el lunes te haré comida a ti también cariño -se acercaba y me daba un beso en la frente -no estés triste -para después abrazarme fuertemente,me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña,la había extrañado tanto,tomó la bolsa y la guardó en el refrigerador,aproveché para

mirar mi celular que tal vez fuera la raíz del enfado de Natsuki, y así era, "llamada perdida de Asami" es lo que decía la pantalla,le envíe un mensaje, "te llamaré en cuanto esté libre" , me contestó inmediatamente "ok" termine de desayunar y platicar con mi abuela nos vestimos y fuimos al refugio de animales,había tanto pobres animales allí,queríamos llevarnos a todos,pero no tengo tiempo de atender a tantos animales y mi abuela ya no tiene la fuerza,nos decidimos por una perra golden retriever llamada "cake" parecía agradarle a mi abuela,y era muy obediente,según la encargada murió su dueña y la familia no quiso hacerse cargo de ella,al ser un perro tan grande no podían encontrarle un hogar,en la ciudad las personas optan por perros pequeños por cuestiones de espacio,al llegar a casa cake corrió por todo el lugar, dentro y fuera de la casa,conociendo,recorriendo su nuevo hogar,mi abuela comenzó a jugar con ella con unas pelotas que habíamos comprado de regreso,yo cargue con el enorme costal de alimento para perro como pude hasta la casa,una vez adentro mirando a mi abuela jugar con cake por la ventana tomé mi teléfono y Llame a Asami,sono sólo dos veces antes de contestar

\- ya comenzaba a preocuparme que no me fueras a llamar

-te dije que cuando me desocupara te llamaría

-¿cuando volviste?

\- ayer

-¿podemos vernos? Vamos a comer,al cine ,a donde quieras

-No puedo,mi abuela tiene planeada una reunión para darme la bienvenida

-¿puedo ir?

-mmmm no se si…

-¿es por Kuga -san? -dio justo en el clavo,pero ¿cómo lo sabe? - la estoy viendo justo ahora,voy a preguntarle si está bien que vaya a darte la bienvenida,te veré luego.

Colgó el teléfono y no me dio ni tiempo de opinar nada,diablos,no quiero que Natsuki malinterprete las cosas,la llame otra vez inmediatamente pero no contestó,así que la llame otra vez y otra vez,contestó la quinta llamada

-Asami por favor no quiero tener problemas con Natsuki,no le digas nada

-¿problemas? ya le pregunte y dijo que estaba bien,¿a que hora llego?¿llevo algo?

-No,Asami yo no…

-iré en cuanto me desocupe - colgó otra vez sin dejarme decir nada,Asami no era tonta,dar el primer movimiento le da la ventaja de leer la jugada, ya sabe para donde voy,y quiere anticiparse.

Me fui a dormir pues me había levantado de madrugada,mi abuela estaba con la nueva vecina que había venido a conocer a cake.

Soñé con mi madre,otra vez el recuerdo del lago,podía sentir mis pequeños brazos y piernas pataleando,intentando salir a flote

-Shizuru…- mi madre saltando al agua -Shizuru… - por fin salió mi cabeza del agua y pude respirar -¡Shizuru¡- desperté de golpe,Natsuki estaba a mi lado intentando despertarme,yo estaba desorientada por el sueño

-¿que pasa?-me frotaba los ojos y volteaba a ver el reloj en la pared

\- lamento haber entrado,pero toque la puerta varias veces y no respondiste,tu abuela me envió,ya casi es hora de que comiencen a llegar los invitados,prepárate -se dio la vuelta rumbo a la puerta

-Natsuki espera

-Tu abuela me está esperando para que la ayude

-espera sólo será un minuto -intenté tomarla del brazo pero lo apartó bruscamente,si que estaba enojada,pero yo no iba a permitir que este embrollo se hiciera más grande -Natsuki,espera sólo un momento -puse mi brazo sobre la puerta cerrándola,suspiro y fue a sentarse a la cama

-¿que quieres Shizuru? -puso sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos como derrotada,yo que no había ordenado,bien mis ideas no supe cómo empezar -¿no vas a decir nada?...entonces me voy -se levantó y viéndome acorralada solté lo que tenía en mente en ese momento

-Natsuki tu me gustas mucho - levantó la cara y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas, su rostro que estaba molesto se relajó un poco y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo,su ceño volvió a fruncirse, parecía no estar dispuesta a ceder

-No lo parece Shizuru,pareces más interesada en la compañía de la señorita Sato que en la mía -ya salió el peine

-estas malinterpretando las cosas Natsuki,sólo somos amigas,la relación terminó hace mucho -supongo que si sabe que dormí con ella el último día que estuve en casa me mata

-¿y ella lo sabe? Porque por la forma en la que habla de ti cualquiera pensaría que eres su novia -¿Asami habla de mi con Natsuki?

-No lo soy Natsuki ,nunca fuimos novias,ya te lo había contado- me acerqué a ella y tome su mano para ponerla en mi mejilla,se sentía tan bien sentir su piel sobre la mía

-se acabó,te lo juro,hoy mismo voy a arreglar eso no te preocupes-bese su mano,y pude sentir como le había causado un escalofrío,lo que me animo a continuar,me incliné hacia ella,no se movió,parecía saber mi intención y estar de acuerdo ,nos besamos por fin ,después de meses pensando en ello,mi corazón parecía saltar de alegría después de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba, primero fue sólo un rose,pero me rodeó con sus brazos,lo cual yo tomé como una indicación de que podía continuar,por lo que intensifique el beso rodeando su espalda con mis brazos e introduciendo mi lengua en su boca,la sensación era tan nueva y embriagadora para mi que sentí la necesidad de más,mis manos bajaron hasta su trasero y en el momento en que lo toqué Natsuki soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa deteniendo el beso inmediatamente,antes de que pudiera decir agua va..¡¡Zap!! Una sonora cachetada había aterrizado en mi mejilla, por reflejo agarre mi mejilla cosa que ella aprovechó para irse azotando la puerta.

Me quedé allí parada tocando mi mejilla con la boca abierta con sólo un pensamiento bien claro ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR?!

o-0-0-0

he estado ocupada,tal vez demore un poco con los siguientes capitulos,excelente semana para todos


	37. capítulo 36

Tome un baño rápido y humedeci una toalla con agua fría para ponerla en mi mejilla que se había puesto roja, ¿por que me golpeó? ¿fui muy lejos? ¿le falte al respeto?¿ya no me quiere? No ,eso no,no habría correspondido mi beso de no ser así,fui muy lejos ¿la habré ofendido entonces? ¿será ese tipo de chica?,me mire al espejo y no había manera,mi mejilla estaba roja,¡pero que golpe!,no debo hacer enojar a Natsuki de ahora en adelante,pero,¿por qué se enojó?qué pregunta más tonta,obviamente por que le toque el trasero ,ella dijo que me amaba,y yo sólo dije "me gustas" en que desventajosas circunstancias la pongo, y todavía para embarrarla más voy de calentona a querer propasarme con ella, supongo que con Natsuki tengo que hacer las cosas bien,y para poder hacer eso,tengo que quitar del paso a Asami,que es al parecer lo que más le molesta a Natsuki.

La fiesta fue de lo más agradable,ver a todos mis amigos y conocidos juntos después de tanto tiempo me alegro bastante,desde que llegué a la zona de desastre ,sentía como si tuviera un agujero en el pecho que no podía llenar,vi tanta tragedia,perdida y muerte que me hizo replantearme toda mi vida y lo que es realmente importante.

No intente hablar con Natsuki,eras bastante obvio que estaba evitandome,cuando Mikoto y Mai vinieron a platicar conmigo para decirme algunas cosas que les contó Reito,el estuvo asignado a la zona del temblor así que no nos vimos ni una vez pero como siempre nos escribimos cartas,siempre coincidimos en que eran más íntimas y personales que un mensaje o una llamada ,intentaron hacerla venir y unirse a la conversación,pero se portó esquiva y hasta grosera ,no voy a presionarla,Asami no llegó, pensé que tal vez vendría más tarde como la vez pasada,pero no fue así,le envíe un mensaje y le llame pero no contestó,debe estar muy ocupada con el trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente partimos muy temprano mi abuela y yo,quería tomar el primer tren,tenía un mal presentimiento con este viaje,sabía que mi padre no me iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos,y mi madre...bueno de mi madre no se,estaba segura se iba ser un trago amargo y a mal paso darle prisa.

Fue un viaje largo y pesado para mi abuela

-cariño...hace meses que no hablo con tu madre- sonaba triste

-Yo no hablo con ella desde que me echaron de casa,más bien,ahora que hago memoria,ella no dijo nada cuando papá me echo,así que no cuenta como hablar -ahora las dos nos habíamos puesto tristes -llegamos.

Teníamos planeado un viaje corto,sólo traía una mochila con dos cambios de ropa y mi abuela una pequeña maleta,claro que yo venía cargando todo,me quedé parada un momento en la plataforma y cerré los ojos intentando borrar los recuerdos y el dolor de mi corazón,me vi años atrás ,sin un lugar a donde ir,con el alma rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas,al parecer mi abuela se dio cuenta de mi melancolía,pues tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me limpió una intrépida lágrima que había escurrido por mi mejilla

-estoy contigo cariño - tome una de sus manos con mi mano libre

\- lo se -suspire y trate de borrar esos recuerdos,pero me era imposible,mientras el taxi recorría el camino hasta el hotel,me vi por la ventana,caminando sola por las calles,mi abuela tomó mi mano,no dijo nada pero pude leer en su mirada,que no iba a dejarme,nos instalamos en el hotel y salimos a comer,la comida viajera no satisface del todo

-iremos mañana a tu casa cariño…

-No,iremos hoy,este lugar me está deprimiendo,no quiero estar más de lo necesario

\- suenas a alguien que espera lo peor cariño

-nada bueno va a salir de volver a ver a mi padre abuela,me dejó muy claro lo mucho que lo avergonzaba,es con mi madre a quien le guardo esperanza .

Después de comer,use un teléfono público,y marque ese número que conocía tan bien,y que muchas veces me moría por marcar en el pasado,sonó dos veces y la voz de una chica contestó

-buenas tardes,casa de la familia Fujino,en qué puedo ayudarle

-Yo voy a contestar - se escuchó que se levantaba otra bocina y la voz de mi padre apareció en la llamada -¿Hola? Yamasuke ¿eres tu? -algo oscuro se expandió en mi pecho, tal vez era odio,rencor, no lo sé,apreté los puños y colgué el teléfono,estaban allí ,suspiré de nuevo y trate de calmarme,me prometí a mi misma que iba a arreglar las cosas,que estaba dispuesta a perdonar, esperé que pasara un taxi para tomarlo,nos llevó hasta la casa,todo el camino fue lo mismo en mi imaginación,recuerdos y tristeza mi abuela estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo,quería dejarme sola con mis pensamientos sabía lo difícil que era esto para mi.Una vez estuvimos frente a la casa no sabía si tocar el timbre así que mi abuela toco, salió a la puerta una doméstica que no conocía

-venimos a ver a los señores

-¿tienen una cita?

\- soy Shizuru Fujino -la mujer me miró confundida,no me conocía

-mis más sinceras disculpas,si son de la familia por allí debieron comenzar,pasen por aquí,los anunciaré en un momento

Nos dirigió al salón,todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba, salvo que me fue imposible no notar que no había ni una sólo foto mía en donde antes había,mi abuela se dio cuenta pues paso mirando las fotos y no puede evitar notar que tomaba una foto de mi madre de joven y la escondía en su bolsa,pasaron 15 min y no aparecía nadie

-tal vez no va a recibirnos -mi abuela miraba impaciente su reloj

-ya nos habrían echado de no ser así,yo sé de primera mano lo poco que les importa echar a la gente a la calle -en ese momento apareció la doméstica con té y galletas

-el señor está en una llamada,en cuanto termine vendrá a recibirlas.

-¿qué hay de la señora? -mi abuela había comenzado a lucir impaciente

-lamento decirle que la señora falleció hace poco más de un mes

-¡¿QUE?! - dijimos mi abuela y yo al unísono

-lamento mucho ser portadora de malas noticias -pude ver como mi abuela se desvaneció traté el ayudarla pero perdido el conocimiento,llegó otra doméstica a ayudarnos por los gritos,llamaron a emergencias pero en cuento llegó el chofer,que si nos conocía por cierto,cargo a mi abuela en brazos y salimos en el auto al hospital más cercano

-lamento mucho señorita volver a verla en estas circunstancias

-Yo también lamentó que sea así Harima-san -había comenzado a llorar en algún momento y no podía detenerme,un dolor como nunca antes había sentido,palpitaba en mi pecho,era tan grande que sentía que me sofocaba,llegamos muy rápido al hospital,yo que sabía como funcionaba esto me hice a un lado y deje trabajar a los doctores,me senté en la sala de espera mientras lloraba y esperaba,Harima se había quedado a esperar conmigo,Había pasado más de media hora

-lamento mucho lo de su madre señorita…-parecía realmente afligido -le puedo asegurar que se abuela estará bien,es fuerte

-Harima -San…¿cómo murió mi madre? - No lo mire siquiera,tenía la mirada fija en ningún lugar y con un llanto que no se detenía

-No creo que me corresponda contarle a mi señorita

-sólo dígame cómo murió,ya hablaré con mi padre cuando sepa que mi abuela está bien

-señorita yo no debería,su padre podría molestarse conmigo

-¿molestarse?…- llegó una enfermera preguntando por mí ,me explicó que mi abuela estaba bien,que había despertado pero que había tenido una crisis y la habían sedado,pregunté el sedante y la dosis,no despertarla hasta después de al menos 6 horas,Harima se fue mientras la - enfermera y yo hablábamos,segui llorando en silencio,mi madre, estaba muerta,no podría verla nunca más,debí volver antes.

entre a ver a mi abuela dormía tan plácidamente, pero vi lágrimas en sus ojos,y lloré,lloré más,yo perdí a mi madre pero ella perdió a su única hija,tome su mano y me inque a llorar en su regazo hasta que me quedé dormida,no dormí mucho,por la posición y el ruido del hospital,decidí que ir a hablar con mi padre,fui a lavarme la cara y trate de hacer algo con el desastre que era mi cara,al llegar me recibió la misma doméstica,pero esta vez me hizo entrar al estudios donde estaba mi padre leyendo algunos papeles,al verme entrar dejó de lado los papeles y me vio directamente,me sentí tan pequeña,como una niña a quien su padre está a punto de reñir

-No te quedes allí,siéntate -me ofreció con el brazo la silla frente a su escritorio,mi padre estaba muy envejecido,no era la vejez de un par de años,parecía que le habían caído 20 años encima, se recargo en su silla y me vio detenidamente -debo admitir,que no pensé que tuvieras el descaro de volver a pisar esta casa,pero admiro tu valor,y es por eso que te recibí -

¿descaro? Obviamente me estaba provocando, pero a mi ya no me importa nada,nunca tuve esperanza de recuperar la relación con mi padre,así que pase de sus provocaciones

-¿qué le pasó a mi madre?

-¿ tu madre? murió,pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no? -me hablaba muy altanero,como burlándose de mí

-¿cómo murió? - apreté los puños sobre mis muslos,no voy a pelear

-desde que te fuiste no fue la misma,siempre triste,siempre deprimida,llorando en los rincones - ¿me fui?¡¿ME FUI?!, ¡TU ME ECHASTE A LA CALLE! ,mordí mi labio para no gritar lo que tenía en mente,quería saber qué pasó con mi madre,y si peleabamos no me lo iba a decir - comenzó a medicarse, no dormía,no comía, comenzó a beber, varias veces terminó en el hospital ,yo estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo como para atender su menopausia -no sonaba a alguien afligido o de luto por la pérdida del ser amado,lo contaba con desdén,como si de un cualquiera estuviera hablando -así que la interné en un hospital,estuvo allí varios años,cuando estuvo supuestamente curada,volvió a casa,pero estaba distinta,como si fuera otra persona,no hablaba con casi nadie, y un día ,mientras yo estaba en una junta de negocios me llamaron del hospital,había querido quitarse la vida -sentía como si un puñal se hubiera clavado en mi corazón,había comenzado a llorar,mi madre me necesitó, y yo estaba tan lejos de ella…-esa fue la primera vez,siguieron muchas,volví a internarla pero siguió intentando,tuvieron que atarla y alimentarla con una sonda,estaba empeñada en no vivir,hasta que finalmente lo consiguió…-se veía exasperado,golpeaba la mesa con su dedo,como si estuviera muy enojado,pero tenía la cara de alguien satisfecho por su obra,cerré los ojos y deje correr las lágrimas un momento

-¿cómo murió mi madre?...

-¿y eso que importa?,¡está muerta! -lo había sacado de quicio al parecer

-¿dónde está ella?¿en la cripta familiar? -me levanté,ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí

-por supuesto que no,se quitó la vida,no puede ser enterrada allí

-¿dónde está? - Se rió de mí,disfrutaba verme sufrir, pero que clase de persona era mi padre

-aquí -señaló una vitrina tras de él donde estaba una urna color plata,me atreví a preguntar,a pesar de saber de antemano su respuesta

-¿puedo verla?-sonrío bastante cínico

-por supuesto que no - se veía muy pero muy complacido,hice algo que no pensé hacer jamás...me inque e incline mi cabeza

-por favor...deja que me la lleve conmigo -dije con la voz entrecortada por el llanto -por favor…

\- le hice una promesa a tu madre Shizuru,y voy cumplirla...incluso después de su muerte - se levantó de su silla y vino a mi, me tomo fuertemente del brazo y de un tirón me levanto -los Fujino no se humillan Shizuru,levanta la cabeza, después de su muerte te empeñas en avergonzar a tu madre -sus palabras calaban hondo en mi ya de por sí maltrecho corazón -vete de una vez -llamó a seguridad,y dos hombres que no conocía me llevaron a empujones hasta la salida.

Allí estaba como en años atrás,llorando en la puerta,al cabo de una hora terminé por irme,fui al hospital con mi abuela que aún no despertaba,se senté a un lado de su cama,no la habían pasado a una habitación,y la sala de urgencias era muy ruidosa como para dormir,lo último que quería era dormir,eran casi las 3 am cuando una enfermera vino a decirme que alguien me buscaba en la sala de espera

-¿a mi?-estaba más que extrañada

-si…-miro las hojas del registro - usted es Shizuru Fujino ¿no es así?

-si,lo soy…

Camine por la sala de espera,pero no vi ningún rostro familiar y nadie se me acercó,estaba a punto de regresar con mi abuela que no tardaba en despertar cuando escuché un

-señorita...señorita Fujino -muy bajito pero audible,por una ventana, me acerque y cuando quise verle la cara se escondió,pero estiró su mano y me dio un papel en él había un nombre

\- ¿Margaret Green? - dije como pregunta intentando recibir una explicación de la chica - ¿por que te escondes?

-si su padre se entera que estuve aquí van a despedirme,y necesito mucho el trabajo,mi padre está enfermo -trabaja en la casa de mi padre,no la vi cuando estuve allí

-¿quién es Margaret Green?

-es la mujer que estaba encargada de cuidar a la señora Fujino cuando volvió del hospital -volteaba para todos lados muy nerviosa -tengo que irme…-volteo para todos lados otra vez - oh lo olvidaba -sacó de su bolsa un bote de café y me lo entregó -Harima se lo envía,se disculpa por el empaque pero no había nada más a la mano

-¿qué es esto?

-las cenizas de la señora Fujino-las estreche contra mi pecho,y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos -bueno una parte,el señor se habría dado cuenta si hubiera tomado más

-gracias...muchas gracias -no me contestó había comenzado a irse - ¡espera! -tome todo el dinero que traía que no era poco,era todo lo que pensaba gastar en el viaje -toma

-No no no,no podría señorita no se preocupe

-tómalo por favor, para tu padre enfermo-dudo si tomarlo o no,se le quedaba mirando al dinero y al final decidió no tomarlo

-No llegué aquí sola señorita o por decisión propia,hice un favor y un favor no se cobra

-Bueno entonces toma esto -le di mi tarjeta -soy cirujana, si en lo que sea puedo ayudar a tu padre no dudes en buscarme,con lo que sea,lo que sea...lo mismo para las personas que te enviaron y ayudaron,tiene mi eterna gratitud -no dijo nada de nuevo,tomó la tarjeta y se fue,me quedé abrazando un momento la lata,y seguí llorando mientras volvía con mi abuela,al volver una enfermera estaba con mi abuela que había despertado algo desorientada,estuvimos hablando hasta que amaneció y la dieron de alta,estaba devastada,pero decidida a saber qué pasó con mi madre,así que le fue impensable que fuera sola a buscar a Margaret Green,no fue difícil de localizar,una enfermera especializada en pacientes psiquiátricos,lo que fue difícil fue encontrarla ya que al parecer se había retirado,fuimos a desayunar y luego al hotel a descansar un poco,pase casi todo el dia buscando como para que viniera mi abuela a hacer lo que a mi no se me ocurrió,buscarla en Facebook,según sus fotos y publicaciones vivía a unas horas de aquí con su familia,le escribimos un mensaje pero no contestó,casi al atardecer nos dirigimos a la estación de autobús,llegamos al lugar ya por la noche,decidimos ir al día siguiente a buscarla,pasamos la noche y cenamos en un hotel no muy lejos del lugar donde vivía supuestamente Margaret,

Fuimos a la que creíamos era una hora prudente para visitas,aceptó recibirnos pero sólo un momento, su familia estaba en casa de visita.

-así que murió…-no parecía sorprendida -¿pero qué hacen aquí?¿que quieren saber?

-quiero saber de la enfermedad de mi hija -mi abuela habló con voz temblorosa

-No suelo revelar cosas de mis pacientes por ética profesional-sentí que este viaje había sido una pérdida de tiempo -...Pero por las circunstancias lo creo prudente -la esperanza volvía a mi -esto es unilateral,es mi opinión,no un dictamen médico,y la mayoría son meras conjeturas -mi abuela y yo nos acomodamos en los asientos -cuando fui contratada se me explicó que la señora fujino sufría un mal mental incurable que ponía su propia seguridad y la de los demás en riesgo,tomaba muchos medicamentos que en su mayoría la tenían en un estado de letargo perpetuo,yo me encargaba de alimentarla ,asearla y asegurarme que no se hiciera daño a sí misma ,el señor nunca estaba en casa,pero cuando estaba solo era para discutir con la señora,ella quería ir a buscar a su hija -sentí que mi corazón se me hacía pequeño y un enorme pesar se apodero de mi alma,comencé a llorar involuntariamente - no se bajó que circunstancias usted dejó la casa,pero nunca vi una foto suya y hasta donde supe los empleados no tenían permitido hablar de usted,menos frente a la señora,la alteraba mucho,su madre no tenía permitido dejar la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia,después de uno de mis días libres,al llegar por la mañana había mucho alboroto en la casa,su madre logró escapar y fue interceptada en la estación de autobuses por el personal de seguridad,pasó días encerrada en la habitación hasta que volvió el señor y trajo consigo un brazalete de seguridad,como los que le ponen a los presos -del dolor pase a la irá muy rápido - no pasó más de una semana y prescindieron de mis servicios,tal vez a su padre no le gusto mi notable desagrado ante la situación,su madre vino antes de irme a agradecerme por todo y cuando nadie se dio cuenta me dio la carta que le envíe

-¿Carta? -dijimos el mismo tiempo mi abuela y yo

-¿no están aquí por eso?

-¿a dónde envío la carta?

-pensé que por eso estaban aquí,si me dan un momento buscaré la dirección .

0-0-0


	38. capítulo 37

La dirección era de la casa de retiro de mi abuela,nos despedimos y le dimos las gracias a la señora Green por habernos recibido.

Tanto mi abuela como yo estábamos muy ansiosas rozando la desesperación,no fue discutido que nos iríamos en avión a buscar la carta,faltaban 3 horas para el vuelo más próximo,fueron desesperante,eternas,interminables ,apenas y tocamos la comida que compramos en el aeropuerto, cuando por fin despegamos mi ansiedad se calmó un poco, fue un vuelo algo corto,tomamos un taxi,ya había excedido por mucho mi presupuesto pero poco me importó, al llegar a la casa de reposo tuvimos que esperar más de una hora,en lo que clasificaban el correo que llegó para mi abuela después de irse,al parecer nadie que se haya ido vuelve por su correo por lo que está todo revuelto,le dieron más de 10 sobres a mi abuela,pero ninguno era de mi madre,entonces recordé que la carta era para mi,al principio la mujer no quería buscarla,ya que yo no era un residente era muy probable que la carta hubiera sido devuelta o desechada,sólo pensar que lo último que pude haber sabido de mi madre yacía en la basura o destruido me llenó de pesar,mi abuela la animó a buscar con un par de billetes,y efectivamente después de buscar cerca de una hora más no estaba aquí,ya no sabía ni por qué llorar,sentía una pena tan grande,Fuimos al servicio postal cosa que no sirvió de mucho,pasan por allí miles y hasta millones de cartas y paquetes,era una aguja en un pajar,pero el joven dijo que tuviéramos paciencia,que ningún envío se destruía,que de no llegar regresan con el remitente,llame a Margaret,le informé la situación y dijo estar al pendiente de que volviera la carta,esperaba que este viaje no saliera bien, pero la situación me había superado por mucho,mi abuela fue todo el viaje de regreso abrazando la lata y llorando por ratos,cada una estaba enfrascada en su pena,compartirla tal vez sólo iba a hacerla más grande,no era el momento para el apoyo,era el momento de la soledad de asimilar la pena propia,al llegar de vuelta a la ciudad,compramos una urna adecuada y nos fuimos directo a casa , faltaban un par de horas para mi turno,pedi comida y apenas comimos algo

-abuela...debes comer - tenía que ser fuerte por ella

-lo se cariño...es sólo...que No tengo hambre… -no hablamos más en el día,me fui a trabajar por la noche y no fue un secreto para nadie que mi rendimiento no era el óptimo,al amanecer,me llamó el jefe a su oficina,se le informó que estuve,ausente,distraída y hasta torpe,me dio un sermón de que algunas veces cuando somos enviados a servir,la impresión es tan fuerte que no podemos seguir adelante,en resumen,creía que estaba traumatizada y en teoría lo estaba,pero no por el servicio,si fue duro,pero más dura es la pérdida de mi madre,mi ausencia,lo que puede hacer por ella y no hice,comencé a llorar y dijo que esperará aquí,fue a la oficina de alado a hacer una llamada,podía verlo pero no oírlo,volvió al cabo de casi media hora.

-Fujino-San,me ordenan de la base enviarla para evaluación psicológica a la base

-lo siento...No puedo -no puedo dejar sola a mi abuela,no en este momento.

-No es un sugerencia Fujino-san

Ni Siquiera termine mi turno,me enviaron a casa,mi abuela no estaba allí, y tampoco las cenizas, pregunté a su amiga la vecina ,ni siquiera sabía que habíamos vuelto,volví a intentar llamar no entraba la llamada,comenzaba a preocuparme,mi teléfono comenzó a sonar,era ella,pero un mensaje

"lo siento cariño si te causó problemas,pero necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar lo que está pasando,no te preocupes por mi,traje a tu madre conmigo"

,yo preocupada de no dejarla sola y ella me dejo a la primera oportunidad,esta bien,cada uno lidiamos como podemos con las situaciones difíciles,le contesté con un mensaje también,le dije que me habían enviado a la base 2 semanas,que me avisará cualquier emergencia allí.

Fue muy bueno estar allí,teníamos sesiones privadas y en grupo,además de todo el ejercicio que haciamos,me ayudaron a darme cuenta que la muerte de mi madre no era mi culpa como en el fondo creía,y conforme más alejado estaba ese pensamiento de mi mente,uno se metía más profundo,no,no era mi culpa,era culpa de él.

Me llene de ira,si alguna vez sentí alguna clase de amor por mi padre,murió, sólo pensaba en cuánto debió sufrir mi madre,y en que tenía que buscar venganza,los Fujino son tan influyentes que él nunca pisara la cárcel aunque fuera un don nadie ,si quería proceder legalmente no iba a llegar a ningún lado,tenía que hacerlo sufrir,tenía que matarlo,en el mismo momento en que ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente un tormento comenzó a comerme el alma,¿no me haría eso igual que el? ¿qué diría mi madre si supiera lo que estoy pensando?.

La ira y pesar se apoderaron de mi,deje de comer,deje de dormir,comencé a ponerme paranoica y violenta,cosa que terminó en una riña en la base,fui arrestada por un mes, no podía hacer llamadas o recibir visitas por mi mal comportamiento ,me estaba muriendo por dentro,un día como si no fuera ya una cosa obvia me puse a pensar en lo mucho que mi abuela debía estar sufriendo y todo por mi culpa,soy de lo peor,tenía que poner en orden mi vida,no podía dejar que esto me destruyera,comencé a hacer más ejercicio para quemar toda esa ira,cuando por fin pude salir, no avise a nadie ,tenía otra cosa en mente,use un teléfono público en la estación para hacer una llamada

-casa de la familia Fujino¿ en qué puedo ayudarle ? -reconocí la voz de la chica del hospital

-buenas tardes,¿esta en casa el señor?-pareció no reconocerme

-lo siento no se encuentra,¿quiere dejar un mensaje?

-No...gracias -colgué,si mi memoria no me fallaba en estas fechas celebran el cumpleaños de mi tío Hiroshi,heredero de la fortuna Fujino,y por supuesto que todos deben estar allí, avergonzar a mi padre con mi presencia contaba cómo causarle sufrimiento, y de momento no se me ocurría nada mejor

Entrar no fue un problema,yo era una Fujino después de todo,más de 7 años sin ver a toda este gente,muchos no me reconocieron,pero los que si lo hicieron me hacían preguntas muy raras,al parecer estuve estudiando en el extranjero todo este tiempo,pero lo que me hizo enojar muchísimo fue que nadie hablaba de la muerte de mi madre,y no por grosería,no sabían que estaba muerta.Pero me contuve,mi padre no estaba aquí,al igual que la mayoría de mis tíos,al entrar la noche,llamaron a todos al salon,la fiesta iba a comenzar,pude ver a mi padre entrar junto a mi tío Hiro,tenía que ir a saludar

-tío… -casi pude ver como mi padre que estaba de espaldas a mí se ponía tenso y volteaba a verme con los ojos como platos -feliz cumpleaños - le di un abrazo corto

-¡Shizuru! Miraré como has crecido,eres toda una mujer-mi padre hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar delante de mi tío -no sabía que vendrías ¿cuando volviste?

-¿volver? No tío,si no estaba fuera del país,he estado aquí todo el tiempo,sólo que a mi padre no le gustó mi orientación sexual y me hecho a la calle

-¿que?-parecía muy confundido mi padre que reaccionó muy lento me tomo del brazo y comenzo a jalonearme pidiéndome que me callara

-¡No me voy a callar papá! ¡Por que no les dices que mi madre está muerta !-por los gritos de mi padre y los míos todos habían comenzado a mirarnos

-¿muerta? -mi tío cada vez entendía menos

-¡callate ya Shizuru! - levantó la mano con la intención de darme una bofetada ,pero yo no iba a permitirlo ,detuve su mano en el aire con firmeza,y lo mire fieramente a los ojos,se escuchaba ya un murmullo colectivo que se apagó inmediatamente,el padre de mi tio Hiro había aparecido con el alboroto

-¡Qué está pasando aquí! -al sonido de su voz todas las demás voces se apagaron

-tío no te preocupes yo voy a arreglarlo -mi padre, ya se veía evidentemente nervioso estaba apurado por sacarme de allí

-¿Shizuru?-mi tío abuelo quien al principio no pareció reconocerme se acercó hasta llegar a nosotros,tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos mientras me miraba,mi padre hizo un último intento por sacarme a tirones de allí-¡basta!,vengan conmigo -pude sentir como mi padre comenzó a temblar después de que su tío nos llamó,pero no se movió ni un centímetro,tome la iniciativa y comencé a caminar tras mi tío,mi padre que aún no se movía me impidió seguir pues me tenía tomada del brazo

-apresúrate papá...o …¿piensas desobedecer al tío?-dije con bastante burla,esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensé ,nunca esperé que estuviera aquí,no lo vi desde que llegue,supuse que estaría muerto o algo así,es muy viejo después de todo,en el mejor de los casos iba a hacer quedar mal a papá con el tío Hiro y el resto de su tan importante familia.

Al llegar a la oficina nos hicieron pasar a mi padre y a mi,el tío se sentó y con un gesto de mano indicó a los demás que salieran,estábamos en silencio, el tío de vez en cuando me echaba una mirada furtiva,cosa que ya me tenía muy extrañada

-tío,esto es un mal entendido-mi padre,ahora que va a inventar,sólo escuchar su voz me causaba un asco indescriptible

-así que...mal entendido…¿donde está tu esposa?-giró su silla un poco poniéndola de lado y dejando de mirarnos

-en casa…-me enfureci,no dejaba de mentir,iba a protestar,pero el tío habló primero

-traela ante mí -pude ver como mi padre cambia de un grado de tensión a otro,sus manos evidentemente nerviosas no dejaban de temblar

-e...es...está muy enferma,su médico le a impedido salir -cualquier con un par de ojos y algo de sentido común habría sabido que mentía

-entonces iré yo…-mi padre se aferró a la silla y luego saltó de ella de un brinco

-No hay necesidad tio, ella no es nadie que valga tu tiempo -ahora si me había molestado me levanté de la silla de un movimiento dispuesta a defender a mi madre pero en ese momento..¡ZAP!,mi tío dio una cachetada tan fuerte a mi padre que hizo que me sentará de nuevo del asombro -¡ASI HABLAS DE LA MUJER QUE TE DIO UN HOGAR, UNA FAMILIA !-y en este momento tan poco común,mi pensamiento me llevó hacía Natsuki,la imaginé sentada frente a la casa,con su azulada melena ondeando con el viento,volteó mientras sonreía y me decía "bienvenida a casa Shizuru" ,la calidad sensación que sus imaginarias palabras me dio,me hizo sentir en calma y feliz,hacía semanas que no sabía de ella,el ruido de una puerta cerrándose estrepitosamente me sacó de mi ensoñación,me había quedado sola en la oficina con el tio.

-ahora dime qué dices que te hizo tu padre…-le conté cómo me sacaron de casa,los días que pasé en la calle,la noche con las prostitutas,el callejón,el hombre que murió,como llegue a la base,le hable de mi abuela ,parecio sorprenderle que hubiera estudiado medicina ,me escuchó en completo silencio,su rostro era indescifrable

-debiste venir a mi…no digo que apruebe tu estilo de vida...Pero...debiste venir a mi-eso si que no me lo esperaba,un dejo de tristeza,se dejaba ver en su mirada

-No somos tan cercanos,para ser sincera nunca pensé en acudir a ustedes -mi padre siempre preocupado de hiciéramos algo mal nos mantenía al margen de su distinguida familia

-Yo te habría ayudado…- se levantó y vino a mi -te pareces tanto a ella…-me miraba con adoración -tu cabello...es diferente,más oscuro...pero tus ojos...sus ojos,su boca,su nariz-me abrazo después de detallarme, yo que no sabía que hacer,no regrese su abrazo, apenas y había visto a este hombre tres o cuatro veces en mi vida - habría hecho cualquier cosa...cualquier cosa para salvar a mi hermana- mi padre era hijo de la hermana menor del tio,aunque no sabía mucho de eso,papá nunca hablaba de ella

-¿te ha contado tu padre de ella? - negué con la cabeza,me hizo una señal para tomar asiento y él volvió tras su escritorio - eres idéntica a ella...se enamoró de un malnacido que sólo quería su dinero y su apellido,incluso aceptó ponerle a su hijo nuestro apellido ignorando el suyo esperando algún beneficio por ello, mi padre que no era ciego a sus ambiciones lo desprecio,nunca aprobó su relación,no se casaron,embarazo a mi hermana creyendo que sólo así entraría en la familia,pero cuando ella murió al dar a luz pudo ver que no recibiría nada se fue llevándose con él al niño,cosa que me sorprendió,tal vez tu padre sería diferente si hubiera crecido con nosotros...cuando murió, su familia envío a tu padre a nuestra casa...te juro Hanabi que intente amar a tu hijo -creo que ya no me hablaba a mi - pero era idéntico a él -dijo esto último con tanto odio - no sólo físicamente,su ambición era la misma,tan ansioso por ser un Fujino,soberbio una vez estuvo aquí,no se por que se casó con tu madre si era obvio que la consideraba poca cosa para él,-ahora si me hablaba a mí -¿qué pasó con tu madre?

-No lo sé,sólo sé que está muerta -él también había perdido a un ser amado,tal vez me comprendiera -y se que es culpa de mi padre -lo dije con tanta seguridad y amargura

-esa es una acusación muy grave niña -me vio intento adivinar si había duda en mi,pero no lo había -tu padre a demostrado ser muchas veces... un mentiroso-su cara me decía que esa no era la palabra que quería decir,pero tal vez la más propia que se le ocurrio-así que voy a darte el beneficio de la duda,déjame a mí resolver esto,así que por favor,no hagamos más alboroto,es el cumpleaños de mi hijo-pero este viejo¿ Que se piensa?

-¡¿Que no haga alboroto?! ¡¡MI MADRE ESTÁ MUERTA!! -obviamente no esperaba esta reacción de mi parte,como el patriarca de esta familia debe estar muy acostumbrado a que la gente agache la cabeza y haga lo que él dice -¡¿usted cree que a mi me importa el prestigio de su familia?!¡¿recuperar el tiempo que estuve lejos?!¡¿que me den su aprobación para vivir mi vida?! ¡¡NADA DE ESO VA A TRAER DE VUELTA A MI MADRE!!¡¡ Y NO VOY A DESCANSAR HASTA QUE ESE HOMBRE PAGUE POR LO QUE LE HIZO!!

-¡¡Es tu padre Shizuru,y un Fujino!! -entraron dos hombres de seguridad seguramente atraídos por mis gritos,tras de ellos mi padre y el tío Hiro, intentaron sujetarme,cosa que no fue buena idea pues yo estaba muy enojada,me los saqué de encima muy fácil,uno incluso fue a parar de cabeza a un librero,pude ver con el rabillo del ojo que mi padre se dirigía hacia mí,tomé un adorno del escritorio y lo lanze, le pasó demasiado cerca del rostro antes de incrustarse en la pared

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi! -mi padre ahora parecía muy sorprendido y asustado -¡Él ya no es mi padre ! -mire muy desafiante a mi tio y luego a mi padre-tu hija murió aquel día que decidiste echarme a la calle-lo dije con tanta rabia que incluso me mordi y había comenzado a sangrar. Más hombres llegaron pero al ver a los otros en el piso no se decidían si intentar sujetarme o dejarme pasar,de todas maneras ya me iba,la gente chismosa se hacía la desentendida al verme,con tanto gritó,todos debieron oír lo que pasó,salí como alma que lleva el diablo,estaba tan enojada que pensé que me iba a reventar la bilis o me iba a dar un ataque,trate de calmarme pero no podía,sentía tanta ira y desesperación acumulada,fui al hotel donde deje mis cosas y tome un baño frío,no logró calmarme, comencé a golpear una almohada como saco de box hasta que esta explotó por los rápidos y fuertes golpes que le di,incluso patadas,me sentía como perro enjaulado daba vueltas por toda la habitación bufando,salí a la calle,ya era muy tarde,un grupo de chicas con apariencia de pandilleros estaban en una esquina,no estaba pensando con racionalidad,iba a buscar pelea,ni siquiera se muy bien cómo empezó,primero fueron 2 muy fácil ,no esperaban que supiera pelear ,no me costó más de 3 golpes a cada una,luego otras dos,algo de dificultad, lograron darme unos buenos golpes pero sólo sirvieron para encenderse más, una más se unió y entre las tres ya tenían la ventaja,vi la situación y comencé a estar dispuesta a salir huyendo,una más salió de la nada con una navaja,pude esquivarla algunas veces que me pasó muy cerca,recibí muchos golpes,comencé a tirar patadas y parecía que la ventaja era de nuevo mía,pero después de un rato ya no lo fue,en medio de el ir y venir de golpes y patadas ,sentí un ardor en mi abdomen que me hizo encorvame, seguido de muchos golpes,estaba en el suelo y luego nada,un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo negro.

-0-0-0

estoy teniendo dificultades para escribir,tal vez tenga que tomar un pausa,pero no se,pasan días y no puedo escribir nada y otros que en momento me escribo hasta dos capitulos,depende como ande el destino,muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios,me encantan,saludos para todos


	39. capítulo 38

Una luz muy brillante me cegaba,tanto que tuve que cubrirme la cara con el brazo,comenzó a hacerse más tenue hasta que pude ver el sol,una suave brisa me hacía ondear el pelo,y puede ver alrededor pasto,árboles,un lago y un muelle que reconocí inmediatamente,el lago al que solía venir con mi madre

-toma mi amor -me entregaba un sándwich

-gracias mama - lo recibí y comencé a comerlo

-¿has dormido bien?

-...creo que si...he tenido un sueño extraño…

-¿sobre que mi amor?

-mmmm no puedo recordarlo,que agradable día hace aquí

-siempre hace buen clima aquí mi amor -comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y a mirarme con adoración -estoy tan orgullosa de ti Shizuru -se acercó a un más y me estrechó en un fuerte abrazo -no sabes cuanto te amo niña mía

-Yo también te amo mama y mucho-correspondi su abrazo y sentí que todo lo que alguna vez había necesitado estaba aquí,podía encontrarlo entre sus brazos, se separó de mí y me dio un amoroso beso en la frente

-ya tienes que despertar-todo comenzó a ponerse borroso,la luz volvía a hacerse muy brillante y todo a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a disolverse

-mamá¿ volveré a verte? -abrí los ojos y pude ver una lámpara que me era extrañamente familiar ,comencé a sentir un dolor agudo y a escuchar un beep...beep...beep que cada vez era más rápido ,escuché voces familiares a lo lejos,cerré los ojos otra vez

-Yo siempre estoy contigo mi amor…-abrí los ojos otra vez

-¡Haruka-chan está despertando!

-eh?que? ¡bubuzuke! -pude ver en mi campo de visión a Haruka y a Yukino

-...mamá...mamá…

-¡¿Que dice?!

-creo que está llamando a su mamá...voy a traer al doctor -Yukino salió de mi campo de visión y se escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos,cerré los ojos otro vez pero ya no pude ver a mi mamá,comencé a sentir un calor en mi mano que me hizo abrir los ojos otra vez,pude ver a Natsuki sosteniendo mi mano

Y una luz pasaba frente a mis ojos una y otra vez

-Teniente Fujino¿ puede oírme?

-mamá no te vayas

-¿Teniente Fujino...Teniente Fujino… ?

-...mamá no me dejes aquí...-se oía cada vez más lejano hasta que ya no pude escucharlo una luz comenzó a cegarme otra vez,traté de cubrirme pero comenzó a ser más tenue hasta que fui capaz de abrir fácilmente los ojos,era una especie de playa,pero el mar estaba demasiado calmó,no había olas,estaba anocheciendo, y fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en el cielo,voltee a verlos y una Niña tropezó delante de mí y comenzó a llorar después de caer al suelo

-ya ya mi niña- una mujer la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y le sacudió la arena ,pero la niña no dejaba de llorar así que la levantó en brazos y comenzó a cantarle

-hija del corazón...deja ya de llorar...junto a ti yo voy a estar y nunca más te han de hacer mal… -pude ver que la mujer era mi madre y la niña era yo -no llores más mi amor,te compraré helado -la niña paro de llorar y comenzó a sonreír -si mi amor,así,no quiero verte triste,yo quiero que siempre seas feliz mi amor -estire mi brazo intentando alcanzarla

-¡mamá! -abrí los ojos y otra vez estaba en la habitación extrañamente conocida,con el brazo estirado pude ver una férula en mi muñeca

-¡Shizuru! -voltee a donde se escuchó la voz y puede ver una silueta de ojos verdes a un lado de la cama ,se apresuró a apretar el botón de servicio y tomo la mano que yo tenía estirada para volverla a poner la con cuidado en mi regaso

-Guarda la calma Shizuru,ya viene el doctor -por el dolor mi pulso se aceleró y el beep-beep fue cada vez más rapido

-¿Natsuki? -sonrió algo derrotada

-lamento decepcionarte,Kuga-san está por llegar,fue a la cafetería -ya menos confundida pude reconocer su voz

-Asami…-sonrió muy abiertamente y apretó mi otra mano,en ese momento entró una enfermera que al ver que estaba despierta comenzó a llamar al doctor que no era otro que mi jefe,comenzaron a hacerme pruebas de visión, de oído, de sensibilidad,Asami tuvo que esperar apartada de la cama y luego afuera,yo aún estaba muy desorientada

-¿como llegue aquí?

-Teniente ¿puede sentir esto?-sentí un cosquilleo en mis pies y al voltear a ver,pude ver otra férula en mi pierna

-sí…¿qué día es?

-y¿esto?- ahora en la punta de los dedos de mi mano buena

-si…¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? -hizo lo mismo en varios lugares más y pude sentirlos todos

-parece que todo está bien…¿Teniente sabe por qué está aquí?

-yo…-trate de hacer memoria y no podía recordar,me lleve la mano a la cabeza y pude sentir algo de dolor y note que tenia una herida en la cabeza -unas chicas...en la calle ,una pandilla...no se-traté de incorporarme y un dolor más fuerte me sacudió ,me lleve la mano a dónde provenía,mi abdomen

-sin movimientos bruscos Teniente-detuvo mi movimiento y volvió a acostarse en la cama-tiene una herida abierta,le inducimos un coma para ayudar a sanar las herida de su cabeza y abdomen,a estado 10 días aquí

-las chicas en la calle…

-creemos que fue un asalto,no tenía sus pertenencias cuando la encontraron

-no….

-¿no?

-no se que habra pasado despues...Pero fue una pelea...iba pasando y me atacaron -que cobarde soy,pero quién sería capaz de decir que está en este estado por su propia falta de sentido común

-ya veo,pero¿ que hacía en ese lugar?,según el informe usted venía a casa después de la terapia

-fui a resolver un asunto familiar

-ya veo…-no dejaba de escribir en sus hojas,voltee y puede ver que afuera de la habitación estaban Natsuki,Haruka,Yukino y Asami,esperando a que les dieran luz verde para entrar

-¿podemos hacer el informe después ? -lleve mis ojos a la ventana para que pudiera ver mis razones,

-está bien,vendré antes del final del turno a llenarlo- escribió unas últimas cosas y cerró su carpeta -es muy importante que no te sobre exaltes Shizuru,no sabemos aún cómo va a sanar tu mano,la fractura dejo varias astillas que tuvimos que sacar,en el mejor de los casos no habrá efectos secundarios,tal vez tengas que hacer algo de fisioterapia -como por auto reflejo intenté moverla y un dolor insoportable me recorrió

-¡auch!

-¡no trates de moverla! -se alarmó mucho,supongo que se ponía en mi situación,un cirujano sin sus manos…-¡debes cuidarla mucho para que sane correctamente !

-lo siento -dije entre dientes,el dolor fue insoportable

-te pondré algo de morfina-inmediatamente me sentí muy relajada -bueno,trata de no tener sobresaltos - salió de la habitación y se detuvo a decir algo a las chicas para luego irse,ellas se quedaron unos segundos hablando entre ellas y luego entraron todas,Natsuki se paró a mi lado y tomó fuertemente mi mano sin decir nada,Asami se paró frente a la cama mientras veía a Natsuki tomar mi mano,Haruka y Yukino se pararon del otro lado

-bubuzuke nos tenías muy preocupadas

-desapareciste de repente -dijo Asami entre molesta y preocupada

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien -Natsuki dijo bajito sentándose junto a la cama sin soltar mi mano-sonreía como una tonta,debe ser la morfina que me tenía muy drogada

-¿Qué pasó Shizuru-san? -Yukino tan propia a pesar de conocernos hace mucho

-mi mamá...murió- sentía tanta pena,ira y frustración dentro de mi,pero las drogas me mantenían serena,Asami se llevó la mano a la cara y Natsuki apretó mi mano más fuerte

-lo siento tanto Shizuru-Natsuki a pesar de no conocerla parecía muy afligida

-mierda…¿cuando?-Haruka era la única que la conocía ,parecía muy sorprendida

-hace un par de meses…

-¡¿por qué no te lo dijo tu padre?! -ahora Haruka está molesta

-Haruka-chan cálmate,recuerda lo que dijo el doctor…

\- Haruka se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró fuertemente

-necesito un minuto -salió de la habitación con Yukino tras ella

-lo siento mucho Shizuru -Asami se había acercado por el lado que Haruka y Yukino habían dejado vacío -si en algo puedo ayudarte no dudes en pedirlo

-De hecho si hay algo...Natsuki ¿te molestaría dejarme un momento a solas con Asami?-tenía un enorme "si me molesta" escrito en toda la cara,pero solo dijo "está bien" y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella,le conté a Asami las circunstancias de la muerte de mi madre,y que creía que mi padre mucho tenía que ver en eso,sentía dentro de mi un fuego que no se apagaba,que me estaba consumiendo

-pero...el es tu papá Shizuru -parecía no compartir la idea de la culpabilidad de mi padre así que le conté cómo y por qué me hice militar,a pesar de conocernos hace mucho y de tener una pseudo relación,nunca le había contado a Asami casi nada de mi vida personal,tuve que contarle mi reciente viaje a la reunión familiar,y para qué necesitaba su ayuda,si procedía por lo legal el dinero de los Fujino nunca iba a permitir que uno de los suyos pisará la cárcel por muy culpable que fuera,los Sato son más ricos y poderosos que los Fujino,tal vez Asami o su padre conocieran a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a llevar a mi padre a la justicia.

-Yo no tenía la menor idea Shizuru...lo siento-parecía estar procesando todo lo que le acababa de contar,Asami también perdió a su madre,podía entender -siento mucho lo de tu madre,como sabes yo también perdí a mi madre,así que entiendo por lo que pasas,te ayudare te lo prometo,me tomo la mano y la apretó,me sentía muy cansada,y el abdomen me punzaba además de zumbarme la cabeza,tal vez hable mucho -Shizuru...tal vez esté fuera de lugar,pero yo...siento no haber ido a tu fiesta de bienvenida,las cosas tal vez serían diferentes ahora-comencé a respirar con dificultad,mis heridas deben ser más graves de lo que pensé

-no te preocupes Asami…

-Yo...me caí de la moto,rumbo a tu casa-voltee a verla sorprendida

-¿estas bien? -ya no podía hablar de más,comencé a sentir dolor

-Bueno fue hace más de un mes,estoy bien ahora,algunos raspones y una torcedura,pero ya estoy bien

-Me alegra Asami,debí insistir con mis llamadas...tal vez como dices...si hubiera sabido que tuviste un accidente...no me habría ido...hubiera ido a buscarte…

-¿Shizuru estas bien?...voy a llamar al doctor -toco el timbre y salió al pasillo a hacer unas señas,entró con la enfermera que vio mi ritmo cardíaco acelerado y mi dificultad para respirar,me puso algo más de drogas,y me pusieron un aparato para ayudarme a respirar

-trate de no esforzarse de más teniente Fujino,sus heridas aún son recientes-salió de la habitación después de anotar unas cosas en la bitácora

-ya no hables Shizuru,hablaremos cuando estés mejor-se sentó junto a la cama y tomo mi mano,mis ojos comenzaron cerrarse -Shizuru…-voltee a verla ya muy aturdida-...te amo Shizuru,de verdad te amo -no mentía,pude ver que está vez sus ojos eran sinceros,acabe por cerrar los ojos para ayudarme a mi misma a regular mi respiración,Asami no soltó mi mano,me quedé dormida lo que me pareció un momento pero no fue así, desperté y estaba sola en la habitación,parecía ser de noche,sólo me quedé con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuché algo de ruido y vi a Natsuki entrar con una bolsa de frituras y un refresco,se sentó en la silla y se enredó en una cobija con su teléfono en la mano,parecía no haber notado que estaba despierta

-debes comer comida más sana Natsuki -dije apenas audible por la mascarilla que me ayudaba a respirar,Natsuki brinco de la silla por el susto que le di, ahogó un grito y con el mismo impulso se levantó del suelo

-¡Demonios Shizuru! -dijo muy exaltada pero susurrando

-lo siento Natsuki...No...era mi intención

-no hables Shizuru...tu doctor amenazó con restringir tus visitas si seguíamos estresandote

-¿Dónde está mi abuela? ...¿a vuelto ya?-a Natsuki pareció serle extraña mi pregunta

-desde el viaje que hicieron juntas no he sabido nada... de ti ni de ella,y bueno...tu apareciste aquí más de un mes después…-pareció no querer sacar conclusiones pero su rostro comenzaba a ensombrecerse

-no estaba conmigo…-un alivio enorme se reflejó en su cara,Natsuki suele ser muy expresiva con sus gestos -al menos no cuando paso...esto...lo de mi mamá...fue muy fuerte para ambas...dijo que necesitaba estar sola…

-Shizuru por favor ya no hables...hablaremos cuando estés mejor -comencé a llorar hablar de mi madre me llenaba de una ira, tristeza y odio incontrolable ,Natsuki se limitó a tomar mi mano,Comencé a sollozar y eso me hizo doler el abdomen y la cabeza, -Shizuru por favor...trata de tranquilizarte -mi ritmo cardíaco se elevó por el dolor y por mis emociones,la máquina comenzó a pillar y una enfermera entró rápidamente,entre ella y Natsuki trataron de calmarme , pero nada de lo que decían llegaba siquiera a mis oídos,yo y mi pena estábamos solas en esa habitación, la enfermera acabó por ponerme otro calmante ya que mi herida del abdomen había comenzado a sangrar.

Abrí los ojos y era de noche otra vez,las luces estaban apagadas y un ronquido junto a la cama llamó mi atención,Haruka dormía de una manera bastante incómoda en una silla junto a la cama.Las cosas en definitiva se me habían salido de las manos,por primera vez considere la situación en la que estaba,a la que mis acciones me habían traído,mi mano fracturada,un esguince en mi pierna,una herida en la cabeza y lo que seguro era una puñalada en el abdomen,iba a estar al menos un mes en el hospital más el tiempo que le tomé a mi mano sanar,suponiendo que sane correctamente,si no lo hace... mi carrera se acabó…recordé las palabras que dijo mi madre en mi sueño/alucinación "Yo quiero que siempre seas feliz",Comencé a llorar pero esta vez de decepción,si me viera mi madre,qué diría...nada seguramente...Como siempre,sometida a la autoridad de mi padre,que diferente serían las cosas si hubiera dicho aunque sea una palabra a mi favor el día que me echo mi padre...comencé a sentir resentimiento otra vez...luego me sentí de nuevo triste,mi madre está muerta y yo pensando en el hubiera y resintiendome con ella,incluso si fue débil y le faltó carácter era mi madre...y no merecía morir,pero que voy a hacer,¿voy a matar a mi padre?¿de verdad voy a hacerlo?¿podré vivir con eso?No puedo...No puedo ,otra vez llorando,me lleve mi mano buena a la cara,no quiero despertar a Haruka y que me vea así,no quiero que nadie me vea así...llore hasta que sentí que no quedaba ninguna lágrima,hasta que sentí que había sacado todo el dolor y la frustración,puede que las lágrimas se hayan acabado pero el dolor no se fue,sólo lo guarde en lo más profundo,lo guarde para mi.

Al despertar mi jefe estaba en la habitación,me dio un sermón y dijo que estuve sedada varios días,de nuevo para ayudar a mis heridas a sanar, pero que ya no podía dormirme más,tenía que ser fuerte y dar todo de mi para sanar,no podía recibir más visitas a menos que fueran familiares hasta que mi estado mejorará,la herida de mi cabeza había sanado casi por completo y sólo tenía una venda en el pie,y aun el yeso en mi mano,además de una picazón en el abdomen,estaba sanando,mire mi mano decidiendo si intentar moverla o no,decidí no hacerlo,debo dejarla sanar.

Trajeron la comida y una enfermera que conocía muy bien me ayudo a sentarme para comer,insistió en darme de comer,pero después de algunos intentos fallidos pude hacerlo sola,aún así se quedó conmigo un rato y después vinieron más,casi nunca estaba sola,nunca fui muy social en el trabajo,pero bueno,algunos sólo venían a comer en mi habitación fingiendo que venían a saludar,algunos venían incluso a mirar sus telenovelas o el fútbol, fue hasta varios días después que mi abuela apareció,dijo que un empleado de industrias futuro la encontró y la trajo de vuelta,estaba muy apenada por haberme dejado,pero parecía rejuvenecida,lo que sea que haya hecho en su viaje la ayudó a superarlo,no quise preguntarle por que ella no quería contarmelo, nunca sacó el tema,hablamos de lo que me había pasado y de cómo pasó,le conté que fui a la casa de los Fujino,que vi a mi padre y lo que pasó con mi tío

-Shizuru...tu...esto Que te pasó…-no quería ni decirlo pero en el fondo lo sabía,yo sabía que lo sabía,podía verlo en sus ojos,sabía que yo me lo había buscado,no tuvo el valor de decirlo,ni yo de negarlo o confirmarlo -bueno ya pasó,el doctor me dijo que vas a ponerte mejor

-sí abuela,ya pasó...

-levante un acta…-no era necesario que me lo explicará,sabía a qué se refería-ahora lo están investigando...tuve que "invertir" algo de dinero,pero ya están investigando

-ya veo…

-tal vez no lleguen a nada...los Fujino seguro van a meter su garras…

-Le pedí a Asami que me ayudará

-Bueno no creo que sirva de mucho cariño...seamos sinceras,los Sato son ahora los más ricos del país por sus negocios,pero los Fujino son una familia antigua de tradición…-Quito su semblante serio para sonreír -tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la señorita Sato,Asami...me pidió que la llamara,es muy bella,y pareces gustarle mucho...se veía muy nerviosa de conocerme,debo admitir que no aparenta todo el dinero que tiene

-¿qué quieres?¿ Que vista un abrigo de billetes y vaya llena de joyas?

-Me alegra que no pierdas el sentido del humor cariño...no quiero meterme en tu vida personal... no se por que tenía la idea de que tu y Natsuki...pues ya sabes...tenían algo,pero Asami me dijo que ustedes estaban saliendo

-...es un mal entendido abuela

-deberías resolverlo cariño, Natsuki es una gran chica,he llegado a tomarle cariño,si vas a salir con Asami déjalo claro para ambas -mi abuela está mal entendiendo todo

0-0-0-0-0-0

no es por falta de ideas,es el tiempo,me falta tiempo libre,en mi cabeza yo se para donde va esta historia pero me estoy quedando sin tiempo para escribirla,esta semana si voy a tomar un descanso,como muchas y muchos sabrán esta semana sale la nueva temporada de Orange y me voy a tomar el tiempo de verla,muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia,son los mejores, excelente semana para todos,nos leemos la proxima semana,gracias


	40. capítulo 39

Pov Asami parte 1

Cuando conocí a Shizuru estaba en un momento complicado en mi vida salía de una relación y la salud de mi padre recién mejoraba,muy ocupada con los estudios y el trabajo en industrias futuro,mi padre nunca me presionó por nada,pero yo quería estar a la altura,casi no tenía tiempo libre,y el poco que tenía lo pasaba con Shizuru,pero Korra siempre fue un problema entre nosotros ,Korra y yo nos conocimos en un evento de caridad al que mi padre fue invitado,desde la primera vez que la vi me sentí curiosa por ella,su piel morena y sus profundos ojos azules eran una exótica combinación que llamaba la atención de más de unos cuantos,pero su sonrisa,su sonrisa era un sueño,la primera vez que la vi sonreír,fue la primera vez que en mi mente se introdujo la idea del amor a primera vista,la química que teníamos era indiscutible,a menos de una semana de conocernos ya estábamos teniendo un romance,Korra era divertida,atenta ,amable,con un gran sentido del humor,al principio pareció intimidada por quien era yo,pero una vez que me conoció mejor desechó la idea de que era una niña rica,sí,tengo mucho dinero y mucha gente me juzga por eso,nunca utilizado mi dinero para algo que no fuera ayudar,siempre trate de ser lo que mi madre hubiera querido que fuera,además no siempre fuimos tan ricos,las primeras semanas con Korra era como un sueño de amor,me imaginaba de 80 años después de toda una vida a su lado,pero las cosas dejaron de funcionar cuando la cosa se puso seria,yo la amaba desde el fondo de mi corazón,y ella decía amarme más que a nada...Pero no me amaba más que al resto del mundo,Korra tenía una arraigada pasión por intentar salvar al mundo un paso a la vez,siempre buscando almas perdidas que salvar,me hacía sentir relegada,ignorada y me sentía tan avergonzada por mi egoísmo,a veces tenía necesidad de sentirme querida,de recibir un poco de amor y atención,la llamaba para salir al cine o sólo a caminar,diablos sólo quería ver a mi novia, pero ella había comenzado a trabajar en una fundación de ayuda humanitaria,nunca tenía tiempo para lo nuestro,el punto máximo de mi egoísmo llegó cuando después de semanas de no vernos pudo hacer un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda de heroe para mi,íbamos rumbo a cenar y en un semáforo un pequeño cachorro cruzó corriendo asustado y un auto lo arrolló,Korra corrió a ayudarlo, al principio ayude también,pero en el fondo fue porque quería terminar con esto rápido para poder continuar con nuestra cita,la situación se complicó y ya no hubo cita,en el hospital veterinario por fin salió todo lo que había estado guardando,y como la más infantil de las niñas tontas e inmaduras hice una escena de celos por un pobre cachorro en desgracia,incluso con todo el enojo que sentía no fui capaz de decir esas palabras que tanto rondaban en mi mente ,darle a escoger a Korra entre el mundo y yo,yo sabía la respuesta y me asustaba tanto esto que sentía que decidí terminar definitivamente con la relación,no quería volver a sentir nunca más está egoísmo y oscuridad desmedido dentro de mi.

Me sentía tan mal conmigo misma por mis oscuros sentimientos que comencé a hacer mucha caridad,incluso viaje a zonas afectadas por inclemencias naturales y marginadas por la pobreza,esos viajes me hicieron madurar y cambiar tanto,pasaron meses antes de volver a toparme a Korra en algún evento,ahora viajaba por el mundo representado a la fundación para la que trabajaba,bebí de más y terminé yéndome con ella a la cama,al día siguiente al despertar con una leve resaca la vi junto a mi dormida,con un poco de baba escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios,sentí de nuevo ese oscuro egoísmo dentro de mí,la quería para mi,sólo para mi,tome mi ropa y me fui sin hacer ruido,no iba a caer en lo mismo,nos volvimos a ver varias veces más y algunas incluso teníamos una cita,pero no volvimos a hablar de una relación nunca más.

Fueron meses difíciles para mí,mi padre tuvo un colapso por tanto estrés,a veces olvidaba que era un hombre mayor,tuve que hacerme cargo de industrias futuro,de mi padre y además de mis estudios, vivía en un apartamento cerca de la universidad,pero volvi a la mansión para estar cerca de él necesitaba tanto que alguien me tendiera una mano,un apoyo, algo de aliento,a veces incluso fantaseaba con que Korra entraba abriendo las puertas de la mansión de par en par sobre un corcel blanco y decía "lo he dejado todo por ti Asami,estoy aquí para ti",pero eso nunca pasó.

Korra no conocía de esa manera a mi padre,lo conocía,pero no como mi novia,nunca se lo dije,mi padre sabía de mis preferencias,y fue muy claro con su opinión "mientras me des nietos prometo no meterme en tu vida personal,confío en tu juicio",cuando mi padre comenzó a mejorar el doctor me habló de que debía cambiar su dieta para llevar una vida más saludable,además de menos trabajo y agregar algo de ejercicio a su rutina,fui a una librería cercana a buscar libros de nutrición,vida sana y esas cosas,yo iba a ayudarlo con más que mi solidaridad ,llevaba algunos minutos en la sección médica cuando Shizuru me abordó,era hermosa,con unos ojos color carmín en los que se podía ver el fuego arder,me invitó a por un café,a principio pense en no aceptar,mi padre me esperaba,pero había algo en su mirada ardiente que me atraía hacía ella,fue incluso más intrigante para mi al despedirnos saber que no tenía teléfono celular,¿quien en estos tiempos no tenía un teléfono móvil ?.

Nos vimos varias veces más,Shizuru era naturalmente coqueta, pasamos de un coqueteo sutil a una sólida amistad con coqueteos ocasionales, llegó a coquetear con otras chicas conmigo presente,lo que me hacía pensar que tal vez no eramos mas que amigas ,nunca sabía si me estaba coqueteando genuinamente o si solo me estaba jugando una broma,al principio de conocernos la llave algunas veces a mi apartamente con la firme intención de acostarme con ella ,pero las cosas no salían como esperaba y terminamos viendo una película o solo conversando, con el tiempo se volvió parte de mi vida,Shizuru era lo que necesitaba en este momento de mi vida y no quería arruinarlo ,era refinada y muy educada,con un sentido del humor muy sarcástico, muy inteligente,nuestros gustos eran similares, música,libros, películas,obviamente venía de una familia acomodada pero nunca hablaba de eso, nunca hasta el día de hoy nunca me preguntó por mi apellido mi padre o mi dinero,sabía quien era pero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

mi relación con Shizuru cambió radicalmente cuando una tarde que alimentamos a los patos en el parque mientras conversábamos sobre un clásico del cine que proyectaban en el festival francés de cine que había venido a la ciudad nos topamos con Korra,Korra desde el primer momento actuó dominante y a la defensiva, nunca la había visto así,siendo celosa,me hizo sentir por primera vez que le importaba,me disculpe con Shizuru y le hable de Korra,me pregunto por qué rompí con Korra y lo primero que se me ocurrió decir era que "era muy infantil e inmadura ",si,tenía un infantil deseo de preferir salvar al mundo antes que pasar conmigo unos minutos,no vi a Shizuru en más de un mes,época de exámenes,una noche apareció en mi puerta para que fuéramos a tomar un café,pero antes de salir me dijo "me gustas,más que como una amiga...Quiera que fueras mi novia" ,lo dijo con tanta calma como quien te pregunta por la hora,o dice lo soleado que es el clima,Shizuru tenía esa habilidad de no reflejar sus emociones,si tenía problemas y preocupaciones en su vida personal,nunca lo sabría,Shizuru nunca me contaba nada más allá de sus estudios o sus amigas que ya conocía ,no se si lo había estado pensando hacía mucho tiempo o si fue algo que se le ocurrió en ese momento,¿mi respuesta? La bese , la bese con todas las ganas que acumule donde la primera vez que vi su ardiente mirada,está de más decir que no fuimos por ningún café,en la habitación a la mañana siguiente, viéndome en la misma situación que hace unos meses,mirando a Shizuru dormir a mi lado una voz en mi cabeza decía sin parar ,"la quiero para mí" sentí miedo,y por miedo la rechace,llegamos a un muy raro acuerdo romántico, más que amigas,menos que novias,me resultó muy conveniente,no perdí a mi mejor amiga y podía tener más de ella que un abrazo,fue muy bueno al principio,pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que Shizuru no salía con nadie más,y yo...bueno yo veía a Korra de vez en cuando,ver a Korra era como drogarse,siempre me escabullia para tenerla y en el momento se sentía muy bien,pero después era un bajón de sentimientos,no entendía por que me hacía sentir tan mal,¿sería mi ego que no aceptaba que su mundo no girará alrededor de mi?,y después fue peor,además del bajón de sentimientos, me daba culpa como si le estuviera siendo infiel a Shizuru ,deje de acostarme con Korra ,las últimas veces que nos vimos solo hablamos y terminabamos por pelear ,estaba muy celosa y aprensiva,quería que dejara de ver a Shizuru,quería que volviera con ella,pero a mi Korra no me hacía ningún bien,por alguna razón que no entendía sacaba lo peor de mi y Shizuru era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo,y yo tontamente me aferraba a algo que sabía que me hacía daño,un día cualquiera mientras tomaba una ducha lo decidí,iba a ir con todo con Shizuru,estaba por graduarse así que le pediría que viviéramos juntas, formalizar la relación, iba a presentarla con mi padre ,nos casariamos y tendriamos 3 hijos,me estaba dando valor con el agua fría,cuando de afuera de la habitación su voz me sacó de mi fantasía romántica

-Me voy la próxima semana a hacer mis residencias en el hospital central -fue como una estaca de hielo que atravesó mi corazon, salí de la ducha sin siquiera tomar una toalla para ver a Shizuru,no estaba triste,ni siquiera decaída por marcharse,se veía feliz,tal vez todo mi fantasía romántica fue sólo un sueño mío,desde que iniciamos nuestros acuerdo Shizuru intentó formalizar nuestra relación en incontables ocasiones,pero con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo,tal vez ya no le intereso,perdi mi oportunidad,debía dejarla ir

-vaya eso es algo lejos-no me dejes -es una pena nos divertíamos mucho -no te vayas por favor-seguimos vistiéndonos en silencio,¿que debo hacer, pedirle que se quede? Yo se que no puede,si le han asignado tiene que hacerlo,mientras yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos Shizuru terminó de vestirse y se encamino a la puerta,quería besarla,abrazarla,pero si lo había terminaría por pedirle algo que sabía que no podía hacer,no se me ocurrió otra cosa que darle la mano,entonces Shizuru dijo lo que terminó por matar mis ya todos sueños

-prometeme que me dejaras ser tu madrina cuando te cases con Korra -¿casarme con Korra? A estas alturas apenas podemos estar en la misma habitación sin comenzar a gritarnos,pero no iba a decirle eso,ella tenía que irse,debía dejarla continuar con su vida

-No creo que a Korra le haga mucha gracia- se acercó peligrosamente a mi y me beso,qué beso más doloroso fue ese,se fue y yo me quedé mirando la puerta mientras pensaba "íbamos a tener 3 hijos" y así salió de mi vida.

No volví a ver a Korra,mi vida estaba triste y vacía sin Shizuru, y entonces un día en la Junta de proyectos escuché que la nueva sede se había cambiado a ciudad central por un problema con los terrenos en la primera locación elegida ,había estado tan ocupada con el proyecto final de mi maestría que no había podido venir a la empresa para involucrarme en el nuevo proyecto,escuchar las nuevas noticias gue como un rayo de esperanza para mi, cuando mi padre me invitó a cenar,pensé que era para despedirse al irse a ciudad central para dirigir el nuevo proyecto,pase toda la tarde ensayando el discurso que le diría a mi padre de por que era muy relevante que me dejara ir con él,pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que

,había demostrado ser capaz de dirigir el negocio en su convalecencia,iba a estar a cargo del nuevo proyecto,di todo de mí para echar a andar el proyecto,trabaje horarios interminables,fui a muchas juntas ,entrevistas,contratos,compras,cenas,comidas,almuerzos para que este proyecto se concretará,pero una cosa era representar a mi padre con la junta directiva,y otra ser quien está al frente,si algo salía mal,muchas personas iban a perder su empleo y todo sería mi responsabilidad,dormía muy poco y comía peor,mi padre estuvo a punto de desistir en su idea de dejarme encargarme,pero una vez que termine con mis estudios fue más fácil,me dediqué de lleno al proyecto y por fin lo vi empezar meses después ,partí con mis maletas,la buena suerte de mi padre y la visión de 3 hermosos hijos que iba a tener con Shizuru una vez que nos casaramos.

0-0-0-0-0

que creen que me paso,no se por que yo tenia la idea de que orange salia el 25, y nadie me saco de mi error, me prepare con Botana refrescos y comida ,incluso me organice para tener el dia libre y entregarme al vicio,per o nada, aqui les dejo este capitulo que estara dividido en dos partes por lo que puede que actualice pronto o no,veremos como este de tiempo,no tengo tiempo para ver la serie por lo que usaré mi poco tiempo libre en ella,nos leemos cuándo acabe de verla,hasta pronto,saludos y gracias por sus comentarios


	41. capítulo 395

Pov Asami parte 2

Desde el primer momento que pise la ciudad quería ir a buscar a Shizuru,hacía mucho que había buscado la ubicación del hospital, podía llegar caminando,en coche o en transporte público desde casi cualquier punto de la ciudad,pero ya venía tarde para una reunión de planeación y desarrollo,todos los días pensaba,"hoy iré, hoy iré" pero había mucho que hacer ,a veces pensaba en ir en medio de la noche,posiblemente estuviera allí,los doctores tienen horarios laborales muy extraños pero no era lo más apropiado,pero ¿que sería apropiado? No lo se ,se alegrará Shizuru de que me ¿aparezca sin avisar?

Tuve un día muy horrible,había un error en los planos ,y eso podía detener el proyecto si no lo solucionamos ahora,estuvimos toda la mañana analizado el problema y buscando posibles soluciones,pero parecía no haber solución de bajo impacto, esto iba a salir muy caro,por supuesto que voy a despedir a varias personas por esto,mayor fue mi sorpresa y molestia cuando se me informó,que el error lo descubrió una chica que ni siquiera trabajaba para nosotros, Kuga Natsuki era su nombre,¿nadie de mi equipo tuvo el conocimiento y capacidad de detectar un error de esta magnitud?la quiero en mi equipo.

Pedí un descanso para comer y tomar algo de aire,todos aquí estábamos estresados y hambrientos,antes de salir fui con el jefe de personal para hablar de un bono para Kuga y que me enviara su expediente y los vacantes que podría ocupar.

Voy a ir al hospital,fue lo que pensé al salir del edificio ,por fin,pero hice una pequeña parada antes,la joyería más distinguida de la ciudad,en cuanto llegue dije quien era y lo que quería, trajeron inmediatamente los anillos más caros y extravagantes,los rechace inmediatamente,Shizuru jamás usaría algo así, al menos me dieron unos bocadillos mientras veía a los posibles candidatos,escogí uno conservador pero hermoso,y desde ese día lo llevo conmigo en todo momento .

Estaba muy nerviosa me sudaban las manos,en cuanto llegué al hospital y pregunté por Shizuru mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, de ansiedad,cerré ojos para poder ver en mi mente su rostro ,sus ojos,su pelo,aquel último beso que nos dimos,me dijeron que esperara un momento,momento que se hizo minutos mientras mi ansiedad crecía,jugueteaba con la cajita en mi bolsillo,con los ojos cerrados,imaginando una casa en las afueras,tres niños,quizás un perro,algo comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, era mi padre,sabía muy bien para qué llamaba,alguien que no fui yo le informo del problema que estábamos teniendo,me aleje a la máquina de sodas para tener algo más de privacidad en mi llamada,hablamos por más de 5 min,cuando por fin termine mi llamada la chica de recepción me dijo que al parecer la doctora Fujino se había retirado ya,muy decepcionada fui a comer algo rápido,y volví a seguir teniendo un horrible día,y así fueron los próximos,hasta que diseñamos una estrategia con el menor,impacto,tendríamos que parar algunas operaciones y hacer gastos muy fuerte pero era la mejor solución.

Me levanté muy temprano ese día,a las 6 am estaba ya afuera del hospital haciendo guardia,no sabía a que hora iría o vendría Shizuru,sólo esperaba que apareciera,estaba por rendirle e irme cuando Di una última mirada y pude ver un rostro conocido,Chie y tras ella Shizuru,mi corazón se aceleró y mis manos comenzaron a sudar,venían tan enfrascadas en lo suyo que no parecieron verme,me lleve la mano al bolsillo para darme seguridad al sentir la pequeña cajita en él,me acerqué rápidamente antes de que salieran de mi campo de visión,tome a Shizuru del brazo quien al verme parecía muy sorprendida,me atrevería a decir que hasta asustada,saludé a Chie y luego a ella,su profunda y escarlata mirada casi me detenía el corazón,fue como una eternidad en aquel mar carmesí ,Chie se despidió burlándose de Shizuru,o tal vez de mi,nunca lo sabré,la invite a desayunar sonando más como una diligencia que como pregunta,estaba muy nerviosa y lo último que quería era que me rechazara.

Shizuru estaba tan callada que para mi era imposible adivinar qué estaba pensando,tal vez ella...saliera con alguien,sentí mi corazón romperse sólo de pensar que estuviera con alguien más pero entonces... ¿por qué Chie insinuaria que nos acordaremos?,comencé a hablar yo esperando así sacar algo de conversación,le hice una insinuación de la cercanía de mi departamento para ver si conseguía una reacción de su parte y vaya que lo conseguí,se levantó con cara muy seria y dijo que se iba,¿irse? ¿Por qué?¿ Tan malo era haberme visto? Oportunamente llego el mesero con la inmensa cantidad de comida que pidió,no recuerdo que Shizuru comiera tanto,no es que me importe,fue al baño lo que pareció una eternidad,la comida se enfriaba,yo no dejaba de tocar la caja en lo bolsillo para despejar todas estas dudas que me llenaban las cabeza,tal vez no es buen momento para ella,volvió y dijo que estaba cansada, después de allí fue una conversación muy amena,yo hablaba más que ella pero al menos ya me hacía conversación,la lleve a su casa ,en completo silencio, su departamento es muy lejos,en un barrio que no parece muy bueno,me dijo que no tenía auto,casi salió de mis labios "yo te llevo y te traigo todos los días con tal de verte" pero no quería presionarla, me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta su puesta,"Ven a vivir conmigo" pensé en cuanto llegamos a su puerta,me dio las gracias y su despedía sonó a un adiós, me tendió la mano como aquel último día que nos vimos,pero esta vez no iba a agachar la cabeza,la abracé brevemente y después de aclararle que esto no era una despedid,me atreví a besarla,fue muy breve apenas un toque,no me rechazó por lo que esa era una gran esperanza para mi,le pedí vernos otra vez y me lleve la mano al bolsillo,sentí la cajita y sonreí,aún no,saque una tarjeta y se la di con la esperanza de que me contactara,me fui,mi teléfono que tenía un buen rato vibrando yo me empeñaba en ignorarlo por darle toda mi atención a Shizuru,por fin contesté,trabajo ,trabajo ,trabajo,fueron días horribles y estresantes pero el recuerdo de Shizuru y el beso que compartimos me tenía puesta una sonrisa que no se borraba en mi cara.

Los días pasaban y pasaban y Shizuru no me llamaba,estaba impaciente pero lo último que quería era parecer desesperada y molestarla.

Tuve oportunidad de reunirme con Kuga-san una chica brillante a decir verdad,compartimos la misma pasión por las máquinas,no alardeaba sobre su descubrimiento,me agradaba su bajo perfil,pero pude ver ambición en su mirada, tendrá un gran futuro en la empresa,no le dije nada sobre el trabajo por que aún teníamos otros asuntos,pendientes,pero ya se había firmado y aprobado.

un día que no pensé bien las cosas fui a buscar a Shizuru al hospital,por suerte no la encontré pero sí me topé con Chie,salimos por unas cervezas y nos divertimos mucho,no hablamos de Shizuru,no quería parecer una interesada,salimos varias veces más,conocí a la chica con la que salía,a pesar de conocerse hace poco,parecían ser almas gemelas,ella fue quien sacó el tema de Shizuru por lo que fue más fácil para mi persuadirla para que la hiciera llamarme.

Tuve que salir de la ciudad para un evento al que debía asistir con mi padre,fue muy aburrido,pero según mi padre estos eventos son importantes para los negocios,al volver tenía que reunirme con el planeador de proyectos para aprobar los cambios en el proyecto por el error que hubo,al bajar del avión y encender mi celular,mi corazón saltó de alegría al ver que tenía dos llamadas de un número desconocido y un mensaje que decía que era Shizuru,la llamé inmediatamente,no vas a huir más de mi Shizuru,voy a poner las cartas sobre la mesa

Acordamos vernos en su casa,puso algo de resistencia pero fui más autoritaria de lo que quería ,sabía por Chie que se había mudado, y a pesar de que ya sabía la dirección no había querido molestarla como lo hice con Chie,creo que lleve su paciencia al límite,colgamos la llamada y no veía llegar la dirección,le mande muchos mensajes con emojis hasta que vi llegar la dirección mientras estaba en una llamada,fui a atender rápido mis asuntos pero llevo más de lo que esperaba,teníamos que revisar todos los detalles,el chofer me llevo a casa cerca de la media noche,era ya muy tarde para ver a Shizuru,sería muy grosero de mi parte aparecer a esta hora,qué tal si está dormida,tome un baño y Bajo el agua caliente tome la decisión de ir,si las luces estaban apagadas me iría,me vestí muy casual y tome las llaves de la moto,llegaría más rápido,compré unas flores en un semáforo,me arrepentí inmediatamente tal vez fuera demasiado,nunca antes le había dado flores,pero estoy haciendo las cosas distintas ahora,es un buen comienzo,al acercarme vi las luces encendidas por lo que le envíe un mensaje a Shizuru quien salió muy rápido,estaba preciosa,ella es hermosa siempre ,sonreí y estoy segura que me sonroje pero aún tenía el casco puesto,me invito a pasar,al quitarme el casco y liberar mi Cabezo de su prisión pude verla suspirar,aún siente algo por mi,eso me dio la seguridad que necesitaba,metí mi mano en mi chaqueta y le entregue las flores que le compré,no pareció sorprendida,no sabía que había en su mirada,estaba llena de inseguridades "Que quieres" me dijo de manera muy brusca, no vas a alejarme más Shizuru,vine aquí por ti -te quiero a ti - le dije pero dando la oportunidad de que me rechazara preguntándole qué quería ella,me evadio invitandome a pasar para cenar algo,Shizuru tenía dudas,¿es por mi?,¿es por alguien más?,había comenzado a caminar y la detuve,no más rodeos,este es el momento,preguntó por Korra ¿Es por Korra que me rechaza? Eso terminó hace mucho,me atrevo a decir que no había pensado siquiera en su nombre desde hace meses,le dio que había terminado,agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada,el silencio era ensordecedor,podía sentir la tensión y mi corazón a punto de saltar por un acantilado seguro de que me iba a rechazar,eso es lo que esperaba,pero no estaba lista para su confesión -te amo- fue lo que dijo,sentí mis piernas temblar,mi corazón salirse de mi pecho y mis neuronas desconectar mi cerebro,podría morir en este momento de felicidad, tenía ganas de gritar,nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa,muy robótica y con la mirada turbia por las emociones que explotaban dentro de tu le confesé mis sentimientos y nos besamos,un beso que me correspondió,no podía ser más feliz hasta que dijo "no es que vayamos a comenzar a salir" pero que mierda,¿ era el karma pateado mi trasero? ,ella me ama,ya lo dijo,sólo tengo que probar que merezco su amor y que será mejor esta vez,entramos y para mi sorpresa Kuga estaba aquí,qué pequeño es el mundo,actuó muy tensa y luego muy apresurada por irse,cualquiera con un par de ojos podría saber lo que había pasado allí,¿sería ella rival para mi?Shizuru dijo que me ama,no dude,me sentía como si tuviera superpoderes,bebí y me divertí mucho con las amigas de Shizuru , casi se sentía como los viejos tiempos,me pase con los tragos y actúe algo impertinente y hasta algo grosera con Shizuru pero fue para bien al final,pude pasar la noche con ella,no fue muy diferente de las veces anteriores,sólo que me dio la impresión de que Shizuru no estaba allí.

Desperté con algo de resaca por una llamada de mi padre,quería volver a dormir,acurrucarme con Shizuru desayunar alegremente como antes,pero me echó de su habitación,quisiera conocer a su abuela,pero no se pudo ese día,tuve que salir por un compromiso de trabajo,nadie se había levantado aún,tome las llaves de la habitación de Shizuru quien dormía como una piedra,le di un beso y sali.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses,a pesar de los momentos que compartimos,Shizuru no me llamó ni una sola vez en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, al principio pensé en que estaba ocupada,no quería presionarla,estaba salvando al mundo,y yo intentaba alejar los pensamientos egoístas que me nublaban el juicio,pero el tiempo pasó y se hizo muy evidente que lo que sea que yo pensara que había pasado entre nosotras,sólo estaba pasando en mi mente,fijo que me amaba y yo la amaba a ella,pero no definimos la relación,hasta se podría decir que fue cosa de una noche por la forma en que me echó de su habitación,Shizuru estaba confundida,y yo necesitaba el tiempo de mi parte para convencerla de que esto que siento es verdadero,que no iba a fallar otra vez, que iba a darlo todo,pero la vida y el destino no estuvo de mi parte, quería nada conmigo,eso me quedaba claro ahora,no quiero ser una aferrada,pero sólo pido que Shizuru digo en sus palabras lo que yo ya sé,que lo nuestro termino.

Me acerqué a Kuga para saber de Shizuru,pero el tiempo nos hizo buenas amigas,tenemos tantas cosas en común,que Shizuru dejó de ser el principal tema de conversación entre nosotras,al principio fue difícil para mí,pensar que tal vez ella fuera quien me iba a robar a Shizuru,una pizca de celos me nacía en el alma cada vez que la veía o teníamos que hablar por cualquier cuestión,pero ella debía sentir lo mismo,nunca me preguntaba si Shizuru me había llamado ,lo daba por hecho,y yo no la sacaba de su error,supongo que así de inconclusas como quedaron las cosas conmigo dejó las cosas con ella.

en su fiesta de bienvenida a industrias futuro,supongo que envalentonada por el alcohol me siguió afuera,necesitaba algo de aire

-Señorita Sato...no...Asami

-¿mmmmm ? -no voltee a verla,estaba muy cansada,quería irme pero no quería ser grosera

-Asami yo...estoy enamorada de Shizuru…

-lo se Natsuki...lo sé-seguí mirando a la nada ,esperando que este incómodo momento terminara rápido,al menos ella parecía tan incómoda como yo

-tu y ella…

-mira Natsuki-voltee a verla por fin -yo se que entre tu y Shizuru hay algo,no se que sea,o si sólo lo estoy imaginado,pero yo amo a Shizuru de verdad…-suspire-y si ella quiere estar contigo…-con que dolor dije aquellas palabras-...Yo no voy a ser un estorbo para Shizuru que sea feliz...Pero si ella quiere seguir conmigo,te pido hagas lo mismo -la mire muy seria,no me respondió,parecía no estar segura de poder hacer lo que le pedía,no pudimos seguir hablando,los demás salieron despidiéndose y tuve que llevar a algunos borrachos.

Desde allí fue todo más simple entre nosotras,unas semanas después al despertar tenía un mensaje de Shizuru, fue un día genial,estuve de excelente humor al menos hasta que Shizuru me llamo,miraba por la ventana de mi oficina mientras hablamos,pude ver a Natsuki trabajando,¿pedirle permiso para ver a Shizuru?por su puesto que no,mentí,no se por que, tal vez tenía prisa por que me rechazara,por que eso iba a pasar,lo sabía,y aun así seguía trayendo la cajita con el anillo siempre conmigo.

Mi padre estaba en el hospital,tuve que volar de emergencia,no fui a la fiesta de Shizuru,maldije al destino, que se empeñaba en separarnos,lloré,si,lloré lágrimas de impotencia al pie de la cama de hospital de mi padre,la iba a perder.

Más de una semana después Natsuki me llamó para decirme que Shizuru estaba en el hospital ¡Maldito destino! No me dijo más por que no sabía más

-¿que pasa hija?-me dijo mi padre saliendo del baño muy a duras penas apoyado en la pared,lo ayude a llegar hasta la cama para darle de comer,no puedo dejarlo ahora,no puedo.

Convencí a mi padre de venir conmigo unos días para despejarse,sus empleado se encargarian de todo mientras no estuviera,aceptó por que sabía que yo también tenía trabajo.

Ver a Shizuru en esa cama fue una de las cosas más tristes por las que haya tenido que pasar,saber que su madre murió me hizo sentir que debía estar con ella,ser un apoyo,pero no puedo dejar a mi padre en este momento en el que más me necesita,incluso cuando me confundió con Natsuki, sentí un deseo insano de pegarme a su lado como calcomanía,no permitirle ni un minuto de soledad junto a Natsuki, pidió hablar conmigo a solas, un rayo de esperanza me inundó,incluso si era para pedirme un favor,yo haría lo que fuera por ella,mientras hablábamos y me contaba lo que había pasado,trataba de no cambiar mi expresion facial,cosa que me fue muy difícil ,estaba sorprendida de lo poco que sabía de ella,pero Shizuru siempre fue hermética con lo que fuera que le pasara,estaba muy contenta de que acudiera a mi por ayuda,me disculpe por no ir a su fiesta y menti,la convalecencia de mi padre estaba siendo mantenida en secreto,ya que teníamos negocios muy importantes en desarrollo, le dije que me habia caido de la moto,aproveché para recordarle que la amaba y tomé su mano hasta que se quedó dormida,Natsuki me pidio que buscara a la abuela de Shizuru ,no fue muy dificl saber su ubicación, pero tomo varios contactarla y traerla de vuelta,fui a recibirla al aeropuerto antes de llevar a mi padre a su cita semanal con el doctor,tal vez fue muy osado de mi parte decirle aue Shizuru y yo saliamos, pero ella me preguntó mi relacion con Shizuru.

solia ir cuendo tenia tiempo al hospital,pero prohibieron las visitas a Shizuru hasta que volvio su abuela y se las permitieron otra vez, un fia aue me tope con Haruka intentando ver a Shizuru,pude conocer al menos de vista al padre de Shizuru,no parecia ser el asesino que Shizuru describía,no dude de ella,las personas no suelen mostrar lo peor de ellas ,la mirada baja y avergonzada,era obvio que el hombre anciano era quien daba las ordenes,vino a saludarme el anciano quien me reconocio después de varios minutos de observarme y de que uno de sus hombres le dijera mi identidad al oido,me dio su targeta despues insinuarme con mucho descaro de lo provechoso que seria para los negocios una sociedad financiera o familiar entre nosotros,tuve que irme y varios días despues Natsuki me llamo y en un gesto de limpia competencia me imagino,me aviso que podia visitar a Shizuru de nuevo,en ese mismo momento, me prepare para salir aprovechando que mi padre tomaba una siesta y que el personal de limpieza estaba en el apartamento,llegue al hospital y antes de entrar pude ver que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de un numero desconocido, llamadas que no escuche por venir conduciendo,no me importo,llegue a la recepcion y no me dejaron ver a Shizuru por que ya estaba alguien con ella en ese momento, aproveche para regresar las llamadas que había perdido,senti como si mi mundo se hubiera derrumbado cuando por fin despues de marcar dos veces me contestaron,era un hospital,mi padre habia tenido un infarto,conduje como una loca hasta llegar a donde fue hospitalizado,llorando en la sala de espera hasta que me llamaron para decirme que había salido de peligro,entre a verlo,y allí viendo a mi padre tendido en la cama con cables y máquinas por todos lados,decidí renunciar a Shizuru.

o-0-0-0-0

este capitulo lo tenia empezado asi que me di algunos ratos para terminarlo,tal vez publique hasta la proxima semana tengo unos compromisos pendientes.

la serie se llama "Orange is the new black" ,es original de Netflix, para los que no la han visto la recomiendo ampliamente .

muchas gracias por seguir la historia,por leer y por sus comentarios,nos leemos pronto


	42. capítulo 40

-no abuela...a mi me gusta Natsuki,sali con Asami hace ya un tiempo y las cosas no funcionaron,cuando volvimos a vernos yo estaba algo confundida por lo que no la rechace debidamente y tal vez sea por eso que llegamos a esto -no voy a decirle a mi abuela que dormí con Asami,en la casa,a sólo unas puertas de la suya.

-Bueno...tu sabes lo que harás cariño,pero no juegues con los sentimientos de tan bellas muchachas

-esta bien abuela,tan pronto como la vea voy a hablar con ella…¿crees que puedas persuadir al doctor de que ya me deje recibir visitas?Ya estoy mejor -parece que mi pregunta le hizo recordar algo

-Cariño es muy posible que haya venido tu padre…

-¿QUE? -que descaro tiene ese hombre

-el doctor me dijo que habían venido tus familiares pero que no se quedaron,sólo entraron a verte y trataron de trasladarte a otro hospital,pero yo soy tu familiar responsable, no pudieron hacerlo, dejaron a un hombre esperando por mi o que despertaras pero que terminaron por echarlo porque tuvo disputas con el personal de seguridad

-debe estar cerca...debió estar esperando por ti...llevo varios días consciente y nadie a venido a verme

-ya aparecerán cariño -se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas -voy a ir a la casa a darme un baño y volveré para pasar la noche aquí

-No es necesario abuela,por favor,ve a descansar,mañana puedes venir otra vez-después de discutir un rato terminó por aceptar,se veía cansada,no se desde donde estaba regresando,y de nuevo,no pregunté,y ella no hizo comentarios.

Antes de terminar el último horario de visitas Haruka vino a verme,mi abuela consiguió con el doctor que recibiera visitas pero sólo en los horarios establecidos y sin fuertes sobresaltos,mi abuela podía venir a la hora que quisiera,me trajo algunas revistas y una tableta con Internet prepago,además de algunos dulces de contrabando,parecía no saber cómo abordar el tema de la muerte de mi madre hasta que por fin lo hizo

-Bubuzuke...yo...lo de tu mamá

-esta bien Haruka...Ya no quiero hablar de eso…

-bien...escuché Que van a darte de alta en un par de días… ¿ya te sientes bien?

-creo que si...puedo caminar con ayuda...pero no debo hacer mucho esfuerzo hasta que sane mi herida

-Yo estaba aquí...con Asami...abajo en la recepción…-no entendí a qué se refería -cuando vino tu padre-inmediatamente sentí ese fuego denuevo ardiendo en mi interior -intentábamos que nos dejarán subir a verte,pero tu doctor no lo permitió,a tu padre si se lo permitieron pero no subió...subió un hombre muy viejo,no lo conozco,tu padre me vio y estoy segura que me reconoció pero no me saludo…-comencé a apretar las puños el dolor en mi mano me trajo de vuelta a la realidad - sinceramente parecía un perro apaleado y con la cola entre las patas -¿? ,el hombre viejo debió ser el tío ,pero qué hacen aquí,seguro vienen a asegurarse que no comprometa el apellido familiar -el viejo parecía muy interesado en saber qué relación tenías con Asami,digo quien no conoce a los Sato

-el viejo debe ser el tío…-pareció no comprender -el papá de mi tio Hiro

-ya veo -Haruka sabe quienes dirigen los negocios en la mayoría de las familias-tal vez quiera que te cases con Asami -lo dijo como broma,pero conociendo a la familia son capaces de ignorar mis "desviaciones sexuales " si es que ello signifique casarme con alguien como Asami Sato

-si lo creo...esa gente sólo piensa en dinero

-Bubuzuke...deberías ver la tensión que se forma en el ambiente,cuando Asami y la delincuente están en la misma habitación...digo es muy raro,pareciera que se llevan muy bien...siempre están hablando de máquinas, diseños cosas de ingeniería ...pero sólo alguien dice tu nombre o algo relacionado contigo y el ambiente se pone pesado,tenso

-supongo que si no existiera en sus vidas serían las mejores amigas -tal vez si yo no existiera fueran las cosas muy diferentes para muchas personas...para mi sorpresa Haruka pareció notar la charca negra en la que me estaba ahogando

-para mi eres importante bubuzuke...no se que seria de mi vida de no ser por ti... Yukino y yo no estaríamos juntas si no me hubieras convencido de aceptar lo que sentía... seguiría esperando poder probar a mi padre que soy digna del apellido Suzushiro en vez de haber salido a la vida a buscar mi propio camino...te debo tanto...y soy tan indigna de llamarme tu amiga...no estuve para ti cuando más me necesitaste...y siento dentro de mí...que en este momento me necesitas más que nunca...y no se como ayudarte…puedo ver en tus ojos,que algo está creciendo dentro de ti-me miro a los ojos esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte,y me sentí un monstruo por primera vez,en este momento,en medio de su emotivo discurso,no fui capaz de sentir nada, y no porque no sintiera cariño o aprecio por Haruka,no no,algo dentro de mí se había muerto…-pero tal vez tu no quieras que te ayude… -desvío su mirada y en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de las visitas

-Haruka…

-está bien bubuzuke...vendré después del trabajo,hablaremos de esto después.

Habia dormido un poco en el día,así que no tenía sueño, estuve un rato utilizado la tablet que me trajo Haruka,pero mi cabeza comenzó a doler, algunas enfermeras del turno nocturno pasaron a ver por momentos el final de su telenovela,algunos compañeros vinieron a saludar y a comer en la tranquilidad de mi habitación,cerca de la madrugada por fin el sueño me alcanzó y la doctora de guardia que había venido a contarme la pelea que tuvo con su novio mientras comía su refrigerio me dejo para que pudiera descansar,no pasando más de 10 min de estar sola un ruido en la ventana me puso alerta pues ya estaba soñolienta

-pensé que no iban a irse nunca -un hombre que reconocí como uno de las escolta del tio entro por la ventana y Cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro,estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando me interrumpió

\- No es necesario que grité se sentó junto a la cama contemplando toda la habitación en el proceso

-entra por la ventana en medio de la madrugada,creo que tengo suficientes razones para gritar

-Bueno si lo dice de ese modo parece tener razón...Pero por favor no lo haga...por que si lo hace tendré que hacerla callar y no queremos eso-me miraba a detalle repasando mis heridas,tal vez en su mente repasaba una posible pelea y como me veía en desventaja decidí no gritar,no pensaba hacerlo de todo modos,quería saber a dónde va todo esto

-¿que quiere?-frunció el ceño y negó con el dedo

-no no no...esos modales en una señorita Fujino

-diga lo que quiere de una vez -había presionado el botón de servicio cuando no me veía ,ya comenzaba a desesperarme

-Bueno...al grano pues...estamos teniendo problemas señorita,y me temo que es por su causa -intenté no poner ninguna expresión facial,pero no se si funciono -la Policía ha comenzado a investigar a su padre a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por...disuadirlos-Gracias Asami -vine aquí para,convencersa a usted de que este camino no es el correcto para los intereses familiares, atacar a la familia de esta manera...usted es una Fujino después de todo -todo se vio claro en mi mente a partir de este momento, mi padre tenía encima más que la muerte de mi madre y la familia lo estaba escondiendo

-dígale a mi tío que no puedo hacer nada por ustedes-yo no puse la denuncia después de todo,y primero muerta antes de decirle a mi abuela que la retire

-o no señorita...su tío no sabe que estoy aquí...nadie lo sabe de hecho-tomo la almohada que estaba a su alcance y la apretó amenazante,¿vendrá a matarme? Mi mente divago en medio de todo el asunto y me hizo cuestionarme mi falta de temor en este momento frente a mi probable muerte -este es más bien un servicio especial de mi parte

-Que empleado más leal…-apretó la almohada más fuerte,no le hizo gracia mi comentario

-Que pena señorita...no haber podido llegar a un acuerdo

-antes que siga con lo que sea que haya venido a hacer,déjeme recordarle que como ya dijo,soy una Fujino

-una a quien no le importa dañar el interés común de la familia-se levantó con la almohada en las manos, tense todo mi cuerpo en espera de un posible ataque y un ruido en la puerta nos sacó a ambos del duelo de miradas que estábamos teniendo

-¿EH? la puerta está cerrada,-se oía que intentaba abrir la puerta girando la chapa ,comenzó a golpear la puerta -¡señorita Fujino abra la puerta !-en un impulso comencé a gritar, considere lo que pareció una eternidad en mi mente incluso vi posibles escenarios y en mi condición actual no era capaz de ganar en una posible pelea en ninguno de ellos

-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!¡UN HOMBRE ENTRÓ POR LA VENTANA! -para mi mala suerte el hombre que ya había perdido la paciencia se dejó llevar y me golpeó

-¡CALLATE! -ahora si era legalmente agresión,me caí de la cama por la fuerza del golpe y en un reflejo por alejarme de él , vino rápidamente a terminar lo que parecía vino a hacer desde el principio ,intento tomarme por el cuello pero di pelea,mi mano y mi brazo estaba sangrando,por la caída se arrancaron los aparatos que tenia conectados,en medio de forcejeo por fin logró tomarme el cuello y apretarlo, me dolían muchos lugares pero tenía la adrenalina tan alta que no pensé en nada,no sentí miedo, pero si un primitivo instinto de supervivencia ,comencé a golpearlo incluso con mi mano lastimada,me libere de su agarre ,él no parecía tener el menor problema en golpear a una mujer y menos a una que está herida, entre los golpes y jalones en la peor de los panoramas posibles me resbalé con un poco de mi propia sangre que estaba en el piso,inmediatamente se me fue encima pero esta vez iba decidido,puso su rodilla en mi cuello y apoyó todo su peso en mi pecho ,atrapó mi brazo bajo su otra pierna por lo que me fue imposible moverme,intentaba con todas mis fuerzas quitarlo de encima,trate de empujar,trate de quitarlo de encima con mis piernas, pero no podía,comenzaba a perder el conocimiento cuando la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entró con dos guardias la distracción del hombre me dio la oportunidad que necesitaba para quitarmelo de encima,ambos guardias forcejearon con él hasta que tuvieron que paralizarlo con una descarga eléctrica,yo me arrastre como un animal herido al rincón más cercano,la enfermera trató de ayudarme pero al ver que sangraba fue por los médicos de turno,fue hasta ese momento que comencé a sentir dolor de nuevo,la herida de mi abdomen sangraba de nuevo y mi mano me latía en un dolor horrible,sentía un dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar,un poco de sangre salía de mi boca y mi nariz,luche por no perder el conocimiento mientras me llevaban en una camilla a urgencias,comencé a sentir miedo cuando por más que intentaba la realidad comenzaba a distorsionarse,un Estado de aturdimiento me hacía su presa

-abuela...abuela…-si alguien vino por mi que estoy en un hospital militar con supuesta seguridad...mi abuela y Natsuki están solas en casa,incluso imaginé a Cake en peligro,a pesar de que el hombre dijo que nadie sabía que estaba aquí no sabía si mentía o no

-ya está en camino teniente Fujino...su familia ya viene en camino-me contestó una residente que me atendía pero no conocía,me hizo pensar por un segundo que a pesar de que mi vida se había detenido,el mundo seguía girando,

-mi abuela...quiero verla...por favor...traiganla aquí…¡ASAMI! ¡ASAMI SATO!! TRAIGANLA POR FAVOR TRAIGANLA -la tome fuertemente del brazo

-teniente Fujino trate de calmarse y dejarme hacer mi trabajo por favor,en cuanto llegue su familia le avisaremos

-abuela...abuela…-vi Que estaba por poner algo en el suero -¡POR FAVOR,POR FAVOR NO ME DUERMA,TENGO QUE SABER QUE MI ABUELA ESTÁ BIEN,POR FAVOR!

-está bien teniente,pero déjeme hacer mi trabajo por favor,cálmese-le dijo a una enfermera que fuera a revisar, en cuanto llegara mi familia los dejarán pasar,sentía mucho dolor,dentro de mí sabía que mi mano ahora estaba peor,unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos,no supe si por el dolor o por pensar que mi carrera estaba acabada.

No mucho tiempo después entró mi abuela acompañada de Natsuki hasta donde estaba yo,sólo con verlas me permití soltar la tensión y nervios que estaba acumulandose en mi cuerpo,sentí su mano tomar la mía y que decía "cariño,cariño"

-Que alegría que estén bien…abuela vayan con Asami...quédense con ella la casa no es segura...Natsuki por favor promételo-Natsuki parecía confundida por la situación y mis palabras-¡¡VINIERON POR MI!! ¡PODRÍAN IR POR USTEDES!

-teniente Fujino cálmese,ya las vio ,ahora por favor tranquilícese ,salgan por favor en cuanto termine podrán verla

-Natsuki por favor,quédense con Asami,no salgan solas a la calle ¡POR FAVOR NATSUKI!

Natsuki sólo asentía con la cabeza evidentemente confundida y asustada por la situación,sus ojos aguados posiblemente por verme en este estado

-¡Suficiente!¡salgan !- se acabó la paciencia de la doctora que me atendía,me pusieron un calmante,perdí el conocimiento y desperté al día siguiente,muy aturdida y con mucho frío,mi boca seca y un mareo que se incrementaba conforme estaba más lúcida, parpadeo varias veces apretando mis ojos tratando de aclarar la visión ,pude ver mi mano sobre un cojín con lo que me pareció una especie de jaula metálica ,la mire unos segundos hasta que mi mente se aclaró y pude recordar lo que era,ahora si estaba muerto mi futuro como cirujano,médicamente las probabilidades de recuperar la movilidad de precisión con algo así era realmente baja,no digo que vaya a perder la mano,no,puedo llevar una vida normal,pero tal vez nunca vuelva a operar,di un vistazo rápido a la habitación,era de seguridad,seguro estoy en el último piso,sólo se ocupa cuando viene alguien importante a recibir algún servicio del hospital,debe haber un guardia en la puerta, y si la memoria no me falla,no me dejarían ver a mi familia hasta que hablará con la Policía militar,me quedé contemplando mi mano mucho tiempo,no se cuanto,hasta que un pitido me sacó de mi ensoñación,se había acabado el suero,algunos minutos después entró una enfermera a cambiarlo y llamó al doctor al ver que estaba despierta,vino el jefe a revisarme, yo estaba en silencio,todavía en trance viendo mi mano,costillas rotas,se abrió la herida de mi abdomen,moratones por todos lados,

-teniente lo siento mucho...tu mano...pero todavía hay esperanza...No es el final,hay muchas ramas de la medici…

-está bien jefe...o tal vez no debería llamarlo mas así...con está situación quizá no vuelva a trabajar aquí nunca más

-teniente no hay que perder la esperanza,tenemos muy buenos especialistas,en este y en otros hospitales,de no tenerlos el seguro cubriría un particular de ser mejor -ya no quería hablar de eso,no quería sentir más está sensación de vacío en mi pecho que cada vez era más grande

-¿cuándo podré ver a mi familia? -suspiro y se tomó unos segundos para volver a ser el médico a cargo de mi caso y dejar de ser el mentor que trata de convencer a su alumna que no está todo perdido

-conoce el procedimiento,afuera están los oficiales de la Policía militar,la Policía local vendrá en un par de horas,después de esclarecer el asunto sólo sus familiares podrán entrar.

Se hizo a un lado decepcionado de no haberme podido levantar el ánimo y recuperar las esperanzas,la Policía entró,tuve que hablar mucho,explique el ataque y las que creía yo eran sus razones,hable de la muerte de mi madre,la culpabilidad de mi padre, de la demanda,y del tío,pero poco les importó eso a ellos,no era su asunto,ellos venían a esclarecer el ataque y el allanamiento de propiedad militar,casi al final después de llenar los debidos informes ,cuando pregunté por los cargos que procedían me dijeron que el hombre que me atacó estaba muerto,se ahorcó en la celda con sus pantalones,se iba a hacer una investigación para descartar la posible responsabilidad de mi tío,pero fuera de eso nada más,yo estaba sorprendida no sabía que decir,todo el tiempo estuvo el jefe cerca para normalizar mi ritmo cardíaco o ponerme algo que me volviera a la realidad,poco importa la salud de un teniente cuando está en juego la seguridad de tan grande instalación,era muy doloroso el esfuerzo de hablar,todo este asunto estaba lejos de ser por mi,se sentía en el ambiente,todos estaban sorprendidos y hasta alarmados de que haya entrado con tanta facilidad a las instalaciones,como ya dije este es un hospital grande de especialidades,a veces viene gente importante a recibir algún tratamiento o procedimiento médico por lo que se debe mantener cierto nivel de seguridad,el hombre que vino a intentar matarme no tuvo que forzar ninguna cerradura,no apareció en ninguna cámara de seguridad,ni siquiera traía un arma,ahora que lo pienso,¿por que no traia un arma ?,terminamos la entrevista y yo estaba tan cansada y adolorida que apenas podía seguir hablando o respirar,el jefe por fin se ofreció a ponerme un calmante y dormí hasta el siguiente día .


	43. capítulo 41

aquella madrugada me despertó la abuela de Shizuru quien entró en mi habitación sin tocar la puerta muy alarmada,gritando que debíamos ir al hospital,que habían atacado a Shizuru,me levanté de un brinco algo aturdida y me puse lo primero que encontré, trate de conducir con precaución,la abuela estaba llorando muy alterada,no sabía que decir en momentos como este así que mejor no dije nada,al llegar al hospital tan pronto llegamos una enfermera nos llevó al área de urgencias,al acercarnos a la camilla mi estómago se hizo chico,Shizuru estaba muy golpeada, el pómulo abierto y su ojo comenzaba a ponerse morado,la nariz rota y los labios partidos,tenía el torso descubierto,el costado de su cuerpo estaba morado y la herida de su abdomen estaba sangrando

-¡¡NATSUKI !! -Shizuru me sacó de mi transe,están tan sorprendida que no podía creer que esto fuera real,que la persona en la camilla llena de heridas era Shizuru,la Shizuru que yo tanto amaba.

Nos sacaron del área de urgencias para poder estabilizar a Shizuru, dijeron que no nos preocuparamos,que no había peligro,sólo tenían que estabilizarla y limpiar sus heridas,la abuela de Shizuru caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera,yo me senté y me puse la cara entre mis manos moviendo mis pies con mucho nerviosismo,necesitaba calmarme,tenía que llamar a Asami,espere al amanecer para llamarla,tenía días que no se aparecía en el hospital y no la había visto en el trabajo,cuando me disponía a llamar el jefe de Shizuru se acercó a nosotros y nos conto lo que pasó,ahora entiendo la preocupación de Shizuru,tan pronto terminamos de hablar llame a Asami quien respondió de inmediato,no parecía adormilada, tal vez ya estuviera despierta,le conté lo que paso,dijo que enviaría a alguien por nosotros,lo que más me sorprendió y me molesto muchísimo es que nunca dijo que vendría a ver a Shizuru,sólo me dijo que le avisará de cualquier novedad y que me tomará toda la semana libre,que ella lo arreglaria,no más de una hora después llegaron 4 hombres que se identificaron como personal de seguridad de la familia Sato,llamaron a Asami para confirmar su identidad y no se nos despegaron ni para ir al baño,vino la doctora que atendió a Shizuru a avisarnos que ya todo estaba bien,pero que no podíamos ver a Shizuru por protocolo de seguridad hasta que hablará con la Policía, posiblemente hasta mañana,después de mucho discutirlo decidimos ir a casa a vestirnos apropiadamente y a recoger algunas cosas,los hombres nos querían llevar a una casa de seguridad pero la abuela se negó,asi que después de hacer unas llamadas y de hablar con Asami,llegaron otros 4 hombres a la casa acompañados con perros,le dije a Asami que Shizuru estaría bien,y sólo dijo,"me alegro" ,que clase de amor dice sentir esa mujer por Shizuru o que tan importante es lo que está haciendo si no puede dejarlo para ir verla.

No pudimos ver a Shizuru hasta el día siguiente,tuvimos que mentir,que yo era su prima,Haruka y Yukino no pudieron entrar,al menos no hasta que se aclarara si había una amenaza genuina o no,mis manos sudaban mientras esperábamos fuera de la habitación a que nos autorizan a entrar,Shizuru estaba dormida,¡pero diablos! Su cara estaba hinchada y morada,si no supiera que es ella no la habría reconocido,pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron los clavos que tenía en su mano,me dio mucha tristeza por ella,no soy médico,pero si se de muchos que han tenido fracturas y con algo como eso siempre tienen secuelas,Shizuru tal vez no vuelva a operar jamás.

Estuve parada frente a la cama mirándola con mucha tristeza,pensando en ¿que mal pudo haber hecho Shizuru o a quien? Para que la dejaran de esta manera,la abuela de Shizuru estaba llorando y diciendo "oh cariño mira nada más,mientras Le daba besos por toda la cara y la cubría con una manta que trajo de casa para ella misma "estas helada mi niña" sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir,tomó su mano que tenía evidentes heridas de pelea en los nudillos "te vas a poner bien mi amor",yo sólo observaba,no sabía qué sentir o decir nunca antes me vi en una situación similar ,no podía más que sentir pena por Shizuru y eso me dolía mucho ,se que lo último que querría Shizuru en este momento es dar lástima.

La Policía militar habló con nosotros,pero no sabíamos nada,no había luces de la policía local así que llame a Asami,me contesto una chica que se identificó como Opal su asistente,no sabía que Asami tuviera una asistente,y menos el por qué contestaba su teléfono personal,no pude comunicarme con ella,así que le envíe en mensaje para saber si podía resolver lo de la Policía,me contestó un "considerelo hecho" obviamente era su asistente quien había respondido,pero supongo que le paso el mensaje.

Shizuru despertó muy adolorida y no quería hablar ni abrir los ojos,habló unos momentos con su abuela y luego nos fuimos para dejarla descansar,ni siquiera pude saludarla,de camino a casa la abuela me contó lo que le dijo Shizuru,que el hombre que intentó matarla quería que quitaran la demanda de su padre, que murió,y que solía trabajar para su familia ,sus sospechas de que escondían más que la muerte de su madre y su preocupación por nuestro bienestar,dijo que estaba aliviada por saber que Asami nos había dado seguridad y pidió hablar con ella,pero obviamente ella no estaba aquí,ni siquiera me contestaba el teléfono, la llamé de nuevo por la tarde y me contestó la misma chica diciendo que Asami estaba muy ocupada,que si necesitaba algo tenía órdenes que atender mis pedidos inmediatamente,colgué muy enojada sin siquiera responder a la pregunta de Opal,casi no pude dormir esa noche y me.imagino que la abuela tampoco porque escuchaba ruido proveniente de su cuarto.

Muy temprano por la mañana la Policía llamó a la puerta,pero no era la Policía local,eran los detectives que tenían el caso de la muerte de la madre de Shizuru,hablaron largo y tendido con la abuela habían encontrado muchas irregularidades con la supuesta enfermedad que sufría la mamá de Shizuru y su padre no había querido hablar con ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia,me hicieron unas preguntas pero yo no conocía a los padres de Shizuru y a veces creía que ni siquiera conocía a Shizuru.se quedaron a desayunar e incluso a comer,los hombres de seguridad también comían en la casa,y yo incluso con mi nuevo sueldo no podía cubrir esos gastos y ni imaginar pedirle un centavo a la abuela,tuve que tomar la tarjeta de pago de Shizuru,pero me prometí que sólo la utilizará cuando no pudiera con los gastos,aun asi me sorprendió mucho la cantidad de dinero que tenía,no creo que Shizuru gane tanto dinero,ademas paga la casa de su sueldo según tengo entendido¿de dónde habrá salido todo ese dinero?,mientras surtía la lista de compras deje volar mi imaginación,tal vez Shizuru participa en peleas clandestinas o en una red ilegal de trafico de organos,tal vez se gano la loteria y no nos aviso,se me ocurren más opciones para tener esa cantidad de dinero pero ninguna me parecía algo que Shizuru haría,después de llevar las compras fuimos al hospital, según las enfermeras Shizuru llevaba toda la tarde con los detectives que fueron a la casa por la mañana,no pudimos entrar y como se hizo tarde volvimos a casa,Shizuru no quería que nos quedaremos a dormir en el hospital ,volvimos al dia siguiente por la mañana y la enfermera nos advirtió que Shizuru estaba de muy mal humor,rechazó los medicamentos para el dolor pues según ella los había tomado por mucho tiempo y no quería hacerse dependiente,pero creo que ya era tarde para eso,al entrar pude ver que sudaba muchísimo a pesar de que el termostato marcaba 23 grados,tenía pequeños temblores por todo el cuerpo y se quejaba cada vez que involuntariamente movía su mano o contraia de más el torso con sus rapidas respiraciones

-...Hola…-dije una vez que rodee la cama tras la abuela,no me contestó tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes

-cariño deberías tomar tus medicamentos…-dijo su abuela sosteniendo su mano intentando parar un temblor que había comenzado en ella

-¡NO¡- le arrebató la mano a su abuela -¡POR FAVOR DÉJENME SOLA !...¡¡por favor!!...vayanse-volvió a apretar los dientes y se cubrió la cara con la mano,pude ver unas cuántas lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas-váyanse por favor...déjenme sola.

Ambas asentimos y salimos de la habitación,regrese corriendo para darle un beso en la mejilla y poner en su regazo la tablet que Haruka le había traído,Shizuru nisiquiera se inmutó,volví al trabajo,no tenía caso quedarme en casa,era molesto tener que ir y venir en esa camioneta con esos dos hombres todo el tiempo pegados a mi,en mi motocicleta era más rápido ir y venir,pero como lo discutimos la abuela y yo,era para darle certeza a Shizuru de que estábamos bien y tuviera menos cosas de las cuales preocuparse que no sea recobrar su salud,al volver del trabajo ese día se sentía algo extraño en el ambiente de la casa familiar,tenso ,alerta, los perros estaban muy inquietos,los hombres hablaban entre ellos y al entrar a la casa encontré en la cocina algo alterada a la abuela

-¿que a pasado abuela? -me quedé parada en la puerta aún con mis cosas en las manos,ella parecía muy molesta,hasta bufaba y maldecía nunca lo había oído decir una palabrota y dijo al menos 20 en menos de dos minutos

-¡como se atreve ese maldito hombre! -sacó un cigarro de un cajón y lo encendió -¡MALNACIDO! -no sabía que fumaba -¡HIJO DE PERRA!- aventó la taza que estaba en la barra contra la pared,yo y el hombre que estaba junto a ella nos sobresaltamos -¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!- no atendió mi pregunta,tal vez ni siquiera noto que estaba allí, salió de la habitación aventando la puerta y soltando improperios,recogí los pedazos de la taza para después ir a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación,busqué al encargado de seguridad para saber qué había sucedido, vino el tío abuelo de Shizuru,la abuela no sabía quien era por lo que lo recibió sin ningún problema,según el jefe de seguridad quien estuvo presente en la reunión,se reunieron suficientes pruebas en el caso como para acusar al señor Fujino por lo que se giró una orden de aprehensión en su contra,el viejo vino con un maletín lleno de dinero para convencer a la abuela de retirar la demanda ,definitivamente ese hombre es culpable, porque si no,no intentarían comprar su libertad,di las gracias por el chisme y fui a buscar la tarjeta que dejaron los detectives,los llame y a parecer el papá de Shizuru ya había salido el país porque,vinieron a tocar la puerta de la habitación y me avisaron que teníamos que irnos,la visita del viejo comprometió la seguridad de la casa y Asami pidió que nos movieran de ubicación,estaba vez la abuela no objeto, en el camino pude hablar con la abuela en la camioneta,quien ya Lucía más relajada

-Me dijo...que me iba a arrepentir de esto…-tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana -ese hombre mató a mi hija Natsuki,ahora estoy segura,él la mató-unas lágrimas salieron furtivamente de sus ojos y rodarán sobre su gesto enojado-se va a pudrir en la cárcel y me voy a encargar de que todo el país sepa la que hizo ,tanto le preocupa manchar su honorable apellido,yo voy a enseñarle lo que es un escándalo-se limpiaba las lágrimas muy molesta de no poder evitarlas,no tenía el corazón para decirle que había escapado.

Llame a Asami en cuanto,estuve sola y le conté a Opal lo que había ocurrido,me regreso la llamada varios horas después,dijo que ellos se encargarian de traerlo de vuelta y presentarlo a la justicia

Llegamos a un complejo de apartamentos,subimos hasta el último piso,aparentemente era donde solía vivir Asami pues había muchas de sus cosas aquí,fotografías,objetos personales y el sótano del edificio pude ver algunos de los autos que solía conducir y su motocicleta,todo estaba aquí,pero ¿dónde estaría Asami?,desde que volví al trabajo corrían todo tipo de rumores,no se había visto a Asami o al señor Sato en semanas,los asuntos y eventos de la empresa eran atendidos por representantes,se decía que habían sido reclutados por inteligencia para el proyecto de poblar Marte,son mentes brillantes no lo dudo,pero eso es exagerar un poco,rumores de los más absurdos, Asami se había fugado con algún amante,algunos decían lo mismo pero del señor Sato,la empresa ha quebrado y huyeron para no tener que liquidar los deudos,no soy asidua al chisme pero la gente habla en todos lados,pude escuchar hablar a dos chicas de contabilidad,una de ellas dijo que había trabajado mucho tiempo en la oficina central ,que en una ocasión el señor Sato tuvo un pequeño accidente y que las acciones de la empresa cayeron tanto por la especulación de su muerte que tuvieron que cerrar una filial y muchas personas perdieron su trabajo,desde esa ocasión cada vez que tiene una desmejora se mantiene en secreto y Asami se pone al frente de la empresa desde que tiene edad,que así se hace siempre,pero que si no se sabía nada incluso de Asami debe ser grave,tal vez incluso esté muerto.

Camino a nuestra nueva casa por llamarla de algún modo,medite todo aquello,me parecía lo más razonable,Asami siempre estaba rondando a Shizuru como una mosca a un pastel y derrepente desaparece en medio de esta situación,yo incluso pensé que era una maldita,que ingrata es la conciencia cuando se tiene una,debo disculparme con ella como es debido , la abuela no estaba,llamaron del hospital Shizuru había recuperado su bien ánimo y fue a verla,subí a comer algo y me fui al hospital,al llegar entré a la habitación y no parecía haber nadie,casi al instante salían del baño Shizuru ayudada por su abuela,no pude evitar sonrojarme tanto que hasta sentí las orejas calidas,Shizuru sólo estaba cubierta por una bata que traía abierta por la parte de enfrente su pelo mojado y suelto,inmediatamente me sentí muy avergonzada por mi reaccion,podía ver sus heridas y yo pensando en lo sexi que es ,en lo definidas que estaban sus abdominales ,me acerqué y la ayude a sentarse y comencé a secar su pelo con otra toalla mientras su abuela secaba su cuerpo

-he traído un secador -dijo su abuela y fue a buscarlo a la maleta que estaba en el sofá de la habitación,secamos su pelo y la ayudamos a ponerse una pijama que también había traído su abuela,parecía que todo eso fue doloroso para Shizuru ya que estuvo muy callada y tensa mientras lo hacíamos ,cuando terminamos la abuela salió a buscar a la enfermera para que limpiarla sus heridas y cambiará sus vendajes

-Me alegra que estés mejor Shizuru...quería venir hace días pero dijeron que estabas muy...de mal humor

-si...lo siento...necesitaba hacerlo Natsuki,sacar algo más que las drogas de mi sistema…

-si necesitas hablar...o lo que sea Shizuru,yo estoy aquí para ti...no tienes que pasar por esto sola-tomé su mano suavemente como símbolo de mi solidaridad

-Natsuki…

-¿si? -yo estaba muy entretenida había comenzado a cepillar el cabello de Shizuru

-anoche 4 hombres entraron a la casa -detuve mi labor por la sorpresa -no se si decirle a mi abuela,ya mucho es que tenga que pasar por todo esto y con la visita del viejo está muy estresada-estaba aterrada por la idea de que pudimos estar en casa,pudieron habernos encontrado,podríamos estar muertas,pero tenía que ser fuerte,Shizuru me necesita y le prometí que nunca más iba a dejarla sola

-estoy segura de que es obra del viejo...maldito,quisiera matarlos,mi abuela me contó lo que paso - sonaba con tanta rabia que me hizo dudar si lo decía de verdad,soy una chica ruda, pero matar está más allá de mis cualidades delictivas…-los entregaron a la policía,Asami va a encargarse de todo-que alivio...espera un momento ¿Asami?

-¿hablaste con ella?hace mucho que no la veo en el trabajo...o en ningun lado-seguí cepillando su cabello-

-sólo un momento...tal vez no la veamos en un tiempo -definitivamente Shizuru sabía que pasaba con Asami,pero no parecía que me lo fuera a decir

-y...ya sabes...arreglaste...solucionaste...Ya sabes… sus asuntos pendientes-no sabía como decirle si había terminado con lo que sea que se supone que eran o Asami pensaba que eran,había desarrollado cierta empatía hacia Asami en el tiempo que Shizuru no estuvo y me era difícil imaginar ser causa de

alguno de sus desventuras,pero ella lo dijo,si Shizuru quería estar conmigo,no se iba a interponer

-ya no debes preocuparte por eso Natsuki…-volteo hacia la puerta lo que me hizo girar la cabeza también a mí -sólo somos amigas ahora-la abuela entraba con la enfermera ,tuvimos que salir de la habitación mientras atendían a Shizuru,sirvieron la cena a Shizuru,fui por algo de comida a la cafetería del hospital y cenamos allí con ella en su habitación,fue muy agradable,me olvide de que casi nos matan,que Shizuru casi muere...dos veces, que su madre murió y de toda la tensión de la situación de constante amenaza en la que estamos ,vi a Shizuru sonreír varias veces no recuerdo que alguna vez cenaremos de esta manera antes,como una familia.


	44. capítulo 42

los siguientes días fueron muy rutinarios pero felices ,comencé a levantarme más temprano para poder ver a Shizuru antes de irme a trabajar,desayunamos juntas todos los días siempre entre bromas y ligeros coqueteos cada día que pasaba más segura estaba que mi lugar era junto a ella, se le veía mejor físicamente pero su estado de ánimo era cada vez más cabizbajo,fue hasta que sin querer escuche una conversación por teléfono,Shizuru no sabía que su padre no había sido aprendido aún porque había salido del país,espere el un momento antes de entrar para que no supiera que había escuchado ,pero no dijo nada,hablaba conmigo como cualquier día,pero había algo en su mirada,¿es Shizuru siempre de esta manera ?,me dolió cuando tuve que irme,incluso me quedé algo más de tiempo esperando que hablara,que se apoya en mi,que se desahogara pero ese momento nunca llegó,me sentí de lo más inútil,impotente,pero¿ que puedo hacer yo en una situación así?.

Después de lamentarme todo el dia decidí llamar a alguien que si pudiera hacer algo al respecto,y como ya se había hecho costumbre Asami no respondió,pero al menos Opal me dio buenas noticias,habían localizado al padre de Shizuru,pero como lo esperaban tenía seguridad por lo que habían tenido complicaciones para atraparlo,Asami me concedió una baja temporal del trabajo,ya que el equipo de seguridad noto que habían comenzado a seguirme al descubrir mi rutina,al menos en el departamento la comida aparecía mágicamente por lo que teníamos menos preocupaciones ,pero me aburría mucho,sólo salíamos al hospital y eso cuándo seguridad creía que no estaba comprometida nuestra integridad y el perímetro,hablábamos por vídeo llamada con Shizuru cuando no podíamos ir a verla

Dos semanas después dieron de alta a Shizuru,de camino a la nueva ubicación,si,por razones que no nos explicaron nos sacaron de la ciudad,Shizuru estaba muy callada y seria,no parecía estar restablecida,comencé a creer que su alta del hospital fue más bien para deshacerse del problema que era tener que darle tanta seguridad al edificio por tener que protegerla, era como tirarla a la calle y decirle "suerte, ojalá no te maten",todo esto me parecía cosa de espías o de conspiraciones de esas que solo pasan en las películas, no teníamos casa,no tenía trabajo,ni siquiera podía hablar con mis amigos para no ponernos a nosotras o a ellas en peligro,por Dios intentaron matar a Shizuru a su abuela y posiblemente a mi de paso,¿hasta dónde es capaz de llegar la gente rica por algo tan desgastado como el apellido? Shizuru debe tener razón,su padre sabe algo, debe tener algo valioso que ofrecer a cambio de la Protección como para intentar matar a uno de los suyos por que aunque Shizuru lo renuncie ella también es una Fujino,pero ¿por que a Shizuru? de su abuela es lógico,ella inició la investigación que podría acabar con su buen nombre pero ¿a Shizuru? ¿por qué matarla?me cuesta creer que ese hombre haya entrado por decisión propia al hospital.ninguna pronunció una palabra hasta que llegamos a una casa en la playa,mientras ayudabamos a Shizuru a subir las escaleras por fin nos dijo por qué estábamos aquí.

-mi padre está en custodia…-su abuela y yo parecimos no entender que quería decir -fue entregado por la gente de Asami en la madrugada a la policía.

Tuvimos una pequeña cena de celebración,pero Shizuru estaba seria y tensa todo el tiempo,por la noche no podía dormir baje por un bocadillo y pude ver a Shizuru hablando por teléfono,tuve ganas de acercarme y escuchar,¿quien habla por teléfono a escondidas a las 2 de la mañana?Shizuru se guarda todo para ella,mientras estaba en mi reproche mental Shizuru me vio y me hizo una seña para que esperara,terminó su llamada y entregó el teléfono a un hombre de seguridad que estaba con ella,camino lentamente hasta la barra de la cocina en donde yo me encontraba comiendo mi plato de cereal

-¿está todo bien?- pregunté alentandola a que confiara en mí y me dejará ser al menos un oído comprensivo para ella pero ignoro completamente Mi pregunta

-¿qué comes?-se asomó a mi plato

-cereal ,¿quieres un poco? -no espere su respuesta,saque un plato una cuchara y se los puse enfrente,parecía decepcionada pero se sirvió un poco y comenzó a comer antes de volver a hablar

-Natsuki Perdóname...no te he traído más que problemas

-ya no te lamentes,ya se acabó,tu padre está en la cárcel y pronto podremos volver a casa…-Shizuru pareció afligida por mis palabras agachó la cabeza y una lagrima traicionera se atrevio a escurrir por su mejilla,la limpio disimuladamente

-Natsuki...esto está muy lejos de terminar...y lamento decirte que tal vez nunca podamos volver a casa -la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría pero lamentarse no es lo mío,lo hecho ,hecho está y siempre hay que mirar hacia adelante -lo lamento tanto Natsuki...perdoname

-Yo...bueno que se le va a hacer...el hogar está donde están los seres queridos -me sonroje -y mientras esté cerca de ti Shizuru no me importa donde sea ese lugar…-ser romántica nunca fue lo mío,pero desde que estoy cerca de Shizuru siento que podría suspirar viéndola y abrazarla todo el dia,siento una necesidad de sentirla cerca de mi y no me refiero solo a sexualmente,quiero tomar su mano besar sus mejillas acariciar su piel,decirle mil veces que la amo antes de desayunar, otras mil antes de comer y un millón más por la noche antes de ir a la cama,ser lo primero que vea al abrir los ojos por la mañana y lo último por la noche,vi como las mejillas de Shizuru se encendieron un poco

-Me encantaría besarte Natsuki...-¡¡claro que puedes hacerlo!¡ -pero estoy muy maltratada como para un golpe más -comenzó a reír y yo me sonroje tanto que sentía mis orejas calientes

-ese depende de si vas a intentar propasarte otra vez-sonrió y siguió comiendo su cereal,pero pude escuchar muy claramente que murmuró "tal vez"

-ya veo...por eso me golpeaste-dijo cuando terminó de pasar bocado

-seré sincera contigo...si prometes ser sincera conmigo

-Me parece justo

-la cachetada fue más un reflejo involuntario que una agresión

-¿Me pegaste por que si?-pareció confundida y sorprendida

-déjame terminar…-movió la mano para que siguiera -me sentí ofendida , sin haber aclarado las cosas con Asami pense que querias aprovecharte de la cercanía que estábamos teniendo ,aprovecharte de mis sentimientos hacia ti...pense que tus sentimientos no eran sinceros...que sólo querías acostarte conmigo

-...me disculpo si te hice sentir como un objeto Natsuki, estaba un poco confundida en aquellos días…

-¿ya no lo estas?-levantó la vista del plato y se aseguró de mirarme a los ojos al pronunciar aquellas palabras

-Te amo Natsuki -sentí como si mis piernas fueran de gelatina,sentí mariposas en el estómago y se me enchino por completo la piel ,se levantó de su asiento y rodeó lentamente y apoyando su mano en la barra para llegar a donde estaba yo,se acercó lentamente a mi,una vez cerca de mis labios se atrevio a hacer una última broma -¿vas a golpearme?- termine de cerrar la distancia entre nosotras,había esperado tanto por este momento que me olvide por completo de las circunstancia,rodee a Shizuru con mis brazos por la emoción del momento hasta que Shizuru me sacó de mi ensoñación

-¡auch!-la solté inmediatamente

-¡lo siento!¡lo siento tanto!-pareció dolerle mucho,la ayude a volver a su lugar -lo siento tanto Shizuru

-está bien Natsuki...sólo dame un momento a que pase-abrió sus ojos que habían estado cerrados por el dolor -y quita esos ojos de cachorrito o si no te besaré otra vez y posiblemente me rompas otra costilla está vez

-No bromees con eso Shizuru...lo sien…-me dio un pequeño beso que me hizo sonrojar un poco

-ya no te disculpes Natsuki…-otro beso-estoy bien- podría besarla todo el dia -

-¿puedo besarte otra vez? -sonrio

-no tienes que pedir permiso -puse mi mano en su mejilla y la bese, primero fue lento,pero me atreví a profundizarlo y Shizuru me correspondió inmediamente,no fue un beso largo,pero si muy necesario

-Shizuru... ¿con quien estabas hablando por teléfono?...-le pregunté aún increíblemente cerca de sus labios,entre decidiendo si volvería a besarla o no,me beso ella a mi

-no quiero preocuparte…-volvimos a besarnos

-no tienes que cargar con esto sola...déjame ser tu apoyo-iniciamos otro beso,cada vez era más largo que el anterior,me obligue a detenerme,un cosquilleo había comenzado a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y no es momento para continuar a dónde esto lleva,Shizuru aún está herida,tome mi plato y me senté más cerca de Shizuru animandola a hablar

-el abogado dice que mi padre saldrá bajo fianza...enfrentará su proceso en libertad -sonaba más desilusionada y preocupada que molesta,yo estaba muy molesta y estoy segura que mi expresión me delataba,pero atacar a Shizuru con mi ira no iba a ayudar en nada

-no puedo creerlo

-Ni yo…

-va a escapar otra vez...estoy segura

-Me preocupa más que venga a buscarnos

-¿por eso estamos aquí?

-estoy segura que el envío al hombre al hospital

-dijiste que era un hombre de tu tío abuelo

-si...Pero el viejo no se hubiera tomado tantas licencias,me habrían disparado y ya-sentí una preocupación horrible,no podía ni imaginarlo -el hombre que me atacó no llevaba armas ,no esperaba que me defendiera como lo hice,mi tío fue testigo de lo fuerte que puedo ser si me llevan al límite -pude notar por su manera de hablar que Shizuru ya no sentía el menor aprecio por esas personas-

al principio parecía que iba a asfixiarme con una almohada, tal vez para que pareciera un accidente,no lo se ,tal vez nunca lo sabremos-sentía un nudo en el estómago

-¿por que te haría algo así tu padre ?-aún no termina de decirlo y ya había notado lo estúpida que fue mi pregunta,el tipo es un maldito,Shizuru lo consideró unos momentos

-a decir verdad no lo se,pero debe odiarme,eso sí es seguro

-¿y que haremos?

-no se aún Natsuki...no se...tal vez debería convencer a mi abuela de quitar la denuncia…fue muy tonto de mi parte pensar que ese hombre alguna vez iba a pagar por lo que hizo

-creo ya es muy tarde para eso...no soy abogada pero he visto muchos programas de televisión,si hay sospecha de homicidio la policía debe investigar

-la llamada...quería impedir los periódicos,no hacer enojar más al viejo,pero la mayoría ya están en circulación...tarde demasiado en pensar en eso-en otros tiempos y si no conociera la situación hubiera pensado que Shizuru era una cobarde,que no quería pelear la guerra que inició,pero Shizuru no inició nada,tal vez no tomó las mejores decisiones,pero agachar la cabeza y aceptar la muerte de su madre no era la opción más aceptable,ella temia por su abuela y por mi

-Me siento como una carga Shizuru...lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte,así que por favor apoyate en mi,no tienes que llevar todo esto sola-alcance su mano sobre la barra y le di un pequeño beso en ella

-no eres una carga Natsuki- apretó mi mano y me vio con cariño,aunque lo dijera de esa manera yo sabía que lo era,Asami era quien estaba haciendo todo para protegernos y para ayudar a Shizuru,no se como vamos a pegarle todo lo que hecho

-¿vamos a quedarnos aquí?,es un lugar muy bonito

-no se Natsuki...

-vámonos del país..

-si nos vamos...nunca podré volver...siempre vamos a huir,no quiero esa vida para ustedes

-¿por qué no volver?

-tengo una deuda con la milicia,si nos vamos y vuelvo al país algun dia seré encarcelada por evadir el servicio militar

-¿cuánto tiempo tienes que servir?

-Me faltan 10 años

-vaya eso es muchísimo tiempo...que presión debes sentir

-a decir verdad es un alivio...tendré trabajo a pesar de que mi mano no sane correctamente

-y tu mano…

-sólo el tiempo lo dirá Natsuki...debo esperar a que sane la lesión para saber que tan mal está...si está tan mal que no puede ejercer como cirujano,aun así debo servir en otros ramos en el Ejército,después de un año podré hacerme una operación en la mano...sólo en caso de que no sane como debería

-Que suerte tienes la vida resuelta...si no fuera por esto…

-son ustedes las que me preocupan,yo tendré que irme cuando sane mi mano...no puedo depender de Asami para todo,no puedo pedirle más de lo que ya hizo,le debo tanto…-Shizuru parecía preocupada ,todo ese estrés no era bueno para alguien convaleciente

-¿puedes caminar Shizuru?¿vamos a la playa?...nunca he visto el amanecer en el mar-sonrió e hizo una seña al de seguridad, comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la playa,tomadas de la mano,4 hombres de seguridad caminaba alrededor de nosotras parecían muy tensos y hasta molestos,supongo que no es buena idea exponernos de esta manera,suponiendo que alguien nos estuviera espiando somos blancos fáciles en la playa.

conversamos de nuestros años de Universidad y de viejas anécdotas ,Shizuru tenía mucho cuidado de excluir a Reito y a Asami de sus historias, se burlaba de mí cuando contaba alguna tontería,la rodeé con mi brazo para darnos algo de calor en la fría mañana de aquel hermoso amanecer.

Desperté pasado el mediodía encontré a la abuela en la playa muy molesta ,había discutido con Shizuru,ahora lo sabía todo,me mostró en su teléfono los titulares de los periódicos,algunos más escandalosos que otros

-si algo nos pasa ahora...va a ser mi culpa…Shizuru debió decírmelo antes…-que debería decir ¿no te preocupes?¿saldremos de esta?¿no es gran cosa?

-¿Donde está Shizuru?

-no se…-daba una calada al cigarro que tenía entre los dedos y se dispuso a ignorarme caminando en la playa lejos de mi,¿sera asi toda la familia de Shizuru?¿se cierran en sí mismos a intentar resolver sus problemas,tras ella comenzó a caminar su escolta de seguridad asignada

-¿donde esta Shizuru?- le pregunte al más cercano a mi, hablo por radio preguntando

-en la casa -se fue caminando rápido pues ya lo había dejado atrás la abuela

tenía un mal presentimiento,mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y fui a buscar a Shizuru a la casa,no pude encontrarla por ningún lado así que subí a su habitación, afuera estaban un tipo de seguridad junto a la puerta,ni siquiera toque la puerta ,la abrí de un golpe,Shizuru no estaba allí,las habitaciones no son tan grandes,entre y busque en el closet,bajo la cama y por último salí a buscar al baño,los hombres tras de mi comenzaron a alarmarse

-¡estaba aquí!- dijo el que estaba junto a la puerta cuando llegue apartó las cobijas de la cama como si Shizuru fuera a aparecer mágicamente debajo

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! -comencé a hiperventilar sentía que me iba a dar un ataque,los hombres comenzaron a correr y a revisar por toda la casa,fui llevada a empujones junto a la abuela a la sala ,la abuela se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y junto conmigo comenzamos a hacerle preguntas al personal pero nadie sabía nada,el jefe comenzó a cuestionar al chico que estaba afuera de la habitación

-entró a la habitación... ¡dijo que iba a dormir! ¡estuve allí afuera todo el tiempo!-entraron los hombres que habían ido a revisar la ventana

-hay un par de huellas que llegan al río y de allí nada-el jefe contestó

-¡apenas podía caminar no pudo irse sola! lo siento señoritas pero este lugar quedó comprometido,tenemos que irnos

-¡no pueden estar lejos!-grito otro que venía con los perros,salieron varios corriendo junto con el en dirección al río ,nos subieron en dos autos diferentes y nos llevaron al aeropuerto,abordamos juntas un avión y a aterrizar varias horas después nos llevaron a una casa enorme ,la mansión Sato.

la abuela y yo estábamos en una crisis nerviosa y de desesperación ,habían pasado horas y nadie sabía nada,quería llamar a Opal pero con la prisa con la que nos sacaron de allí no tenía conmigo mi celular,la abuela llamaba y llamaba al teléfono de Shizuru sin conseguir nada más que angustiarse más,ya muy entrada la noche seguíamos sin querer ir a dormir en espera de noticias,eran pasadas las 10 cuando un auto llegó a la casa y a entrar pude ver que era Asami,no pareció vernos al entrar,estaba muy metida en los papeles que llevaba en la mano

-Asami…- me contesto sin voltear a verme aun inmersa en su lectura no pareció notar que era yo

-¿Que pasa?- volteo al no recibir respuesta de mi parte después de varios segundos,en el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron parecieron pasar un millón de cosas por su mente,volteó alrededor de toda la habitación como buscando algo ya con una evidente mirada de preocupación -¿Donde está Shizuru? -la abuela soltó a llorar en ese mismo instante ,trate de explicar lo poco que yo sabía,dijo que esperaramos un poco ,se fue muy apurada y alterada a lo que parecía ser un estudio,hablaba por teléfono se podían escuchar los gritos hasta la sala

-¡¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?! ….¡¿CÓMO PUDO PASAR ESO?!...

¡¡TRAELA!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA NO ME IMPORTA COMO TRAELA!!...¡¡TENÍAS SÓLO UN TRABAJO!!...¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!! -se escucharon cosas caer y más gritos ,unos minutos después Asami salió del estudio algo despeinada y tratando de ocultar unas evidentes lágrimas,la abuela y yo esperábamos impacientes lo que tenía que decir

-los chicos creen que Shizuru pudo haberse ido sola…-que tonteria-lo cual es evidentemente estúpido-Al parecer Asami y yo tenemos el mismo razonamiento

-Shizuru apenas y podía caminar sin ayuda ¡¿cómo va a irse?!-la abuela ya no ocultaba su evidente frustración-yo sólo callaba esperando que Asami termina de darnos la información

-...de no ser así...alguien del personal ayudó a que la sacaran…-dijo esto más bajo evidentemente apenada y con mucha culpa,era muy lógico,llevábamos un día allí,era imposible que su padre o su tío supieran donde estábamos,y si así fuera evadir todas las medidas de seguridad llevaría días de planeación,alguien del personal tuvo que ayudarlos -por eso las trajeron aquí,en caso de que alguien del personal sea cómplice de los captores...no están seguras en ningún otro lado

-no puede ser…-me deje caer en el sillón con mi rostro entre mis manos dejando caer las lágrimas

-eso no es todo...el padre de Shizuru salió bajo fianza esta mañana.

o-0-0-0-0-

que poquitos comentarios .

gracias por la invitación al concurso,me encantaría pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre y no quiero comprometerme con algo que se que no podre cumplir

muchas gracias por leer ,y por sus comentarios,nos estamos leyendo pronto,excelente semana a todos


	45. capítulo 43

suelo estar muy alerta y con los sentidos al máximo desde que todas estas calamidades habían comenzado,pero me permiti bajar la Guardia después de los momentos que pase con Natsuki,después de discutir con mi abuela subí a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir un poco muy enojada,mi cabeza era un lío,tenía que hacer algo,no puedo permitir que nuestra vida sea un constante huir y escondernos.

-déjame sola por favor,voy a dormir un poco-le dije a hombre que me había ayudado a subir

-está bien señorita estaré afuera ni necesita algo… entre a la habitación e inmediatamente una mano cubrió mi boca

-no grites,nadie tiene por que salir herido...-no puedo creer que me tomará por sorpresa ,asentí a inmediatamente metió un trapo en mi boca y luego la cubrió con cinta,me sentó en la cama e inmovilizo mis pies y por último mis manos,cosa que me causó mucho dolor -lo siento...no quiero tener que lastimarla -se acercó a la ventana y con un espejo o lámpara no pude ver bien comenzó a hacer señales,menos de un minuto después abrió la ventana silenciosamente , con mucho cuidado me tomo en brazos -lo siento -dijo para después arrojarme,tuve el impulso de gritar por la sorpresa,un hombre abajo me atrapo,por la caída, el peso y mis heridas sufrí un dolor inaguantable,quería gritar de dolor pero no quería que nadie muriera por mi culpa -lo siento tanto señorita Fujino-dijo el hombre que me atrapó al ver que había comenzado silenciosamente a llorar,el hombre de arriba se lanzó y salieron corriendo en plena luz del día con mucho cuidado de pisar sobre sus propias huellas,rápidamente llegamos al río donde había otro hombre en un bote,me subieron con mucho cuidado y me acomodaron de manera que no fuera posible verme,vi como se sacaron la ropa y comenzaron a ponerse ropa y equipo de pesca,después de una bolsa sacaron una jeringa -esto la ayudará con el dolor -me clavó de una manera muy tosca en la pierna la jeringa,inmediatamente perdí el conocimiento. abri los ojos y vi un habitación enorme muy confundida intente tocar mi cara con mi mano solo para describir que tenía puesta una vía intravenosa

-¡despertó! -dijo un hombre que miraba el periódico en un rincón de la habitación,entraron dos hombres más

-Que suerte ,aquel imbécil no la mato -le dio un golpe en el hombro al que me embosco en mi habitación quien se veía muy aliviado

-¡trae al doctor animal!-entro un hombre muy anciano,comenzó a revisarme

-¿cual es su nombre? -me hacía exámenes de reflejos,yo aún estaba muy desorientada

-onde toy-mi lengua se sentia dormida junto con la mitad de mi cara -el doctor se alarmó al escuchar mi intento de hablar -e me pado - comenzó a masajear los músculos de mi cara,sacó una jeringa de su bolsa y me puso una descarga en la nariz,fue una sensación horrible,como si me agotará -¿mejor?¿como se llama? -...Shizuru…¿donde estoy?.. ¿que me paso?

-tuvo una sobredosis,posiblemente tenga secuelas,debe ponerse esto la nariz cuando sienta que su cara se duerme de nuevo-me mostró un frasco con una jeringa en una bolsa -¿sobredosis?...¿cuando? ¿donde estoy?...

-tómelo con calma jovencita...tengo entendido que es médico como yo...contestaré todas sus preguntas...déjeme terminar de revisarla por favor - asentí y lo deje continuar -lamentablemente le dieron una dosis muy alta de somníferos...no sabe la suerte que tiene

-¿donde estoy?

-estamos en la residencia Fujino en Kyoto

-¿Kyoto?¿hace cuanto que fue eso?

-dos días

-intente levantarme -todo se movió alrededor,el otro hombre en la habitación pareció leer mis pensamiento -no se preocupe señorita Fujino,la anciana y la otra mujer están bien, mientras usted esté aquí ellas estarán asalvo

-como puedo confiar en usted,¡casi me matan!-tomó una tablet de la mesa y comenzó a buscar algo mientras caminaba hacia mi

-están en la mansión Sato -me mostró unas fotografías que para mi alivio fueron tomadas desde muy lejos al parecer, Natsuki y mi abuela entrando a la mansión Sato,nunca he estado allí pero todo mundo conoce esa casa

-tendrá que guardar reposo algunos días, no olvide la medicina y le doy esto para el dolor-dijo el doctor recuperando mi atención

-no lo necesito

-ohh una chica dura,lo dejare de todos modos,volveré mañana

-tal vez ya me hayan asesinado no se moleste

-¿asesinado? que chica tan divertida,no olvide que debe guardar reposo,y cuide esa mano,le falta poco para sanar-recién note que me habían puesto una férula diferente ,salió de la habitación después de decirle algunas cosas a los hombres

-en un momento le traerán algo de comer señorita

-Que bien tratan aquí a los prisioneros -ya me estaba cansado de toda esta falsa amabilidad

-usted no es una prisionera señorita...es una invitada del señor Fujino

-¿ asi traen a los invitados aquí? ¿amarrados y medio muertos?-se inclinó

-mis más sinceras disculpas señorita,ese fue un error que no se va a repetir,sobre el viaje...no había otra manera de traerla aquí sin que hubiera roses y posiblemente alguien muriera,sin más…-salió de la habitación dejándome sola con el de el periódico

-¿por que no se va? -le hable para llamar su atención -ya escuchó...no soy prisionera -no dijo nada tomó su periódico y salió de la habitación dejándome sola,unos minutos después entraron tres mujeres,con un carrito lleno de comida y un taburete para cama

-¿quiere que la ayude?-dijo la más joven de ellas,sólo asentí avergonzada de no poder incorporarme por mi misma,me ayudaron a comer y me indicaron donde estaba el baño y la televisión,dijeron que volverían en un par de horas para que tomara un baño,me sentía débil y mareada,con el estómago lleno fue muy fácil dormir,desperté cuando las mujeres volvieron,tome un baño y volví a la cama,después de anochecer trajeron la cena,después vi televisión y dormí hasta el día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana pedi un telefono,tenia que avisar a mi abuela que estaba bien -lo siento señorita,pero el amo a pedido que espere hasta hablar con él -y así 5 veces más ,una persona diferente cada vez y al menos 10 veces me dijeron -mientras usted esté aquí su familia estará bien,no se preocupe -obviamente soy una prisionera aunque se empeñen en negarlo,condicionando mi presencia con la seguridad de los míos ,incluso si hubiera pensado en escapar confiando en que Asami cuidaría de mi abuela y de Natsuki,mi condición me lo impedía,no podía correr ni utilizar una de mis manos,además de que la curiosidad me picaba profundo,si fueran a matarme lo habrían hecho en la casa de la playa,quería saber por que me trajeron aquí. Casi una semana después fui llevada a la presencia del tío. entre en lo que parecía un estudio,el viejo estaba allí tomando un trago y leyendo el periódico

-¡Shizuru! ,que agradable sorpresa,pasa por favor siéntate-se levantó de su silla y me tomó del brazo para ayudarme a llegar a una pequeña sala allí mismo en la habitación,en cuanto su piel rozó la mía,sentí un escalofrío avisando del peligro que ese viejo era ,me senté sola y con un poco dificultad,mis heridas estaban casi sanadas,no dije una palabra,expectante de lo que él tenía que decir, me sirvió algo de té ,bebido dos tragos de golpe y se sirvió un tercero antes de venir y sentarse en el sofá frente a mi,no pude evitar mirar fijamente el teléfono que estaba junto a él,pareció notarlo y sólo sonrió,estiró su mano hasta la bocina ,marcó un número y puso el altavoz para que pudiera escuchar

-buenas tardes,quisiera hablar con la señorita Sato-sentí todos mis sentidos agudizarse al escuchar ese nombre

-lo siento señor,la señorita Sato no está disponible en este momento,quiere que le de algún mensaje

-dígale...que Shizuru Fujino quiere hablar con ella-se hizo un silencio corto

-espere en la línea por favor,no cuelgue-mi tío tapó el micrófono del teléfono y se dirigió a mi

-no tengo el número de tu abuela,así que espero que no te moleste que haya llamado a industrias futuro...se que tienes una relación muy estrecha con Asami Sato-dijo lo último con una expresión que no supe descifrar en su cara

-lo comunicó- dijo la mujer al otro lado del teléfono y el viejo me estiró el teléfono,lo tome y unos segundos después pudo oír la voz de Asami,fue un gran alivio para mi

-¡¿Shizuru?!¡¿eres tu Shizuru?! -Asami,¿están bien?-trataba de conservar la calma,el viejo me observaba directamente y podía escuchar todo lo que decíamos

-¡¿Shizuru estas bien?!¡¿donde estas?!

-Asami por favor cálmate…

-¡¿donde estas?!¡¿estas bien?!

-Asami por favor…-tomo un respiro

-¿estas bien Shizuru?

-si,muy bien

-¿ustedes están bien?

-si...están conmigo,en la mansión

-lo se…-hubo otro silencio corto,Asami es una chica lista,con lo que dije ya debe suponer que están vigiladas

-¿donde estas? - mire a mi tío sin querer como pidiendo su aprobación,asintió

-en Kyoto

-¿Kyoto?...¿estas en su casa?...-hubo otro silencio -buenas tardes señor Fujino -Asami es más que una chica lista,es brillante

-buenas tardes señorita Sato -¿vas a estar bien Shizuru?

-si… -no se

-¿cuando vas a volver?-me resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza las palabras que tanto me han repetido en los últimos días "mientras estés aquí ellas estarán bien"

-cuando este mejor…

-¿no puedes volver antes?

-no es bueno para mi salud moverme demasiado en estos momentos,debo guardar reposo para sanar correctamente ,no te preocupes ,están cuidando de mi -Asami estaba en silencio,tal vez pensando en mis palabras o en mis circunstancias,el viejo me hizo una seña para que cortara el rollo-Asami tengo que irme

-cuando volveré a saber de ti…-lo dijo tan lastimosamente que me hizo pensar que seguro piensa que van a matarme-el viejo interrumpió mi tren de pensamiento

-mañana por la mañana le traerán un teléfono celular nuevo señorita Sato,podrán hablar todo lo que quieran,pero por el momento mi sobrina nieta y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar ,así que por favor,despídase

-Shizuru yo te..

-adiós Asami -colgué antes de que dijera más de lo que el viejo debería saber,le devolví el teléfono y tome algo del té que me dio,tanta tensión me secó la boca,a estas alturas no creo que vaya a envenenarme.

-bien...Shizuru antes que nada debo asegurarte que no estás en peligro, esta es tu casa,nosotros somos tu familia,puedo sentir una tensión tan alta emanando de ti,es incómodo hablar así

-mi padre es mi familia...y mire cómo le fue a la pobre de mi madre.

-eso de lo que acusas a tu padre es muy grave Shizuru,no tienes pruebas ni testigos,pero de un tiempo hacia acá dejó de parecerme una locura

-lo hizo-he paso por tanto últimamente que a veces me olvidó que mi madre ya no está,se siente como si un día fuera a ir a casa y allí pudiera encontrarla -hay pruebas,la policía no hubiera iniciado proceso de no ser así

-debo admitir que al principio estaba muy enojado contigo Shizuru,pusiste el prestigio de la familia en peligro a pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras,me desobedeciste, tenía pensado al menos 10 buenos castigos para ti…

-¿por eso mandaste matar a mi abuela?¿para castigarme? - Lamento decepcionarte pero eso no lo hice yo,nunca me a gustado tomar el crédito de otros Shizuru ,aunque debo admitir que si paso por mi mente darle una lección a esa grosera mujer

-es mi abuela de quien habla,no le permito que se refiera a ella de esa manera

-lo siento,pero fue muy grosera,no me invitó ni un te,¡es lo básico de la etiqueta!invitar algo de beber a las visitas -no podía creer lo absurda que se estaba poniendo esta conversación¿fue a intentar chantajearla y se molesta porque no le invitaron te?

-pero ese mismo día se fueron de la casa,y antes de hacer cualquier cosa las circunstancias cambiaron

-¿qué cambio?

-tu padre mostró sus verdaderos colores…amenazó con ventilar...algunas cosas si no lo sacabamos del problema en el que se habia metido...cuando nos topamos con pared en el proceso legal,intento matarte¿que sentido tenía eso?, a ti que eres su única hija ¡Dios Santo!, ni siquiera eras tu la del proceso legal,esta mal de la cabeza,si yo lo hubiera ,sabido jamás lo hubiera permitido...no sabes lo valiosa que eres para mi-me miraba con tristeza y añoranza

-¿van a matarme? ¿es esta alguna clase de tortura psicológica?¿o quiere sanarme para después acabar completamente conmigo?¿hacerme confiar para que baje la Guardia?

-¿matarte? ¿no haz escuchado una palabra de lo que dije? ¡quiero protegerte de tu padre!,el hombre está obsesionado con que tu eres la fuente de todos sus males -dijo que iba a castigarme...

-si un castigo...pero matarte nunca,además después de lo intentó hacerte tu padre y de que esos inutiles casi te mataron por error,consideró que ya has sufrido suficiente -si como dice...mi padre es un peligro,para ustedes y para mi...ustedes lo sacaron de la cárcel,esta libre

-si lo hicimos ,pero no por las razones que te imaginas,te traje aquí para protegerte de el

-¿atada?¿contra mi voluntad?...me drogaron,casi me muero-parecía meditar muy bien sus palabras antes de contestar

-no habrías venido de otra manera...cuando tu padre salió íbamos a eliminarlo ,se dio cuenta y logro escapar despues se matar a uno de mis hombres

-es un Fujino…¿donde está su lógica del orgullo familiar?

-no puedo confiar en el... por desgracia sabe cosas que ponen el peligro más que nuestro prestigio,y ya probó que es capaz de traicionar mi confianza y dañar a los suyos para salvarse

-no puedo confiar en usted

-¿por qué? no te he hecho nada- tenia razón,técnicamente el no me hizo nada,intentó proteger a mi padre pero para salvarse el mismo

-me cuesta creer que hace todo esto sólo para protegerme,¿qué hay de mi familia? ¿como confiar en usted ?si me amenaza para que permanezca aquí

-¿amenazarte?

-eso que todos no se cansan de repetir "mientras estés aquí ellas estarán bien" ¿van a matarlas si me niego a permanecer aquí?

-creo que mal entendiste la intención,siendo sincero tu abuela y la chica no me importan para nada,pero se que a ti si," están seguras mientras estés aquí" es para que estés cómoda,no estaba amenazando,estoy cuidandolas por ti-pareció notar que su argumento no me convencía-no se si lo sabías,pero los hombres que entraron a tu casa,como ya lo dije,entraron,fueron atrapados dentro de la casa,uno en la habitación de tu abuela,la gente de los Sato no pudo detectarlos hasta que ya estaban adentro,tu abuela estaría muerta si no se hubieran ido-sentía horror de sólo imaginarlo-fueron llevadas al departamento donde la señorita Sato suele vivir cuando está en la ciudad,luego a esa casa en la playa¿como crees que supe todo esto?¿cómo crees que pude sacarte de la casa? no puedo confiar en ellos para cuidar de ti,el hombre que intentó matarte en el hospital encontró la manera de violar la seguridad de un complejo militar sin ser detectado,después de traerte aquí cerraron un poco más su seguridad en la mansion ,pero aún tienen gente poco confiable-a pesar de estar renuente a creerle,sonaba cada vez más convincente

-el hombre que me atacó en el hospital...era de tu escolta,lo reconocí

-bueno...no se si sirva de explicación,fuimos a su casa por respuestas, tenía muchas cosas que alguien con su sueldo no podría permitirse...Shizuru,quiero atrapar a tu padre tanto como tu,quiero saber como hizo que alguien de mi entera confianza me traicionara…-toda esta información me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza

-quiero irme a casa…

-no lo recomiendo,Shizuru dame un par de días más,una vez que tu padre esté aquí te prometo que podrás irte si así lo deseas

-¿sabe dónde está?

-no te habría llamado con las manos vacías…-lo pensé algunos segundos,a pesar de no confiar en esta gente y del peligro que me podían representar,quería estar segura de que era mi padre,que va a pagar lo que hizo

-está bien...me quedaré

-bien -sonrió ampliamente y me invitó a cenar en su compañía,pasamos la cena hablando de mí,parecía muy interesado en mi vida,la mañana siguiente trajeron el teléfono que me prometió,aún no confiaba en el,y menos en el teléfono que me dio,por lo que llame a Asami a industrias futuro,nada de números personales,mi abuela es muy temperamental al igual que Natsuki,no entenderían

-me alegra saber de ti…¿estas bien?

-si ,lo estoy,¿y ustedes?

-bien…¿ellos te dieron el teléfono?

-si... -ya veo…

-¿Shizuru segura que estas bien?¿quieres comunicarte con tu abuela?..¿o con Natsuki?

-no,no,tu sabes,es mejor así,llamaré todos los días,para que sepan de mi…-para que sepan que aún estoy viva mas bien

-si...

-Asami...los hombres que entraron a mi casa,¿en donde fueron detectados?

-... en la sala de estar y...en el cuarto de tu abuela-Asami parecía estar dandose cuenta que tuvo filtraciones en la seguridad

-¿fueron llevadas a tu departamento despues de que el viejo fuera a la casa?

-...si...Shizuru...siento mucho,no haber sido capaz de protegerlas -el tio no estaba mintiendo,siempre supo donde estaban y cuando

-hiciste mucho por mi Asami,lo haces aún,no puedo pedir más,te debo mucho

-no me debes nada Shizuru,lo hice...tu sabes porque-un silencio incómodo se hizo presente,aún es un tema delicado entre nosotras -tengo que irme Asami, llamaré mañana-una chica del personal entró para avisarme que el tío me esperaba para desayunar

-espero tu llamada. colgué y fui a desayunar,y a comer, y a cenar,fueron 3 días en compañía del tío,todos los dias llamaba a Asami para reportar que aun respiraba,eran llamadas cortas y con poca informacion,fueron dias monotonos pero de mucho descanso que me hicieron mucho bien,hasta que el tio vino a verme en persona una tarde casi al anochecer para decirme que mi padre había llegado,me vestí ,esta vez sola y sin dificultad y al salir el tío ya me esperaba listo para salir,llegamos a unas bodegas en las afueras de la ciudad,todo el camino fui callada y alerta,no podía dejar de pensar que era una trampa,estaba tan alejado de cualquier casa o persona que si decidían matarme ,nadie nunca encontraría mi cuerpo,cuando el auto se detuvo,sentí mis sentidos agudizarse ,camine temerosa rodeada de 4 hombres hacia el edificio solitario,voltee para todos lados,hasta que pude ver más personas en un área libre y allí sentado en una silla estaba mi padre. 0-0-0-0-0

ya estamos cerca del final,muchas gracias por sus comentarios,me animan muchisimo ,excelente semana para todos


	46. capitulo final

allí sentado con las manos atadas tras su espalda, parecía la más inofensiva de las personas,no parecía estar herido,a pesar de la espesa barba,los anteojos y de haberse rapado la cabeza era imposible para mi no reconocerlo,era mi padre,había un silencio tal en aquel lugar que tan pronto comenzamos a caminar dentro,nuestros pasos resonaron hasta en el más oculto rincón,nos miraba fijamente desde que estuvimos dentro de su campo de visión,no pareció agradarle que fuera yo quien acompañaba al tío,agachó la cabeza y comenzó a reír para el mismo,el tío hizo una seña a los hombres que estaban tras mi padre,uno de ellos sacó una mordaza de su bolsillo y la puso en la boca de mi padre

-será mejor que te vayas Shizuru,sólo quería que lo vieras con tus propios ojos

-no...esperaré hasta que llegue la Policía -al tío parecieron confundirlo mis palabras,voltee a verlo y al cruzarse nuestras miradas supe que la Policía no iba a llegar,mi padre los había traicionado,y sabía cosas que no le convenía que divulgará,no saldría de esta bodega nunca más…

-Shizuru…

-lo siento tío...no hace falta que lo digas -una sensación muy rara comenzó a inundar mi pecho¿que es esto?

-llevensela…-dijo a los hombres el tío al ver que no me movía ni un centímetro del lugar en donde estaba,uno de ellos me tomó del brazo

-señorita...venga por favor -pude ver como los hombres que se quedaban comenzaron a ponerse guantes y otro acercaba una mesa y ponía encima una pequeña maleta,salí junto con el hombre caminando en silencio ,el sonido de un golpe,luego otro,rompió el silencio,me quedé para donde estaba,la sensación en mi pecho era cada vez más pesada,otro golpe,y otro

-señorita…-seguí caminando,callada,oyendo a la distancia,sólo golpes,y luego el sonido de un grito ahogado,otro golpe,el metal chocando con el piso,llegamos al auto,el hombre me abrió la puerta,subí y aún se escuchaban los gritos ahogados a pesar de que ahora estábamos muy lejos,cerró la puerta y el sonido se perdió,subió y encendió el auto,cerré los ojos intentando mitigar la sensación de opresión en mi pecho,el auto comenzó a andar y sentí un poco de alivio hasta que pude escuchar perfectamente a la distancia

-¡¡NO!!¡¡NO!!¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡¡ARGH!!-no pude más

-¡deténgase!-el hombre sorprendido por mi petición frenó de golpe

-¡¡ARGH!!-los gritos llegaban hasta mis oídos,intente pensar en mi madre,en lo que debió haberle hecho

-¡¡ARGH!!-lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-¡¡ARGH!! -baje del auto comencé a correr tan rápido como mi condición me lo permitia,al llegar la escena me fue horrible,uno de los hombres con una pinza en la mano arrancaba de a uno los dientes de mi padre,las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin detenerse

-¡¡esperen!! - el tío se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz,por los gritos no debieron escuchar mis pasos al regresar

-¡¿Shizuru?!

-tío espera, por favor...por favor-pareció muy sorprendido con mi petición

-te pedí que te fueras Shizuru...no es necesario que veas esto-sin poder evitarlo voltee a ver a mi padre,saliva revuelta con sangre escurría de su mandíbula,uno de sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse por los golpes,al cruzarse nuestras miradas comenzó a gritar

-¡¡SHIZURU!! ¡¡HIJA!! ¡¡AYÚDAME!!-sentí una enorme opresión en mi pecho,verlo así y gritando por mi ayuda,un hombre le dio un golpe para callarlo -¡¡ARGH!!

-¡PARA !...¡tío por favor detenlos!

-Shizuru no olvides...que ese hombre mató a tu madre -el tio me veía muy severamente todavía sin creer que estuviera defendiendo

-¡¡es mentira!! ¡¡HIJA!! ¡¡yo intente ayudarla!! ¡¡jamás haría algo así hija!!

\- ¡¡SHIZURU NO LO ESCUCHES!!¡¡DIRÍA LO QUE FUERA PARA SALIR DE ESTA!¡

-¡¡HIJA POR FAVOR!!¡¡TIENES QUE CRE..ARGH!

-¡¡callate ya!!-volvían a golpearlo

-¡¡No...Por favor ya no!!

-¡¡SHIZURU!!-el tío me reprendió ya muy enojado

-¡¡Hij…!!-se escogió ante el golpe inminente que estaban por darle

-¡¡No!!..el es mi padre tío...es mi padre-me acerqué y lo protegí con mi cuerpo,abracé su cabeza y hombros,las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mi cara y a mojar sus heridas

-¡¡Shizuru alejate de el!!-fue cosa de un segundo o menos,mi padre quien ya había desatado sus manos aprovechando el alboroto que yo había hecho,tomó un trozo de escombro que estaba a su alcance y en un rápido movimiento se levantó y me abrazo por la espalda poniendo el lado punzante en mi cuello-¡¡SHIZURU!!-mi tío ya muy asustado intentó acercarse juntos con los hombres quienes ya habían sacado sus armas,mi padre se escondió tras de mi,sin duda sin importar el angulo si le disparaba la bala iba a alcanzarme

-¡¡ATRÁS!!-cada vez apretaba más su agarre, pude sentir como la punta atravesó mi carne

-¿papá?

-¡¡Callate!! -algunos de los hombres se movieron lentamente para buscar un mejor ángulo de tiro pero mi padre se dio cuenta

-¡¡dejen de moverse o voy a matarla¡¡-apretó aún más y unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a escurrir por mi cuello

-¡no le hagas daño es tu hija ¡-esto pareció molestar a mi padre quien comenzó a hablar en mi oído,aún moviéndose de lado para no permitir que le apuntaran

-¿mi hija?...eres débil Shizuru...como tu madre...no sabes cuanta vergüenza me causas...tus retorcidos gustos...solo pensarlo me repugna...que vergüenza es que lleves mi sangre…

-no hagas nada estúpido...no podrás salir de aquí...no le hagas daño y te perdonare la vida -el tio aún intentaba hacer que me soltara,mi padre no hacía mucho caso a sus palabras seguía hablando conmigo

-se que no saldre de aqui...pero no voy a irme solo mi amor...voy a librar al mundo de tu asquerosa presencia...despídete mi niña…-inclinó la cabeza para darme un beso y fue todo,un zumbido pasó muy cerca de mi oído dejándome sorda y desorientada...caí al suelo de rodillas aun incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar ,con la cara húmeda de no se que,con mi mano alcanze mi cara y luego al verla vi que era sangre gire la cabeza y vi a mi padre tirado con un agujero en un lado de la frente

-¡¡SHIZURU!!¡¿ESTAS BIEN!? -el tío se acercó a mí y con su pañuelo cubrió la herida de mi cuello que tenía un pequeño sangrado-yo aún seguía mirando el cadáver de mi padre,en shock aún sin creer lo que había pasado,uno de los hombre puso su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo para que dejara de mirarlo,otro me tomó en brazos y junto con el tío comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida,mientras nos íbamos no perdí de vista el bulto inerte en el piso que ahora era mi padre,está muerto.

seguí sin hablar hasta llegar a la casa donde inmediatamente dos empleados me llevaron al baño y me ayudaron a lavarme,a quitarme los restos de sangre ,me pusieron una bata y en la habitación ya me esperaba el doctor quien después de revisar mi herida decidió ponerme dos puntos,no me hizo preguntas,al igual que las empleadas,me puso un sedante y dormí hasta el día siguiente,al despertar aún sentía que todo había sido un sueño,el tío estaba sentado a mi lado esperando que volviera en mi

-Shizuru…-estábamos en silencio,sin saber qué decir-lo siento mucho Shizuru -tomó mi mano y la apretó -no había otra manera...iba a hacerte daño-no pude decir nada,no sabia que decir,que hacer,que sentir,el tío estuvo allí unos minutos más,pero las palabras no venían a mi,se levantó

-voy a dejarte sola...si quieres hablar...a la hora que sea te recibiré-camino y abrió la puerta, y justo antes de salir,me dijio unas palabras

-lo de ayer...no puedes decírselo a nadie Shizuru-volteo a verme,sólo asentí y se fue,me quedé sola,apenas y probé bocado,mis pensamientos eran un caos,si intentaba dormir tenía pesadillas,así estuve por días,hasta que el tío volvió a hablar contigo

-tu familia...deberías hablar con ellas,están muy preocupadas por ti-no había pensado en mi abuela para nada,ni en Natsuki o Asami,deben estar muy preocupadas por mi,incluso con ellas ya en mi mente,no podía sacarme a mi padre

-yo quería salvarlo…-comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo-...y él sólo quería hacerme daño…-el tío se sentó y me dejó llorar entre sus brazos,me apretó tan fuerte que parecía que este abrazo le hacía más falta a él que a mí,lloré hasta quedarme dormida,desperté por la noche y allí estaba aún conmigo,mandó pedir la cena y cenamos allí en mi habitación,más que consentirme con su compañía parecía más empeñado en asegurarse que comiera adecuadamente

-las cenizas de mi madre...las quiero-rompí el silencio aue imperaba en la habitacion

-esta bien...mandaré traerlas...o podemos ir, si así lo quieres para que las recojas tu -acepte su propuesta y a día siguiente partimos al que una vez fue mi hogar,el tío iba muy ocupado en llamadas de negocios así que no tuve que preocuparme por sostener una conversación,una vez estuvimos en la casa,parecía muy sola,el personal me recibió muy curiosos la mayoría no me conocían,los pocos rostros conocidos me sonreían y cuchicheaban con los otros "Es la hija de los señores,la nueva dueña" se decían entre ellos,mi madre muerta y mi padre fugitivo,al menos públicamente

-tío…¿qué pasará con esta casa?

-la propiedad es de la familia Fujino...pero puedes conservarla si así lo deseas-medite unos segundos sus palabras

-¿puedo estar sola?

-claro…- se fue y tras de él salió el personal que nos había seguido por toda la casa,curiosos por nuestra visita,comencé a recorrer la casa,mi habitación,la habitación de mis padres,la sala ,la cocina,el comedor...hace años aquí mi vida se rompió...cambio para no volver a ser la misma,era como volver a vivirlo ,pero viéndolo desde afuera ,sólo hasta este momento fui consciente de que nunca sabría como mi padre supo que me gustaban las chicas,¿quien o como?,nunca lo sabré,fui al estudio donde vi que mi padre tuvo las cenizas de mi madre, no las vi por ningun lado,me senté en la silla de mi padre recordando la conversación que tuvimos aquí la última vez,los recuerdos vinieron a mi y las lágrimas siguiendolos, no había ni una sólo foto de mi madre,habían pasado ya varias horas entre mis recuerdos y lágrimas,una de las empleadas a quien reconocí como la chica que me llevo la nota al hospital vino a decirme que la cena iba a ser servida

-si no le molesta a mi tío esperar un poco por mi...quisiera hablar con el personal…

-claro señorita…¿los llamó aquí?

-si…sólo los más antiguos por favor-después de unos 10 min entraron 4 personas,quienes me conocían muy bien,pero más que alegres parecían asustados con la reunión que había convocado

-buenas noches señorita -dijeron todos en diferentes tonos evidentemente nerviosos

-no voy a quitarles mucho de su tiempo,sólo quiero hacerles unas preguntas y me gustaría que hicieran memoria para contestar-todos asistieron

-¿cómo murió mi madre?-se miraron entre ellos pero nadie decía nada-no se si lo sepan...mi padre fue arrestado por la muerte de mi madre,está prófugo, y no va a volver nunca…-está muerto-así que no tienen por qué temer por el, así que siéntanse libres de hablar-la más antigua a quien conozco desde muy joven miro a los demás y a ver que nadie tomaba el valor decidió hablar ella

-la señora se quitó la vida señorita…-eso si que me hizo sentir mal¿mi padre no la mato?-pero la culpa es de su padre,el la enfermo,le internó en ese hospital aún cuando no estaba enferma,decía que estaba loca sólo porque quería dejarlo para ir a buscarla a usted -comencé a llorar de nuevo sin darme cuenta -cuando volvió de allí,ya estaba mal señorita,gritaba por las noches y deambulaba por la casa diciendo incoherencias,tenía pocos episodio de claridad,y cuando lo hacía quería salir a buscarla,pero el señor la encerraba bajo llave,con el tiempo comenzó a ponerse violenta,tenía ataques,muchas veces atacó al personal,los medicamentos la hicieron hacerce daño,no quería tomarlos,la primera vez que intentó quitarse la vida su padre no llamó a emergencias,era como si esperara que se fuera -no la mato,pero la hizo querer matarse,me asqueaba el sólo pensar que intente salvarlo

-¿como…?

-ella...saltó de la azotea- suspire y comencé a llorar más pesadamente

-¿...murió rápido?-que difícil fue para mi hacer esa pregunta

-no señorita...vivió tres días- me contestó otro de ellos ya más animados a hablar,tres días más de agonía,maldito

-¿qué hay de sus cenizas?-se miraban entre ellos otra vez

-se deshizo de ellas...su padre,junto con las fotografias,las quemo y las tiro al desague-contestó el chofer-después de que usted viniera,estaba muy enojado,por eso tomamos un poco para usted

-gracias…-las tiro al desagüe,que malviviente hace algo asi

-siento haberlos molestado…-comenzaron a irse

-esperen...una pregunta más -se detuvieron esperando por mi pregunta

-el día que mi padre me echó de la casa…-asintieron como aprobando que lo recordaban

-¿cómo lo supo?...mi orientación sexual -se miraron de nuevo entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza,ninguno lo sabía,se lo llevaron a la tumba mis padres

-gracias,pueden irse -unos minutos después volvió la chica a recordarme que mi tío me esperaba para cenar,le pedí que me disculpara con el y que cenara sin mi,lo último que sentía era hambre,nos quedamos a dormir allí,mi tío quería darme mi tiempo.

no pude dormir en toda la noche,todos esos recuerdos e ideas me revoloteaban en la cabeza,salí en uno de los autos con el Chofer antes del amanecer,al lago donde solía ir con mi madre,estuve sentada en el muelle de ese lago llorando,hasta que sentí que no quedaba una lágrima más,con los viejos recuerdos lavando todo lo malo junto a con las lágrimas,decidida a olvidar y dejar todo atrás,perdone a mis padres dejando caer una última lágrima,

-adiós papá...adiós mamá.

-¿segura que no quieres quedarte Shizuru?

-no...quisiera intentar seguir con mi vida lo más normalmente si es que me es posible aun

-ya veo, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que gustes, eres parte de la familia,así que por favor...no te aisles

-gracias tío Hiro,trataré,pero de momento necesito algo de tiempo para tratar de dejar todo lo que pasó atrás-miró su reloj

-me gustaría mostrarte algo,aún tenemos tiempo-me hizo seguirlo mientras el personal se llevaba la pequeña maleta al auto,entramos a un salón donde había muchas fotografías y trofeos,todos pertencian a algún Fujino,no pude evitar ver una pequeña foto en donde yo aún pequeña me encontraba sentada en las piernas de mi madre,mi padre parado muy formal apoyado en la silla,mi madre y yo sonreiamos haciendo contraste con su serio porte

-puedes conservarla...si así lo quieres -la mire algunos segundos antes de decidir guardarla en mi bolsillo,mi tio buscaba en un viejo álbum

-aquí está -se acercó y mi mostró una foto del álbum,era el tío abuelo junto a una joven que era idéntica a mi,ambas páginas eran fotos de ella,sola y con otras personas,el parecido era impresionante

-eres idéntica a ella,tal vez por eso mi padre no quiso venir a despedirte...y es por el que te pido...por favor que esto no sea un adiós

-es un viejo lleno de remordimientos y recuerdos,pero su mirada brilla cuando te ve

-...tal vez no esté mucho en casa...debo volver al servicio una vez que mi mano sane correctamente...pero será un placer recibirlos

-será un placer para nosotros también,tú y tu familia son bienvenidas

-¿estas segura que estarán bien?

-si...Asami gracias por todo

-Shizuru siento mucho…

-ya no te disculpes por favor

-no,no es eso

-¿entonces?

-...no importa ya Shizuru,tengo que irme

-cuidate Asami

-tu igual…

el taxi llego a su destino unos minutos después,guarde mi nuevo celular en la pequeña maleta y salí del auto

-¿necesita ayuda señorita?-la gente es muy amable en estos tiempos cuando ven a alguien con un yeso

-no gracias...estaré bien- me acerqué al elevador y espere a llegar a mi piso deseado,al llegar fueron 3 puertas hasta llegar a mi destino,toque la puerta y espere a que abrieran

-¡ya voy!- la inconfundible voz de Haruka resonaba por todo el lugar,abrio la puerta y dejo caer el bocadillo que tenía en la mano en cuanto me vio

-Bubuzuke…-en medio de tragos le conté a Haruka todo,necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho, y Haruka es la única persona a quien podría llamar amiga,muchas partes la sorprendieron,otras no tanto,o tal vez si pero se reservaba su juicio para no causarme más penurias

-no bebas tan rápido Bubuzuke,no quiero que caigas en alcoholismo por depresión

-no estoy deprimida…

-deberías estarlo,el luto es una etapa importante después de una pérdida,negarlo podría ser malo para tus heridas emocionales .

Después de muchos tragos ya dejada atrás la etapa de la pena ajena pasamos la agradable noche de risas en compañía de una amigas que tanto me hacía falta.

por la mañana Haruka me llevó a la casa

-gracias por todo Haruka,nos vemos

-estaré cerca Bubuzuke,Llámame cuando quieras.

comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la casa,sentí como si hubieran pasado años desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui,Cake me recibió muy animada

-Hola chica,me extrañaste-después de algunas caricias se fue corriendo hacia la casa para alertar mi llegada,segundos después Natsuki se asomó ,al verme su rostro se iluminó y vino a encontrarme,

no dijimos nada nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos para después abrazarnos y fundirnos en un beso

-estoy en casa…

-bienvenida-me sonrió de una manera muy cálida,entramos a la casa donde la abuela me recibió con muchos besos y cariños,trate de explicarles sin ser muy específica lo que había ocurrido,no escarbaron mucho en asunto,tal vez al igual que yo querían intentar seguir adelante,de un momento a otro como si acabara de recordarlo mi abuela se levantó muy sobresaltada y fue muy rápido al recibidor volviendo con un sobre en las mano,la carta de mi madre

-yo...voy a leerla en mi habitación si no les molesta…-mi abuela no parecía de acuerdo pero respeto mi decisión Natsuki sólo asintió,subí lentamente muy nerviosa,después de esperar mucho por este momento no quería leerla,tenía miedo de lo que en ella pudiera decir,estuve sentada en la cama mirando el sobre cerca de una hora,hasta que Natsuki vino a tocar mi puerta,toc toc

-adelante…-entró y vio que aún tenía la carta en las manos

-tu abuela a dado al menos 20 vueltas a la propiedad

-tal vez debería dársela...para que la lea ella

-no creo que quiera,ella la encontró y no quiso leerla,dijo que iba a esperar a que la leyeras tu primero,era para ti después de todo-me sentí culpable de causar angustia y ansiedad a mi abuela por mi indecisión,Natsuki se sentó a mi lado y tomó cariñosamente mi mano

-Shizuru te amo…-me tomó completamente por sorpresa,mi corazón golpeó tan rápido mi pecho que seguro mis mejillas estaban ardiendo,cerró la poca distancia que había entre nosotras y me dio un corto beso-voy a dejarte sola para que la leas,se levantaba dispuesta a irse dejándome con la ensoñación del beso recién compartido

-espera...podrías ayudarme…no puedo con esta mano-le entregue el sobre,lo rasgo cuidadosamente por un lado y me lo devolvió

-aquí tienes -de nuevo se disponía a irse

-quédate por favor…-asintió y cerró la puerta quedándose parada junto a esta apoyada en la pared,imagino para darme algo de privacidad,suspire un par de veces y por último tome aire como si estuviera a punto de lanzarme al agua.

Shizuru

mi querida niña,lamento no haber peleado por ti, no haberte apoyado,cuanto has de haber sufrido por mi causa por que no tuve la fuerza de dar la cara por ti,quisiera volver al pasado y hacer las cosas diferentes pero nada puedo hacer más que lamentarme por mis errores,la culpa y los remordimientos me envuelven lentamente en una melancolía que me consume ,no voy a pedir que me perdones,no merezco tu perdon,tuve muchas oportunidades para salir a buscarte y el miedo de no tener a donde volver no me lo permitió,fui egoista,traicione el más básico instinto de una madre anteponiendo mi estabilidad a tu seguridad,cuanto me arrepiento,habría estado mejor contigo incluso debajo de un puente pero juntas,lo único que te pido es que vivas,que vivas por mi,donde quiera que este rezaré para que alcances la felicidad con quien quiera que elijas para estar a tu lado,te pido que seas valiente y que pelees con bravura tus batallas ,no agaches la cabeza, no retrocedas,se todo lo fuerte que yo no pude ser,pero más importante que nada,se feliz,se feliz hija mía,que es lo único que deseo para ti,amor y felicidad ,incluso cuando ya no esté ,siempre una parte de mi estara contigo.

te ama por siempre ,mamá .

termine de leerla y volví a leerla al menos 3 veces,unas pocas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos,si quedaban algunas después de todo

-¿estas bien? -me limpie las lágrimas y doble la carta de nuevo,camine hacia Natsuki ,la rodeé con mi brazo y le di un beso -ahora si…

~FIN~

0-0-0-0-0-0

¡¡muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leerla la historia!!

fue todo un placer escribir para ustedes,y leer sus comentarios,nos estaremos leyendo pronto con nuevas historias ,saludos y besos por siempre,¡gracias!


End file.
